Naruto Rewrite 1: Road to Ninja
by ArachCobra
Summary: The young boy named Naruto Uzumaki has a dream. To become Hokage, the greatest ninja in his village. But as he begins on his journey, he starts to realise the truth. That the road to becoming a ninja is a lot harder than he had thought.
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

_AN: Hi, and welcome to our newest project. This is what's been taking so long. So yeah, sorry 'bout that. Even we were surprised by just how much time setting up this project ate. Anyway, for the fans of the other project, do not worry. It is not over, we just wanted to write something different for a while, to avoid burning out you know. On that note, Fluttersniper13 has been promoted from beta-reader to co-author, so give him a big hand everybody._

 _As for those who are new, hi and welcome. And if the first question you ask yourself is if we're completely mad, then the answer is probably yes._

 _Now then, just a few general things all of you should know. First of all, instead of doing a Q &A video at the end of things, if you have any questions you don't mind other people seeing, you can now go to my Tumblr to ask (Link in my profile) and we'll give both spoiler free and spoilery answers. Also, as a nice bonus, all three of us will post reviews there of the episodes that were used in the respective chapter. That should sum it all up, so please, enjoy._

 **Naruto Rewrite 1: Road to Ninja**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki**

Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves. A fair-sized settlement, far out in the woods, surrounded by lush greenery on most sides, separated from the city proper by a massive enclosing wall. On the final side of the village rose a great and broad mountain, its surface carved into the likeness of the four great men that had over the years lead the village, the high-ranking ninjas known as the Hokage. On most days, these towering edifices filled the citizens with a sense of civic pride. A reminder of the best and brightest of them. That even though three of them had passed on, they still watched over the village they had cared so much for in life. It was a sight that filled even the common folk with joy.

Today was not such a day. Mostly because somebody had decorated said impressive statues with graffiti. Long trails of paint marred the surface, making it look very much as if the great leaders had been subjected to the unhinged antics of a renegade tattoo artist.

And as the culprit made a giggling dash for safety, a bellowing cry rang across the village. "NARUTO!"

The boy named Naruto was a young teenager with an unruly, spiky mess of blond hair that looked like it would defy any comb trying to tame it. His orange and blue jacket had been tied around his waist like a belt, complimenting his orange pants rather nicely. His bright blue eyes were often the first thing people noticed upon seeing him, closely followed by the faint marks on his cheeks that somewhat resembled whiskers. The can of paint in his hand jangled as he ran, while the large paintbrush in the other dripped a colourful trail. He chanced a glance over his shoulders, noticing two ninja guards in pursuit. They were both clad in the standard uniform for on duty ninjas, green combat vests and blue clothes underneath. On their heads they wore bandannas with a metal plate featuring the village's insignia, a spiral with a small triangular point, making it resemble a leaf.

"GET BACK HERE, NARUTO!" one of them yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" the blond yelled back, before refocusing on the road ahead, and the fence of wooden planks that it turned by. He smiled, focused and jumped, clearing the obstacle and landing behind it.

His two pursuers gritted their teeth and followed, leaping over the fence, landing in a back alley behind it.

"Which way did he go?" one of them asked, looking back and forth.

"Doesn't matter. We'll split up," the other said, before the two of them dashed of in two different directions.

As the two guards disappeared in the distance, the fence seemed to ripple for a second, before Naruto lowered the cloth he had hid behind, painted so as to roughly resemble the fence. "Hah, suckers," he grinned, as he rolled his hideaway up into a tube. "They make it too easy." He then turned around and prepared to walk off, only to immediately bump into someone else. He fell on his behind with a startled yell, dropping the cloth and can of paint in the process.

The man Naruto had just barged into was a young adult with brown hair tied in a pony tail. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose, just below his dark eyes, which stared at the blond youth with a look of great annoyance. Like the two guards that had pursued the blond youth, he was dressed in the standard uniform. He crossed his arms, before asking: "Well?"

"Oh, hey there, Iruka," Naruto tried with an uneasy grin. "Funny running into you out here."

"That's Iruka-Sensei when I'm on duty," the man reminded him. "Speaking of which, WHY ARE YOU NOT AT SCHOOL!?"

The suddenly raised voice caused the blond youth to jump up in shock, only to step on the tipped paint can, sending him down on the ground again. "Geez, you don't have to yell," Naruto said annoyed, rubbing his behind. "I was just messing around."

"Messing around?" Iruka repeated incredulously, before gesturing to the Hokage monument with one hand. "You've vandalised every single one of them. Not to mention I had to leave the class without a teacher, just so I could come looking for you."

"I mean... It'll come off next time it rains," Naruto mumbled. "It's not waterproof or anything."

"Oh no it won't. Because you'll be cleaning up your mess yourself," Iruka strictly told him, before yanking him up. "After school of course." He observed the pouting youth for a moment, before sighing. "Naruto, the test is coming up in a few days. You've already failed it last year and the re-test. How are you ever going to be a ninja if you keep pulling stunts like this?"

"Hey, I've trained" the blond replied indignantly. "You'll see. I've got this."

"Yes, well, I'll believe it when I see it," Iruka commented. "Now come along. We've wasted enough time as it is."

...

Iruka pushed open the door to the classroom . "Alright, everyone, back to your seats. You too, Naruto," he noted to the blond youth who was following him. In response, he pouted and shuffled up to his seat.

The classroom was arranged like an auditorium, with seats arranged in steps so that even those furthest back had an unobstructed view of the teacher, the desk and the blackboard. Iruka took his spot behind the table and addressed the class with a: "Now, I'm very sorry for the delay, but we can get started now." He noted with dismay that not many looked altogether sorry at the prospect of the class being shorter than normal. "Now then, as preparation for the upcoming test, let's focus on imitation today. You don't have to be able to hold the shape for long, we'll just focus on seeing if you can do it. So, everyone, fall into line and you'll be tested one at the time." He paused, as the sound of scraping chairs and shuffling feet filled the air, while the students arranged themselves in single file. "Excellent." He stepped forward and addressed the first in line: "Alright, Sakura, we'll start with you. Just try and imitate me."

The student in question wore a red dress that contrasted her dark green pants. Her bright green eyes would be an outstanding feature, were it not for her even more remarkable long pink hair. She smiled as she folded her hands in a gesture and concentrated. Instantly, her body and clothes shifted, until she was the spitting image of their teacher.

"Very well done," Iruka noted. "I can't see any obvious flaws at all. Good work, Sakura."

"Thank you, Sensei," Sakura noted after resuming her original form, a wide smile on her face blooming forth.

"Alright, and you're next, Sasuke," Iruka continued, as the boy that had been behind Sakura stepped forth. "Same for you."

Sasuke wore a blue shirt and white pants. On his head was a mess of dark hair, matching his dark eyes. His expression was completely neutral, as he did the same hand motions as Sakura, before also becoming a mirror copy of Iruka.

"Very good. Nothing wrong here either," Iruka noted, as Sasuke changed back.

The dark-haired boy nodded, expression unchanging, before he headed back to his seat.

"And now it's your turn, Naruto," Iruka said, as the blond stepped forth. "Let's see what you can do."

"What, do I also have to change into you?" Naruto asked surprised. "But I haven't trained for that."

The young teacher sighed, as snickering broke out in the classroom. "Naruto, if you were out on a mission, the enemy wouldn't be so kind as to give you time to practice. That's why it's important that you can quickly take a shape you need."

"Or, I could do this," Naruto said enthusiastically, before folding his fingers and focusing.

Upon seeing the result, Iruka's hand met his forehead with great force.

Naruto had changed into an adult, female version of himself, his spiky hair now two long twin tails. His form was rather well endowed and completely lacking in clothing. The class went quiet, many unable or unwilling to tear their eyes away from the transformed boy.

"Yes, well, thank you for subjecting the class to an impromptu study in female anatomy," Iruka groaned, as Naruto changed back, a wide grin on his face. "At least you can assume a different shape. But you gotta learn to adapt. Turning into a naked lady is not the answer to every situation."

"But I bet it helps in a lot," the blond insisted, still grinning.

"Just get back to your seat," Iruka replied exasperated, rubbing his temple. "Alright, next."

...

The sun had begun to set in the distance, painting the village with a blazing orange hue. Iruka took a deep breath, enjoying the sight and the fresh air, as he sat on one of the four great monuments. The sound of brush against stone and birdsong filled the air. The young teacher leaned forward to observe the source of the former. Naruto stood on a platform below, scrubbing away at the green paint trail by the statue's nose. "How's it going?"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it," the blond youth replied annoyed. "You know, you could at least give me a hand."

"You made this mess. You get to clean it up," Iruka noted sternly. "I've got all day if that's what it takes."

"Bah," Naruto grumbled and returned to the scrubbing.

Silence reigned for a little while.

"So, why'd you do it?" Iruka finally asked.

"Huh?" the blond responded.

"Paint all over the monuments. You know how important they are to us."

"I know, I know," Naruto replied annoyed. "It's just..." He scrubbed for a bit, contemplation on his face. "You know how people talk about them? The Hokages? How inspiring they are? How they taught us the Will of Fire? How we're all one big family, yadda, yadda, yadda?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Iruka inquired.

"Well, they say that. And then I get thrown out of a store because I was looking at something for too long or something," Naruto replied in a frustrated tone. "How does that make sense? I've never shoplifted anything. And so many of them..." He paused, scrubbing harder. "They see me, and they get that look in their eye. Like I'm... Like I'm... Some sort of thing they don't even want to be around. What's family about that?"

"I see," Iruka sighed. "Well, you are right. That kind of behavior is hypocritical. And you're not wrong. Some people can be..." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Difficult. And I understand that's frustrating. But Naruto, these monuments are for everybody, not just those people. And you're hurting everybody by pulling stunts like these." He rested his head on his hand. "Most of all yourself. I mean, wouldn't you rather be home now?"

"I know. I'm sorry, okay," the blond youth replied, his expression a mixture of hurt and confusion. "I just... Every time I just... I just feel like I've done something wrong. Like... Like I am wrong... Somehow. Like, I did something to them and now they hate me. I just..." He sighed and paused. "I just don't get it."

"Look, Naruto, I understand why that frustrates you and even why it angers you. And I do agree with you that it isn't fair," Iruka said. "But some people are like that. Nothing we can do about it. That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you."

Naruto paused. "Do you think it has something to do with my parents?" he finally asked, looking up. "I mean, my real parents? Did they do something?"

Iruka shrugged. "I just don't know, Naruto. I'm sorry, but I don't even know who your parents were." He paused. "Though speaking of parents, you should probably see about getting this clean-up finished or the old man's going to worry."

"Right. Pops' probably waiting for me to come back," Naruto said, sullen thoughts forgotten as he began to clean with renewed vigour. "I can already smell his cooking. You coming along, Iruka? Or, wait..." He paused, brows furrowed in thought. "Is it still Iruka-Sensei?"

"It's still Sensei. And it's not like I wouldn't like to visit," Iruka replied with a smile and a shrug. "But I'd rather not impose."

"Oh come on, you know they never mind you coming by," Naruto replied with a wide grin. "You know you want to."

"Well, their cooking sure does beat mine," Iruka admitted. "And it's not like anyone is waiting at home. Alright, we'll go together." He paused. "You still have to clean all this up yourself first though."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

...

Close to the centre of the village lay a modest two-story building, the words Ichiraku Ramen painted on both a festive lantern hanging by the entrance, as well at the cloth flaps that separated the customers from the street outside. Despite its humble looks, it was considered one of the hidden gems of Konohagakure.

It was also where Naruto lived.

"Pops. Sis. I'm home," Naruto called, as he and Iruka entered through the back door, stepping into a modest room with a table, some chairs, a few pictures on wall and a bookshelf. The air was warm and filled with the spicy scent of ramen, drifting in from the adjacent kitchen.

A middle-aged man poked his head out of the doorway to said kitchen. His once dark hair was graying and wrinkles creased the skin around his mouth and eyes. As he noted the two, he smiled. "Welcome home, Naruto," he noted. "I see you've decided to join us today, Iruka."

"Hi, Teuchi. Well, Naruto offered," the young teacher said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I hope it isn't a bother or anything."

"Nonsense. You're always welcome here," the ramen cook said. "Though you're both kinda late. I take it, it was because of all that paint smeared over our monument."

"Eh, well, yeah," Naruto mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed. "Kinda had to, you know, clean up first." He fiddled with his fingers for a bit. "I hope dinner didn't go cold."

Teuchi laughed at the comment. "Me, serving cold ramen? That'll be the day I know I'm ready to retire. Nah, sit down and I'll make us all some food. I take it you must be tired after both vandalising and cleaning the great Hokage statues."

"Yeah, kinda," the blond admitted, as he took a seat.

"Well, then you can relax. Hey, Iruka, mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?" the ramen chef asked.

"Not at all," the young teacher replied, as he followed the man.

"Ayame? Could you handle the customers while I start making dinner?" Teuchi called, as he began preparing the broth.

"Sure thing, Dad," came the reply.

"So," he began, while preparing the ingredients. "I trust the situation has been handled."

"Yeah. Naruto cleaned the whole thing, so that's over," Iruka replied. "Though I suspect people will remember this one for a while."

"It was quite something, yes." The cook closed the lid on the broth to let it cook. "Did he tell you why?"

"Yeah," Iruka sighed and leaned against the wall. "It's people. Naruto isn't blind. He can feel how some of them look at him. Not to mention how they treat him. So he decided to lash out."

"It ain't the boy's fault," Teuchi insisted. "Never was. Never will be. It's just easy to blame him."

"I know that. But we can't have him vandalising monuments, even if people are treating him like that," the young teacher replied. "It will just make things worse in the end."

"Oh, I quite agree," the ramen cook replied. "But still, I don't blame him for getting angry." He paused, frowning for a moment. "I do worry at times, Iruka. He's lucky you're taking good care of him at school. But he won't be your student forever. I just worry people will try to stop him from making something of himself."

"Well, he could always take over the ramen shop someday," Iruka offered.

"Nah. Ayame has already called dibs on that," the cook replied. "Besides, Naruto likes ramen and he has never had a problem with helping out here. But I know him. He wants to be something more than just a ramen cook. And that's fine by me." He paused, tapping the table with his finger. "He really wants to be a ninja. But to do that he need s to complete the test. Your thoughts?"

"Well, biggest problem there is that Naruto seems allergic to studying," Iruka replied. "He likes working with his hands, being out and moving about. Not sitting cooped up with a book. And I think that's really going to hurt his chances this year."

"Boy has a lot of energy, I agree," Teuchi replied. "I hope he makes it. He was so devastated last year."

"Yeah. Well, he has improved. So maybe..." the young teacher sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

A young woman with long, brown hair walked into the kitchen from the front. "Hey, Dad, two orders of beef ramen. Oh, hi Iruka."

"Hey there, Ayame," he replied, as Teuchi began work on the orders. "How's today been?"

"Just fine. Though a fair number of costumers did come by to tell us to reign Naruto in," she replied. "So that's been kinda annoying."

"Eh, we'll live," Teuchi replied. "I'll handle this. Why don't you go get some bowls on the table and keep Naruto company? He looked kinda tired."

"Sure thing," Ayame said and began pulling bowls down from a shelf. "Iruka, could you grab some chopsticks?"

"On it," he replied, before the two of them returned to the living room.

Naruto perked up immediately upon seeing them. "Hey, Sis. How's the shop been today? Any regulars come by?"

"Nah. It's been kinda slow, to be honest," she replied, while putting the bowls on the table. "On the other hand, you've been busy today, haven't you?"

"Ah, well... A little bit," Naruto replied, looking away with a forlorn expression. "I guess you noticed, huh?"

"That you painted over the largest monument in town. Yeah, I kinda noticed," Ayame admitted. "Ah well, whatever. They looked quite festive for a while."

"Yes, well, I don't think they're there to be festive," Iruka noted, as he sat down. He noted the sullen look on Naruto's face. Deciding to try and change the subject, he said: "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Once you become a ninja, any idea what type of ninja you want to be?"

"I want..." Naruto paused, as if unsure if he should say it. "I want to... I want to become the next Hokage," he insisted, with rising determination in his voice.

Iruka blinked, staring. "You want to be Hokage?" he repeated, as if unsure.

"Yeah. He does," Ayame confirmed. "I should know. I get to hear about it at least once a day."

"Hah, hah," Naruto said, before sticking his tongue out. "Once I'm Hokage, I'll be the greatest ninja in town. Then everyone will have to respect me."

As Naruto folded his arms with an expression of self-satisfaction, Iruka couldn't help but wince.

"Well, you need to become a ninja first. The test is in what, three days? Four?" Ayame asked, looking at Iruka.

"Three days," he confirmed.

"Right. So you better be ready," she said, returning her attention to Naruto.

"Trust me. I'm going to become a ninja. Believe it," he insisted, a cocky smile on his face.

...

Days later, Iruka found himself thinking back to that evening, as he went over the test results he had been handed. He sighed deeply, letting his gaze wander across the empty classroom before glancing at his co-instructor, Mizuki, who was sitting beside him. The slightly older man had shoulder length white hair and green eyes, though the colour was only barely visible. Like Iruka, he was dressed in the standard uniform. He looked to the side, noting the glance. "Hey, you holding up?"

"Yes, yes. Just... Let's just get this over with," Iruka sighed. "Could you get Naruto in here?"

"Sure thing," he replied and headed for the door. Moments later, he returned with the eager looking student.

"So, Iruka-Sensei, how did I do?" he asked, wide smile on his face.

"Well... Uhm... Alright, let's start with the good," the young teacher said, shuffling the papers. "You've done well on the physical part of the test. You're in good shape, adroit and strong. You understand how to blend into the environment. There're some skills you could stand to develop, such as tracking, but you're doing fine. One area where you really need to train is with your skills with ranged weaponry. It is still severely lacking." He absentmindedly touched his chin were a stray projectile had grazed him. "Your aim was off by quite a wide margin. But that's really all that drags you down in that area."

Naruto's smile seemed to get even wider. The young teacher wouldn't have thought it possible.

"Then there's the academic part." He sighed. "I'm sorry, there's no nice way to say this. You performed abysmally."

The wide grin instantly deflated. "What? Come on, I didn't do that bad," he insisted. "I know some things."

"Well, yes," Iruka agreed. "Mostly local. But the further removed from you it is, the more, well, ignorant you are. When questioned about things in other countries, even the great nations, you didn't even know who's the daimyo and who's the kage. And you have almost no knowledge of our village's history, let alone of events happening before the formation of the ninja villages. You didn't have a single correct answer about the Warring States period. And then there's knowledge about herbs, culture, weaponry and so on. In each of these, you showed little understanding of things. That is just not acceptable, Naruto. Being a ninja is not all about running around punching things. This information is vital to staying alive in the wilds, while undercover and in many other situations."

The blond fiddled with his fingers, looking very much like he wanted to shrink and disappear.

"Then, there's your use of jutsus," Iruka said. "You're just too hit and miss. Illusionary clones, imitation, transplantation. It was a coin flip whether you could pull it off or not. Apparently, when you tried to create an illusionary double of yourself, you ended up with something that was described as, and I quote, 'a horrifying mangled husk of a body'." He looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass with these results."

The blond looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Come now, he was pretty close," Mizuki said conversationally. "We could cut him some slack. He almost crossed the minimum threshold."

"I know. But rules are rules," Iruka sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Look, it's not hopeless. You have another shot in a couple of weeks. Hit the books and work on being more consistent with your techniques and I'm sure you can make it."

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Naruto insisted. "Rock Lee passed last years and there's no way he managed to pull of any jutsus."

"No, but Rock Lee compensated by acing the physical part and demonstrated an excellent all-around knowledge of several subjects," Iruka said sternly. "Because he actually read up on things and didn't just dismiss it out of hand as being uninteresting." He sighed once more, as Naruto switched back from annoyed to sad. "Look, it's not unsalvageable. Go home, relax for the day and then start training. Now, could you send in Choji?"

"Sure, sure," the disappointed youth mumbled, as he shuffled out.

...

Naruto found himself sitting on a swing in the academy's yard, a simple plank of wood hanging from a big tree by two ropes. He morosely observed as his classmates streamed out of the building, to be proudly greeted by their families. Bragging about how they made it. He felt a pang of painful envy. His adopted dad and sister had offered to show up on the day, but he had said that running the store was more important.

He had lied. He had been terrified of having to come out, having nothing to show for it. He'd already had to redo the entire year once. And if he failed again, he would have to try a third time. The thought haunted him.

A couple of the waiting parents noticed him staring. And then came the look. He frowned and looked away, hands tightening around the ropes of the swing. Anger started smoldering in his mind. Wasn't it enough that he had failed? Couldn't they just leave him be?

"Hey, wassup Naruto?" came a voice, jolting him out of his thoughts. The youth who had addressed him was one of his classmates. He wore a grey fur-lined coat and slightly darker grey pants. His smile revealed his two prominent canines and his black eyes were two slits, giving him a feral look. Distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks revealed his clan association. And on top of his messy mop of brown hair rested a small, white-furred puppy.

"Oh, hi Kiba," Naruto said, before addressing the dog with a: "And hey to you too, Akamaru. Finished the test?"

"Yeah. It went really well. Aced tracking, of course," Kiba replied proudly. "Did well at jutsus, made full use of my clan's techniques. No mistakes made."

"Really?" yapped the small dog. "No mistakes? At all?"

"Oh, shut up," Kiba replied. "I managed to turn things around."

"You managed to get turned around, yes. That was the problem," Akamaru insisted.

"Anyway, if somebody would stop interrupting, then I could maybe continue," Kiba commented annoyed. "Now, I admit, book part didn't go that well. But it was passable. How about you?"

"I failed," Naruto sighed.

Kiba winced. "Sorry to hear that, dude. Had a feeling when I saw you moping like that. Was it really bad?"

"They said I might just be adequate if I train for the next test," the blond replied. "So I'll really have to improve, or I'll have to do the year over yet again. Or worse, quit trying to become a ninja." He grabbed his head is frustration. "But I hate having to read through tons of books. I'm no good at it. And I just can't seem to get my techniques to work half the time. It's frustrating."

"Yeah, I get ya. Books aren't my thing either," Kiba agreed, idly scratching his cheek. "I start reading and my eyelids just start getting heavy. My advice, focus on getting your jutsus under control. I think that's your best bet."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe if I also learn at least a few things and improve a bit, maybe it'll all add up," Naruto mumbled contemplatively.

"There you go," Kiba said with a gesture. "Just..." He paused, before sharply looking to the right. His face twisted into an angry snarl, while Akamaru began growling. "HEY, YOU THERE! IN THE GREEN DRESS!" he yelled. "DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN TO OUR FACES!? YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! JUST WALK AWAY, PRETEND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" He snorted. "Dumbass broad."

"What did she say?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, how lucky it is that you didn't pass. That it would bring shame to the village and some other bullshit like that," the feral youth replied. "Don't let it get to you."

"I'll try. Just wish I knew why," the blond mumbled, as he got up from the swing. "Anyway, thanks you two. But I better start heading home."

"No problem. See ya around," Kiba said, as Naruto began walking off. "Do tell if you need a sparring partner."

"Just don't ask him to teach you tracking just yet," Akamaru added. "Still can't tell the difference between an instructor and a crow."

"I told you to shut up about that. He really smelt like a crow, okay," Kiba replied frustratedly.

...

Naruto walked the quiet street, the sun slowly setting. He hadn't been home yet. He wasn't sure how he'd tell them that he had failed. Again. He couldn't imagine them being angry about it. They'd probably just encourage him to do his best next time. But still... He felt like he was disappointing them.

"Hey! Naruto, wait up!" somebody called.

The blond turned around, seeing Mizuki running up towards him. "Oh, hi there Mizuki-Sensei," he greeted him.

"Just call me Mizuki," he replied. "Hey, sorry, I would have talked with you sooner, but we had to finish handing out test results to the others."

"Oh, it's okay," Naruto said, as the two of them began walking together. "What did you want?"

"Well, you really want to become a ninja. I can tell," the white-haired instructor said. "And you really only need to push yourself up by a little bit to make it."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto sighed. "Everyone keeps telling me that. Kiba suggested I should focus on my techniques."

"Well, he isn't wrong. In fact, that's why I wanted to talk with you," Mizuki continued. "You see, there's a little secret we instructors keep from you students."

"Really? What's that?" Naruto asked, now paying close attention.

"There's a certain category of jutsus that take a lot of skill and potential to learn," the instructor informed him. "If you could learn one of those, it would be so impressive that Iruka would have no choice but to let you pass. Maybe even right on the spot." He paused. "You do know that he only failed you because the rules said he had to?"

"I know, I know," Naruto sighed. "Can't bend the rules for me, I know. He's told me that himself over and over again." He paused, turning to face Mizuki with an excited grin on his face. "Enough about that. How do I learn the techniques?"

"Wow. Eager to jump right in, aren't we?" Mizuki noted light-heartedly. "Alright, listen up. In the Hokage's office, you'll find the Scroll of Sealing. It's really big, so you can't miss it. Now, you have to sneak in and get it without anyone noticing."

"Really?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah. I mean, I'll tell them you'll be giving it a shot, so they're not surprised that it's gone. But if you can't even make off with the scroll, you're not ready," the white-haired instructor explained. "Now, afterwards, find some place where you can practice in peace, choose whatever technique suits your fancy and then master it. Do you have a place like that?"

"Yeah," the blond youth replied eagerly. "There's this shed out in the woods, a little east of the wall. Ninjas on patrol occasionally stop by, but most of the time it's really quiet."

"Say no more. I know the place," he replied. "Anyway, once that is done, I'll bring in Iruka and then you can show him. And just like that, you'll be a ninja."

"Awesome," Naruto said. "I'll get started right away. Thank you, Mizuki."

"No problem," the instructor replied as the blond ran off. "No problem at all."

...

Iruka opened the door to his apartment and stepped in. With a flick of his finger, the lights turned on. The apartment consisted of a single large room with a kitchen in the corner, plus a toilet in a smaller adjacent room.

"I'm home," he quietly called, as he pulled his headband off and stuffed it in his combat vest's pocket. "Lovely to see that everyone's still here. It's been a long day today." He chuckled, as he took off the combat vest and hung it on his coat rack. Then he took his shoes off and lay down on his futon, glancing at the dark night sky outside. He briefly considered putting over some instant noodles or something for dinner, but couldn't be bothered. The day had been exhausting. He let out a deep breath. And failing Naruto had been the worst part. But the guidelines were there for a reason. Letting Naruto pass wouldn't only be unfair to everyone who had worked so hard to pass, it would also be dangerous and irresponsible. Those skills were vital in the field. In the end, he'd rather have an angry Naruto than a dead ninja Naruto.

Even if it did hurt.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a frantic knocking on his door. He jumped up and quickly opened. "Mizuki?" he asked confused, seeing the slightly exhausted ninja outside. "What's going on?"

"It's Naruto," he replied. "He's broken into the Hokage's office and stolen the Scroll of Sealing."

Iruka's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of their sockets. "He _what_?"

"Yeah. Lord Third has ordered everyone to sweep the area," Mizuki continued. "No one has found him yet."

"Alright. I'll start searching immediately," Iruka replied, as he quickly pulled out his combat vest and put it on. "Dammit, Naruto," he mumbled under his breath. "Why'd you have to go and pull a stunt like this?" He stepped outside, quickly locking the door. "What about you?" he asked Mizuki. "You coming along?"

"No. The Hokage ordered me to round everybody up before I go searching," the white-haired instructor replied. "So it'll be a moment before I can join up. But he can't have gotten far. He's probably somewhere in the village."

"Right. I'm on it," Iruka said, as the two split up. The young teacher leapt over the handrail of his apartment's walkway, feeling himself soar through the air as he leapt far above the street below, before landing on the roof on the other side. "But where could he be?" he mumbled to himself, as he began running. "Why'd he take the scroll? He can't think that..." He frowned. "No. No I could see him think that. Dammit, if I had known he was getting this desperate I would have talked to him. I should have talked to him. But if that's the case..." He felt like a light went on in his head. "Then he isn't in the village. No, I think I know where he is."

...

Out in the woods, not far from the village walls, stood a small shed, usually for storing a few supplies for whomever was on patrol in the area. Iruka knew that Naruto liked to train out here when he wanted to be alone. And sure enough, the blond sat leaning up against the shed, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead. By his side stood the Scroll of Sealing, the ancient document almost as tall as he was.

"There you are," Iruka said sternly, as he stepped into the clearing.

Naruto immediately jerked up, before noticing the young teacher. His face lit up in a grin, as he jumped up on his legs. "Iruka-Sensei. Awesome timing. I did it."

The young teacher halted. His brows furrowed. "You did it?"

"Yeah. Now you'll have to let me be a ninja," Naruto replied, sounding both incredibly proud and exuberant.

Iruka's mouth began a thin line as the gears in his mind started grinding. "I'm... I'm a bit behind on things. Long day," he tried. "Why don't you fill me in?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Naruto replied, sounding a bit confused. "I thought Mizuki would tell everyone."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Tell me what?" he slowly asked.

The blond teen started looking less and less sure about things. "Ehm... Well... You know, that if I could take the scroll and learn something from it, I'd automatically be made a ninja. Right?" he asked nervously.

The young teacher dashed forward and pushed Naruto back, as several projectiles were launched from the dark. The small bladed kunai hammered into him, causing him to stumble into the shed's wall. Most bounced off his combat vest, leaving only a dull pain, but one struck his unprotected leg. A small trickle of blood started running from the wound.

"You know, I had hoped to get this over with before anyone else found him," Mizuki noted, as he stepped out on a branch. "But then Lord Third just had to send me out to round everyone up. I should have guessed you of all people would be able to track him."

"Wha... What?" Naruto asked confused, looking from one instructor to the other. "What's going on?"

"Mizuki tricked you," Iruka hissed, holding his wounded leg. "There is no secret extra test or whatever he said. The whole village thinks you ran off with one of our most secret documents."

"And most of them are only surprised to hear that it took this long for him to pull a stunt like that," Mizuki noted. "Really now, everyone was expecting it. It was going to happen sooner or later. I'm just expediting the process." He turned, glaring at Naruto.

The blond instinctively stepped back and cringed. There was that look again. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Why does everyone think I'll do something like that?"

"Oh, it's quite an interesting story," Mizuki noted. "I bet even Iruka really hates your guts for what you've done, if he had to be honest."

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled. "That's not true."

"Isn't it? You've been keeping it secret, just like everybody else. You know what he is, just as I do," the white-haired instructor said.

"A s-secret?" Naruto asked, sounding utterly lost. "Iruka... Is it true...?"

The young teacher looked pained. "We were just waiting for you to be ready," he said, sounding pained. "Lord Third wanted you to know in due time. But not now. Not like this."

"Well, I'll just spoil the surprise then," Mizuki stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Iruka angrily called. "Naruto hasn't done anything to deserve this."

"Oh, but we both know that isn't true. And when I kill him, the whole village will thank me," the white-haired instructor said, a cruel smirk on his face. "Naruto, thirteen years ago, the village was ravaged by the nine-tailed fox, one of the legendary tailed beasts. A monster of great and devastating power. Hundreds of villagers lost their lives, including Iruka's parents and your dear adopted father's wife."

"I... I heard of that... Yes," Naruto said quietly, a hint of fearful anticipation creeping into his voice.

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled as he took a step forward, flinging a trio of kunai as he did.

Mizuki easily leapt out of the way, landing on a different branch, before continuing with: "Ever wondered what happened to the fox? The fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal it. And that's how we ended up with you. You _are_ the nine-tailed fox, Naruto."

The blond froze. Realisation hit his mind like a sack of bricks. He felt his body go numb as he stared, trying to comprehend the white-haired instructor's words.

"And I'll do what we should have done years ago," Mizuki continued, pulling from his back a dai-shuriken, a bladed metal star the size of a mill-wheel. He held it out as it began spinning in his hand. "NOW, DIE!" And then he flung it, the weapon flying towards the blond.

Naruto stumbled back, tripping over his feet as the bladed instrument sliced through the air. With a scream of panic, he raised his arm in a desperate attempt to protect himself.

The sharpened edge of the projectile struck flesh and drew blood.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Iruka, who at the last moment had blocked the attack with his own body. The dai-shuriken's blade had managed to cut through his combat vest into his back, before the weight of the weapon ripped it out again, leaving a gaping, bloody wound. He was leaned over the boy's prone form, forcing his arms to support him so as not to collapse on top of him.

"I-Iruka," Naruto stuttered is shock.

"Just... Run..." the young teacher groaned, his body shaking from the pain. "Take the scroll... And run. Don't let him get you."

Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"RUN!" Iruka yelled, shaking the blond student out of his stunned state. Immediately, he grabbed the scroll and dashed off, running for safety in the forest.

Mizuki scowled and drew his second dai-shuriken, but by then Naruto had already disappeared into the dark woods. "Now why did you have to go and do that?" he asked.

"You leave him... Alone... You hear me... Mizuki?" Iruka warned him, as he turned around with some effort.

"You're kidding. You actually care for that one? You surprise me," Mizuki noted. "Word of advice. Don't get in my way." Then he jumped off the branch and leapt through the trees, pursuing the escaping teenager.

Iruka paused, as the white-haired instructor vanished into the night. Then he stood up. The wound was bad, but not nearly as crippling as he had pretended. The vest had absorbed most of the blow. He scowled and ran off in pursuit.

...

Mizuki leapt from branch to branch, sailing through the woods, eyes glued to the ground below as he kept tracking Naruto. The trail was meandering and more than once it crossed itself. It was obvious to him that the kid was panicking, not thinking about where he was going, just trying to put as much distance between him and his pursuer as possible. He smirked. That would make things much easier. He paused, a flash of orange moving at the edge of his vision. He stopped moving, as he saw Naruto running through the area. He briefly considered attacking immediately, but it probably wouldn't look good to bring back a bisected scroll. He needed to liberate it from him first. He concentrated, his features changing to imitate those of Iruka's. "Naruto!" he called, jumping down from the tree, making sure to sound at least a little bit hurt. "Wait!"

The blond stopped and turned. "Iruka?" he asked. "You... You got away?"

"Yeah. I got lucky," Mizuki said as he slowly approached. "I see you're okay too. That's good." He moved closer in. "Now, give me the scroll. We need to get it back to the village."

"Oh, okay," Naruto noted and began fiddling with the large roll of paper.

Mizuki paused.

Then Naruto's fist collided with his chin. He stumbled backwards and fell, slightly dazed, as his features shifted back to normal. He growled, as he got back up. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm not Naruto," the not-blond replied, as his features shifted back to Iruka. "You didn't do as good a job as you thought." He suppressed a wince. He was still wounded and had lost blood. But he couldn't show weakness.

"Why do you insist on protecting the brat?" Mizuki asked frustratedly. "We get rid of him, half the village will be hailing us as heroes. No one wants him around. He's a beast, a monster. It's really just a question of time before we end up with another incident."

"No," Iruka replied. "Even if the Demon Fox is sealed in him, Naruto himself is not at fault. He's just a young boy. He doesn't deserve all the hate and scorn people like you heap on him, let alone to be killed. I won't let you harm him."

"Fine. Have it your way," the white-haired instructor said, drawing his second dai-shuriken. "I'll just tell them that I found you like this, torn in half by Naruto." He smirked cruelly. "I'm sure everyone will agree that it was inevitable, with the way you were getting friendly with him."

As he pulled his arm back, Iruka tensed up, getting ready to try and dodge.

An orange blur shot out of the dark undergrowth, crashing into Mizuki's side. The white-haired instructor stumbled, the great metal star flying from his hand and crashing aimlessly into a nearby tree. He regained his balance and glared at his ambusher.

"If you hurt Iruka," Naruto growled. " _I'll kill you!_ "

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, flabbergasted.

"I... I decided to hide," the blond replied. "In the bushes. I heard him. I..." Determination marked his face. "I'm not going to run. I'm not going to abandon you."

"How adorable," Mizuki said. "A show of loyalty. But you don't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, folding his hands. "We'll see about that." He concentrated.

In a puff of smoke, another Naruto appeared besides him. Then another one. And another. And another.

Mizuki stared dumbfounded as he was suddenly surrounded by Narutos on all side. "What... What is this?" he asked, stumbling backwards. "What's going on here?"

"Those aren't illusions," Iruka noted, staring in awe. "They are legitimate clones. They have actual mass."

"Remember when you told me to learn one of the techniques?" one of the Narutos asked. "Well, I did," another replied proudly.

"What? You're one of our worst students. How did you learn a forbidden technique?" Mizuki asked, panic setting in. "That's not possible."

"Oh, but it is," one Naruto said. "Now, you wanted to fight?" another asked. "Well, let's fight," a third added.

Mizuki stumbled back and fell to the ground, as the horde of Naruto's jumped him. He screamed in panic and feebly held up his arms in a desperate attempt to ward off the hundreds of blows about to fall on him.

Minutes later, he lay on the ground, barely conscious. Nearly every inch of his skin was discolored from bruising and blood dripped from his mouth, which was now lacking several teeth.

Naruto took several exhausted breaths, as his clones faded into thin air again.

"Naruto. That was... Amazing," Iruka said earnestly, as he managed to get back up. In the distance, the first rays of dawn crept over the horizon, slowly spreading its orange glow through the woods.

"Aw, thanks," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head. He paused. "Am I in trouble?"

"For stealing the scroll?" the young teacher asked. "Nah. Once I give my testimony and we get a confession out of Mizuki, I'm sure you'll be cleared. You were misled by a superior. That's not your fault." He paused. "But next time anyone tells you about secret tests and so on, come run it by me first, okay?"

"I'll make sure to do that," the blond replied, grinning again.

"Now, that was quite an impressive piece of work," Iruka noted. "How did you manage to steal the scroll?"

"Oh, that," Naruto replied. "Well, it was being moved to the library. So I jumped out as a naked woman, threw a smoke bomb while the guards were confused and then grabbed it." He smirked as Iruka face-palmed. "Told you it would come in handy."

"Yes," the young teacher groaned. "You did." He sighed. "You got me there. Then you made it out here, learned the technique, escaped from and then beat up Mizuki." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, deep in thought for a moment. "Well, no reason to drag things out."

"Drag what out?" Naruto asked, as Iruka walked over to him. "What is it?"

The young teacher smiled, then undid his headband and handed it over.

"Your... Headband?" the blond student questioned. "Ehm... What?"

"You've earned it," Iruka insisted, as Naruto took it into his hands. "You've completed the test. You're now a ninja."

Naruto paused, as his eyes darted back and forth between the headband and his instructor, as if unsure he wasn't just imagining things. "REALLY!?" he yelled, before wrapping his arms around Iruka in a tight hug. "THANK YOU, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Aw, hey now, easy there," Iruka winced. "I'm still wounded."

"Oh, sorry," Naruto apologised, as he backed off. His broad smile still lit up his face. "Thanks."

"Hey, you deserve it," the young teacher insisted.

"Heh. Well, maybe we should go home," the blond suggested. "I bet Pops and Sis are really worried."

"Yeah. Plus, everyone is probably still searching for you. I wouldn't be surprised if ANBU has been called in," Iruka agreed. "Come on, let's go." They paused, as Mizuki groaned in pain again. "Right, we should probably haul him in while we're at it."


	2. The Honoured Grandson

**Chapter 2: The Honoured Grandson**

Teuchi stirred the pot of broth, eyes constantly darting between the clock on the wall and the window, where he could see the street as the first people started milling about. He was worried. Deeply so. Already, three ninjas, one of them a rather intimidating member of the masked ANBU, had come by. They had asked about Naruto and his whereabouts, without telling why that was suddenly important. Anxiety gripped his heart.

"Dad, I think the broth has been stirred enough," Ayame said, as she entered the kitchen.

"What? Oh, right. Yes, I should get ready to skim," the ramen chef noted.

His daughter tilted her head. "You sure you don't need a break?"

"No. The first breakfast orders have already come in," Teuchi noted, as he began skimming the broth. "I was just... You heard anything?"

"No. I asked a few guests. Though I couldn't help but notice that none of them were ninja, as far as I know," Ayame commented. She frowned. "Do you think he did something?"

"I know he's rambunctious and quite the troublemaker. But something that could stir up the village like this..." Teuchi frowned. "Can't imagine what it would be."

"I'm home!" came Naruto's voice from the living room. Only Ayame's quick reflexes prevented the broth from falling to the floor, as Teuchi suddenly spun around. She adjusted it on the stove, before hurrying after her father.

The two of them rushed into the living room and paused. Naruto was there, accompanied by Iruka and, judging from his supply bag, a medic. The blond teen was dirty, with twigs and leaves in his hair, though that didn't grab the two's attention nearly as much as the limping Iruka's wounded leg and bloodied combat vest.

"There, we're here," the medical aide said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. " _Now_ will you let me tend to your wound?"

"Yeah, sorry," Iruka replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Teuchi. Ayame. Sorry 'bout barging in. Is it okay if I sit here and get my wounds fixed? I would have gone to the hospital, but I wanted to make sure Naruto got home first."

"Of course," Ayame quickly said and pulled out a chair, which Iruka sat down on in reverse, revealing the gaping gash on his back. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

"Six Paths, Iruka, what happened to you?"

"Ah, it looks worse than it is," the young teacher tried to insist.

"I'll be the judge of that," the medic said, kneeling down to inspect the wound. He rubbed his chin contemplatively. "Hmm, this will definitely need stitching. I'll rub in some sterilizing agents and something to numb the pain. But it will probably still be a bit uncomfortable."

"I'll live," Iruka noted, before hissing as the medic began his work.

"What happened to the two of you?" Teuchi asked. "What about you, Naruto? Are you hurt?"

"No. I was lucky enough that Iruka took the attack meant for me," he replied. "Twice."

"Did we get invaded?" Ayame asked, watching as the medic began rubbing paste into the wound. "Was it hostile ninja?"

"I mean... I guess he was pretty hostile," the blond teenager noted.

"Naruto failed athe test," Iruka explained. "Mizuki told him that if he could steal the Scroll of Sealing and learn a technique from it, he would automatically become a ninja."

Ayame blinked, before turning to Naruto. "And you believed him?"

"Hey, he was my teacher. I'm told nearly every day to do what they say," the blond replied defensively.

"Right lesson, wrong time," Teuchi commented.

"So Naruto actually managed to steal the scroll," Iruka said, pausing as he felt the faint sting of the medic's expert stitching. "I found him first. Then Mizuki showed up, tried to kill him." Iruka paused, looking downcast.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Teuchi offered. "I know the two of you were friends for the longest time. Was it because...?"

"I think so. Though we won't know until the interrogation team is done with him," the young teacher noted. "I guess it just hit me that you can know someone for decades and they might still surprise you. In the worst way possible." He paused, briefly lost in thoughts. "Anyway, I managed to stop him from hurting Naruto. Then he tried to kill me. That's when Naruto demonstrated that he had learned the Multi-Shadowclone jutsu from the scroll. Beat Mizuki so badly I doubt he could tell what was up and down. Had to get him incarcerated and deliver the scroll back before we could drop in." He paused. "I decided to make Naruto a ninja. He demonstrated real progress out there."

The medic focused for a moment and slowly let two of his fingers slide across the stitched wound, a faint glow shining as the skin mended. "There we go," he said and got up. "I would still advice you stop by the hospital for a full check-up later. Also, no strenuous physical activity for the next week, or your risk the wound reopening. It needs time to heal."

"That's okay," Iruka said. "I'll go to the hospital when I'm done here."

"Very well. Then I must be on my way. Good day to you all," the medic noted and left the room.

"So you're a ninja now," Ayame noted happily. "I should have guessed you'd find the most roundabout way to become a ninja." She noticed that Naruto tried to smile, but it looked kinda off. "Something wrong?"

"There is one more thing," Iruka noted, as he turned around to sit on the chair properly. "Wanted to wait until the medic was gone. Figured that would be easier. When Mizuki tried to kill Naruto he also told him... Well, everything. About the fox."

"Oh," Ayame muttered and looked to her adopted brother.

"You both knew?" he quietly asked.

"Had to," Teuchi quietly said. "We were to keep an eye on you, in case something went wrong. I thank the Sage every day that nothing ever happened."

"He told me... That the fox killed so many people. Iruka's parents. Your... Your wife." Tears manifested in the edges of Naruto's eyes, as he looked up. "Do you... Do you hate me?"

Teuchi stood still as a stone for a moment. Then he swiftly crossed the floor, kneeled down and enveloped the blond teenager in a hug. "Never," he quietly said. "I've never, for even a single moment of a single day, blamed you for our loss. You are Naruto. My son. And that's all that matters to me."

Naruto opened his mouth, as if to reply, before he returned the hug, clinging to the man while sobbing loudly.

Ayame walked over, kneeled down and embraced them both. The trio stayed like that for a moment.

"Ehm... I'm sorry, I should probably go," Iruka noted and got up. "It's been a long night and I need to drop by the hospital before I go write my report."

Teuchi let go of Naruto and walked over to the young teacher, before grasping his hand with both of his. "Thank you," he said warmly.

"Oh. Really, I was just doing the right thing," Iruka insisted.

"No. Thank you for always being there. For supporting him when so many others won't," Teuchi insisted. "You will always be welcome in my house, Iruka. Never forget that."

"And now I'm blushing," Iruka noted, a red tint indeed manifesting on his face. "I really don't know what to say."

"Nothing needs to be said," Ayame noted, an arm still around Naruto's shoulder, while the blond youth was busy rubbing tears out of his eyes. "But if you could be less shy and reserved about visiting us, that would be nice."

"I'll try," Iruka chuckled, before wincing. "Aw. Definitely need to drop by the hospital. Anyway, Naruto needs to get a photo for his ID. Could you remind him to get that done tomorrow? I'll probably be busy resting."

"It's okay. We'll remind him," Teuchi replied. "And thanks again."

Ayame sniffed the air. "Dad, I think the broth is about too become too well done."

"Oh no!" the ramen cook exclaimed, as he leapt back out into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll leave you all to do your work. See you around," the young teacher noted as he opened the door.

"I-Iruka," Naruto sniffled.

"Hm?"

A smile manifested on the blond's face. "Thanks for saving me."

The young teacher smiled back. "Likewise. You take it easy now, Naruto. You've had a long day." Then he closed the door.

...

Early the next day, Ayame yawned as she stepped into the living room, a bowl of soup in her hand. She noted that Naruto was already there, chewing down on a piece of bread. "So, you remember that you have to go get photographed today, right?" she asked as she sat down with her breakfast.

"Hm? Ohfrorse," the blond teenager replied, mouth full of half-chewed breakfast. He swallowed and asked. "By the way, Sis, can I borrow some of your make-up?"

"My what?" Ayame asked. "Make-up? What, want to make sure your eyelashes look good on the picture?"

"Nah, I had something different in mind," Naruto replied, arms folded and a grin on his face. "I'm gonna make sure I have the best ninja ID ever. Believe it. I know just what I want but... Well, I don't really have a lot of make-up. Actually, I don't have any. So, can I?"

"Sure," Ayame replied with a shrug. "I barely use it anyway. And whatever you come up with is bound to be interesting"

"Thanks Sis," he replied, before he began scoffing down his breakfast. He chugged his glass of milk and charged upstairs with an excited giggle.

"Was that Naruto?" Teuchi asked, sticking his head into the living room.

"Yep," his daughter replied.

"How's he holding up?"

"Full of energy and antics," she responded. "You know how he is. Nothing can keep him down for long."

"I know. Still, after yesterday, I worried." Teuchi frowned. "That he even felt like he had to ask... It's all those people. Treating him like that."

"Yeah. Well, he seems better now. He's getting ready to go get photographed," Ayame noted.

"Well, it's nice to see him take it seriously," the ramen cook noted proudly. "That'll make a good first impression."

"I'm sure it will make _an_ impression," Ayame noted mirthfully. "He's borrowing my make-up."

"Your... Make-up?" Teuchi repeated, confused. "I mean... Okay then. For what?"

"No clue. But he had some idea of how he wanted it to look and he needed my make-up for that."

"Huh. Okay then," the ramen cook replied in a slightly confused tone, before returning to the kitchen.

As Ayame finished the last bit of soup, she heard rapid footsteps down the stairs, followed by Naruto excitedly proclaiming: "Alright, I'm done."

The brunette looked up and immediately had to grasp her mouth to stifle her own laughter.

"What?" Naruto asked. He had painted every visible part of his skin white and used lipstick to mark a swirling spiral trail of red lines across his face and hands, obviously emulating the design of certain deific figures.

"No, it's fine," Ayame replied, still suppressing her laughter. "You just surprised me. I bet there's not gonna be a single ID like yours with that getup."

"You really think so? Awesome," Naruto proclaimed happily. "Then I better get going."

"Oh, you're ready... To go," Teuchi slowly finished, as he peeked back into the room. "Ehm..."

"See ya both later. Bye," Naruto called, as he ran out the door.

Teuchi continued to stare for a moment. "Was that... Was that Naruto?"

"Yep," Ayame replied. "Something tells me I don't have a lot of make-up left."

"Is he... Going to get photographed like that?" the ramen cook continued flabbergasted.

"That seems to be the plan. Said he wanted the best ninja ID ever."

Teuchi nodded slowly. "They're going to ask him to have it retaken, aren't they?"

"Of course they will. But hey, it will make for a nice picture," Ayame replied with a grin. "We should show our support and get a framed version. Hang it up somewhere. Perhaps out in the front?"

"Well, we might as well advertise to our customers that we've completely lost it," Teuchi commented, as he returned to the kitchen.

...

Naruto sat on the stool, trying to keep his excitement in check. His grin was as wide as it could be and his legs constantly tapped against the metal legs beneath him. Here he was, sitting in the Hokage's office. It was a spacious round room, with many broad windows that allowed a fantastic view of the village. Bookcases full of pages took up the walls and in one end was a massive desk, the man himself sitting in a chair behind it, scrutinizing the ID that Naruto had handed him. It wasn't that Naruto hadn't met the current Hokage before. Their leader made a point of walking the streets and interacting with the villagers when he had the time. He had occasionally even visited Ichiraku, where Naruto had attempted to ask him as many questions he could before his father decided to give the Hokage some space and ordered the blond to help out in the kitchen.

But Naruto felt this was different. This moment changed everything. The Hokage always personally met with everyone who became a ninja, as a way of showing respect for their accomplishments and to keep in touch with their forces. To be here meant that he was taking another step. That the village leader himself was acknowledging him.

The Hokage was a man of low stature. His skin had darkened from exposure to the elements and wrinkled from his advance age. His hair had long since turned white, including his goatee and the notably thick hair on the back of his hands. He wore the traditional uniform of the Hokage, a red kimono with a white haori over it and a flat, conical red hat with the kanji for fire on it, the white cloth hanging from it obscuring most of his head. Small puffs of smoke rose from his pipe, as he scanned the ID one more time, before putting it down.

Naruto gripped the edges of his seat. He felt as if his entire life had been building up to this moment.

"You'll need a new picture," the Hokage informed him.

The blond froze as the situation seemed to deflate. "Wait, what? Hokage, I mean, Third Lord, I mean..."

"Call me Hiruzen," the elderly man informed him. "This is an informal occasion."

"Oh. Okay. Right. But I really put a lot of effort into that picture," Naruto tried desperately.

"I can see that. It is a nice picture," Hiruzen noted. "But a ninja's ID must reflect them as closely as possible for security reasons. You'd have to get a new one if you got a scar in battle or even just got a notable haircut. So as you might imagine, we really can't accept one were you're smeared in make-up, good looking or not."

Naruto raised a finger, before sighing in defeat. "I'll get a new picture."

"Good. Now, with that out of the way, how are you holding up?" the old man asked, gesturing with his pipe. "I heard what happened with Mizuki."

"Yeah. It was a real mess," the blond noted. "Sorry about stealing the scroll."

"No, I'm the one who should apologise," Hiruzen insisted. "As a ninja of Konohagakure, Mizuki served under me, even as an instructor. That he'd abuse your trust like that means he should never have been in that position to begin with. That was a grave mistake on our part and as leader of this village, I owe you an apology."

"Wow, that's not necessary at all," Naruto said, holding up his hands. "Really, I'm fine. And nobody got hurt. Uhm, well, actually..." He paused. "I guess Mizuki got hurt. And Iruka. But it wasn't that bad. Well, except when Iruka-Sensei got hit by that big shuriken. That was bad. Ehm..." He paused. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's okay," the Hokage noted and stuck his pipe back into his mouth. "Now then, has Iruka informed you that teams will be formed a week from now?"

"No. But then again, he's kinda been resting," Naruto noted.

"Understandable. Do not worry. Everything indicates he will make a full recovery and be back to work days before you'll be assigned to a team," Hiruzen noted and picked up a stack of papers. "And then we will have you all assigned to a jonin who can teach you. We have several highly qualified ninjas available for the position this year. Let's see how many actually make it."

Before Naruto could ask what that meant, the doors to the office were kicked open. The blond teen whipped his head around to see what was happening, as Hiruzen continued to study the list. In the opening stood a young kid, no more than ten years old. He wore grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konohagakure symbol on it. Around his neck he wore a long blue scarf and a brown, furry belt around his waist. The visible skin on his arms and legs were notably hairy for somebody that young and his head was crowned with a fuzzy top of brown hair. "OLD MAN!" he yelled, pointing at the Hokage. "I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE TITLE OF HOKAGE!" Then he charged into the room with what was probably supposed to be a fierce battle cry, though it sounded more like an angry puppy trying to imitate a full-grown hound. He made it halfway across the room, before his feet got tangled in his scarf and he fell to the floor with a yelp, smashing his forehead into the wooden planks. He lay there for a moment, clutching his head with a whimpering: "Ow."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Hello, Konohamaru," Hiruzen noted, still going through the list of names. "How's your day been?"

"I... I tripped," the kid said, rubbing his sore forehead. He looked around angrily, before noticing Naruto. "YOU!" he called and pointed his finger. "YOU TRIPPED ME UP!"

"A what?" Naruto replied, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Listen here, kid, I did no such thing."

"Hah. A likely story," Konohamaru replied defiantly. "Don't think I haven't seen through your lame tricks. You tripped me because..."

Naruto grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer. "Listen here, squirt, don't blame me just because you're stumbling over you own feet," he angrily told him. "So cut it out."

Hiruzen sighed and put down the papers, as he watched the unfolding spectacle.

That's when another ninja appeared in the doorway, having apparently run up there the moment he heard the noise. He was thin and tall, giving him a build like a stick figure. He wore the common uniform, sans combat vest, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark shades. His black hair was almost completely hidden by the bandanna he wore instead of a headband. He looked like he was about to say something, but halted at the sight of the scene, before almost shrieking: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HONOURED GRANDSON!?"

"Honourable what now?" Naruto replied confused.

"The Honoured Grandson! The kid you're mishandling!" the man repeated, sounding ready to explode. "Have you no idea who he is?"

Naruto looked back and forth between Konohamaru and the newcomer, before asking: "Should I?"

"Don't you know? The Hokage is my grandfather. So you better let me go," the kid said, a cocky smile on his face.

The blond paused for a moment, then released him.

"Ha," Konohamaru said triumphantly. "I knew you would never dare to lay a hand on the..."

Naruto's flattened hand collided with the top of his head, proving him wrong and sending him stumbling to one side.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Naruto yelled, jumping off the stool. "I DID NOT TRIP YOU!"

The thin ninja exclaimed a gargled cry of shock and disbelief as he watched Konohamaru clutch his head.

"If you two are going to keep fighting, could you go outside?" Hiruzen asked, as he began looking at another pile of papers.

"Honoured Grandson!" the newcomer called, as he jumped over and began inspecting him. "Are you hurt? Are you okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Ebisu. Really," Konohamaru replied, rubbing his head.

"That's good," the thin ninja said and sighed in relief. "Listen, Honoured Grandson, you can't just run of like that. And interrupting your grandfather while he is working is unbecoming. You must show more discipline and good behaviour."

Naruto stared for a moment, before turning to Hiruzen. "Can I go now?"

"Hm? Yes, of course," the Hokage replied and handed him back his ID. "Just remember to get your photograph updated before you get assigned to your team."

"I will," Naruto said and headed out, Konohamaru's eyes following him as he exited.

"As your instructor, it is my job to help prepare you for your future duties as a ninja," Ebisu continued. "I know it can be hard going over the theory, but you need to understand these things. They are quite necessary and you will regret sneaking out in the future. So, shall we return?" The ninja instructor paused and looked around. "Ehm... Honored Grandson?"

"He headed out while you were talking," Hiruzen noted. "I think he's following Naruto."

"That delinquent!" Ebisu exclaimed. "Oh no, I gotta stop him!" And then he charged out of the room again.

The Hokage briefly took the pipe from his mouth and stared out the door. "Seems like today's going to be busy for everyone," he mumbled.

...

Naruto walked down the street, taking another look at the rejected ID. "Whatever," he mumbled. "I'll keep this one at home then. At least Sis thinks it looks good." He suddenly paused, noticing a shuffling sound behind him. He whipped around and quickly scanned the almost empty road. Not far from him was a piece of grey-coloured cloth, obviously trying to obscure a small person by badly imitating a rock. The blond stared in disbelief, before continuing on down the street. He heard the shuffling again and spun around. This time, the nearby fence had a notable bulge, as somebody was trying to hide there. Except the cloth was turned on the side, so the now horizontal lines completely ruined the disguise.

"I've seen you," Naruto said, slightly annoyed. "You can drop the disguise."

There was a giggle from behind the cloth, before Konohamaru dropped it to the ground. "So, you saw through my disguise. I knew it. You're good," he declared.

"Uh huh," the blond teenager noted. "Listen, kid, if this is about that whole tripping thing..."

"What? Oh no, no, no," the kid hurriedly said. "I tripped. My fault. No, I need you. Because you're different."

"I'm... Different. What are you on about?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

Konohamaru sighed. "It's Ebisu. He's apparently this really elite ninja instructor and he's assisting me with my training so that I can become a ninja."

"And?"

"And he's so boring!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "And I don't get anything of what he is teaching. You'd think with an elite trainer, I'd be far ahead of my class. But I'm not. It's not working. So I need a new teacher."

"A new teacher, huh." Naruto rubbed his chin. "Well, Iruka's a good teacher. He's given me plenty of help. But he's recovering right now, so that probably won't work."

"No, I need you," Konohamaru insisted. "You're... Obviously skilled. I heard you took down Mizuki and stuff. You even saw through my expertly crafted disguises when I was tailing you."

"Really? Me?" Naruto replied uncertainly. "I've never trained anyone before."

"Please, Boss. I really need the help," the kid pleaded.

"Boss? Heh, I like that," the blond noted with a grin. "Alright, kid, I'll give it a shot."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly, jumping from one leg to the other. "So, what do we start with?"

"Ehm.. Give me a moment to think about this," Naruto admitted. "It's not like I've prepared a lesson plan or something. Hmm. Let's go for a walk while I try to figure this out."

"Sure thing, Boss," Konohamaru said and ran up to him, as the two began walking.

Naruto eyed the kid. "Okay, I gotta ask. What's with the belt?"

"Huh. The belt?" the kid replied. "Oh, you mean this?" What had seemed to be a belt unfurled. "That's my tail," he said, pointing at the hairy appendage.

Naruto blinked. "You have a tail?"

"Yeah. Grandfather has one too," Konohamaru noted, wrapping the appendage back around his waist. "Though it's always hidden under that kimono, so I guess you wouldn't see it much. Uncle Azuma has one too."

"Right. Okay, next question. Why do you have a tail?" the blond inquired.

"Grandfather says it's because of our family's close bond with the monkeys," the kid explained. "Like with the Inuzuka clan and their dogs. It's apparently something that happens. I asked Ebisu why. Didn't understand a word he said."

"Huh. Inuzuka. That's the clan Kiba's from. I guess I never really thought about why he looked like that, you know, with those teeth and so on," Naruto remarked. "That's cool."

...

Konohamaru wasn't sure how long they had walked through the village in what was most certainly a random pattern, but he was beginning to think it was taking a bit too long. "You ready to teach me anything now, Boss?" he finally asked.

"Ah, I don't know. What would Iruka do?" Naruto replied, sounding rather frustrated at his own lack of progress. "Maybe... I don't know... Maybe we should start with what you already know. If I spot any holes, we could start there."

"Well, I'm familiar with the basic theory," the kid informed him. "Ninjas work with chakra, which is an energy generated by every cell in our body. By focusing it in different ways, we create different effects. Such techniques are known as jutsus."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Naruto mumbled. "Hmm... Well, have you learnt any jutsus yet?"

"A little. I'm not very good with any of it," Konohamaru admitted, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, that's okay. Well, Iruka insisted that transformation was necessary," the blond youth said, obviously getting excited. "So, can you transform?"

"Ehm... A bit," he replied, looking uncertain. "What should I transform into?"

Naruto grasped his chin contemplatively. "Good question. What should you transform into? Hmm."

"Hello there, Konohamaru," came a feminine voice, shaking the two boys out of their contemplation. A woman dressed in a blue kimono and with her red-brown hair tied in a pony tail had approached them. "I thought you would be training with Ebisu by now?"

"Eh, Naruto here is helping me out," Konohamaru replied evasively, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Oh. You're Naruto," the woman commented, turning her attention to the blond. "I've heard about you."

"Well, I'm kinda infamous," Naruto said with a grin. "So, you and Konohamaru know each other."

"That's Itami. Ebisu's wife," Konohamaru explained. "She's nice."

"Aw, thank you," the woman commented while beaming.

"That gives me an idea. Try transforming into her," Naruto suggested.

"Oh... Okay. I'll give it a try," the kid said, folding his hands and focusing. His entire form bloated and warped as he transformed.

Itami blinked a couple of times upon seeing the result, before breaking out in loud laughter.

"Ehm..." Naruto slowly said, staring in horror. "I mean... The clothes are pretty spot on... I guess."

Konohamaru's imitation was misshapen and bulgy in a way no human form was meant to be. His cheeks had expanded like a pair of balloons and his lips was a perfectly round fleshy doughnut. His eyes were far too small, staring out from between the folds of skin. He quivered, before snapping back into his real form. "Sorry, Boss," he gasped, exhausted. "I think I need some more training."

"Yes well... Maybe we... Miss Itami, are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Oh no... My stomach," she laughed, having to support herself against the building. "I'm... I'm actually... Crying." It took a moment for her hysterical laughter to subside. "Sorry about that," she said, drying her eyes. "That probably wasn't very nice of me."

"Eh, it's okay," Konohamaru noted. "At least it was a funny mistake."

"Yeah, definitely found something to work on," Naruto mumbled. "Okay, let's go teach you something. I definitely have an idea of what to do to teach you."

"Bye, Itami," Konohamaru called, as they left her behind. He turned to the blond. "So, what's the plan, Boss?"

"Obviously, you need to learn some more about how women look. I know just the research material," he replied excitedly.

Seconds later, he had dragged Konohamaru into a nearby kiosk.

"Tadaah," Naruto said, gesturing to a shelf. "Your research material."

The research material in question were several stacks of magazines featuring lightly dressed men and women in tantalizing poses.

"Oh. Grandpa has magazine like these in his desk," Konohamaru noted.

"Wait, really? Huh," the blond commented. "I guess I... Shouldn't be surprised, but... Man, that just seems weird." He scratched his head. "Well, whatever. This one looks good." He reached out to pick one up, when a duster slammed against the shelf right in front of his fingers, causing Naruto to instantly retract his arm with a yelp.

"So, trying to get some reading done, Naruto?" came the stern voice of the one wielding the duster. He was a tall and lean man, his wrinkles giving him an emaciated look. His wild, dark hair was tied in a puffy knot and his eyes glared from behind a set of spectacles.

"No, no, Mr. Akuyama, I was gonna buy this one. Honest," Naruto replied quickly.

"Really? This is adults only. I'll need to see your ID," the kiosk owner replied sternly.

The blond quickly fished the requested item out of his pocket and handed it over.

Akuyama stared at it. "Who's this clown?" he asked, pointing at the picture of Naruto in full make-up.

"Wha... That's me," Naruto insisted. "Come on, can't you see that?"

"What I see is a kabuki actor with cramps," the kiosk owner replied and handed it back. "Come back when you have a valid ID."

"Ah, dammit," Naruto mumbled and pocketed it. "Should just have gone for a normal photo. Fine, but I'll be back with a better photo and then you better let me buy what I want."

"Of course," the man said, as he returned to his desk. "Until then, hands off the merchandise or I'll be cross. You know I won't accept you reading my magazines unless you intend to buy them."

"That happens a lot?" Konohamaru inquired.

"Ehm... It's happened... Once or twice," Naruto tried casually.

"An almost weekly occurrence," Akuyama mumbled.

"Yes, yes, enough about me. Let's go try something else," the blond grumpily stated and dragged Konohamaru out.

...

Ebisu charged through the streets of Konoha, halting only to ask passerbys: "Have you seen the Honoured Grandson? No? Okay thanks," before charging off again. He made a couple of leaps up a building and landed on the roof, giving him a good vantage point. "Where is he?" he asked nobody, as he scanned the city. "Where did that brat take him? I swear by the Sage, if that delinquent is getting the Honoured Grandson into trouble, then... Then..." He sighed frustratedly.

He heard the sound of feet landing on the roof and turned to face the people who had decided to join him.

One of them was a man with his shiny black hair arranged in a bowl-cut. Two remarkably thick eyebrows framed his eyes and instead of wearing the normal uniform under his combat vest, he instead wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers. He didn't wear a headband, the Konohagakure sigil instead fastened to his belt.

The other had a curtain of brown hair flowing from underneath his bandanna. He wore the standard uniform, hands stuffed in its pockets, and chewed in his mouth on a type of long needle called a senbon.

"Guy. Genma," Ebisu addressed them as a greeting.

"Hey there. We noticed that you were running all over the place and decided to investigate," Guy said enthusiastically and walked over to him. "Getting in that afternoon exercise I see. Very good."

"Actually, I was supposed to be teaching the Honoured Grandson right now," Ebisu noted. "But he's run off with that Naruto kid and now I can't find either of them."

"Hmm, that's the kid we all had to go hunting for the other day," Genma noted, rubbing his chin. "Because of Mizuki."

"Yes. That is of course regrettable," the ninja instructor noted, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "I certainly do not approve of such behaviour. But I'd rather the Honoured Grandson didn't associate with him."

"Hm? Why?" Guy asked, sounding surprised.

"The kid is a delinquent. You saw what he did the other day," Ebisu said, gesturing to the hokage monument. "All of them, smeared in paint. Such disrespect. What if he starts teaching the Honoured Grandson such behaviour? It would be completely scandalous."

Genma chewed on the needle for a moment, before asking: "So is that because you don't want the Honoured Grandson to turn into a punk or is it because you have enough trouble with him as it is?"

Ebisu seemed to deflate slightly at the question. "I don't know," he admitted. "When I got this job I was excited. It seemed like such an opportunity. But no matter what I do, it just doesn't seem to be working. Recently, he's been vanishing from class whenever I take my eyes off him. Usually to go challenge the Hokage to some sort of ridiculous game. And now he's run off with Naruto. I'm at my wits end here."

Guy exclaimed a mighty laugh, before wrapping his arm around Ebisu's shoulders and pulling him in closer. "That's the hard beginning," he said with gusto, gesturing to the horizon. "The rocky road where the bond between master and student is forged in the fires of youth. You have yet to cross the threshold, but do not give up my friend. Let your passion guide you and you will find your way."

"Yes, well, before I go find my way, I'll have to find the Honoured Grandson," Ebisu noted and slipped out of his friend's grasp. "If either of you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Will do. You take care, Ebisu," Genma noted, as the ninja instructor leapt off the roof to resume his search.

...

Naruto groaned as Konohamaru transformed again. He had led the kid to his favored training spot out in the woods and attempted to guide his transformations by constantly telling him what to change. But it still wasn't right. This time, the woman's limbs were way too long, making him look more like some creature that should be stalking people in the dead of night than a friendly neighbor.

"Can we... Take a break, Boss?" the Hokage's grandson exhaustedly asked, as he retook his own shape. "I'm beat."

"Yeah, probably for the best. Here, I got us some soda." Naruto handed him a cold can, as the two of them sat down on a log.

Konohamaru gulped down half the content and noted with satisfaction: "That hit the spot."

"We should probably head back soon. It's getting late," Naruto noted. He took a gulp and asked: "So why did you want me to teach you? I know I'm good, but still..."

"It's because... Hmm," the kid mumbled. "You're different."

"Yeah, you've told me so a couple of times now," Naruto remarked. "What do you mean?"

"When Ebisu told you I was the Hokage's grandson, you let me go. And I thought that you were like everyone else. But then you got angry. And then it hit me."

"My hand?" Naruto asked.

"No. I mean, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. That's when I knew you were different," Konohamaru insisted. He sighed. "Everyone calls me the Honoured Grandson."

"Yeah?" the blond asked.

"Well, my parents named me after the city. I guess they thought it meant something. But nobody else seems to think so," Konohamaru murmured. "It's like... Nobody notices me. When they see me, it's Honoured Grandson this and that. I mean, I have a name. But everything is about my grandfather. It feels like I'm not even there. And then they bow and scrape and walk about me in a big circle like I'm... Some fragile vase. Even Ebisu is like that."

"What about Itami? She called you by your name," Naruto noted.

"Yeah, but she's from the outside. She's different," Konohamaru noted. "But most villagers are like that. But not you." He looked at Naruto. "You just treated me like you would anyone else. That's why I needed you as my teacher."

"Oh. That sucks," Naruto commented and took a sip. "Sorry to hear that. Didn't imagine being the Hokage's grandson was that annoying."

"Yeah, well, it is. And that's why I'll become Hokage," he declared triumphantly. "Then everyone will have to respect me."

Naruto nearly choked on his soda.

"You okay, Boss?" Konohamaru asked worried, as the blond coughed.

"Yes, I'm fine," Naruto croaked. "Just a little surprised." He cleared his throat. "Man, this is awkward."

"What is it, Boss?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind waiting, squirt." Naruto gestured to himself with his thumb, an almost feral grin manifesting on his face. "'Cause I'm going to become Hokage first. Believe it."

"Hmph. We'll see about that," Konohamaru mumbled and took a sip.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked and jumped up, pointing at him. "Well, at least I can transform."

"Hey so can I," Konohamaru replied as he also jumped up.

"Yeah, into a freak."

"I can do it right," the kid insisted. "Just you watch." He folded his hands and focused.

Naruto stared as the Hokage's grandson shifted into an imitation of Itami. "That's..." Naruto started, surprised. A smile broke out on his face and he held his thumb up. "You did it, Konohamaru. That transformation is dead on."

The kid shifted back, excitement on his face. "See. I knew I could."

"That's awesome," Naruto replied, equally excited.

"That was an almost perfect transformation," came a stunned third voice. The two boys turned and noticed Ebisu standing on a branch in a nearby tree. He jumped down and slowly walked over towards the Hokage's grandson.

"Hey, what do you mean almost perfect?" Naruto asked in a miffed tone.

"Small flaws. Hard to spot, but I am trained in educating high level ninjas," Ebisu noted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's not a critique, merely an observation. But still..." He paused, observing Konohamaru. "How did you learn that?"

"It's all thanks to Naruto," the kid insisted, pointing to the blond.

"Really? You managed to teach him that?" Ebisu asked, looking to the person in question.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Yeah. So?"

"Well... It's just that you... I mean, when looking at your grades..." Ebisu tried, scratching his neck.

"Just say it. I'm not very smart," Naruto flatly noted.

"I wouldn't put it like that. It's more that you are... Academically challenged," the ninja instructor tried. "But despite that, you managed to teach him a full body transformation. Something I couldn't even do. And I'm supposed to be his teacher."

"Well, how'd you go about it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, we started with a thorough examination of the theory behind it," Ebisu noted. "You see, the application of chakra through every cell allows the user through jutsus to remodel the cellular structure of their body and shift its basic form, even to the point of converting chakra into additional mass. These alterations then add up to such a complete change of the user's body that they can effectively imitate a different person. These shifts are not permanent and if not maintained with a constant supply of chakra, the user returns back to their original form. This effect is called the Magimi Principle, after the scholar Takaoka Magimi who studied transformation jutsus, although it is more commonly called the rubber-band effect by people. This theoretical framework gives us a starting point to understand the link between effort and effect."

"Ehm, what?" Naruto asked. "What did all that mean?"

"What do you mean by what did it mean?" Ebisu asked, slightly annoyed. "I made perfect sense."

"Yeah. To yourself," the blond noted. "And maybe if you had been speaking with Sakura or Shikamaru, they'd have understood it. But me? I have no clue."

"Well, I'm not surprised," the instructor replied. "You haven't shown much aptitude for academics."

"Yeah, well, I still managed to teach Konohamaru, despite being 'academically challenged'," Naruto echoed.

"Ehm, yes, but..."

"But what? I don't think Konohamaru failed at learning. I think you failed at teaching."

Ebisu gasped at the accusation. "I will have you know," he started. "That I'm a highly trained and educated instructor and that I've been allowed to teach some of our most prominent ninjas."

"And I'm sure they're all a bunch of brainiacs who perfectly understand all that gobbledygook you just spouted," the blond fired back. "But I doubt Konohamaru can. So how can he learn anything from you? At least he can understand what I say."

Ebisu raised a finger as if to protest, but paused, lowering his hand. Then he did it again, before seemingly deflating. "I find myself... Unable to argue the point," he sighed.

"I'm forced to admit that you're right. My teaching style has probably been too advanced for Konohamaru." He looked kinda glum. "I just wanted to be the best teacher possible, but I guess in my excitement, I forgot to consider who my pupil was." He paused. "You'll get a couple of weeks off," he noted, turning to Konohamaru. "I'll need to revise my... Well, everything. Is that okay, Honoured Grandson?"

"Yeah, well..." Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Could you maybe... Stop calling me that?"

"Hm? Why?" the instructor asked, confused.

"Because... I don't like it," the kid admitted. "It makes me feel like people only care about me because of Grandfather."

"Oh. Oh my," Ebisu said, holding a hand to his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Ho... I mean, Konohamaru. I did not mean to make you feel like that at all."

"It's okay. Just call me Konohamaru from now on," the kid said.

"Right. Well, I must be off then. Don't stay out too late. And Naruto... I'm sorry. I've gravely misjudged you." And with those words he leapt off into the treetops.

The two boys stood there for a moment.

"Well, guess you aren't my teacher anymore, Boss," Konohamaru noted, folding his hands behind his head.

"No. Ah well, it was fun while it lasted," Naruto replied. "But if you need a hand, come to me. If I can't teach you, I can probably convince Iruka to give you a hand." He began walking off. "Well, my stomach's rumbling. See ya around, squirt."

Konohamaru paused. "Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?" the blond teen asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm going to become hokage before you do," he declared.

"Hah. I'll take that as a challenge," he replied with an excited grin. "Best of luck, kid."

"You too," Konohamaru said, as they went their separate ways.


	3. Test of the Bells

**Chapter 3: Test of the Bells**

The alarm clock went off and Naruto's hand shot out to turn it off. He sat up in his bed and yawned, the tip of his frog nightcap dangling between his eyes. He looked to the side and observed his calendar. He paused as he read the date, then smiled. Excitedly the blond jumped out of bed, all thoughts of tiredness gone, and he immediately threw off his pyjamas and put on some regular clothes. He grabbed his headband, the newly engraved metal shining brightly, before rushing downstairs.

"Morning," Ayame said, as she noticed the blond coming down the stairs. "You got out of bed quickly today."

"That's because today's the day," he responded, before sitting down. "Today, our teams get revealed and we'll be paired with a ninja teacher." He clasped his hands in excitement and stared at the ceiling, lost to his imagination. "We'll go on missions, fight bad guys, protect the innocent and everyone will know how cool I am and..."

"Hello. Reality to Naruto," Ayame called, snapping her fingers. "How about before you go save the damsel in distress or whatever you're talking about, we get breakfast?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, that would probably be a good idea." He glanced at his stomach. "Can't go hungry today of all days."

"You never go hungry," the brunette commented with a teasing grin. "In fact, if Dad didn't have all his customers, you would have bankrupted us with how much you eat."

"Oh, ha ha," Naruto dryly replied. "By the way, what's for breakfast?"

"Dad's making us some ramen. Should be done any second now," she replied.

They didn't have to wait long, before Teuchi entered with three bowls of steaming ramen. "Here you go," he said, as he handed them out. "So, today's the day, right Naruto?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be on a ninja team. It's going to be awesome. Believe it," the blond confirmed, before sinking into fantasy land again. "We'll fight bandits and smugglers and enemy ninjas, and it will be totally cool, and..."

"And you'll probably start with something simple," Ayame interrupted him. "Don't expect to be sent on missions for the daimyo right out of the gate."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Naruto replied, before grabbing his chopsticks. "But still. A real ninja team."

"Well, I wouldn't know how it works," Ayame noted. "I never signed myself up for the ninja try-out."

"Neither did I. But I gather it's going to get rough from now on," Teuchi noted. "They have high expectations of people."

"No surprise there. Any idea who you'd want to be on a team with?" Ayame asked.

Naruto finished slurping up some noodles and said: "It's not like I get to choose. But I'd say Kiba. Him and Akamaru are cool. And Choji and his parents have always been nice, so I wouldn't mind him either."

"And loyal customers to boot," Teuchi noted. "The Akimichi clan has always been a treat to have over."

"Let's see. I guess being on a team with Shikamaru would also be nice. He's a real brainiac. But really relaxed about it," the blond continued. A goofy grin blossomed on his face. "I guess I wouldn't mind being on the same team as Sakura. She's really smart."

Ayame grinned. "Oh, that'd be cool, getting on a team with your crush."

"Huh? What? No, I don't have that," Naruto quickly replied, blushing slightly. Ayame couldn't help but giggle, causing him to respond with: "Sh-shut up."

"Now, now, you two be nice to each other," Teuchi commented, before picking a fishcake out of his ramen and eating it. "But it sounds like you have a lot of people you'd like to be on a team with."

"Yeah. I mean, there are others, but I don't know them that well," Naruto admitted. "But I don't think I'd mind being on a team with them if that's what's been decided." He paused. "Then there's Sasuke."

"The Uchiha kid?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather not be on team with him," Naruto mumbled, swirling his ramen a bit.

"Why?"

"Everyone thinks he's so cool. You should listen to people sometimes. Even their parents. It's annoying. And he barely talks with anyone. And when he does, he's usually rude. Like, this one time, after we trained with hitting a target, he said I shouldn't be allowed on the range."

"Didn't you almost hit Iruka in the face with a throwing star?" Ayame asked.

"Hey, he managed to block that with his clipboard," Naruto responded.

"That's fine, but don't be too hard on him. That kid has been through a lot," Teuchi chastised him.

"I know. I've heard the stories," Naruto replied. "I do feel sorry for him. I just wish he'd be nicer."

Ayame sighed. "That would probably be for the best. But when people go through such experiences, it can ruin them. It can be hard to recover."

Naruto paused, a noddle dangling from his chopsticks. "What happened? I mean, I heard bits here and there, but what was the Uchiha Massacre?" he finally asked, before eating the noodle.

"Well, a lot of it is confidential. So of course we don't have the full picture," Teuchi explained. "But his older brother, once a promising ninja, killed their clan's entire leadership and most of their higher-ranking members. Including Sasuke's parents. And then he vanished. As far as I know, nobody even knows why he did it. It's as if one day, he just snapped."

"Wow. That is sad," the blond commented with a frown, before refocusing on his breakfast.

...

Naruto walked down the road towards the school, whistling a jaunty tune, his excitement having returned in full force. He turned to take his usual shortcut down an alley, when he noticed something. A nearby wooden fence was sporting a notable bulge with horizontal lines. "Konohamaru?" he asked.

"You got me again," came the kid's muffled voice, before he dropped the disguise to the floor. "Just wanted to see if you were still sharp, Boss."

"Heh, well, have to be," the blond replied, before pointing at himself with his thumb. "Because today, I become a member of an official ninja team."

"That's so cool. Who do you think you'll end up with?" Konohamaru asked.

"Don't know. Hey, your grandfather helps arrange that. Have you heard anything?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. My grandfather knows how to keep his mouth shut. I thought about eavesdropping, but I don't think I could trick the security," the kid replied apologetically.

"Oh well. Guess I'll just have to wait and see," Naruto replied with a shrug.

Any further talk was interrupted by a melodious whistling. Suddenly, a sharp wind manifested, ripping Konohamaru's discarded disguise from the ground and smacking it into Naruto.

"Boss, are you okay?" the kid asked concerned, as the blond struggled to unwrap himself.

He laughed, before saying, voice slightly muffled by the cloth: "I only know one person who can whistle like that." He managed to pop his head free, looking around with an excited grin. "Where are you, Yota? I know it's you."

"Up here, up here," came an excited young voice from above. The two boys looked to the rooftops, where a small figure was observing them. The person jumped down on a balcony, leapt to a street-lamp and then finally landed in the alley with the others. He was a small and skinny boy, wrapped in a simple green robe with a larger, slightly shabby-looking, brown cloak wrapped around him. His face was framed with long, jagged bangs of brown hair, which hung from underneath his purple hat. His eyes were abnormal, to say the least. He had no pupils, only two green disks and the surrounding matter was black instead of white. As he watched the two, his face split into a grin that seemed just a tad bit too wide for his face, revealing his fangs and jagged teeth.

"Friend of yours?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yep. Meet Yota. He sells weather," Naruto explained, gesturing to the newcomer.

"I've been up north selling rain to farmers," Yota noted proudly. "I've earned tons of money."

"You sell weather?" the Hokage's grandson replied.

"Yep, yep, yep," came the excited reply. "Naruto, Naruto, I heard you became a ninja. Is it true? Is it true?"

"Yeah. I'm finally a ninja," Naruto said, gesturing to his headband.

"That's amazing, amazing!" Yota exclaimed excitedly, jumping from one foot to the other.

Konohamaru felt something cold land on his nose and looked, as a snowflake melted. "Snow?" he said and looked up, as several flakes fell from the sky.

"Yeah, the weather gets kinda weird around Yota. You get used to it," Naruto said with a shrug. "Oh, I should get going. Don't have too much time left. Yota, you gotta tell me all about your journey when I'm done." And then he ran off with a: "Bye."

The two left behind waved as the blond disappeared out of sight.

Then Yota turned to Konohamaru. "So, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Konohamaru," he replied. "The Hokage's grandson."

"Hokage is a nice man," the weather manipulator said fondly. "He let me live here."

"True, he is."

"You wanna hang out?"

"Sure. I'd like to know how you sell weather."

...

In a house not far away, the pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno observed herself in the mirror in her room. She supported her chin with her hand as she pondered her looks. She had dressed normally, as she would any other day, figuring that the orientation was more of an informal meet and greet with their new teacher. But then again, maybe she'd look more serious if she came dressed ready for a mission. But showing up in full survival gear was probably overdoing it. So maybe something more formal. But she didn't think any of her clothes really fit the bill.

"Sakura, you should get going now if you don't want to miss orientation!" came her mother's voice from downstairs.

"I know! I'm just getting ready!" she called back. She gave the mirror one last look, sighed and got her bag.

She exited the door, waving goodbye to her parents as she did, and started walking towards the school. She didn't walk far before she saw a familiar figure exit a flower shop with a: "Bye, Mom."

The person in question was a fair skinned girl, her platinum blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes were an almost sparkling blue colour and she was dressed in a purple blouse and skirt. She noticed the approaching girl and greeted her with a: "Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Ino," the pink-haired girl replied. "So, ready for today?"

"Eugh," the platinum blonde grunted, as the two of them started walking. "You know they're going to stick me with Shikamaru and Choji."

Sakura paused. "I mean, they might not," she suggested.

"No, they will. If one of them hadn't passed, then maybe... But no. Gotta preserve the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." She sighed. "Sometimes I think the clans should shake things up a bit. You're lucky not having to deal with that."

"Well, it's not like Shikamaru or Choji are bad at what they do," the pink-haired girl tried.

"Maybe. But I'd like to do something else than just being another in a long line of something. Do my own thing. I wish we could end up on the same team." She folded her arms behind her head. "Maybe I'll get lucky. But I doubt it." They walked in silence for a moment. "So, any hopes for who you end up with?" she asked.

"Who? Uhm... I hadn't really thought of that," she tried, blushing slightly.

Ino smiled. "You liar. I bet you were hoping you'd end up with Sasuke."

Sakura twirled one strand of hair in her fingers. "I doubt it," she said. "He's probably done really well at all of his tests. No reason to saddle him with me."

"You give yourself too little credit. You aced the academic part, and didn't do too bad on the others," Ino noted. "Of course, I imagine Sasuke much prefer more mature women, so I probably stand a better chance with him."

"Oh really? Don't you think he'd rather have someone who can keep up with him in a conversation?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"That _I've_ at least never invented the Misokage, from the village hidden in the spices," Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Hey, that was an easy spelling mistake to make," Ino shot back. "Besides, I heard how badly you did at the stealth part of your physical test."

Sakura groaned and grabbed a lock of her hair, staring at it. "I should really get a wig or something before we start going on missions."

...

Naruto could barely sit still in the classroom, excitement rushing though his body. He scouted around the classroom, wondering who he'd be paired with.

"Hey, Naruto," came a calm voice, and the blond turned around to face the greeter. He wore a grey jacket and slightly baggy brown pants, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His black hair was tied in a spiky pony tail and his narrow brown eyes observed the blond with a relaxed, if not slightly bored expression on his face. "So, you finally became a ninja, huh."

"You got that right, Shikamaru," he replied with an excited grin.

"Yeah. Heard about Mizuki. Sounds like that was a real drag," the boy commented.

"Yeah. Funny, if it hadn't been for him, I might never have made it this year," Naruto noted. "Strange how that works out."

"I doubt Mizuki would see it that way," Shikamaru commented, scratching his nose.

"So, excited about the team selection?"

"Nah."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I already know who I'm being teamed up with," Shikamaru replied. "Choji and Ino. If they manage to get a Nara, a Yamanaka and an Akimichi to graduate at the same time, they'll make sure they end up together. I mean, we got two of Choji's cousins in class, but we're pretty close, so I'm sure our dads have pressed for having us together. And Ino is a given in that case. It's all so they can form the Ino-Shika-Cho formation."

"I think I've heard that about that thing before," Naruto commented. "What is it?"

"To keep it simple, our clan specialities complement each other. So the higher ups like seeing us being grouped together," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh. Well, you and Choji are good friends," Naruto noted.

"Yeah. But Ino can be a handful at times," Shikamaru sighed. "It can be such a drag."

At that moment, the door the room slid open, allowing Sakura and Ino to enter. As the latter walked up to her seat, the pink-haired girl paused and observed the seats, before spotting Sasuke. She paused a bit, before slowly making her way up to him.

"Man, what is it with him?" Naruto mumbled. "Why do so many of the girls fawn over him?"

"Good question," Shikamaru said. "Except it's not just the girls. I know some guys who can't stop talking about him. It's such a bore."

"Really? Man, what is up with that?" Naruto commented, as he eyed the guy.

Sakura made it up besides the black-haired teen, before pausing a bit. "Uhm... Hi, Sasuke," she tried. "How's your day been?"

He waited a couple of seconds, not even looking at her, before mumbling: "Fine."

"She's throwing herself at him and he can't even be bothered to look at her," Naruto mumbled, looking rather steamed. "What is that all about?"

"Dunno. 'Snot just her. Ino is also all over him when she sees an opportunity," Shikamaru added. "I'm not jealous though. Having that many people hanging onto me would be pretty annoying."

"So... Excited about today?" Sakura tried.

Sasuke grunted something that sounded roughly like a confirmation.

"Oh, me too," she responded.

"If I talked to people like that, they'd go crazy," Naruto mumbled, glaring daggers. "What is it?"

"Maybe it's the hair," Shikamaru speculated.

"No way. It's all messy and such."

"So is yours."

"Yeah, I know. But nobody cares about my hair." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Shikamaru rubbed his chin, contemplatively. "Maybe it's the face," he finally suggested. "It makes him look more mature than the rest of us."

"What? What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You have more of a soft, baby face," Shikamaru noted. "It makes you look cute, not adult."

"Really? Damn," Naruto mumbled. He touched his cheeks. Then he left his seat and slowly crept over towards Sasuke.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but decided to observe.

"So... Uhm... I was wondering..." Sakura tried, twirling a strand of her hair. "If maybe... Later... If you..."

Sasuke finally turned to look at her. "Look, can whatever this is wait? The teacher is about to arrive and I want to hear what he has to say."

"Oh... Sure... Sorry to..." The pink-haired girl paused, staring. "Bother... You?"

Sasuke paused, then followed her gaze, only to find himself mere centimetres from Naruto's face, the blond carefully scrutinizing the black-haired teen. "What... What are you...?"

"You don't look that mature," Naruto concluded.

The dour expression on Sasuke's face changed to complete bewilderment. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, when one of his classmates bumped into him. She turned around to apologize, but froze.

Silence fell over the classroom, as everyone was suddenly paying attention.

Naruto and Sasuke had been knocked together, the two frozen in an awkward kiss. They glared at each other with the sort of horrified expression indicating that both were praying that this was all some godawful nightmare they were subjected to against their will.

As any hope for the situation to be some phantom terror that could be banished by waking up faded, the two jerked away from each other, sputtering and coughing, accompanied by the roaring laughter of several of their classmates.

Naruto briefly wondered if Iruka would be okay with him running out for some sandpaper, when he felt the pinprick sensation on his neck of being stared at. He looked around the classroom, noting that a couple of girls, and a few guys, were glaring daggers at him. He swallowed, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He allowed himself to take a glance at Sakura, hoping she wasn't mad at him too. To his surprise, his pink-haired classmate looked very determined to look away, her face lit with an almost luminous blush.

"Would. You. Be. Careful," Sasuke angrily snarled, having finished wiping him mouth. "Don't stick your face that close, you idiot."

The blond was about to reply in kind, when Iruka entered the classroom with a: "Alright everyone. Sit down please."

Naruto paused, briefly wondering if he should fire some sort of parting shot, before deciding that'd he'd rather not ruin his day by getting Iruka all pissed at him.

"Alright everyone, we have deliberated on who to team up with who and which Jonin to assign to your group," Iruka continued. "And now we're ready to assign you all. Your new teachers will be here shortly to pick you all up. Now then." He cleared his throat, held up a list and began calling names, as well as what team number and teacher they were being assigned.

Naruto was at the edge of his seat, waiting for his name to be mentioned.

"Now, for team seven," Iruka continued. "On this team, we have Naruto Uzumaki."

The blond perked up immediately. Now was the moment.

"Sakura Haruno."

Naruto felt like he could make a jump for joy.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

And then he froze, before staring at Iruka, hoping he had read wrong.

"You will be assigned Kakashi Hatake as your teacher," Iruka continued. "Now then, for team eight. Ino Yamanaka. Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara. You will be assigned Asuma Sarutobi as your teacher."

Ino sighed and rested her head on her hands, with a slightly frustrated expression on her face.

"Now, team nine," Iruka said loudly. "Kiba Inosuka. Shino Aburame. Hinata Hyuga. You will be assigned Kurenai Yuhi as your teacher." He continued on listing team compositions, before finishing up with: "That was all. Please rearrange yourselves so that you're sitting with your teammates. As I said before, your new teachers will be along shortly to pick you up. That was all." He began packing the papers, when he noted that Naruto had walked down to him. "Hm? What is it?"

"Ehm... I was just wondering..." Naruto started. "Why was my team put together like it is?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't be allowed to say," Iruka replied. "The higher-ups put the teams together, based on what they think will be most beneficial. Why?"

"Well... I mean... It's just that you've put me on team with Sasuke..." Naruto slowly explained.

"And?"

"Well... I don't think we'll get along... You know."

Iruka shrugged. "Sorry to hear that. But as a ninja, you will occasionally be required to work alongside people you don't like and be expected to put aside your differences to do your job. That's just part of it."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto sighed. "Are you coming by for dinner?"

"Sure. I'll see you later," Iruka replied and left.

"Bye," the blond said, before slinking back up among the seats. He found Sasuke and Sakura already sitting together. The former looked like he was trying really hard to ignore everything, while Sakura looked like she was trying really hard to figure out how to make him stop ignoring her. Naruto chewed on a knuckle, gears in his mind spinning. "So," he tried conversationally, as he sat down beside her. "We're getting Kakashi as a teacher. That's cool."

"Hm?" the pink-haired girl said and turned her head. "Oh, right. Yes, Kakashi. I hear he's very skilled."

"Yep. And guess who knows him," the blond said, leaning back with a cocky smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You know Kakashi?"

"Believe it."

"How?"

"He's a semi-regular at Ichiraku," Naruto explained. "He's... Well, I guess friendly maybe isn't the best word. The quiet type. But nice enough. Occasionally asks how I'm doing. Talked with him a few times, asked him what it's like to be a ninja."

"You got to ask Kakashi about how to be a ninja?" Sakura asked in a tone that indicated she was both thinking it was awesome and that it was weird that Naruto had not done better with such a source of advice.

"Sorta. He was always kinda vague. Got the feeling he found it funny," Naruto admitted. "No, if you want good ninja stories, you gotta talk with Jiraya."

"Konoha's spymaster?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "How many of our elite ninjas come to Ichiraku?"

"Many," Naruto replied. "Anyway, Jiraya is super nice. He always wants to know how me and the family is doing. And he's always full of crazy stories about things he's done and places he's been."

"I'm sorry, I have to ask. With that many prominent ninjas coming to your father's shop, how was it you didn't do better at the test?" Sakura asked, in a bewildered tone. "As far as I heard, you only barely managed to pass."

"Well... Uhm..." Naruto looked kinda embarrassed. "Well, the thing is, Jiraya's crazy stories focused a lot more on him punching bad guys and jumping out burning buildings with a beautiful maiden in each arm. Not a lot of talk about what kinda clothing commoners wear out on the eastern islands."

"I see," she noted. "Oh, they have arrived."

Indeed, several people dressed in ninja uniforms had arrived, and soon after, many of the teams had started gathering around their new teachers, before leaving the classroom with them. As Naruto tried to spot Kakashi, he heard a timid, almost squeaking voice go: "Ehm... Na-Naruto."

He turned to face the speaker. She was a girl, just about his age. Her blue-black hair was rather short all around, though still managed to cover both her forehead and frame her face between two bangs. She wore a cream-coloured and rather plush jacket, alongside navy-blue pants. But it was her eyes that stood out the most. There were no pupils or colour, only a white blank circle, barely distinguishable from the surrounding whites.

"Oh, hey there, Hinata," he greeted her. "You about to leave with your new teacher?"

"Ye-Yes," she stammered looking away. "I... I ju-just wanted to... To say that... I'm ha-happy that you man-managed to become a ninja."

"So am I," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Ehm... Well..." the white-eyed girl tried.

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba called from the door. "We're leaving. You can chat with Naruto later."

"Oh, right, sorry," she quickly said. "Ehm... Good luck." And then she ran off.

"Where is Kakashi?" Sakura mumbled.

"Eh, he'll be here any second now," Naruto stated.

...

"Naruto," Sakura slowly said, observing the blackboard. "Define any second now."

"Huh, what?" Naruto asked, jerking upright. He yawned, before looking around. Sasuke still sat in the same position, though a slight twitch had manifested in his eye.

The pink-haired girl also seemed to notice their companion's dissatisfaction. "You okay, Sasuke?"

"It's been twenty-five minutes already," he commented. "Where is he?"

"Eh. Dunno," Naruto replied. He scratched his head idly, before a sudden idea caused him to giggle. He jumped out of his seat and ran down to the blackboard, grabbing the sponge used to clean up the chalk. Then he grabbed a chair.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked confused.

"I just think it's fair to get a little payback, considering he let us wait like this," Naruto said, as he climbed the chair. With a giggle, he slid the door open, before jamming the sponge between it and the frame.

"You idiot. He's a jonin. Do you really think you can get him with a childish prank like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Besides, we shouldn't make a bad first impression," Sakura added, trying to ignore the part of her hoping that it would work.

"Shh. I hear footsteps," Naruto said, stepping back with an excited expression.

The door slid open. The tall man that stepped forward was dressed in the standard uniform. His face was mostly obscured, wrapped cloth hiding his nose and mouth, while his headband was askew, covering his left eye. This was all topped off with a wild mane of silvery hair.

Hair that seconds later was hit by the sponge, which slowly slid of the man's head and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Naruto immediately broke into laughter at the sight, Sasuke stared with a mixture of confusion and disapproval, and Sakura was torn between wanting to apologise and joining Naruto in bemusement.

The man picked the sponge up, observing it for a moment, before calmly stating: "You all seem to be a... How to put this? Spirited bunch." He casually threw the object on the nearby table and walked in. "I am, as some of you may already know, Kakashi Hatake. And you must be the team assigned to me since there's nobody else here."

"That's because you're late," Sasuke grumpily pointed out.

"Indeed. So you know how to read the time. That is reassuring," the man responded.

The black-haired teen glared.

"Now then, we should probably get to know each other. But classrooms are so dreary," the silver-haired man continued. "Let us go somewhere else." With those words, he turned around and left.

The three paused for a moment, before grabbing their stuff.

"Is he always like that?" Sakura quietly asked Naruto, as they left the room.

"Yeah. Told you he was quite something," the blond teen replied.

"And his face is all covered up. Is he injured?"

"How should I know?" the blond questioned.

Sakura looked confused. "Didn't you say he's a regular?"

"He is."

"And I presume that means he eats there?"

"Yeah. He likes salty dishes."

"But he can't eat with that mask on. Can he?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Look, the guy comes around about twice a month," Naruto explained. "And he finishes his dishes, every time. But I've never even once seen him actually take a bite. Of anything. I look away to help with something for a moment and his dish will be, like, half gone. I think he's stealth eating. Maybe as a form of training."

"That... Is pretty weird," the pink-haired girl replied.

...

Kakashi lead the three to a nearby rooftop garden. The three sat down on some sun-warmed steps, while their teacher himself leaned against the railing that separated people from a very long fall.

"Well then," he started. "I think we should start out by introducing ourselves to each other."

"Ehm... What should we talk about?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. Whatever you feel is appropriate."

"Then can't you start then?" Naruto asked. "You know, show us how it's done?"

"Sure," the silver-haired man replied. "Let's see... You already know my name, so... Likes and dislikes... Well, that's really none of your business. Hobbies... I have some, yes. And dreams for the future... Never given it much thought. There we go. Now it's your turn."

"Are you for... Fine, I'll start," Naruto said exasperated. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and I dislike people who constantly look down on me. My hobby... Well, I guess I help Pop and Sis with running the place. That's kinda hobby-ish. And dreams for the future." He smiled widely. "I'm gonna become Hokage, so everyone will have to respect me. Believe it."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement.

"I guess I'll go next," Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like sweets. Guess that comes naturally, my parents run a bakery. And..." She glanced at Sasuke, before coughing. "And I'm not fond of spicy food. At all. Hobbies... Well, I also help my parents out. And I do like trivia games. As for the future..." She rested her head on her hand, contemplatively. "I'm honestly not sure, beyond becoming a ninja. I'm hoping that I'll get a better idea of what I want as I learn more."

"Good," Kakashi stated, shifting his view to Sasuke.

The black-haired boy was quiet for a moment, as if hoping he could skip this part. "I am Sasuke Uchiha," he finally said. "There's not much left for me to like, I dislike a lot of things and I don't have time for hobbies." His eyes narrowed, as cold hatred seeped into his voice. "My future is the death of the one responsible for my family's downfall. And once vengeance has been taken, I will restore my clan to its rightful position."

Naruto couldn't help but lean away from him at his murderous proclamation.

"Well, I think you should now have gotten at least an idea about each other," Kakashi noted. "So let's move on to the next part. Whether or not I'll take you as my students."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, suddenly paying close attention. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm? Haven't paid much attention in class, have we?" Kakashi asked. "Then let me sum it up. I'm not obligated to take you on as my students. No one is. The higher-ups merely think I would be a good teacher for you. Now your job is to prove that you'd make good students."

"And how do we do that?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I've devised a little test," the silver-haired man responded. "I want you all to meet up at the glade south of the village by six tomorrow. Oh, but let me give you a friendly tip." His eye narrowed. "Skip breakfast. You'll thank me later."

"Why would we want skip breakfast?" Naruto asked warily.

"Because," Kakashi began, a hint of cheer slipping into his voice. "You've never been through training quite like what I have in mind. In my experience, most first timers end up puking their guts out. And wouldn't that just be a waste of a perfectly good breakfast?"

The three stared at him.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you don't believe me, by all means, show up with a full stomach," Kakashi replied, shrugging. "Just remember, you'll have a hard time completing the test while also throwing up. And that's it for today. You are dismissed." With those words, he grabbed hold of the railing and flipped over it backwards, disappearing from view.

The three teens sat still for a moment, before exchanging glances and then getting up to leave the garden.

...

Very early the next day, the three trudged into the field, as their teacher had ordered. Naruto kept yawning, Sakura had bags under her eyes and even Sasuke had to fight himself to not show any signs of tiredness. The place was mostly bare grass, except a big, polished, black rock in one end and three wooden poles standing in a line. Not far from there, a small creek ran by, filling the air with the sound of rushing water.

"Well... We're here," Sakura stated. Darkness still enveloped them and stars were clear in the sky. Only a faint hint of colours on the horizon hinted at the sun's imminent return. "Now we just gotta wait for Kakashi."

"Great. Well, if he's late again, then I can probably get five more minutes of sleep or something," Naruto mumbled, before putting his rucksack down.

"You really want to sleep now?" Sakura asked. "He can show up any minute."

"Yep," the blond said as he laid down, using his rucksack as a pillow. "So I better get started if I want a nap."

Sakura sighed and turned to Sasuke: "Hey, do you...?" She noticed he had already walked off and had begun using a nearby tree as target practice for his kunai. "Oh. Guess not." She rubbed her chin. "I guess I'll... Just read up on some material then." She sat down under another nearby tree, grabbed a book from her backpack and started reading.

Time passed, as the sun began rising above the horizon.

Sakura looked up from her book and checked her watch. "An hour late," she noted. "Where is he? Hey, Naruto?"

The blond gurgled something.

The pink-haired teen rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Hey, Naruto. Hello." She paused. "NARUTO!"

The blond shot up with a yelp. "What? Is anything on fire? It wasn't me."

"Kakashi still hasn't arrived," Sakura informed him.

"What? You're waking me up just to tell me nothing has happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's been an hour."

"Really?" Naruto checked his watch. "Huh. It has. That's weird."

The two glanced at Sasuke. From the facial expression he was wearing as he hurled the pointed weapons at the defenceless tree, he seemed to be imagining a certain silver-haired ninja as his target.

"Maybe something popped up," Naruto speculated. "But then you'd think he'd tell us."

"Well, you know him better than I do," Sakura noted as she sat down beside him. "Any idea if he has any duties that could get in the way like this?"

"As I said, he's very quiet. You heard him yesterday. Not a single word about himself." Naruto paused. "I mean, he said a lot, but nothing useful."

"I know. Maybe we should have checked his public record." Sakura sighed. "So, lots of ninjas come to Ichiraku?"

"Yeah. You've never been there?" Naruto asked.

"No. My parents aren't really ramen people. I know your father occasionally drops by to talk with my dad. He is one of the representatives of Konoha's civilians after all," Sakura noted.

"You're missing out. You should drop by sometime," Naruto advised. "We make good food, believe it."

"Well, guess I could always ask Ino if she'd like to visit with me," she noted. "Anyway, thanks, but if he's not going to show up, I'll get some more reading done." She paused, as her empty stomach gurgled. "Talking about food really isn't helping."

Time kept passing, as the sun rose into the sky. Slowly, the darkness of the night faded, giving way to the bright blue of a sunny day.

"WHERE IS HE!" Sasuke yelled, throwing his kunai hard enough to bury it to the hilt in the tree.

"Haphawhatsit?" Naruto garbled as he shot up. "Who? What? Where?"

The black-haired teen didn't respond, instead ripping his weapon loose and began pacing back and forth with a smoldering expression.

"It's been three hours," Sakura noted, looking up from the book she was reading. "Something must have happened."

"Maybe we should just go home then," Naruto suggested. His stomach loudly grumbled. "I could certainly go for some lunch right about now."

"Yeah. So could I," Sakura said. "But if he shows up and we're all gone, I don't think we're going to pass the test."

"'Skip breakfast' he said," Naruto mockingly commented, as he laid down. "'Or you'll regret it' he said. Only thing I'm regretting is not eating a double-sized bowl of ramen for breakfast."

Time continued to crawl by, the sun getting ever closer to its zenith.

Naruto found himself unable to sleep, as his stomach continued to scream for mercy. He heard footsteps and looked up. He rubbed his eyes and asked: "Am I going crazy from hunger or is that Kakashi?"

The two others looked up, to see the silver-haired jonin casually walk into the glade. "Hello everyone," he greeted them.

Sasuke glared daggers at the man, as Sakura hastily packed her books and Naruto jumped up.

"You're late," the blond said angrily, as the two others joined up with him.

"Am I?" Kakashi asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah, you were supposed to meet us here at six," the blond insisted, waving his arms in frustration.

"Was I?" the silver-haired teacher asked.

"Did you hit you head or something?" Sakura asked, a mixture of concern and annoyance in her voice.

"Not at all. But I distinctly remember only saying _you_ had to meet up. I don't remember anything about saying when I would show up," he explained.

The trio stared at him in dawning comprehension.

"Then why the Preta would you tell us to meet here that early!" Naruto exclaimed. "What was the point!?"

"The point? Well... Let's see..." Kakashi rubbed his chin while staring contemplatively at the sky. "If you want a point, I guess I'll go with... That getting up early is healthy. Or at least, so Guy tells me."

"Really? Come one," the blond exclaimed.

"Hey, it's your own fault for not paying attention. So no, Naruto, I am in fact not late. Nor am I early." He shifted his glance to Naruto. "A ninja arrives precisely when he intends to, no matter what it may look like. Now, let us begin." He reached into his pockets and pulled out two small bells on red strings. "These are the focus of today's little test."

"Bells?" Sakura questioned. "What for?"

"Oh, it's quite simple," Kakashi replied, as he fished a clock out of his backpack and placed it on a tree stump. "You have, let's see, two hours to get them once I start this thing. I'll be carrying them and your job will be to figure out how to steal one. Accomplish that, and you'll win."

Sasuke stared at the bells. "There's only two," he coldly stated.

"That's correct," Kakashi said. "You see, I've thought about it and I really can't be bothered to lug all three of you around. So one of you will fail and go back to school, either to drop out or to stay for another year."

"Really? After getting this far, we're still at risk of having to do the whole year again?" Naruto asked horrified. "How's that fair?"

"Oh, it isn't. But then again, being a ninja is hardly about being fair," Kakashi noted with a shrug. "And here, I make the rules. And of course, there's no guarantee any of you will even get a bell, so I might not have any students at all. Now, one last thing." He paused, fixing them all with his cyclopean glare. "I want you to give it all you got. Anything goes. Even paper bombs and any dangerous jutsus you may have learned. If you are not ready to risk killing me, you will never get a bell. Understood?"

The three nodded.

"Good," Kakashi said. "Anything else I should cover?" He paused, noticing the trio of gurgling stomachs crying out for food. "Ah, of course. You've all been patient and I did ask you to arrive early without breakfast. So I've brought lunch." He pulled two packages out of his bag.

"Wait, there's only two?" Naruto asked.

"My, you're all so sharp today. Yes, there's only two." He placed them on the tree stump beside the clock. "These lunches are for winners only. So you won't eat until the test is over. Now then, let me just set the timer." He turned around and bend over, fiddling with the clock.

Naruto saw his chance and shot forward, hoping to grab the bell before his teacher was done setting the timer. His hand grasped the air, as Kakashi seemed to move in a blur. His hand grabbed Naruto's wrist, twirled him around and forced him to his knees, while twisting the arm against his back.

"Not a bad try," Kakashi noted, before releasing the blond. "Taking initiative before the enemy. Good. Although, I cannot say whether that was insight or desperation. Anyway, let's begin, properly this time." His hand came down upon the clock's button, initiating the timer.

...

The Hokage lit the fresh tobacco in his pipe and grabbed another report on the village's economic situation. A series of knocks on the door caused him to pause and look up. "Come in."

"Oh, sorry, I hope I'm not disturbing you, Lord Third," Iruka said.

"Not at all," Hiruzen replied and gestured to a chair with his pipe. "Please, take a seat."

"Thanks. It's just..." Iruka paused as he sat down. "Naruto has been assigned to a team under Kakashi. And from the way Naruto described it yesterday, it sounded like it was going to get rough."

"True, Kakashi is strict," Hiruzen agreed with a nod. "But I've never had reason to question his judgement calls in the past. They've all been soundly backed up with ample evidence."

"I expected as much. He is a one of our elites," Iruka agreed. "But... I guess I'm worried about how well Naruto will do. To get this far and then fail... I don't know. Maybe I'm just too concerned."

"Iruka, there is nothing wrong with being concerned," Hiruzen gently informed him. "Frankly, I wish more of our citizens showed some concern for that boy. But if he isn't ready..."

"Then it would be dangerous to make him a ninja. I know," Iruka sighed. "I stood with that dilemma myself after the test."

"And you did well. Letting him pass after the Mizuki incident was rather unorthodox, but your reasoning was sound," the Hokage informed him. He deftly reached into a stack of papers and pulled a folder out. "Here's all the information on previous students we've assigned to Kakashi."

Iruka grabbed the folder and skimmed the pages. "Two previous teams," he noted. "Neither passed. I see." He scrutinized the notes on the test. "He's brutal."

"Ninja life is brutal. And the skills Kakashi value are necessary," Hiruzen noted. "But it won't be easy."

"Especially not considering who's on the team," Iruka commented, closing the folder. "It's really no secret that Sakura is crushing on Sasuke, nor that he couldn't possibly care less. And I know from Teuchi that Naruto isn't too fond of Sasuke and his attitude. That will affect things."

"It will. But the council has agreed that skill-wise, the three complement each other," Hiruzen noted. "So if they can pass the test, they will make for the best possible team. They would hardly be the first team with some... Shall we say, interpersonal issues." He looked out the window, a nostalgic expression settling on his face. "I remember me and Danzo having our fair share of arguments. How sparks could fly, back then. But he was always honest with me, which is why he has been trusted with his role on the council. Perhaps they too can turn their flaws into strengths."

"If they pass the test," Iruka added.

"Indeed." The Hokage returned his gaze to the man. "And if they should fail, do not blame Kakashi. He is only doing what he needs to as their teacher."

"I know," the young teacher sighed and got up from the chair. "Thanks for the talk. I won't take up more of your time."

"See you around, Iruka," the Hokage said, as the other man left the room.

...

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field, watching the surrounding area. He had a pretty good idea of where Sasuke was hiding, no doubt preparing to ambush him. Sakura had gone even further away, probably to avoid having her distinct hair give away her position. He nodded. So far, so good. "And then there's you," he stated, turning to Naruto. "So, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to beat you up and take the bell from you. Believe it," Naruto stated, getting into a combat stance. "So bring it on."

"Really now? You're that confident?" Kakashi asked. "Well, even if a ninja thinks their prey is outmatched, they should always make sure to maximize their own advantage. Otherwise, you risk your target turning things around."

"Yeah? Well, I beat Mizuki. And now, I'll beat you!" Naruto declared and charged forward.

The grey-haired ninja stuck a hand into a small bag attached to his belt, causing the blond teen to pause his charge, eyes fixed on the older ninja's hand to see what deadly item he would pull out the fight him with.

A book with the words Icha Icha Paradise was retrieved and Kakashi casually opened it.

"Uhm... What is that?" Naruto asked.

"A book."

"Why are you reading a book?"

"To learn what happens next of course."

Naruto growled in frustration, before exclaiming: "I'm about to attack you! Don't you even care?!"

"Should I?"

"You couldn't even dodge a sponge!"

"Naruto, a sponge is among the most harmless items known to man," Kakashi stated, as if lecturing him. "Hardly worth putting effort into evading, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah! Well, try to evade this!" Naruto called, as he leapt forward with a flying kick.

Kakashi calmly bent backwards, causing the blond to sail past him.

Naruto landed and turned around, trying to hit with a right hook, but the older ninja just sidestepped, eye still focused on the book. The blond tried again, launching a wide kick at his opponent's legs, but Kakashi just jumped over it. Finally, roaring in frustration, Naruto tried to jump and latch onto him, but only ended up landing crouched on the ground.

"What? Where?" Naruto asked confused, looking from side to side.

"Behind you," came Kakashi's voice. "Now, I believe it's my turn."

Naruto nervously looked over his shoulder, fearing what the silver-haired jonin was planning.

Kakashi's boot hammered into Naruto's behind and launched him with a scream into the stream with a splash.

Not far away, Sakura looked up from the rope she was tying. "That sounded like Naruto," she mumbled, as she tied the knot. "Didn't sound like he was particularly successful. Then again, it looked like he was going to try and challenge Kakashi directly." She paused to admire her work. It was not the most sophisticated trap, but a couple of bent branches smacking into you should hurt, even if that someone was Kakashi. As she hid the triggering wire under some fallen leaves, hiding it in the undergrowth, she started pondering how she could lure Kakashi into the trap.

Back in the river, Naruto was gently floating upside down, a grumpy expression on his face as he rubbed his sore butt. Kakashi had so far outmanoeuvred him, so he needed to come up with a plan. Something the jonin would not see coming. He fished into his belt-pouch and extracted two shurikens. A short-range ambush from the water could do the trick. His legs began moving as he swam closer to the surface, trying to eye Kakashi's position. He smirked. The guy hadn't moved at all.

With one move, he broke through the surface and hurled the two projectiles at him. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. With one movement, he jammed two fingers into the holes in the shurikens, arresting the movement centimetres from his face.

"Naruto, if you want to ambush me, do it from a position I don't expect it from," he advised.

"I'll show you something you don't expect," the blond commented, voice muffled by water. He folded his hands and prepared.

"No, Naruto, turning into a naked woman won't help either. Trust me, I've seen plenty of those."

The blond froze. "How did you...?"

"Iruka mentioned it."

"The traitor," Naruto growled, as he sunk underneath the water again, his mind working overtime. If Kakashi knew that, then did he really have a trick the jonin wouldn't recognise? He had held off on using his trump card, the forbidden jutsu he had learned, mostly because he figured someone in Kakashi's position would know already. Could that be turned to his advantage? He grabbed his head in frustration. He wished he had someone like Shikamaru to talk with. That guy knew strategy. All he himself had done so far was bungling the whole thing. He opened his eyes with a revelation. Yes, Kakashi was probably expecting him to keep doing stupid things. And if that was what he was expecting, then maybe he could be tricked. Naruto folded his hands and focused. In the water around him, six clones sprung into existence. They already knew the plan.

The water's surface exploded as the six Naruto's sprung into view.

"Hmm? You're going to try with numbers now?" Kakashi asked. "Relying on that alone is a foolish move, Naruto."

"Oh yeah?" one of the blonds asked cockily. "Well, we took down Mizuki with this technique. And I bet there's a limit to how many you can fight at once."

"True. But you are still untrained and clones are a constant drain on your chakra," the jonin replied. "I bet there's a strict time limit on how long you can maintain your buddies. And when that runs out, you'll be too drained to do anything else."

"Then I guess we'll have to finish this quickly"" one of the Narutos declared, as they charged in with a warcry.

Kakashi shifted into a defensive stance, one arm raised to block incoming attacks, the other still holding the book. As the clone squad moved in, he prepared to ward off their offensive.

That's when something suddenly grabbed him from behind, wrenching both of his arms backwards. Kakashi looked over his shoulder with an expression of surprise as he saw the Naruto now grappling him.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" the grappling Naruto asked.

"Now we got him. ATTACK!" one of the other clones yelled, as they jumped the man, preparing to pummel him and take the bell.

Fist collided with flesh.

It took a moment before the attacking clone realised that he had hit another Naruto, which the grappling clone was now holding.

"Ow," the punched duplicate mumbled, knuckles still buried in his cheek.

"Wait, where did he go?" one asked.

"Did he transform into one of us?"

"Wait, is there a clone too many?"

"It's you, isn't it?"

"No. And let go of my shirt before you get hurt."

"Wait, wouldn't it be the one I'm holding?"

"No it isn't."

"Then who are you?"

"I was on the attack team and then suddenly this jerk is punching me."

"Hey, who are you calling a jerk?"

"Could someone do a headcount?"

"Wait, wait," the original Naruto said. "Alright, I'll undo the clone jutsu. Then the extra has to be Kakashi, right?"

"Sounds about right."

"Yeah, good idea."

Naruto focused, and his duplicates vanished in puffs of smoke. He looked around, noticing that he was alone. "What!?" he exclaimed. "None of them were him. Where did he go? What's going on?" He looked around, trying to spot the older ninja. That's when he noticed something glimmering in the grass. A bell.

"Did I knock that off? No, how could I?" he mumbled. He looked around. "DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T SEEN THROUGH YOUR CHEAP TRICK, KAKASHI!" he yelled. "I KNOW IT'S A TRAP!" He took a step backward, continuing to yell: "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN..." The rest of his bravado drowned in a shriek as a snare tightened around his ankle and hoisted him into the air. He dangled upside down for a moment. "WHAT!?" he angrily yelled. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Sometimes," Kakashi said, as he stepped out into view and picked up the bell. "Things are obvious, not because you have outsmarted the enemy, but because they want you to notice it. You have to be two steps ahead."

"GRAFLGABHGAVA!" Naruto screamed furiously, angrily flailing his limbs.

"Yes, I think you could stand to hang there for a moment and cool down," the jonin noted. "Though I must note, the trick with the clones wasn't bad. A bit more of that and you might actually have a chance at getting a bell."

Naruto glared evilly at the man, when he suddenly saw something. Out of the bushes, a series of small projectiles, kunai, shot out, flying straight towards their teacher.

The man didn't even notice.

The iron weapons smashes into his back and he fell forward soundlessly, like a sack of potatoes that had been knocked over.

And with a wooden clonk, the heavy branch landed on the grass, now riddled with kunai.

Naruto stared at what he was pretty certain had been his teacher just moments prior. "What's going on!?" he exclaimed confused. "I don't get any of this!"

In the bushes, Sasuke scowled and hurried to change position. He had thought Kakashi's attention would be focused on Naruto, but he had still reacted the attack and countered it. He hurried through the woods, trying to figure out how to lose their teacher's attention again.

Elsewhere, Sakura peaked up from the bush she was hiding in. More noises. As she observed the place her trap was hidden at, she began considering the problem. She had no idea if Kakashi would be willing to chase them, even if she did a hit and run. And she couldn't very well build a trap right next to him. She sighed. She wished she had someone like Ino to talk to. She could probably figure out how to lure the jonin away from the glade. She paused, as she saw Kakashi heading through the undergrowth. She retracted back into the bush. She just had to wait for the right moment. She pulled back a bit, hoping the flowers on the plant would help obscure here distinct colors. She bumped into something. Slowly, the pink-haired ninja turned her head.

"Hey," Kakashi said.

With a scream, she leapt out of the bush and stumbled away, as the jonin stood up. "Now then, I take it you wanted to take a shot at getting the bells?"

"I... That... That was an illusion. How did you know?"

"A ninja scouts ahead from a position of advantage and learns the terrain. I noticed you when you poked your head out of your hiding spot," he explained and took a step forward.

Sakura immediately took a step backward to maintain the distance. She heard the twang of a wire snapping. She had a second to curse herself, before one heavy branch smacked into her stomach and another slammed into the back of her legs. She flipped in the air and landed face first on the ground, hard.

"I take it you'll need a moment," the silver-haired jonin noted, as he wandered off. "Better luck next time."

Sakura could only groan in response.

Back at the glade, Naruto had finally managed to curl himself together to the point that he could grab the rope. He held it with one hand and used the other to cut it with a kunai. Loosened from the trap, he fell to the ground. "There. Finally," he said exhausted, rubbing his sore stomach. "Man, I should ask Lee for some pointers on that. Gotta get better." He looked around, trying to spot Kakashi. "Now where could he have gone?" he questioned out loudly, as he began walking. "Has he gone off to bother someone else? ProbaBLAAAAARGH!" Naruto found himself hoisted by another snare. He looked around confused, only to notice that this one had approximately been by the lost bell. "WHAT IS THIS CRAP!?" he yelled. "YOU MADE TWO SNARES!? WHO DOES THAT!? WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO MAKE TWO SNARES!?"

Out in the woods, Sasuke had found a second, smaller glade. He looked around, hearing distant yelling. From the sounds of it, both Naruto and Sakura had fallen afoul of Kakashi. He was not surprised. It was obvious the two didn't have what it took to be a ninja.

"Nice try, but you should never expect what you do to be unexpected," Kakashi said from somewhere behind him, causing the black-haired teen to spin around. "A ninja must always have a back-up plan, for when things go wrong."

"Alright then," Sasuke mumbled, drawing a kunai. "So, you've found me."

Kakashi leaned against a tree, still reading his book. "Yep. Your hasty flight left a trail easy enough for me to follow. A ninja must not panic, even when things go wrong. Panicking only hands the enemy an even greater advantage."

"So the time for ambushing you has passed," the black-haired teen continued. "Then we'll do it this way."

He charged forward and swung, seemingly aiming to stab the jonin in the side. Kakashi caught his arm with his free hand. Sasuke smiled and initiated a high kick with his left foot. The silver-haired man had to stop reading to use the arm to prevent the foot from colliding with his head. With one hand grabbed by Kakashi and his feet in the air, Sasuke was now upside down, with a clear view of the bells. His free hand shot forward to grab the prize. His fingers brushed against the cold metal surface, before Kakashi pushed forward, launching his attacker backwards. Sasuke used his hand to flip over and turned around, landing safely.

"Not bad," Kakashi commented. "You're certainly further ahead when it comes to the art of taijutsu than the others. But there's only so much you can do against me."

"Oh, I'm far ahead of them in much more than just taijutsu," the black-haired teen stated.

"Is that so?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He folded his hands and focused his chakra. He could feel the energy heating in his lungs, as he took a deep breath. When he breathed out, the air had ignited. The stream of fire seamed to engulf their teacher, obscuring him in a raging conflagration. Finally, having expended a large amount of energy, not to mention needing to breathe, Sasuke paused the assault. Where Kakashi had been, there was only a blackened spot. The black-haired growled. Even if he had killed the man, the flame wouldn't have been hot enough to disintegrate him. So somehow, he dodged. He looked around at the surrounding terrain. "Where are you?!" he called.

He heard the cracking of earth and felt a hand grab his shin.

"Where you least expect it," Kakashi said, before pulling Sasuke down into the ground.

Seconds later, he was buried to his chin in dirt.

"You are more advanced than the two others," Kakashi said, standing above him. "But that may not be the advantage you think it is. A ninja has to be subtle. If you are the most dangerous target on the battlefield and the enemy knows it, they will go after you first. Remember, it's the tallest nail that gets smacked down first." And with that he left the growling kid behind.

Sasuke tried to shift and wriggle to get free, but to no avail. He sighed. He really wished he had someone, anyone, who could dig him out.

That's when Sakura stumbled out of the bushes, looking unsteady. She stopped and stared at Sasuke's head. "Wha... What?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumpily said. "Just... Could you just get me out of here?"

"Oh, sure. Ehm..." Sakura looked in her backpack for something to dig with. "Might take a moment."

Back in the glade, Naruto had just managed to free himself again. "Stupid bell test," he grumbled, as he pocketed his kunai. "How am I supposed to do this?" His stomach growled loudly. "Aw man," he continued. "And I'm so hungry. How am I supposed to fight Kakashi on an empty stomach?" He looked up. The packed lunches still lay where Kakashi had left them. He smirked and sneaked closer. "Well, a ninja's gotta do what a ninja's gotta do," he said, grabbing one. "We'll call it foraging."

"Which is a necessary skill to learn," Kakashi said in agreement, causing the blond to jump away with a yelp.

"Kakakakashi? Where... How?" he sputtered.

"Naruto, were you trying to steal the lunches I had specifically prepared for the winners?" Kakashi asked, with a hint of menacing mirth to his voice.

"What...? No... I saw... Bugs... On the... On the lunch..." the blond quickly tried.

"Now, now, Naruto," Kakashi admonished as he stepped towards the terrified blond. "No lying."

Back in the other glade, Sakura finally pulled Sasuke free.

"Took long enough," he mumbled, dusting himself off. "How much time do we even have left?"

"It can't be too much," Sakura sighed. "I'm starting to think we'll all end up going back for another year."

"Unacceptable," the black-haired ninja stated. "I must grow stronger if I am to fulfil my duty. I don't have time to do the year over. I..."

The sound of a ringing bell filled the air.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just clenched his fists and stomped off, with Sakura close behind.

...

The three sat back in the glade, glaring at Kakashi, who was still reading his book. That is, except Naruto, who was currently tied to one of the poles.

"Well, that was a good chapter," Kakashi noted and pocketed the book. "And let's see... It does appear that I still have both bells. I guess that means none of you managed to pass."

Sasuke's fingers dug into the earth as his scowl intensified.

"COME ON!" Naruto yelled, straining against the ropes. "How was this test even remotely fair? We never had a chance against you."

"A ninja will through their career often face opponents who may have one or more advantages over them," Kakashi explained. "What, do you think we allow you to tag out just because the other guy seems scary? That's not how it works."

"But you saw through everything we did," Sakura protested. "How were we supposed to beat you?"

"You're asking me? You guys were supposed to figure that out," the silver-haired man explained. "What would the point be if I just told you?"

"So what, because we couldn't beat you, now we get sent back for another year?" Naruto asked frustrated, as a low growl could be heard from Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, that. Yes, I did say that, didn't I?" Kakashi said, in a tone of voice indicating he had legitimately forgot. "Don't worry about it. Your actions today impressed upon me that I should probably change my mind about that."

"Re-really?" Sakura asked.

"Really."

"So we're not going back to school?" Naruto happily asked.

"Of course not," Kakashi cheerfully noted, causing a sense of relief to wash over the group. "I'm going to have you three completely barred from ever becoming ninja at all. No point in sending you back."

A couple of seconds passed as the group comprehended what he said.

"Wha... What?" Sakura weakly asked. "What did you say?"

Kakashi glanced at the group, any trace of mirth gone from his eye and voice. "You three," he started. "Are never going to become ninjas."

"Wha... Why? That... That..." Naruto began. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! JUST BECAUSE WE CAN'T BEAT YOU, DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO...!"

"Actually, it does," Kakashi interrupted him, his cold words halting the blond's rant. "If my report says that not a single one of you are fit to be a ninja, the higher-ups will take my word for it."

What he said caused something to snap in Sasuke. With a roar of mixed frustration and pure rage, he leapt forward, kunai in hand.

Seconds later, he was on the ground face down, Kakashi's boot in his spine and his hand, still holding the kunai, pressed against his own throat.

"Now then, a quick rundown," Kakashi continued, not caring at all about the attempt to harm him. "Naruto. You seem to be under the mistaken assumption that being a ninja is about flashy moves and looking good. You charged an enemy that you knew for a fact was superior to you without any other plan than 'Let's punch him really hard'. You didn't think, you didn't come up with a strategy, you did nothing to push odds in your favor. You just charged in without any backup, a bone-headed move that will get you killed if you do that on a real mission. And when you finally did try something smarter than brute force, you were outwitted by a simple substitution."

"A what?" Naruto asked.

"Substitution," Sakura explained. "It's a jutsu where the user expends a large burst of chakra to switch position with a nearby object, usually to dodge an attack."

"Or in your case, a nearby clone," Kakashi explained. "Not that much harder, to be honest. Shadow clones are made of compressed air and chakra. Now then, Sakura. You tried to be smart about it, but lacked resources. That happens. But when I surprised you, you completely lost your overview of the situation, allowing me to use your own trap against you. A ninja must keep their cool. If you don't, you will die. And if I had just stayed in the glade, your little trap would have been completely useless. There was nothing and no one to add anything to your limited pile of resources. A ninja must maximise the tools and options available. A ninja with limited means is that much more easily cornered. Which will get you killed." He turned his gaze to Sasuke. "And then there's you. You think this is all about you and how great you are. To you, everyone else is just a millstone around your neck that you can't wait to be rid off. But all the training in the world cannot guarantee that you are prepared for everything. And when everything was said and done, I could have killed you without any effort. A ninja must always expect the possibility of failure, or be blindsided by it when, not if, it happens. And that will get you killed." He paused, glancing at them all. "And you know what? All of that, I could have accepted," he continued. "All of that could have been ironed out with effort and practise. I would in fact have accepted you all failing to get the bells, if you had just understood what I was trying to teach you. But none of you, not a single one of you, got the point of this exercise. And that, more than anything else, is why I cannot see you become ninjas. That is why you will not become my students."

"There was a point?" Naruto asked.

"What was it?" Sakura asked desperately. "Please, tell us."

"Too late for that," Kakashi replied, shaking his head. "You failed. Accept it."

"Hey, a ninja shouldn't give up that easily," Naruto protested. "Give us one more chance. We'll show you."

"Will you?" Kakashi asked. He closed his eye, contemplating. "Alright then," he said, removing his foot from Sasuke. "I'm feeling generous. You get one more chance. But if you fail it... Well, start looking into a more civilian apprenticeship, because I will make sure none of you become ninjas." He paused. "Thing is, I haven't devised a second test. So I'll need a moment. In the meantime, you can enjoy the lunches. You'll need your strength replenished, because this next test will be even harder."

"Finally," the blond sighed. "I'm starving."

"Oh, and Naruto doesn't get anything," the jonin added.

"WHAT!?"

"Your punishment for trying to steal the food earlier. And if any of you two give him as much as a speck of rice, I will know." His eye narrowed. "And there will be consequences." Then he wandered off.

"What a jerk," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke slowly got up and walked back to the others, before grabbing the lunch box. "What now?" he asked no one in particular. "If he's gonna make an even harder test, how can we beat him?"

"I don't think anyone of us can," Sakura admitted, as she opened the other lunch box. "But I don't see how he can make it harder. Maybe get another jonin to join him, with both of them having a bell? That would make things more difficult."

"That's ridiculous!" Naruto exclaimed. "We can't beat one. How would we take on two? You saw what he could do. I didn't land a single blow on him."

"I only managed to touch the bell," Sasuke admitted. "Couldn't do more than that."

"I guess none of us are strong enough," Sakura added dourly, before fishing a piece of shrimp out with her chopsticks and eating it.

"I almost had him," Naruto insisted. "With my clones. If he hadn't switched out with that there substitution thing, we could have ganged up on him."

A light seemed to turn on in Sakura's head. "What if...?" she began. "What if we work together?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't take him on individually. But maybe... Maybe if we pool our resources, we can just manage," she said. "I mean, you're pretty good and Naruto's got his clones. And, well, I don't mean to brag, but I did do really well in the test, so I could probably help devise some sort of strategy."

"But there's still only two bells," the Uchiha informed her.

"I know. Which means... One of us will be out," she said. "But I don't see any other way."

"Eh, maybe if we get the bells, he'll just send one of us back to school, instead of just straight up banning us from being ninjas," Naruto suggested. "And if we find that there point along the way, that would be great."

Sasuke stared at his lunch box. "Then there's only one issue," he said. "We need to be at our best. And Naruto has expended a lot of energy."

Sakura stared back. "Are you...? Are you suggesting we let him...? Have part of our lunch?" She looked to Naruto, as his stomach growled again. "Kakashi's not going to like that."

"But Naruto will be useless if he's falling over from hunger. If this teamwork thing is going to succeed, we need him at his best," Sasuke insisted. "But we can't untie him. I bet Kakashi could spot a retied knot from across the field."

"You're right. Then... We'll have to feed him," the pink-haired girl stated. She fished a clump of rice up. "Here."

Naruto eagerly opened his mouth and let her place the food on his tongue, closing his jaws on it with a sound of satisfaction.

An explosion went off, shaking the area.

The three of them yelled in shock, as a massive black cloud washed over them.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" Kakashi roared, having suddenly reappeared. Above, the blue skies turned dark, as thunderclouds manifested.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto exclaimed, fighting to free himself. "WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY!?"

Kakashi slowly walked forward, blasts of lightning framing him as he advanced. "You broke the rules," he menacingly stated, hands folded. "Now there _will_ be consequences. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The three stared in terror for a moment.

Naruto growled, before yelling: "BECAUSE WE STAND TOGETHER! AS A TEAM!"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, before returning her attention to Kakashi. "That's right!" she called. "We'll work together. And that means we won't leave Naruto behind. In any way."

"Because no matter how strong we are... I guess we are stronger together," Sasuke added. "That's how we'll beat your test."

"Is that so?" Kakashi said, his voice like the warning hiss of a snake about to strike. "That's your excuse for breaking my rules? Well then..." He stretched his arms with an audible pop, as the thunderclouds dispersed. "You pass," he bluntly informed them.

The trio blinked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You pass. You succeeded. The test is over," Kakashi informed him. "Good job."

"What... How?" Sakura asked befuddled.

"You got the point. Why do you think we arranged for you all to be three people under a teacher?" Kakashi asked. "So you could work together as a team. Wasn't that obvious?"

"No it wasn't," Naruto argued. "Especially not when there were only two bells."

"Ah yes. I suppose that did make it harder," the silver-haired ninja agreed. "But as a ninja, there will be times were you will have to make sacrifices for the team. If you couldn't put the team above your own desire to be a ninja, then you weren't ready to be a ninja. The two previous teams I was assigned didn't get that. Even when I gave them a second chance, they'd rather let a comrade right next to them starve rather than risk not becoming a ninja."

"So this isn't the first time?" Naruto asked.

"No, I always find an excuse to tie someone up," Kakashi admitted. "Listen, the rules for being a ninja are there for a reason. But here's the thing. A ninja must not become constrained by them. A ninja must know when to break the rules to succeed. And you three demonstrated that by defying my orders." He looked wistful for a moment. "A close friend of mine once said, 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.'" He turned around. "Wise words." He paused, before stepping over to the black stone. "I teach you these things, because... Well... Have you considered this stone?" He paused, before continuing in a melancholic tone: "The names engraved here... They are of heroes. My friend is on here. Many people I knew are."

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" Naruto asked. "That he's a hero."

"Naruto," Sakura slowly said. "That's a memorial stone. For ninjas killed in action."

"Oh," the blond said, looking very embarrassed. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The day may yet come where all of us end up with our names here," Kakashi replied, before turning around. "To be a ninja is to live a dangerous life. The sacrifice you make for your team may be your life. If you're not prepared for that, then do yourself a favour and say so now. I will not hold it against you."

The three mulled it over.

"No, I'm not stopping now. Not planning on dying either, of course," Naruto said. "But I knew it was gonna be dangerous. I may not know much, but I'm ready to learn."

"This is the path that I must take. Even if it is a hard one," Sasuke said. "There never was a choice for me."

"Well, I'd feel really dumb for abandoning them now that we've decided to be a team," Sakura admitted. "I'm not sure where this path will take me, but... I want to find out."

"Well then," Kakashi declared. "You are now officially Team Kakashi and my pupils. Congratulations."

"YES!" Naruto yelled, as Sakura began cheering while jumping up and down. Even Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit at the news.

"Now then, it's been a rough day," Kakashi said and turned around. "Let's go home." It was with a feeling of satisfaction that he, Sakura and Sasuke walked off, back towards the village, as one team.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, causing them to pause. "SOMEBODY UNTIE ME!"

"Oh, sorry," Sakura said, as she rushed back to help him.

...

Kakashi walked past several doors before digging his key out of his pocket. Deftly he inserted it into his apartment's door and prepared to turn it, when he sensed something. He paused and looked to the side.

He was not alone.

The other man looked frail, but carried himself with an air of dignity. He walked with the help of a simple cane, and his body was wrapped in a white robe underneath a black cloak, which also held up his bandaged right arm. His black hair poked up from the layers of bandages wrapped around his head and right eye, revealing only his single grey eye. Two crossing scars marked his chin, souvenirs of a dangerous encounter.

"You disappoint me, Kakashi," he stated. "I would have though the instructions the council handed down to you were clear."

"Oh. Hello, Danzo. Sorry to hear that, I do aim to please. But really, I tried my best," the silver-haired man replied with a shrug.

"You were to fail Naruto and the girl, so you could focus on training Sasuke," Danzo continued. "He is the next leader of the Uchiha clan. It is important to the village that he advance as quickly as possible. And Naruto and what he carries is too precious to be let gallivant around the countryside, no matter what the Hokage thinks."

"So Sakura was just collateral damage here?" Kakashi asked. "Kinda cold, don't you think?"

"This Sakura was the least important of the candidates. Too many of the clans have children ready to advance," the elderly man replied. "She was the most expendable. A year more in the academy would not have harmed her."

"If you say so. Still, they all failed the test and then they all completed it. It's out of my hands now." He felt the elder's cold glare, but met it without hesitation.

"So be it," Danzo said. "So be it. But we expect you to ensure that the Uchiha progeny becomes ready for his future task and that nothing goes wrong with the Fox, nor its current host. Is that understood?"

"Seems like what you're asking me to do here is basically my job," Kakashi replied.

"Very well then." Danzo turned around and began walking away. He paused, looking over his shoulder with his remaining eye. "But do not think we will forget this insubordination of yours, Kakashi. It will have consequences."

"Like I'm not used to that," the silver-haired man muttered, as he was once again left alone.


	4. With a Vengeance

**Chapter 4: With a Vengeance**

All was quiet in the woods. Even the birds seemed to have gone quiet, in fearful anticipation of the events about to play out.

Naruto took a deep breath, quietly slipping through the bushes, his every step calm and measured. He could feel the beads of sweat slowly running down his face. His headband was getting soaked. But he had to focus.

His headset crackled to life. "Sakura here. No sign of the target. Over."

"Sasuke here. Target moved eastwards. She's coming straight towards you, Naruto. Over."

"I hear you. I'll get ready. Over," Naruto replied. He licked his lips, his every muscle tensing. This was it. If he did his job, several hours of hunting would finally be over. He would have completed his first official mission as a ninja.

The bushes rustled.

He held his breath. He wanted to break cover, to end the awful tension, but he had to wait.

Leaves parted, as their target made its move.

The moment Naruto saw her, he sprang into action, his legs shooting him forward like a spring. The target screeched in shock and began running. The blond pursued, eyes locked on his prey. He couldn't let her escape. "Naruto here! In pursuit!" he yelled into the headset. "She's running towards your position, Sakura! Over!"

"Alright. I'll move to intercept. Over."

"Sasuke here. I'll move up to flank her. Over."

"Understood! Over!" Naruto replied, jumping over an exposed root. He just had to keep their target moving and their trap would spring.

The target rounded a rock, thinking she could hide in a series of thick bushes. That was, until Sakura jumped out, blocking the path. Panicking, she tried the other direction, but was suddenly faced with Sasuke. In desperation, she ran for the gap between the black-haired teen and Naruto, seeing it as the widest opening in their formation.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Naruto yelled, leaping at her. His arms locked around the target's stomach, and the blond hoisted her into the air, halting her escape. "There, got you."

"Sakura to Kakashi," the pink-haired girl said, trying to be louder than the yowling cat Naruto was struggling to hold. "We got Tora. Over."

"Very good. I'm sure the daimyo's wife will be so happy to have her pet returned. I'll meet you at the edge of the woods as agreed. Over."

"Hey, hey, calm down," Naruto tried, as the brown cat hissed and swiped at him. "Just... Just trOW! Don't bite me you little furball. We're just trying to get you home."

"Try scratching her behind the ear," Sakura suggested. "Maybe that will calm her down."

"I only have two hands," the blond replied. "Well, ehm, but I guess..." He paused, before concentrating. With a pop, a clone manifested besides him. "There we go. Four hands," the clone said, as he began petting the cat. "There, there. It's okay."

Tora the cat seemed to start to calm down.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked, sounding very much like he had a thousand other places he'd rather be. "I want this to be over with already."

"Oh, sure. Can you... Ehm... You two?" Sakura scratched her head, eyeing the clone. "Naruto, can you take care of the cat until we can back?"

"We sure can," the original said.

"Or is it I can? Since we're the same person?" the clone asked.

"I don't know. What do you prefer?"

"Well, I mean, I am you."

"Yeah, but you're also kinda your own thing. You're more like a temporary twin."

"So it should be we?"

"Maybe."

Sasuke groaned and began walking off.

"Let's just get going before this gets any weirder," Sakura commented, as she and the two Narutos followed, the cat happily purring under the clone's attention.

It didn't take them long to reach Kakashi's position.

"Very good," he said upon seeing the trio. "You've even managed to make her calm down. Shall I take her from here?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," the original Naruto said, letting the cat into his teacher's arms, where it immediately curled up. "Alright, thanks for the help."

"No problem," the clone said, before vanishing.

"I wonder where the clones go when they vanish," Sakura mused. "I mean, even in the short time they exist, they tend to diverge, becoming almost kinda like a person of their own."

"Oh, well, I'm not entirely sure," Naruto admitted. "But I do know that whenever they puff out, I get their memories."

"Truly? That's fascinating," the pink-haired girl noted.

"Yes. Not surprising you don't know, as you wouldn't have been studying about cloning techniques," Kakashi began. "The link between user and clone causes them to synchronize post-dispersement. This results in the user gaining all knowledge gained by the clone. I myself have also learnt the art of making shadow clones and I've made good use of it for spying in dangerous situations."

"Really? I thought it was a forbidden technique," Naruto said surprised.

"It is. But forbidden can mean many things," the silver-haired man noted. "In this case, it's forbidden because it's dangerous, which merely means that you usually need permission to train in its use. It expends so much chakra that it is very easy to overdo, necessitating fine chakra control to avoid harming oneself. In fact, let's make a quick pop quiz out of this. Who can tell me what can happen if you expend too much chakra too quickly? Yes, Sakura?"

"The sudden loss of energy can cause a phenomenon known as Sudden Chakra Depletion Syndrome, also known more commonly as chakra shock," she explained. "The effect causes the body to lock up, not too dissimilar to a heart attack. It can be fatal if treatment is not administered quickly."

"Correct. And the multi-shadow clone jutsu can quickly create entire squadrons of clones, which in many cases will instantly drain one's available chakra," Kakashi elaborated.

"So how can _he_ of all people pull it off that easily?" Sasuke asked. "He doesn't strike me as someone with much chakra control."

"Maybe I'm just awesome," the orange-clad ninja suggested with a cocky smile, leaning his head against his arms.

"Actually, Naruto seems to be naturally gifted with a large well of chakra," Kakashi said. "So it's very hard for him to expend it all at once by accident. Now then, this has been very educational, but we need to get little Tora here back. And I've already lined your next mission up."

"Oh boy. I can't wait for a real mission," Naruto said excited. "What is it? Taking down smugglers? Guarding a valuable object? Bodyguard for the daimyo's daughter?"

"Potato farming," Kakashi cheerfully replied.

"Or potato... What?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke groaned loudly.

...

Naruto stared at the field in front of him, Sasuke and Sakura at his sides. "Why are we here?"

"Because it's our mission," Sakura responded, in a tone indicating that she found that to be obvious.

"No, I mean, why send us on a mission like this? There must be someone in town who isn't a ninja who has time for hauling potatoes," the blond insisted.

The pink-haired girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Naruto, please tell me you paid attention in class when they were talking about ranks and missions."

"Of course I did. There' are three ranks," Naruto said, counting on his finger. "Genin, chunin and jonin as the highest. And there're four grades of missions, D, C, B and A depending on difficulty."

"Now that's not entirely correct," Kakashi said, causing Naruto to jump back with a yelp at his teacher's sudden appearance.

"How do you keep doing that!?" the blond youth exclaimed.

"Well, you might not have heard this, but I'm actually a ninja," the silver-haired man calmly explained, earning him a glare. "Anyway, it's not true that the grades of missions are entirely dependent on difficulty. To some, a given A-rank mission might even be easier than spending an entire day hauling potatoes. Let's see, Sasuke. Can you tell me the difference?"

The Uchiha groaned. "We've already done a test on this," he insisted. He paused, as Kakashi just looked expectantly at him. "Alright, fine then. D-rank missions cover ordinary, harmless work. C-rank missions involve some aspect of risk or danger, like fending of highwaymen. It doesn't mean fighting is guaranteed, just that there is a risk. B-rank mission means there's a significant risk of encountering enemy ninja, or people of equivalent skill. A-Rank are the highest ranked missions, involving great risks of dying."

"Yes. Though it is not true that A is the highest. Above that is S-rank, though of course, you would not have studied those in school," Kakashi explained. "An S-rank mission is any mission that the village cannot publicly acknowledge to have undertaken and is therefore handled only by the most veteran of elite ninjas to ensure it's done properly."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can of course not divulge any information on any actual S-rank missions, though a few have been made public as circumstances have changed," the jonin replied. "But let's say the current daimyo was replaced with someone so unstable, we risk the country being thrown into an unnecessary war. Not good for anyone. But if we just send someone to kill the daimyo of our country, that could have serious consequences. Their replacement might even decide that we are too dangerous to have around. Such a mission would be S-rank, because we cannot let anyone know we decided to assassinate the daimyo of our own country."

"Oh. That's... Something," Naruto commented.

"Now then, back to the subject of your assignment. Which one of you remembers how your rank and the missions fit together? Yes, Sakura?"

"Low-rank genin like us are assigned D-rank and any C-rank that is judged to be within our skill-level," the pink-haired ninja answered. "It's to give us the opportunity to train and grow stronger. Once we're promoted to chunin, we will mostly be given C and B rank. And jonin handle missions ranked B, A and I presume also S."

"Very good. Of course, that's are just how we prefer to do it, but reality occasionally dictate things be otherwise," Kakashi explained. "And that is why you three are going to help out on this farm."

"Why are we going over this? We learnt about it in school," Sasuke stated, none too pleased.

"Because I want to make sure that you actually remember all of those things," their teacher replied. "Now then, shall we get started? There's a lot of potatoes to haul."

As they walked up towards the main farmhouse, Naruto noted a secondary group, already talking with the owner of the farm. Two members of the group were Shikamaru and Ino.

The last of the genin trio was a rotund teen with a spiky mane of brown hair, his unique headband splitting it in two with a third band going over his head. A white scarf encircled his neck and he wore a green haori over a white shirt. Naruto recognised him as Choji Akimichi. He was a close friend of Shikamaru's and as a result, they had hung out together quite often. Not to mention that he was also a regular at Ichiraku.

The one talking with the farmer was the trio's ninja teacher. He was a tall man, two brown eyes framed by spiky black hair and a short black beard. He wore the standard uniform, a black, furry tail wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Asuma," Kakashi greeted the man. "I see you got here first."

"Yeah. Just had a talk with ol' Hirano here," the man replied, gesturing to the farmer. "Nothing unusual, so we might as well just get started."

"Well, okay then. I see no reason to delay the work," Kakashi said. "The field is over there. Best of luck."

"You're not going to help us out?" Ino asked surprised.

"No. This is your mission. We're just here to take care of you," Asuma replied, as he lit a cigarette. "Now hop to it."

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed, as the six approached the field.

Ino quickly walked up to Sakura. "So, I was thinking," she began. "Since we're here all six of us, no reason we just have to stick to our own teams, right?"

"Ehm... Hadn't really thought about it, but I suppose it doesn't actually matter," Sakura noted.

"Great. Then what do you say we team up?" Ino looked speculative for a moment, a small smirk on her face. "Perhaps we can even convince Sasuke to come with us. Would give us a chance to... Get to know him better."

"I dunno. He doesn't seem too happy being stuck with this job," the pink-haired girl replied uncertainly.

"Of course not. Nothing glamorous about this at all," Ino stated dismissively. "But maybe we can help... Cheer him up."

"Hey, hey, no stealing teammates," Naruto said, having caught up with them. "Sakura is on Team Kakashi, and we stick together."

"That's cute," Ino replied. "Say, if you're feeling lonely, why not clone yourself? Might also help you not butt into other people's conversations."

"I'm not lonely. You're the one who's so desperate you're trying to steal my teammates. You've already got Shikamaru and Choji."

"Yes and I'm certain they'd be more than happy to hang out with you, so buzz off already."

"No, you buzz off."

"Oh no, what a stinging comeback. Honestly, Choji could come up with something better than that."

Sakura groaned, desperately ignoring a sudden and powerful urge to smack the two together. "Can we please just talk about this like adults?"

Back at the fence, Asuma and Kakashi observed the group.

"Not much team unity yet," the tailed man noted. "Ino is still fixated on doing her own thing."

"Well, tradition can be constraining," Kakashi noted. "Hopefully, with time, they will ease into their roles on the team."

"I dunno. Ino is stubborn. It might take a while before she concedes that the Ino-Shika-Cho formation is a repeating pattern for a reason," Asuma noted. "I think she fails to understand that even if it is traditional, she can still make it her own thing." He paused, taking a drag of his smoke. "How about your team?"

"Naruto wants Sakura, Sakura wants Sasuke and Sasuke wants to be left alone," Kakashi sighed, resting his head on his hands. "Teenage drama of the worst sort. They'll need to overcome their wayward personal feelings if they are to truly work as a team. I'm considering seeing if I can't get them assigned a mission that will take us abroad, give them some time to live together. Going home separately every day is slowing the process."

"Don't you think that could cause issues?" the tailed man asked.

"I'm counting on it," Kakashi replied. "Nothing quite like actually having to spend every single hour of the day with each other to get things sorted out. These little relationship dramas will either have to mature or wither."

"Do keep me informed," Asuma said, grinding the butt of his cigarette against a fence post. "I'd love to hear how this plan of yours pans out."

The two paused, staring at the group.

"Is Sakura threatening those two with a wheelbarrow?" the tailed man asked.

"Yep."

"Should we interfere?"

"Nah. Naruto is fast and Ino can probably convince her to put it down. On the other hand, Shikamaru and Choji seem to be making good progress. As does Sasuke."

"Looks kinda pissed."

"He always does."

...

"So, had a good night's sleep?" Kakashi asked, as the three met up at the edge of town the next day.

Sasuke harrumphed grumpily.

"My body is hurting all over," Naruto groaned. "I feel like a bruise. Just one big Naruto-shaped bruise."

"I'm a little sore too, I must admit," Sakura added. "But it wasn't that different from hauling sacks of flour."

"Good. Missions like these helps build stamina and fortitude," Kakashi noted. "Now, I've gotten your next assignment."

"What is it now?" the blond asked annoyed. "More potato hauling? Perhaps picking up trash on the street? Or walking somebody's dog?"

"All fine suggestions, Naruto. But no, this assignment will actually take us out of the country for a little while," the silver-haired ninja noted. "For about two weeks by my calculations."

"Really? We get a proper mission?" the orange-clad ninja asked, stars alight in his eyes.

"About time," Sasuke mumbled dissatisfied.

"Well, it is still D-rank, but in the higher end," Kakashi noted. "You still lack the experience and skills for a C-rank."

"That's okay. So, what is it?" the blond teenager eagerly inquired.

"An escort mission."

"Really? Who are we escorting? A merchant? Royalty?"

"An ostrich."

The trio blinked.

"A what?" Sasuke asked, his expression of annoyance having changed to one of befuddlement.

"An ostrich," Kakashi repeated. "Large bird. Flightless. Common around..."

"I know what an ostrich is," the black-haired teen interrupted. "But why are we escorting it?"

"Poor bird was used in an illegal animal fighting ring that was broken up in the Land of Stone. But they don't have a facility to care for it, so they've hired us to escort it to a nearby reservation," their teacher explained.

"Land of Stone," Sakura mumbled. "That's a good distance west of here. I didn't know we got missions from so far out."

"We expanded operations into the area. Turns out there's a lot of opportunities for us, which is good for our village's economy," Kakashi explained. "Normally, the ninjas of Sunagakure would be handling jobs in the area, but they are a proud lot and consider tasks like these beneath them. There are other, smaller ninja villages in the surrounding countries, but they don't have the manpower to handle everything. So, we've started taking the jobs they don't take. Therefore, you get to escort an ostrich." He paused. "Now then, just because it's a D-rank mission does not mean there can't be danger on the road. I expect you all to show up with full packs, standard gear and whatever else you can think of as necessary."

"Should we expect to sleep in the wilds a lot?" Sakura asked.

"No. In fact, if everything goes according to plan, we should be able to sleep at various inns every night on the way," Kakashi replied. "Of course, things often fail to go according to plan, so bring the necessary equipment with you anyway. That is all, we meet here tomorrow at seven in the morning. Dismissed."

"Well, I should probably get my kunai sharpened," the pink-haired ninja noted, as the three walked off. "All the recent training has dulled them."

"Then we should probably drop by the Akimichi forge," Naruto noted. "They know their stuff."

"Yeah, my mother recommended them to me when she gave me my kunai," she noted. "What about you, Sasuke? Do you want to come along?"

"I have people to handle that for me," he said dismissively and walked off.

"Man, that guy is such a jerk," Naruto commented.

"Naruto, shut up," Sakura snapped at him. "He's been through a lot, you know."

"Hey, I know that," he replied, as the two continued walking. "Everyone keeps telling me. But I don't see why that means he can't be nice to us."

"He just... Probably has issues connecting with people," Sakura tried.

The two walked in silence, reaching the forges of the Akimichi clan. From inside the massive building, the sound of metal being hammered into shape could be heard clanging through the halls.

Naruto opened the door, a wave of heat washing over him and Sakura as they walked inside. Several furnaces glowed red hot with fuel, as dozens of smiths shaped metal into weapons and armour.

The two of them walked up the desk, where an elderly man sat, his bulging muscles and fire-scarred skin on display. "Yes?"

"Ehm, we wanted to have our kunai sharpened and checked," Sakura said. "Maybe also buy some more."

"Alright, got someone who can help you." The old man turned around. "KASUMI! CUSTOMERS!"

"Coming!" someone called and emerged from somewhere in the back. Like most Akimichis she was rotund, with a brawny build. Leather gloves and a leather apron shielded her from the sparks of the forge. "Hey, Naruto and Sakura. Good to see you."

"Hey, Kasumi," Naruto replied. "Sorry to hear you failed your teacher's test."

"Eh, it's okay. Not even sure I'm going to bother with another year," she admitted. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we're going on a longer mission, so we need someone to take a look on our kunai," Sakura said, unpacking the pointy weapons. "Maybe even buy some new ones."

Kasumi grabbed a couple and looked them over. "I can see they've been used a lot. Blades are going dull. You'll have some trouble using these against an armoured target," she noted. "I also see some are developing a few fractures and such. I imagine from hitting rocks or armoured training dummies. I can exchange those for new ones for free. We can always use some new metal. But the sharpening and service will cost, as will any additional kunai of course."

"Well, of course," Naruto noted, as he unloaded his own throwing weapons. "Hey, can we pick them up early tomorrow? Just before seven?"

"Sure. I'll have the bill ready too."

"Thanks. See ya."

...

Early the next day, Naruto shoved a blanket into his backpack and, with great effort, managed to close it. "There," he huffed, eyeing the bulging backpack. "That should do it." With an excited grin, he put it on and ran downstairs, where Ayame and Teuchi were waiting.

"You're really excited," the brunette noted. "Then again, I guess it's your first time out of the country."

"Yeah. Even if we're just escorting an ostrich, I'm sure it's going to be fun," Naruto noted, shoving his feet in his boots. "And me and Sakura will get to spend time together. Oh, and Sasuke will be there too. Maybe he'll lighten up a bit."

"Just try to be nice, Naruto," Teuchi reminded him. "He's been..."

"Through a lot. I know, Pops," the blond interrupted. "Anyway, I'm ready. Wish me luck." And with those words, he ran out the door.

"So..." the ramen chef began.

"Give him a few seconds," Ayame added.

The door opened again. "Oh, and goodbye. Of course," Naruto added, looking sheepish. "Sorry, 'bout that."

"It's okay. We'll see you again in a couple of weeks," his adopted sister noted, as he closed the door again.

The two waited.

"I forgot my wallet!" Naruto announced as he ran in again. "Need to pay for my kunai! Just a moment!" He ran upstairs, only to rush down seconds later with a: "Bye again."

"Was that everything?" Teuchi wondered.

"Give it a few seconds and we'll..."

"FORGOT EXTRA CLOTHES!" the blond yelled, as he stormed in once more, disappearing upstairs once more. A few seconds later, they heard him yell: "COME ON! FIT IN! FIT IN!" This was followed by a tearing sound, accompanied by a series of crashes and loud expletives from Naruto. Silence reigned for a moment, followed by a call of: "Do we have another backpack!?"

Teuchi sighed as Ayame walked off with a bemused: "I'll go get the spare."

In a different household, Sakura closed her backpack with a look of satisfaction. "There, everything fits. I haven't forgotten anything, have I, Mom?"

Her mother, Mebuki Haruno, was an older lady with fair skin and blonde hair. She wore a white dress with a series of red circles on it. The many wrinkles that had started to build up made her look fragile, but she carried a hint of danger over her, like she knew she could take on most people and survive. She looked over the backpack's content, before with a smile noting: "No. you seem to have gotten everything."

"What about one of your little dolls?" her father, Kizashi Haruno, suggested. He was a big man, broad-shouldered and with both a bulgy stomach and muscular arms, both a result of a long life of baking. He had pink hair, just like his daughter, though age had rendered it a slightly lighter colour. It sprung from his head like an open flower, an unusual natural hairstyle that often turned heads. Sideburns trailed along the sides of his head, culminating in an equally pink moustache. He wore a large, dark-blue kimono with a well-used apron over it.

"Dad, I'm not bringing a doll along," Sakura responded, pouting. "I'm a ninja now."

"Oh. Should we just throw these out while you're gone then?" he innocently suggested.

"Don't you dare!" the pink-haired teen exclaimed, as her mother chuckled.

"It's okay. We understand," Mebuki said. "Now, it's time for you to go. We'll see you in two weeks."

"Yeah. I'll miss you," Sakura replied, enveloping her mother in a hug. As she let go, she turned to her dad and asked: "Do you want a hug too or are you too busy making fun of me?"

"Ah, come here," the older man said mirthfully, before embracing his daughter in a massive hug. "You be careful out there. Never know what you run into on the roads."

"I will," she softly replied.

Elsewhere, inside the great Uchiha mansion, Sasuke strode out of his room.

"We have prepared your backpack, sir," a servant said to him, bowing and gesturing to said object, which had been placed on a table. "Your kunai and shuriken have been either sharpened or replaced as ordered."

Sasuke did not respond. He just grabbed the backpack, put on his shoes and excited through the front door.

...

The journey through the heavily forested countryside went without issues. Naruto and Sakura passed the time occasionally talking about how making noodles differed from making bread despite sharing many base ingredients. Sasuke walked in silence, as did Kakashi. The sun slowly began sinking towards the horizon, as the day came to an end.

"Phew, my legs are starting to hurt," Naruto noted. "Are we wherever we're going soon?"

"If you mean the village of Miyahoro where we will rest for the night, then yes, that's just beyond the hill," Kakashi replied. "But if you're expecting the ostrich to be there, you will be disappointed."

"Hey, you did say two weeks. I can remember that," the blond replied slightly annoyed.

"That reminds me, Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura began. "I've been meaning to ask, what route are we taking?"

"The most direct route would have taken us through the Land of Rain. But the situation there is still... Less than stable," the silver-haired man said. "So we're taking a slight detour. We'll follow the roads through the Land of This and the Land of That, then through the northern Land of Rivers, a short trip through the Land of Wind and then we'll get to the Land of Stone."

Naruto scratched his chin. "Okay, I've been meaning to ask," he finally said. "Why are all countries named like that?"

Sakura groaned and pinched her nose. "Naruto, did you pay _any_ attention in school?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Could someone just answer the question?"

"Fine, I'll do it," the pink-haired teen sighed. "Okay, so let's go back to the Warring States period. Do you remember anything about that?"

"Everyone was fighting everyone?" the blond asked.

Sakura stared for a moment, before continuing with: "That will have to do. Back then, many countries had more, well, unique names. Still do as a matter of fact, but that's not relevant right now. You see, merchants back then became a powerful class, because the shifting borders and changing allegiances meant that many countries could only get what they needed from the neutral merchant organisations. And these merchants, to succeed, needed to trade with each other. So from that, a pidgin language developed among the merchant class."

"A pigeon language?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh dear Sage," Sakura groaned. "No, Naruto, pidgin. An improvised language created by two or more groups with different languages to establish communication."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" he asked.

"I did say... Ugh." She shook her head. "Anyway, since nations fluctuated heavily, the merchants developed a way to identify areas separate from their nationality, since that could change from day to day. So in the pidgin language, they named places, for example, the Land of Forests or the Land of Coasts, based on prominent features. As the Warring States Period came to an end, this way of naming things stuck, and therefore each country has a designated name in the Trade Tongue, as the language is now called. And since we speak that language, it's how we usually refer to countries, even our own, rather than the, if you will, proper name."

"I see," Naruto mumbled thoughtfully. "Uhm, next question, why do we use the merchant pigeon language?"

Sakura stared like he had just grown an extra head, as Sasuke groaned and asked: "How did you become a ninja? Someone must have made a mistake."

Quickly interjecting before Naruto could start arguing, the pink-haired ninja continued with: "Because back then, ninjas began infiltrating the merchant guilds to use them as cover and disguises, a handy way to be mobile, yet beneath notice. Of course, we picked up the language and it stuck. We still use the old language for many things. Hokage, for example, translates into Trade Tongue as fire shadow. It's just that, given our way of life and that Trade Tongue is _the_ language to speak with foreigners, it was just easier to use it for most things. Do you get it now?"

"I do. Thanks, Sakura," Naruto replied with a smile.

"No problem. Wish you had just listened the first time your teacher explained it, but..." She sighed. "As long as I don't have to repeat myself, I'll survive."

"Good to hear. Would be a shame for you to die so early in your career," Kakashi mused, as they entered the small village. "Now, let's get us some rooms. Don't worry, as your teacher, I'll pay for them."

"Oh. Great, then I can save up some money," Naruto noted happily, as they entered the wooden building.

Kakashi strode up to the desk, pulled out a couple of ryo bills and put them on the counter. "We'll need two rooms for the night."

As the man behind the desk found some keys, Sakura asked: "Ehm, are we supposed to sleep together two and two? Because..."

"Hmm. Oh, no, you three get to sleep in the same room," Kakashi said, as he took the keys.

"What?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing.

"Why can't we just get a room each?" Naruto asked. "Seriously?"

"Because having your own room is a luxury you can enjoy at home," he explained. "Besides, what would you do if you did have your own room and you didn't hear enemy ninjas sneaking in? You could be dead or kidnapped before your teammates were any the wiser. Does that sound like it's worth getting your own room for?"

"Uhm... I guess not," the blond replied.

"Besides, you will need to get used to each other. Out in the wilds, you won't even have the option," the silver-haired man continued. "You'll change clothes in front of each other, go on the toilet and take care of whatever other business you feel you need to. Especially in enemy territory, where an ally can be killed and replaced with an impostor in the blink of an eye."

"Ehm... Change clothes... I mean... Ehm..." Naruto blushed and glanced at Sakura, who had become beet red in the face as she chanced a look at Sasuke, who looked like he was trying to glare a burning hole straight through Kakashi. "Why do you get your own room then?" the Uchiha asked.

"Because I need my beauty sleep and the three of you can be like a flock of chickens drunk on sake," Kakashi replied. "Honestly, enemy ninjas would probably be less bothersome company."

"Gee, thanks Sensei," Sakura mumbled, as they ascended a stairway.

Kakashi found one of the rooms they had rented, unlocked it and handed the pink-haired ninja the key before heading off for what was to be his own room.

The inside was sparsely decorated, with two beds and a couple of pictures.

"Only two beds," Naruto noted, as they turned on the lights. "Does that mean we..."

"If you suggest two of us share a bed, Sage help me, I will throw you out the window," Sasuke quickly interjected. "No, one of us will have to sleep on the floor."

"Sounds like you're volunteering," the blond quickly said. "That's real nice of you Sasuke. You're a credit to the team."

"I wasn't volunteering," the black-haired teen shot back.

"Look, arguing isn't going to help," Sakura said. "How about we draw straws? Then it's random and nobody has to be defenestrated."

"Definawhat?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed, leaning her head back slightly to stare at the ceiling. "It means to be thrown out the window."

"Oh. They needed a word for that?" the blond asked, scratching his head.

"Just get the straws ready," Sasuke groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll take sleeping on the floor over having to listen to more of this idiot's nonsense."

"Nonsense? Hey, just because I don't know a lot of fancy words, doesn't mean what I'm saying doesn't make sense."

"You didn't even know the basics of ninja history," the Uchiha teenager shot back. "Frankly, I'm not surprised your first idea for the test was to try and take on Kakashi yourself. Can you even spell stealth?"

"Can you?" Naruto fired back.

"JUST TAKE A STRAW BEFORE I...!" Sakura yelled, before pausing to take a deep breath. "Okay," she said after calming herself, the two boys leaning away from her. "Just... Just take a straw before we end up killing each other."

The trio picked a straw each.

"Oh well. I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight," Sakura noted. "Good thing I've brought a sleeping bag."

Naruto stared at his straw. "Look, do you want it?" he asked the pink-haired teen. "I can sleep on the floor. It's fine."

"Oh. Well, if you're offering," Sakura replied, switching straws.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over to one of the beds to get his boots off.

"So, what about food?" Naruto asked, as he unrolled his sleeping bag on the floor.

"We can ask Kakashi in a few minutes. We'll probably either eat at a local place, or prepare some of the rations we've brought," Sakura noted, staring at her bed. "Hmm... Maybe... I mean, I know he said we had to get used to each other, but maybe I could change clothes under the cover. Is that... Is that silly?"

"Do whatever you want," Sasuke commented, laying on the bed while staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, whatever makes you comfortable," Naruto agreed quickly.

There was a series of knocks on the door. "Are all of you still alive?" came Kakashi's voice. "I heard some yelling."

"Yeah, it's fine," Sakura replied. "We... Figured it out."

"Good to hear. Listen, I talked with the owner and there's a place that sells decent food nearby. My treat. Will help save on rations in case things go wrong," their teacher continued. "Remember, you cannot eat money."

"Noted."

...

Days passed uneventfully, as Team Kakashi made their way towards their destination. The Land of Rivers lived up to its name, with streams of water criss-crossing between its many green hills. It rained a lot, its roads turning muddy, slowing them down. The weather improved as they reached the Land of Wind. A security checkpoint halted their journey for a couple of hours, while their identification was checked, but soon they were on their way again. As they skirted the edge of the country, forested hillside gave way to brush and grass. And in the distance, they could see the edge of the great desert that covered most of the land. Soon after that, they reached the Land of Stone. Grass and brush gave way to tough weeds, fighting to survive in the arid country. Most of the ground was dry and bare, heavy in hard rocks that few plants could grow on. Finally, the four dirty, weary travellers reached the rendezvous point.

"There's the outpost," Kakashi noted, pointing to a series of wooden buildings. "Then we can start turning back home."

Naruto gulped down another load of bottled water. "Finally," he gasped. "It's so hot here. Where did all the clouds go?"

"The Lands of Earth, Rain and Rivers cause rain shadows," Sakura explained. "That is, the higher elevation catches the clouds before they can move on. That's why the Lands of Stone and Wind are so dry."

"Oh. Okay. I suppose that's... Kinda neat," Naruto commented, as they entered the outpost.

Two guards sat on a nearby porch, broad hats providing refuge from the sun. "Hey there, strangers," one of them said and got up. "What brings you out here?"

"I am Kakashi Hatake of Konohagakure and this is my team," the silver-haired ninja said and brought out his ID. "Our mission is to escort an ostrich."

"Ah, yes. That one. Ornery bastard," the guard commented, as he scanned the card. "This appears to be in order. William, go get their money. I'll get the bird."

"Ehm... What do you mean by ornery?" Sakura asked, as the guard lead them over to the stable.

"He's a moody one. Doesn't get along with people. He's not dangerous or anything. Well, not more dangerous than I'd expect that a ninja could handle," the guard said and opened the barn door. "There he is. Beautiful bird, right?"

Inside stood an ostrich tied to one of the support beams. Three red bowties decorated its long, slender neck and it glared grumpily at the new arrivals.

"Does he have a name?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. Previous owner never gave him one. Figured he wouldn't survive long," the guard said. "Well, now he's jailed with two broken legs. We don't take kindly to his type around here. But we don't really have the space for this poor bastard, so we're mighty happy that you're taking him off our hands."

"Well, it is our job," Kakashi noted, as the other guard returned.

"Here you go. Your well-earned money," he said, handing over a small wad of bills. "Best of luck with the return journey."

"Thanks. Now, let's see..." Kakashi mumbled and turned to his three students. "Which one of you three should walk him the first part of the way."

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm dead serious. This is an ostrich," the silver-haired man remarked.

The Uchiha teen stared in confusion. "What?"

"Let's go alphabetically," the jonin finally decided. "Naruto, you're first."

"Wait, your name starts with a k. Shouldn't you go first?" the blond asked.

"Well, I've been keeping you three on a leash this whole time. Seems only fair that I get a break," he replied with a shrug.

"Ugh, fine. I'll walk the stupid bird then," the orange-clad teen said, throwing his arms in the air. He walked over to the bird and untied the knot on the rope. "There we go. Now come OW, OW, STOP THAT!" he called, as the big bird pecked him straight in the head. "What's wrong with you? OW!"

"And now you've made a friend," Kakashi noted. "Come on, everybody. Let's go home."

"I'm trying here. OW!" Naruto grumbled. "Come along now and stop hitting me."

The ostrich emitted a tectonic rumble from its throat, before it decided to follow.

"Alright. Now let's just go..." the blond began, when the ostrich suddenly ran past him. "Wait, where are yoUUAAARRGHHHH!" Still holding onto the rope, he found himself dragged behind the bird. "STOP, YOU STUPID BIRD! SLOW DOWN! HALT!"

The three others watched as the ostrich ran past them, with the screaming Naruto in tow.

"Don't you two just look forward to your turn?" Kakashi asked. "Looks like it'll be fun. Come on, let's pick up the pace or we'll lose sight of them."

"How in the world is this supposed to make us better ninjas?" Sasuke asked incredulously, as they hurried after the hollering teen.

"Well, it's not. It's just your job," Kakashi replied. "But if I had to come up with something... Well, I imagine keeping this bird under control would be some good exercise. And just listen to how much fun Naruto is having."

"HEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!"

"Such fun," the silver-haired man added, as the two others stared in disbelief.

...

Hours later, the sun and the horizon were about to meet, casting everything in an orange glow.

"My everything hurt," Naruto moaned, still holding the ostrich. "When is it someone else's turn?"

"I'd say tomorrow," Kakashi replied.

The blond groaned, before yelping as the ostrich's beak hammered into his shoulder. "Listen here, you oversized chicken!" he angrily started. "We're trying to help you, so quit being such a pest!"

The ostrich glared at him for a few seconds, before pecking his forehead.

"OUCH! Cut it out!"

"There's the next town," Kakashi announced. "We'll rest there for the night."

"Great. Then maybe we can find somewhere to tie that ostrich up for the night before someone loses their mind," Sakura groaned.

The small village was divided into two rows of wooden buildings, flanking the main road leading straight through it. As the team entered, they noted a large crowd had gathered in the middle of things.

"Something is going on," Sasuke stated. "Could be trouble."

"It could very well be," Kakashi noted. "Naruto, tie the ostrich up. Then we'll see what this is all about."

"Sure, Sensei, let meOUCH! Just get thOUCH! There," Naruto said, dodging a third peck, having successfully tied the great bird to a wooden fence. "Now you stay there and do whatever ostriches do when they're alone."

The four walked up to the crowd and smoothly made their way through to the middle. Surrounded by the circle of onlookers, two men stood, eyes locked and facing each other.

"What's going on?" Naruto quietly asked.

"It's a vendetta duel," one of the citizens said. "That man over there, his name is Tsukado." He pointed to the duellist on the right. He was dressed in white robes, his dark, almond-shaped eyes focused on his opponent, a slight wind billowing through his short, black hair. "He's been sent by his family to avenge a cousin, which the other guy, Kageki, killed by smashing his head open with a rock." The other man wore a brown coat, his dark-brown hair held up by a red headband.

"Is that... Legal?" Naruto asked. "Can they just try and kill each other like that?"

"In some countries, you can seek permission to avenge an injustice," Sakura noted quietly. "Other countries usually respect such permitted vendettas."

"Sometimes," Sasuke commented. "Justice can only be meted out by those who have been wronged."

"Who do you two think is going to win?" came a gruff voice. Naruto looked to the side to see who was talking. He was a rough looking man with frizzled grey hair, clad in the finest clothes the blond had seen for days. Two thuggish-looking guys flanked him.

One leaned down to reply to his question: "I'd bet on the murderer, Boss. Already killed a man in cold blood."

"I don't know," the other said. "The challenger looks pretty determined."

Their boss rubbed his chin. "Well, let's see. It's about to begin."

Naruto snapped his focus back to the two duellists.

"This is it," Tsukado said. "Now, I'll finally avenge my cousin Shikazo. Prepare to die."

The other man didn't respond, his attention quietly focused on his opponent.

"No last words? Alright then." The crowd collectively took a deep breath as the man drew his weapon, a great sword whose blade was split down the middle. Then the crowd paused as the man stumbled backwards, having apparently drawn the weapon too hard. "HERE I COME!" he yelled, charging in an unstable wavering gait as he tried to both run and hold the sword aloft at the same time. His opponent easily dodged the heavily telegraphed attack by side-stepping, as Tsukado smashed his sword into the ground. "STAND STILL!" he yelled and swung again. Kageki stepped backwards, the blade not even close to hitting him. The weight of the missed attack turned the wanna-be avenger around and as he tried to correct himself, his legs tangled and he fell to the ground like a felled tree.

His target observed him for a moment, before turning around and leaving, easily stepping through the laughing crowd.

"I don't... Think his family... Sent the right guy," Sakura slowly noted.

"This man does not wield the power necessary to make his revenge reality," Sasuke remarked. "At this rate, he'll never succeed."

Naruto chewed on his lower lip, then ran off towards the man, as the crowd began dispersing. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, as Tsukado used his sword to get up.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Just my dignity, is all."

"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think you're going to succeed in your vendetta thing," the blond offered.

"Hmph, he may have evaded me this time," the man scoffed. "But I swear by my ancestors, our thirty-fourth duel _will_ be the last."

Naruto blinked. "Seriously? You've done this thirty-three times now? And you still haven't succeeded? Shouldn't you go home and send somebody else?"

"I can't. I've sworn an oath to my family. I cannot return with my honour intact unless I complete my mission. I must defeat him or die trying."

"You wouldn't understand," Sasuke said, having moved over to them. "His family's honour can only be restored when the perpetrator has met justice. To give up on this task would be to dishonour his family just as much as if he had killed his cousin himself. This is not a task you can just give up whenever you feel like it."

Naruto stared at his companion for a moment, then scratched his chin contemplatively. "Alright, I've decided," he finally said and pointed at Tsukado. "I'm going to help you get better, so you can avenge your dishonour or however that works. Believe it."

"I seriously doubt you could teach me anything," the avenger noted.

"Besides, you idiot, we still have our own mission," Sasuke reminded him.

"Ah, I'm sure it won't take long. I just need to bring out the killer in him and then we can go home," the orange-clad ninja insisted.

"Six paths," Sakura groaned.

"Well, let's see how long this takes," Kakashi noted. "We needed to stay overnight anyway, so at least you'll have something to do."

"Ehm... Fine then. I guess I've got nothing to lose by trying," Tsukado finally said uncertainly, earning a big grin from Naruto.

...

"Alright," Naruto said, the early morning sun rising in the horizon. "Now, how do you plan on taking down your enemy?"

Tsukado stared confused at the blond ninja. "I guess I was kinda expecting that I would stick the sharp end of my sword into him and then he'd die."

"Hmm." Naruto rubbed his chin. "How do you feel about him?"

"How I feel? Well, it is my duty to fight him for my family," came the reply.

"How close were you to the victim?"

"Shikazo? Well... I knew he existed." Tsukado shrugged. "Why all these questions?"

"I think I know why you're failing. Your attitude is all wrong," Naruto insisted.

"My attitude?"

"Yeah. When Sasuke talks of revenge, you can feel his killing intent. The desire to utterly eradicate his enemy. But you barely seem to care. You must want him dead as a hammer."

"Ehm... Okay. How?" he asked confused.

"First, let's try and get you angry," Naruto said. "Go out into the middle of the street and really feel how you want to kill him in cold blood. People will feel your dark emotions and move around you."

"If you say so," the avenger said and walked into the middle of the street. He crossed his arms and began to focus. The bastard had killed his cousin. The bastard had killed his family. Now he was to avenge him. Cut him down. Gut him like a pig. Kill. Kill.

He felt someone bump into him.

"Oh, sorry," the old lady said, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, no, my fault for standing here in the middle of everything," he quickly replied. "Do you need any help?"

"Well, these bags are awfully heavy," she noted.

Minutes later, he came back to Naruto, who stood with folded arms tapping his feet.

"What?" he asked.

"That wasn't very vengeful. Okay, let's try something else." Naruto scouted around. "We need to find something you can avenge to get your blood boiling. There, look." He pointed. "That man just bumped into that kid and didn't even apologize. Go avenge him."

"I'm on it," Tsukado said and ran off. "Hey, you!" he called, grabbing the offender's shoulder.

"Hmm? Can I help you?" the asked, turning around.

Tsukado pointed at the child Naruto had told him to avenge. "You bumped into that kid and did not apologize."

"Oh, really? Gosh, I'm so sorry," the man immediately said to the youth. "I was busy and thought I hit the fence."

"It's okay, mister. But thanks," the kid replied.

"And hey, thanks for telling me. I must have looked like a real jerk," the man said, turning to Tsukado.

"Hey man, no problem," he replied. "We all make mistakes."

Naruto slapped his forehead.

"What?" Tsukado asked as he came back.

"Okay, let's try something else," the blond said, fishing a block of paper out of his backpack. "Summon up your hate and depict your target as you really see him. Make him look ugly, monstrous, demonic. Just pour all those emotions onto the paper."

"As I really see him. Got it," Tsukado said and began drawing. Minutes later, he handed it over. "Done."

Naruto stared at the drawing. It was a beautiful pencil sketch of the guy, the wind flowing through his smooth hair. He stared into the horizon with a look of determination, his well-muscled arm resting on the hilt of his blade. "That's really pretty," the blond noted.

"Thanks," Tsukado replied happily.

"But it's not really hateful at all. It's not even close. Am I not getting through to you? Man, is this what it's like to teach me?" the blond questioned, scratching his head. "No wonder Sakura looks like she wants to sock me in the face sometimes."

...

Naruto threw another rock, the stone bouncing a few times across the creek's surface before sinking in with a plop.

The stream made for a nice change of scenery, as grass and flowers found it easier to bloom. In the distance, a group of children were laughing and playing ball.

Tsukado sat beside him, staring into the air. He sighed and said: "Sorry. Guess I'm not very good at this."

"I'll be honest, you aren't," the blond commented, throwing another rock. "You're just too... Nice. I mean, Sasuke, that guy sometimes scare me when he talks of his vendetta thing. You can just hear it in his voice. Gives me the creeps. But it's like... Did you even know the guy he killed?"

"As I said, I knew he existed. Met him at a family party or two," the avenger replied with a shrug. "But I guess... I don't know. I just don't feel personally invested." He sighed. "To be honest, I just want this whole vengeance thing to be over with. I've spent months now running up and down this damnable dust bowl, trying to avenge a guy I barely knew by killing a guy I don't care about because my family ordered me to do so. I just wanna go home already."

"Why did they choose you?" Naruto asked. "Wouldn't someone else have been better?"

"Maybe. Or maybe they just felt that they could do without me. Who knows?" He sighed again. "Thanks for trying to help me, but I don't think I can really hate the guy. Guess I'll just have to keep trying."

"Yeah. The others will probably be by soon to take me home," the orange-clad teen noted. "Maybe I can... Do you hear that?"

"The thumping? Yeah. What is that?" Tsukado questioned, slowly getting up. "Sounds kinda... Like something is approaching."

"Oh no," Naruto said. "It's that bird again."

True enough, the ostrich came charging along the riverbank at full speed, kicking up no small amount of dust in the process. In the distance, Naruto could see his teammates running after the renegade avian. And then he noticed where the bird was going. Its path was taking it straight towards the playing kids. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "We gotta..."  
Before he even finished the sentence, Tsukado sailed past him in one mighty leap. With one fluid movement, he drew his sword, energy crackling along its bisected blade. He swung it along the ground, slicing through the dirt, as the blade unleashed a ripple of energy that cut through air and stone. Just before the ostrich was close enough to risk hitting the confused children, the wave of energy came between it and its intended route, shattering the ground and hurling fragments of debris into the air. The bird made a cry of alarm as it stumbled back. It turned to find another path of escape, only to suddenly be face to face with the avenger.

He raised a hand and the ostrich jerked back. "Hey, it's okay," he softly said. "I don't mean to hurt you. Just had to keep the kids safe. Just be calm." The bird glared at him, before slowly accepting a gentle pat on the head, as the rest of Naruto's team caught up with them.

"Sorry 'bout that. The ostrich decided it didn't want to come along today," Kakashi noted.

Sakura was nursing a rope burn in her hand. "You don't say, Sensei."

"It's okay, it happens," Tsukado replied, still petting the now much calmer bird.

"That was real cool, mister," one of the kids said. "Thanks."

"Hey, just trying to help."

Naruto stared slack-jawed, eyes looking just about ready to rolls out of his skull. "SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT!?" he yelled with a confused gesture.

"Hmm. Well, I am trained in the ways of the samurai," Tsukado noted.

"More than that," Kakashi said. "Those movements were not the ones of just any sword-wielder. You're a master of your craft."

"Some would say so. I suspect that's the main reason they sent me," the avenger replied.

Naruto ran up to him. "But if you're that good, why haven't you finished the guy off yet?"

"Because... When I look him in the eyes... I don't know," he sighed. "I just feel... Off. Every single time. I can't focus, I forget my techniques. I become so... Flustered. I don't know what to do." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you can fix this, Naruto."

Not far from them, the well-dressed man and his goons watched.

"Did you see that, Boss?" one of the goons said. "He's some sort of elite swordsman."

"I knew he could take on that other guy," goon number two noted. "But why didn't he?"

"Don't know, don't care. But tell the others to go find the guy he's after," their boss noted. "I think we could stand to earn quite the payday on this."

...

As the six of them, including the ostrich, returned to town, they noticed that a crowd had gathered in the street again.

"What's going on now?" Naruto asked. "Another duel?"

"If there is, you're not staying to help. I don't care what kinda sob story they have," Sakura said annoyed. "Let's just get moving so we can go home."

As they approached, the man in the well-tailored clothes stepped out of the crowd. "There he is, everyone. The main event," he declared, as several of the people turned to watch. "Come, we've been expecting you."

"You have?" Tsukado asked confused.

"Yeah. I'm Boss Kanabun, of the Kanabun gang," the man explained with a grin on his face. "And we decided that, well, if we helped you, then you could help us."

"Ehm... How so?" the avenger asked.

"Come, I'll show you," Kanabun said, throwing an arm around the sword-master's shoulder and leading him through the crowd.

"Does this seem fishy to anyone else?" Naruto asked. "Should we... Go check it out too?"

Kakashi rubbed his covered chin. "Well, we are not obligated to keep everyone we run across safe, but then again, I'd feel scummy turning my back on something this suspicious. Let's check it out, see if he actually needs a hand."

"Why not. We're so delayed anyway, it will hardly make a difference," Sakura commented with a shrug, as Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

As they entered the crowd, they could hear Kanabun go: "We decided that your revenge was really important, so we went and got this guy for you. Didn't put up too much of a fight, which is good. Wouldn't want to take the excitement out of this for you."

True enough, they had dragged Kageki back. He looked a bit bruised and dishevelled from the gang's rough handling.

"There. And don't you worry. This time, my boys will make sure that no one leaves the ring, until somebody dies," the boss said, as he stepped back into the crowd.

"Oh, okay," Tsukado said, trying to not look his target in the eyes. "But... You said you wanted something. I haven't even agreed to anything yet."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, you just take your revenge," the gang-leader replied, before turning to the crowd. "NOW THEN, EVERYONE! PLACE YOUR BETS! WHO WILL WIN! THE CHALLENGER TSUKADO OR HIS ELUSIVE TARGET KAGEKI! PLACE YOUR BETS NOW! IF YOU LACK MONEY, THE KANABUN GANG WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO PUT OUT FOR YOU!"

"So that's his scheme," Sakura commented disdainfully. "He's turning Tsukado's quest for revenge into some circus he can earn money on."

"What a loathsome man," Sasuke added coldly.

"Perhaps. But it isn't illegal," Kakashi noted. "Enforcing the duel, on the other hand, could be, but Tsukado is allowed to seek aide to complete his quest. A bit of a grey area, but as long as he goes along with it, I'm pretty sure the local law will be okay with it."

The avenger and his prey both drew their blades. Tsukado looked down, focusing on his opponent's feet. Then he charged, exhaling a cry of battle, as the onlookers kept chiming in with bets. He swung his blade, his opponent barely dodging it. He swung again, a high blow to sever his foe's neck. Kageki barely deflected it with his own blade.

"Wait, he's suddenly fighting so much better," Naruto noted.

"Yeah. But he still seems a bit... Off," Sakura noted.

"He's avoiding looking him in the eyes, focusing on his feet and shadow to determine his moves," Kakashi explained. "A clever move, but unless trained in it, it does handicap you. I know Guy has practiced this technique." He paused. "Then again, he could fight blindfolded, so that's hardly a surprise."

"Still," Naruto noted, as the blades of the duelists met. "There's something else that also seems... Wrong. Is that just me?"

"No. You're actually on to something. For once," Sasuke dryly added. "For one thing, this Kageki person isn't fighting back, just staying on the defensive."

"Yeah. And there's... Something else," the blond mumbled, eyes focused on the battle.

Tsukado swung again, his opponent dancing to the left. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the blade, thrusting it forward like a spear.

Kageki quickly raised his own blade, deflecting the blow upward, the blade cutting into the skin of his shoulder.

Tsukado accidentally looked up as his attack was parried. Their eyes met. He felt his knees wobble and the weapon grew heavy in his arms. He stumbled back, steps uncertain. "Stop that," he hissed. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" As he yelled, he closed his eyes and swung the blade overhead, charged energy crackling along the metal. Kageki held up his blade like a shield, using both hands to halt the incoming blow.

That was a mistake.

The sheer force of the enhanced blow immediately caused his knees to give in, smashing him into the ground, his entire body rattling from absorbing the attack. His guard fell as his head spun, and he stared disoriented at the warrior looming over him.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Tsukado yelled, raising the blade again. "THIS IS FOR MY COUSIN SHIKAZO!" He was about to land the killing blow when an orange blur moved between him and his opponent. He blinked. "Naruto?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you kill him until I figure this out," the blond said. "Because this makes no sense."

"What... What are you talking about?" the avenger asked. "What makes no sense?"

Naruto turned to Kageki. "Why is your sword dull?" he asked. "And don't tell me it isn't. I may not use swords, but I have to maintain my own weapons and I know a dull blade when I see one. You knew this guy was coming after you. He's done this, what, thirty-five times or something. But you didn't even fight back. Why?"

The man sighed. "Alright. The truth then. My name is not Kageki. It's Katazu."

Tsukado blinked. "Okay, what?"

"Kageki, the man you actually want to kill, is my twin brother," the imposter explained. "He loaned money to your cousin. But when he and his wife had a child, he needed the money back. But Shikazo refused. They argued. And then they fought. During the fight, they stumbled and Shikazo cracked his skull open on a rock, dying. It was an accident."

"Wait, he died by falling on a rock?" Naruto asked, turning to Tsukado.

"Don't look at me. They just said he was killed with a rock," the sword-master quickly said. "I've never seen the crime scene, so I just presumed he got his head smashed with it or something."

"Kageki came to me. Told me what happened. Wanted to turn himself in. But there were no witnesses. I feared no one would believe him. His family needed him and..." Katazu went quiet for a moment. "I told him to go into hiding, while I would take his identity. I've always been a layabout, never really making anything of myself. I figured, in the end, if one of us had to die, it would be better if it was me. So I left a trail, to make sure everyone thought I was my twin brother." He sighed. "But then you came after me. I couldn't justify killing you. After all, you were just trying to do what was right. So that's why. This blade is merely to defend myself." He paused, as he got up. "Obviously, I have no proof of what I say. So if you don't believe me, then kill me. Your quest will be over and my brother can live on in peace."

Tsukado stared. "No," he said, sheathing his sword. "I think... I think I knew when I looked you in the eyes. If you really had killed my cousin like that, surely you'd cut me down without a second thought. And that desire... It just wasn't there. Frankly, I'm tired of this revenge business. I choose to believe you."

"That's an immense relief. To be honest, I rather prefer not dying," Katazu admitted.

"Not so fast," Boss Kanabun said angrily, as several of his men drew their weapons, the civilians backing off. "I said I wouldn't let you go until someone was dead. So you better get back to the fight, unless you want this to get ugly. And you, the annoying kid. You better fuck right off, before I have my men make an example out of you."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm a ninja," Naruto said, as the two men stood back to back to defend themselves. "And I won't back down for some random thug like you. Believe it."

"Have it your way then. Men, cut them down."

The assembled gang-members broke rank and charged.

Tsukado swung his sword in an arc, blade charged with energy. A wave blasted forth, slamming into the ranks of goons, forcing them back. As they stumbled, the swordsman charged forward with a battle cry, slicing his weapon into their stunned ranks.

Katazu shifted into a defensive stance. He slammed his weapon down on the club of the first attacker, before stepping forward and smashing his elbow into the wielder's eye. As he stumbled back, another came at him with a sword. Katazu knocked it to the side, then hammered the dull blade into the side of the man's knee, dislocating it.

Naruto dodged one man's axe, then slipped under his arm, letting his kunai slice through the man's thigh. He fell with a cry of pain as his leg gave in, but Naruto was already fighting the next thug. The guy swung a wooden pole at him, but the blond blocked it with his kunai, using his free hand to hurl a second one. The projectile slammed into the guy's stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. Naruto dashed forward, punching the guy straight in his face, knocking the thug back with a few of his teeth flying from his jaws in a spray of blood. He felt a shadow fall over him and turned to see a muscular man tower over him, a hefty-looking maul raised to crush the blond.

"GOT YA NOW, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" he yelled, as he prepared to attack.

Kakashi smoothly wrapped one arm around the man's, halting the attack, before slamming his knee into the guy's stomach. "Do you now?" he asked, as the heavy thug doubled over breathlessly. "Here's a little tip for you." His elbow hammered down into the back of the man's skull, dropping him like a sack of lead. "Don't try to hurt my students."

Sasuke drew a shuriken and threw it, lodging it straight in the eye of a goon who had been about to attack one of the others. The now one-eyed thug fell back with a scream, as the black-haired teen felt someone sneak up on him. He dodged, the guy's massive blade sailing over him, before he spun around, kunai flying from his hand. The projectile slammed into the brute's knee, causing him to collapse forward. Sasuke jumped and kicked, his foot striking the side of his opponent's head, knocking him aside. He landed, crouched and focused, breath heating in his lungs. He blew a wave of flames at a nearby group, the goons screaming as their skin blistered under the fiery assault.

Sakura lightly dodged to the side as the dagger came down, grabbing her attacker's wrist in the process. She pulled him forward, her other fist surging forward at the same time. She felt three of his ribs break. She let go of his wrist, before hitting her stunned target square in the face, his nose collapsing with a crunch.

She noted another heavy guy charging at her, madly swinging a nail-studded club. She focused, and her opponent paused as she seemed to split into two, before charging at him from two different angles. He swung his weapon in a wide arc, but to his surprise, it sailed right through them. The real Sakura seemed to fade into existence again, right before her knuckles made contact with his jaw, dislocating it and sending him reeling.

She landed on the ground, when suddenly she was yanked back by the hair. Off balance, her arms spun as she tried to recentre herself, when she suddenly felt cold metal against her neck.

"ALRIGHT THERE!" Kanabun yelled. "Y'ALL BETTER PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, OR THE PRETTY LITTLE GIRL HERE GETS HER THROAT SLIT!"

The others paused, glaring at him.

The gang-leader smiled. "That's what I thought. Now, drop your little toys, or..." Something slammed into the back of his head, causing him to yelp in pain. He turned around confused, only for the ostrich to peck him right in the face. "ARGH! YOU STUPID BIRD!" Furiously, he lashed out and grabbed the big bird's neck, dagger held aloft. "I'LL CARVE YOU OPEN LIKE A TURKEY!"

His eyes widened and a pained gurgle rattled forth from his mouth, as Sakura's fist slammed into his kidney. "I'm not a little girl," she coldly stated. "I'm a ninja." She pulled a fist back and slammed it back in again, causing the gang leader to drop his weapon, his entire body tensing up with agony. With the third punch, his legs gave in and he fell to the ground with a pained whimper.

She observed the downed gang-leader, before turning her attention to the ostrich. "Ehm... Thanks for the help."

The ostrich emitted a satisfied rumble.

With the leader down and the sight of their mangled comrades, the rest of the gang lost their desire to fight, running away as quickly as they could.

"Well... I think it's over," Tsukado said, sheathing his blade. He turned to Katazu, scratching the back of his neck. "Ehm... Well... Thanks for having my back there."

"No problem. I'm happy to help," the man replied.

"And thank you to the rest of you as well," he said, turning to the others. "My vendetta is finally over."

"What will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"I'll probably go home soon. Ehm... But before that..." He looked a bit forlorn, before returning his attention to Katazu. "Would you... Would you like to go for a drink? To celebrate, I mean."

The other man smiled. "That sounds like a great plan."

"Just remember to get the local law enforcement to scoop these guys up," Kakashi noted. "On that note, we really need to get home. We have an ostrich to deliver."  
"Of course. I hope to see you all again, someday," Tsukado noted with a smile.

...

The group continued on the dusty road, homeward bound once again.

"I don't think I get it," Naruto said. "I mean, seems to me this whole vendetta thing was a sucker's game to begin with. The guy was so busy trying to get his revenge that he nearly killed an innocent man."

"Don't let this farce delude you into thinking that all matters of vengeance are some sort of delusional quest," Sasuke coldly noted. "There are real perpetrators out there, whose crimes are beyond any doubt. And those they have hurt deserve the justice of redressing these offences. But I wouldn't expect you to understand. You've never experienced loss."

"Hey, I'm an orphan," the blond shot back annoyed. "I lost my parents."

"Really? Do you even remember them?" the Uchiha asked.

"Ehm... Well, no," the blond admitted.

"Then you're much like that guy. You're not interested in revenge, because you haven't experienced any actual loss. It doesn't matter to you." He sighed. "Why am I even bothering trying to explain this to you of all people?"

"Well, whatever. I don't need revenge anyway," the blond commented.

Sakura idly twirled her hair, lost in thought. "You know," she finally said. "It worked out. But back there... That could have cost us."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"When that Kanabun guy grabbed my hair. He almost got us. I can't let that happen again." She paused. "I'm going to ask my parents to help me cut my hair."

"Aw, really?" the blond asked. "But it looks so good on you."

"Thanks, but I have to be practical about this," she replied. "Hair this long is just too much of a risk. It shouldn't go below my neck, that's for certain."

"I'd actually agree with you, Sakura. That is a good idea," Kakashi noted.

"Well, if you want to be practical, maybe you should stop colouring it pink," Naruto noted. "That's gotta make it harder to hide."

Sakura glared at him with an offended expression. "I don't colour my hair," she said, obviously miffed.

"Wait, that's your real hair colour? It's actually pink?" Naruto replied surprised.

"Yes it is."

"Wow, that's awesome. Why is it pink though?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. I got it from my father. Probably the remains of some thinned bloodline. They can cause all kinds of weird abnormalities."

"Like the Inosuka clan or Sarutobi clan?" the orange-clad ninja asked.

Sakura looked surprised. "That's actually correct. Yes," she noted. "But whatever me and my father got, it's been diluted over the generations. It's just a hair colour. But, I kinda like it." She twirled a lock. "Need to get a wig though. You're not wrong that it is bad for stealth."

"All in due time," Kakashi noted. "I sincerely doubt they will send you on a stealth mission just yet."

"Still, can't hurt to be prepared. Not like any of us foresaw picking up an ostrich would result in this," she replied, glancing at the big bird. "At least he seems to have calmed down."

"He better have. He's been nothing but trouble so far" Sasuke commented, before recoiling as the bird beaked his head. "Ouch! Would you, ack! Stop that, you stupid bird! Argh!"

"Guess he's not that calm," Naruto commented, as Sakura sighed.

"Boy do I look forward to getting home," she noted. "I'm gonna take the longest bath in my life. Gonna go to the hot spring and just soak for hours."

"Come now, it's been a fun adventure," Kakashi stated. "And just think, we'll all get to do this again and again for many missions to come."

Sakura and Naruto groaned, as Sasuke desperately tried to stay out of range of the offended bird.

And so the group continued onwards towards home.


	5. The Devils' Snare

**Chapter 5: The Devils' Snare**

"I'm home!" Naruto called as he stepped into the dining room, pausing to note both Ayame and Iruka sitting by the table. "Oh, hey Sis. Hey Iruka. Whatcha doing here?"

"Well, figured you might come home today, so I decided to drop by," the young teacher explained. "Seems like I got the date right."  
"So, how did it go?" Ayame inquired.

"Oh, the mission went well. We delivered the ostrich and stuff," the blond replied.

His sister and teacher exchanged glances.

Iruka sighed. "Alright. What happened?"

"What? What do you mean what happened?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Well, you did specify that it was the mission that went well," Ayame pointed out. "We know you, Bro. You only did that because something happened."

"That and your eyes have started to dart around," the young teacher added. "Come on, what happened?"

"Well... I mean, we... We might kinda have... Fought a bunch of gangsters," Naruto said in a tone he really hoped was casual.

"YOU WHAT?!" came the loud voice of Teuchi from the kitchen, before the ramen chef appeared in the doorway holding a bowl of noodles "GANGSTERS?!"

"Dad, careful with the noodles," Ayame quickly interjected, eyeing the bowl, whose content was dangerously close to being flung over the edges.

"Oh, right," Teuchi said, as he vanished back into the kitchen.

Iruka, who had gotten a wide-eyed look on his face, incredulously asked: "You were escorting an ostrich, how did you end up fighting gangsters?"

"Ehm... Well, it really didn't happen because of the mission," Naruto explained. "See, there was this guy who had this vendetta. So he tried to duel the guy. Except he was really bad at it. So I offered to train him. Except I was really bad at it. So then this gang man tried to earn money on the guy's vendetta. Except he was really bad at it. And that's when we found out the other guy was actually the murderer's twin brother."

"Wait, murderer?" Ayame interrupted.

"Oh, right. See, the reason the guy wanted revenge was because this one guy might possibly have killed a cousin, except it might also have been an accident," the blond explained. "Except he didn't want revenge, his family just ordered him to take it for them. Because he was a master swordsman or something like that."

"A master swordsman who failed at dueling?" Iruka commented.

"Yeah. Because apparently he kinda sensed the guy was innocent. Or something," Naruto continued. "I think he might also really have liked the guy. Maybe. I don't think I get it. So then they agreed not to fight, but the gangster guy got super angry and threatened us all. And then a fight broke out and we kicked ass and said our goodbyes. So, yeah, that's what happened." He scratched the back of his head. "Yep."

Iruka groaned and rubbed his temples, as Ayame with a grin noted that: "Well, this was bound to happen the moment we decided to let him out of the village."

"Well, it won't happen again!" Teuchi called from the kitchen. "We'll leash him with a chain in his room! No more trouble!"

"Oh, ha ha," Naruto grumpily noted. "Look, I was just trying to help a guy out."

"We know," Ayame giggled. "But I do believe that fighting violent gang members is still a bit above your paygrade."

"It is. That was supposed to be a D-rank mission," Iruka noted. "Then again, trouble can always happen when you travel abroad. But you're normally not supposed to seek it out."

"How was I supposed to know that gang boss guy was going to get involved?" Naruto replied.

"I suppose you couldn't. You have a good heart. Just be careful where it takes you in the future," Ayame noted. "Now, you look kinda beat. Do you want some ramen before you take a nap or after?"

Naruto paused, only for the gurgling of his stomach to echo across the room. The blond chuckled. "I think I should get some before a nap."

...

The Hokage found himself lightly chewing on his pipe, his eyes slowly scanning the ninja tool development team's budget, his mind crunching the numbers as he read them. Idly, he wrote some results down on a piece of paper, easing the burden of keeping track of it all. "They're using up an awful lot of materials for how little they produce," he mumbled. "We should send someone to investigate their progress." He wrote a quick reminder to himself and put it in the large pile of paper next to him. He paused, as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Lord Third," Kakashi greeted the elder, as he entered. "I was informed you'd like me to deliver this report in person."

"Yes. I am always interested in hearing how our newest members are developing," Hiruzen affirmed. "Would you like for me to order us some tea?"

"I'm good, though don't hold back on my account," the half-masked ninja noted, as he sat down. "So the mission was a success. Got the ostrich delivered."

"You specifically asked for a longer mission, to help develop your students' teamwork, if memory serves," the Hokage noted.

"That is true. And I am seeing progress, especially with Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi noted. "The two are developing a much more... Professional relationship. Naruto sees in her someone who can help teach him and she is willing to do so, though she is occasionally frustrated by his past lack of interest in the academical side of ninja life. But they are fun to listen to."

"Yes. Naruto's grades reflect as much," the elder noted. "He will have to learn on the job."

"As for Sakura and Sasuke... Well... I definitely think having to live with the guy is ruining the whole fairytale image of him that she had. But Sasuke himself..." Kakashi sighed. "That boy is a handful. He wants to develop himself, which is great, but it comes at a cost of focus on his job. He disregarded the importance of the mission because it didn't directly contribute to him becoming a stronger ninja. Complete tunnel vision."

"Yes. I was aware that could become an issue," Sarutobi agreed. "The remaining Uchihas are very adamant that Sasuke must not only replace his late father as leader of the clan, but also avenge the massacre by killing Itachi."

"Too adamant if you ask me," Kakashi sighed. "But at least these missions force him to work and interact with the others. I hope that will chip away at his shell. Get him to open up more. I still don't think he quite gets that teamwork has to exist outside of just fights. But that's something we'll have to work on." He shrugged. "So in short, plenty of work left to do."

The Hokage took a contemplative puff of his pipe. "So, any ideas how you'll handle this?"

"I think I'll follow my own teacher's example," the half-masked ninja noted. "And that's keeping this up. So I'll request that if any mission like this one within their skill level pops up, it be reserved for my team."

"Of course. I will keep that in mind," Hiruzen noted. "On a more personal note, how does it feel, leading you own team?"

"How does it feel?" Kakashi echoed, rubbing his chin. "Well, I'll admit, it's a challenge. Used to working long term with ninjas who've already been through all of this. But it's also a joy, seeing them grow and learn. Think I could get used to it."

"I'm glad to hear it," the Hokage noted, with a smile. "Is there anything else you'd like to report."

"Hmm, I should probably mention the run-in with the Kanabun gang," the silver-haired ninja remarked. "The full story is in the report, but we ended up clashing with local gangsters. Nothing serious. A good opportunity to see them all in battle though. They're still rough around the edges, but that is to be expected. Did quite well though. I think they're ready for some of the easier C-rank missions already."

"I see. Did they try to waylay you?"

"No, as I said, it's a longer story. Naruto wanted to help out this one guy names Tsukado. The kid's got a big heart, I'll grant him that. He may not know it by name, but he's definitely got the Will of Fire in him." The silver-haired ninja paused. "Reminds me of Obito, to be honest."

"I see. I am not surprised," Hiruzen noted. "Though I am happy to hear that he has inherited his parents' spirit."

"And tendency to jump in with both legs without thinking," Kakashi continued. "Ah well, he'll learn. But to sum it up, progress is being made. If I can keep this up, they might even be ready for the Chunin Exam when it next comes up."

"Very well. Thanks for the report," the Hokage noted.

"You're welcome, Lord Third," the semi-masked jonin said, as he got out of his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, Guy has challenged me to a competition."

"Again?"

"Again." With this affirmation, he ran forward and leapt out of one of the open windows.

"Those two," Hiruzen chuckled, before grabbing another budget report.

...

Sakura tilted her head, as she observed herself in the mirror.

"Well?" her mother asked. "Too short?"

"No. No I don't think so," the pink-haired ninja remarked, letting her fingers brush along the tips of her hair, now cut to shoulder length. "Just have to get used to it."

"Well, short or not, I'm sure you'll still manage to catch some lucky guy's eye," her father commented jovially.

"Because I became a ninja to pick up guys," Sakura dead-panned. She paused for a moment, before sighing.

"Something wrong?" her mother asked.

"No, it's just... No, never mind," the pink-haired girl finished, shaking her head. "I'll go for a run around town. Need to stay in shape."

"You do that. We'll be back here getting ready for the customers if you need anything," her mother reassured her, as Sakura opened the front door.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied. "I'll be back soon."

She stepped outside, enjoying the feel of cool air against her skin. The sun had only just risen enough to light up the world and the shadows were still long.

She took a deep breath and then started walking down the street. Slowly, she accelerated, feeling the warmth spread in her muscles, as she slowly began speeding up, until she was jogging down the road. The streets were mostly deserted, but many of the shops and stores were getting ready for the day's work. Hidden around her, she spotted the occasional ninja guard, who in turn observed her. She didn't mind. It was comforting to know that security in the village was functional.

The run took her out towards the edge of the city. Here the village was less dense, greenery and trees allowed to grow in between the various houses. As she ran, she could hear the rhythmic pounding of feet behind her. She figured it was another jogger, out to get a good morning's exercise.

As the other runner slowly caught up with her, she got a look at him. His body was clad in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, the soft material framing his well-trained physique. His almost reflective, raven-black hair was arranged in a simple bowl-cut and underneath it a pair of equally black fuzzy eyebrows. His dark eyes observed her with a piercing gaze, as if he was observing everything with the sharpest of intensity. "Good morning," he greeted her warmly with a smile. "I do not believe we have met before on this run."

"Oh, no, I don't think so either," Sakura replied. "I decided to make my morning jog a bit longer, now that I've become a ninja."

"So you are one of the recently chosen genin. Congratulations," he replied honestly. "I am Rock Lee. I usually jog this way as part of my morning routine. It is nice to have some company."

"Oh. Thanks," the pink-haired girl replied. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Say..." She paused. "You remind me of someone... What was his name again?"

"Guy-Sensei?" Lee asked hopefully, his eyes getting even wider with anticipation.

"Yes. I take it he's your teacher then?"

"Indeed he is. I am so happy that you can see some of him in me," the green-clad ninja replied almost euphorically. "It is my hope to emulate the great Guy-Sensei in thought, soul and body. And therefore, I must train hard to perfect my skills."

"That's a nice sentiment," Sakura noted.

"So, how many laps have you taken so far?" Lee inquired.

"Well, I've only just started. I'm planning to see if I can't get in at least three laps," she replied. "But this route is a bit longer, so I'm also trying to see how much I can handle."

"Hmm, this was supposed to be my last lap," Lee noted. "But I will extend it to follow you along. And if I cannot do that, I shall walk around Konoha ten times. On my hands."

"Really? Isn't that a little... Extreme?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"On the contrary, one must always seek to find one's limits and then overcome them. Failure must only inspire harder work," the green-clad ninja insisted. "Those are the teachings of Guy-Sensei."

Sakura mulled it over. "That is an admirable way to look at it," she commented. "But I don't think I'll be joining you for the hand walking if I can't handle three laps."

"That is okay. We must all find our individual way to train," Lee insisted. "As much as I strive to emulate Guy-Sensei, even our training is not identical. Because we are not the same person."

"Huh. I didn't know he was that much of a philosopher."

"Guy-Sensei has much wisdom. That is why he is such a great teacher," Lee insisted. "Who is your teacher?"

"Oh. That would be Kakashi," Sakura replied.

"Ah, yes. I know of him as well. He is Guy-Sensei's rival. The two of them are inseparable opposites, constantly locked in challenges that strengthens them both. It is admirable." He clenched his fist, determination on his face. "I hope one day to share a similar bond. But first, I must become stronger."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck then," the pink-haired girl noted. "You certainly don't lack for determination."

"Determination comes before any progress."

"Another thing Guy said?"

"Yes. He is very wise."

They continued to jog through the town. At the end of the second lap, Sakura paused. "Alright," she said, sounding slightly winded. "I think I need to call quits now. Or else my legs will do the quitting for me."

"That is okay. I shall run an extra lap for you," Lee insisted, jogging on the spot. "But I do hope you will accompany me for my morning exercise in the future."

"I probably will. It was nice having someone to talk with. See you around," Sakura said and waved, as the green-clad ninja ran off.

"Likewise, Sakura. Have a good day," Lee replied, as he continued his run.

The pink-haired ninja paused for a moment, watching him vanish around a corner, before walking through the door to her parents' bakery.

...

Sasuke lashed out with his leg, his foot striking the training dummy. He followed it up with a rapid series of blows to the dummy's head. He jumped back and took a deep breath, as he tried to recentre himself. He could feel how his stamina had grown, allowing him to sustain longer, more powerful sets of blows. He allowed himself a smirk of satisfaction, as he contemplated his next step.

"Master Uchiha," one of his servants said, as he stepped outside into the training ground. "A package has arrived for you."

"Hm?" Sasuke noted and walked over to the older man, who was holding the package. "Ah, it must be my special order." He took the package and opened it up. Inside was what looked like a row of four blades, attached to an iron ring. He lifted it up and held it for a second, before flicking his wrist, allowing a small spark of chakra to run through the metal. Three of the blades spun out, clicking into place, revealing it to be a dai-shuriken.

"If Kakashi has no interest in training me, I'll figure out how to become stronger myself," Sasuke noted, admiring the weapon. He held it out and let his energy flow through it, causing it to start spinning. With a mighty swing, he set the deadly projectile flying through the air. It sliced through two of the dummies, before coming to a halt, buried halfway through a third.

Sasuke smiled. "I'll need more training dummies," he noted, as a walked over to pick the weapon up.

"It shall be done, Master Uchiha," his servant replied, as he bowed out.

...

Days passed as everyone settled back into their routines. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would meet up with Kakashi every day to go on a new mission. Settled into their routine, the three were surprised to be asked to meet their teacher one day at the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen observed the three as they entered. Sasuke was wearing his almost perpetually grumpy expression, Naruto looked slightly frustrated and Sakura showed a mixture of curiosity and slight apprehension.

"Ah, you have arrived," Kakashi noted. "And on time too. Seems like our training is paying off."

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei. Lord Hiruzen," Sakura greeted them.

"Yeah, hey there," Naruto added.

"Lord Third," Sasuke quietly noted as way of greeting.

"It is good to see all three of you again," the Hokage noted warmly. "I hear you're making progress in your training."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, so our teacher tells us," Sakura said. "I guess I'm not entirely sure how much though. Anyway, what did you call us here for?"

"Beyond wanting to meet you all again, I wanted to hand you all today's mission," Hiruzen explained.

"Please let it be a real ninja mission this time," Naruto begged.

"Now, now, Naruto. Those mission _were_ real ninja missions," Kakashi admonished him.

Sasuke scoffed even louder.

"Yeah, I kinda gotta agree with him," the blond said. "I mean, cleaning the river, helping with gardening, farm-work, escort the elderly while they shop and walking dogs." He paused. "Okay, I admit, that last job was kinda overwhelming."

Sakura sighed annoyed. "That's because you tried to walk the biggest dog you could find."

"It looked soft and friendly," Naruto said with a shrug. "How was I to know it was such a beast? I mean, what are they even feeding that thing?"

"Well, at least you only suffered bruising from colliding with that tree," Kakashi noted.

"These jobs are important and help generate a steady source of income for our village. Though I can certainly see why it must feel less than inspiring," Hiruzen noted. "Ninja life is not as glamorous as some would have people believe."

"I know, I know," Naruto sighed. "But some variety would be nice."

"Well, then you are in luck," the Hokage replied. "I am officially assigning you your first C-rank mission."

The three immediately paid full attention.

"You are?" Sasuke asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes. Kakashi believes that the ostrich retrieval mission proved you were ready. We just haven't had one of this ranking that fell within your skill-level for a while," Hiruzen noted. "Now remember, with higher ranks come greater responsibility. You will be escorting a VIP to the Land of Waves and you will be expected to protect him in case you are waylaid by highwaymen or robbers."

"A VIP? Now we're talking," Naruto said excited. "Who is it? A politician? A noble?"

"Well, why don't we let him introduce himself. Kakashi, would you be so kind as to let him in?" Hiruzen asked.

"On it," Kakashi replied and walked over to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out: "Mr. Tazuna. The team is ready to meet you."

They heard a grunt from outside and Kakashi stepped aside to let the client in. He was a broad-shouldered man, with an almost square-ish build. His bared arms were muscular and his massive hands were covered in rough, calloused skin. His hair and beard were grey, his dark eyes observing them from behind a pair of glasses. He wore a sleeveless brown shirt and similar colored pants. He raised a jug to his lips and poured the content down his throat, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a slight redness manifesting in his cheeks. "So," he started. "These are the runts you're gonna send along to protect me? Doesn't look like you could trust the lot with a paper-route."  
Naruto's smile faltered instantly.

"Runt?" Sasuke echoed, sounding none too amused.

"Greetings, Mr. Tazuna was it?" Sakura started, trying to ignore the primal part of her urging her to sock the guy in the face. "We'll be looking forward to working with you."

"Well, at least this one is polite," the client noted. "Those two just look completely dazed. Are you sure they can handle this kinda work?"

"I assure you, whatever faults my student have, they'll be more than up for fending of whatever outlaws might decide to waylay us," Kakashi noted. "Now, if we were attacked by a renegade math test, then they might come up short. But I doubt that will be an issue."

"Uh-huh," Tazuna replied, sounding unconvinced.

Sasuke's mouth had become a thin line, his expression reminiscent of a thundercloud.

Naruto folded his arms with a pout. "I don't like this guy," he mumbled.

"Be nice. He's the client," Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Mr. Tazuna is an engineer currently working on a bridge to connect his country to the mainland," the Hokage explained. "The first of its kind. You'll escort him home and provide security until the bridge is done. And while they have gotten quite far, you should expect to be gone for a couple of months."

"Months?" Naruto repeated. "Wow, that is so much longer than the ostrich mission."

"Ostrich?" Tazuna echoed, slightly confused.

"Yes," Kakashi affirmed. "It's a large, flightless bird, common around..."

"I damn well know what an ostrich is," the engineer grumpily informed him.

"Ah. Very well then. Now, as for you three, we leave tomorrow at nine," the semi-masked ninja said, turning to them. "Bring your standard gear. We won't be travelling in disguise. The sight of ninjas on the job is usually enough to dissuade your common thug from trying anything."

"Anything else we should bring, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, a smile or two would probably help," Kakashi noted, eyeing Naruto and Sasuke.

...

The next day, the trio met up with their teacher and client at the village gate. Tazuna now also wore an almost onion-shaped hat and a large backpack.

"Well, at least they're punctual." the builder noted, before taking a swig of his jug.

"Indeed. Now then, shall we get going?" Kakashi asked his students. "I trust you haven't forgotten anything."

"Not that I know," Sakura noted.

"Alright, let's go," Naruto declared, pointing to the horizon. "To the Land of Waves. Believe it."

"Are you sure that one is right in the head?" Tazuna asked.

"Right enough to do his job, yes," Kakashi affirmed.

The blond spun around with a furious expression, only for Sakura to grab him by the shoulders and push him along with a: "Just ignore him, Naruto. No smashing the client to pieces."

And so the group began their journey south.

After they had walked for a while, Naruto began: "So, Tazuna... What were you doing here?"

"Not that I see how it's any of your business," the engineer replied, before taking a hearty gulp from his jug. "But I've been talking with some people. They'll be expanding the road to meet with the bridge that I'm building. And then I made some agreements with some traders who'll use said bridge to haul goods in. Business stuff."

"Uhuh," the blond mumbled. "So... You guys don't have ninjas in the Land of Waves I take it?"

"Nope. Only ninjas you see there are guys on mission or the occasional renegade," Tazuna replied. "We've survived just fine with our own militia. Was part of it myself. Got my engineering training there."

"Even if they had their own ninja village, no guarantee they'd be able to take the job," Sakura noted. "Many countries have ninja villages that are too small to handle all the work. We get a lot of foreign commissions that way. Not all villages are as big as ours." She glanced at Naruto, before almost suspiciously asking: "I trust you do know which ninja villages are the biggest?"

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't sleep through all our classes," Naruto replied. "Let's see, there's Konohagakure of the Land of Fire. Kirigakure of the Land of Water. Sunagakure of the Land of Wind. Ehm..." He paused. "There's also the Land of Earth and Lightning. Can't remember the village names."

"Iwagakure and Kumogakure," Sakura informed him. "The five are known as the Great Shinobi Villages. They are the only ones whose leaders are allowed to call themselves by the title of Kage."

"Many villages petition each year to be recognised as the sixth great village," Kakashi noted. "Not that one has been found worthy of the title so far."

"What would it take to become worthy?" Naruto asked.

"Hard to say. There's no definitive list of criteria," the semi-masked ninja replied. "Some are just too small. Others have their own unique issues. Takigakure, for example, is too insular and xenophobic. They allow no outsiders in their village. They'd make for poor hosts for the Chunin Exams, which is a responsibility that is cycled between the great villages."

"I see. Makes sense," Naruto noted.

The group walked on for a bit.

"Ehm... By the way, Kakashi-Sensei," the blond began. "I... Have a question."

"Unsurprising, but do go on," the silver-haired man replied.

"What's... What's under your mask?" Naruto asked.

Their teacher immediately stopped, causing the whole group to halt. Kakashi slowly turned, fixing Naruto with an intense glare. "You want to know..." he quietly began. "What's under my mask?"

"Ehm... Y-yes," the blond tried.

Kakashi's cyclopean gaze bored into Naruto. "Very well," he finally intoned, slowly reaching for the fabric with his hand. "But only because you asked for it." His fingers closed around the cloth. "Behind this mask." He pulled down with one swift move. "Is another mask!" he declared, revealing that there was indeed a nearly identical piece of fabric underneath.

Naruto blinked several times. "Really?! Really!?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"But of course," Sakura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke groaned loudly and started moving on again.

"Y'all nuttier than a whole village of squirrels," Tazuna commented, as he too started walking.

"Yes, really," Kakashi said, pulling the outer mask up again. "Two layers help in case the enemies use smog or poisonous gasses."

"Then what is under the second mask?" Naruto desperately asked.

"Later. We still have a lot of distance to cover," his teacher replied, as he continued onwards.

"Oh come on, Sensei, that's not even fair," the blond whined, as he hurried to follow along.

...

A couple of days later, the group was still on their way south. While elderly and usually at least a bit buzzed, Tazuna proved quite capable of keeping up with the group, even to the point of urging them hurry up at regular intervals.

"Is he complaining again?" Naruto quietly asked Sakura, as the two walked ahead.

"Yeah. He wants us to get to the Land of Waves tomorrow," the pink-haired girl replied.

Naruto eyed his reflection in a puddle of water as they walked by. "What is he so busy for? Geez, most people would be happy that we're taking it with ease."

"I know. But I guess he wants to get on with the bridge. I gather that as long as he's here, work is halted," Sakura replied.

"It just a bridge. It's not going anywhere," Naruto groaned.

"What are you two up in front mumbling about?" Tazuna loudly inquired.

"Ehm... Just discussing the mission's progress," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Well, great. Maybe you can discuss how to make it progress faster. I can't believe that a couple of spry young 'uns like you are taking this so slow," he replied. "How about showing some gumption and getting a move on?"

"I understand your frustration, but these three are newly educated. It is best if we don't over exert them," Kakashi calmly advised from the back of the group.

"Bah. Didn't know Konoha ninjas were this damn sensitive."

Even from a distance, Naruto could hear Sasuke's teeth grind, as Sakura took a deep breath and tried to focus on the road ahead.

"So, do you also want to punch him?" Naruto quietly asked. "Because I'm seriously tempted."

"We can't just punch our client. That's not how it works," Sakura replied.

"That's not what I asked."

As the group moved on, the puddle behind them softly rippled. The water rose, changing colour and texture, as two figures emerged. A slight clanking of metal was the only warning sound as they leapt into action.

"Hmm?" Kakashi muttered as he looked over his shoulder. His single eye widened. A long length of spiked chain fell around him, as the two figures landed on each side of the jonin with a thud. The others turned upon hearing the sound, their eyes widening as they registered the sight before them. Each of the two figures were clad in camouflage clothing, their bodies obscured beneath the layers of thick fabric. Wild brown hair crowned their heads and their faces were almost completely covered by gas-masks. Each of them wore a large, clawed metal gauntlet, one on the right arm, the other on the left. Between the gauntlets ran a length of chain, covered in spikes, flat and sharp so as to both stab and cut. And Kakashi was wrapped in it, the links tightening as the gauntlets began pulling.

The two assailants wasted no time upon seeing their target immobilized and each pulled their side of the chain with all the force they could muster. With a gruesome sound, it tore into their target, reducing him to chunks.

Naruto felt his body lock up, trying to comprehend what he was watching. In the span of mere seconds, Kakashi had been obliterated. He could feel his mind fog over, as he tried to understand what was happening in front of him.

The two ambushers immediately set off, rushing towards an equally shocked Tazuna, their chain lengthening as they prepared to ensnare him too.

Sakura blinked, some part of her screaming at her that she had to job to do. Almost without thinking, she leapt forward, placing herself between the two attackers and her client. The dual ambushers threw the chain forward, aiming to lasso the two in its deadly links, but Sakura pushed Tazuna backwards, narrowly avoiding having either of them ensnared in the deadly weapon.

Now up close, one of the attackers lashed out with his gauntlet. The pink-haired girl smashed her lower arm up towards his wrist, halting his attack. But his partner reacted immediately, using the opening to launch his own assault. Sakura couldn't move fast enough. The iron claws sliced into the flesh of her forearm, leaving three bleeding gashes in its wake, causing the pink-haired girl to cry out in pain.

Something about hearing his companion in trouble snapped Naruto out of his funk. He almost snarled as his legs shot him forward, as he yelled: "YOU GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARDS!"

The two ambushers paused only a brief second to analyse the situation, before turning their attention to Naruto, while Sakura was still reeling from her injury. With another swift move, they hurled the length of cutting chain forward.

The blond halted, trying to quickly figure out how to dodge the attack.

A shuriken slammed into the chain, forcing it backwards and nailing it to a tree, right before a kunai slammed into its hole with enough force to bury it halfway in the trunk, firmly attaching the length of chain to the plant.

The two attackers were yanked backward by the strike, momentarily knocking them off balance.

"NOW!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto immediately reacted. He leapt forward and jumped, smashing his booted feet into the attackers' faces, knocking them back.

They stumbled for but a moment before each pressed a button on their gauntlets, releasing them from the chain. The two prepared to lunge forward again, when someone suddenly appeared between them, a second before smashing an elbow into each of their temples. The figure grabbed one of the dazed attackers and swung him, using the momentum to turn the heavily armoured gauntlet into a mace, which was summarily hammered into the other's face, knocking him to the ground. The figure kicked the ambusher he had used as a bludgeon, causing him to fall on top of his companion, before swiftly placing one foot on his back and holding a kunai to his throat, keeping them both down simultaneously.

Naruto blinked in astonishment. "Ka... Kakashi?"

"Hm?" the silver-haired ninja asked. "Yes?"

"You... You're alive?"

"Well, obviously."

"But... But I thought..." Naruto said, turning to the scene of what he had thought to be his teacher's gruesome murder. Nothing but leaves and splinters lay spread across the ground. "Oh," he said. "That thing."

"Quite handy if I say so myself," Kakashi noted. "Now then, mind getting out the rope before these two get any ideas?"

It didn't take long for him to tie the two up to a nearby tree.

"So," one of the two attackers asked, sounding almost bemused. "How did you know?"

"Simple. While your disguise was brilliant and your attack almost flawless, you forgot one thing," the silver-haired jonin noted. "It hasn't rained in days. So why would there be a puddle out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Wait, they were in the puddle?" Naruto asked.

"More likely, they were the puddle," Sakura noted. "You know, shape-shifting."

"Man, that's devious."

"So what now?" the other attacker asked. "You expect us to talk?"

"Goodness no. What kinda ninjas would you be if you just talked?" Kakashi replied. "No, that's why I let you set off your little ambush. See, I wanted to know why you were after us. I mean, you could have been hired to kill me. I've made enough enemies to make that believable." He rubbed his chin. "But you might also have decided to attack me first because you knew I would be dangerous. But I wouldn't know for sure if I spoiled your attack. So I let you think you pulled it off. And it was clear who your real target was." Kakashi slowly turned his head, his single eye glaring at Tazuna. "Don't you agree, Mr. Tazuna?"

"Wha... What are you implying?" the carpenter asked slightly nervous.

"That these two are no mere highwaymen. They're ninjas. The Devil Twins of Kirigakure," the jonin continued. "Masters of coordinated attacking. I recognized their style the moment they tried to ensnare me. Saw it at the Chunin Exam they participated in. And I also know for a fact that they would not be attempting to kill someone like you, Tazuna, unless of course you're their target. And why would they have that job? I believe you already know."

"Why do you think that?" the bridge-builder asked.

"Because I can read you like an open book. You've been egging us on this entire trip, not because you're eager, but because you knew someone was after us," the silver-haired ninja continued. "Of course, that raises the question. Why did you lie? Because if you had said that ninjas had been hired to take you out, this would have jumped to at the very least a B-rank mission and you would have gotten a team capable of handling that. Instead, you've put my students in a situation they were in no way or shape prepared to deal with and I find that to be quite unacceptable."

The bridge-builder paused, then sighed. "I know," he quietly said. "But with that kinda protection came a price hike. One that I couldn't afford. And I had to get back alive. Besides, I didn't know fer sure that ninjas had been hired."

"But you strongly suspected it. Instead, your duplicity has brought three kids in danger," Kakashi replied.

"Hey, we're not kids anymore," Naruto protested. "I'm thirteen and a ninja."

Tazuna stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" he asked Kakashi incredulously, gesturing to the three with a hand. "You send three children out to fight bandits and highwaymen?"

The half-masked ninja tilted his head. "You didn't notice? Perhaps your glasses need polishing?"

"You ninjas can sling around fireballs, throw lightning and turn into water," the engineer shot back. "I thought they looked like that to throw the enemy off. You know, camouflage. I didn't expect you'd send actual kids out."

"One more word, and I'll..." Sasuke growled, looking quite ready to cut the guy down.

"Enough," Kakashi interrupted him. "We are now far beyond the original scope of the mission. We should head back as soon as possible."

Tazuna sighed, looking very much like he knew not to argue.

The jonin paused. "Or rather, you two would like us to do that, right?" he asked, turning to the captive twins.

The two glared at him.

"Why yes, I can read your faces even though you're mostly covered up," he confirmed. "Let me guess, a comrade or two of yours will be ready to ambush us on the way back? No, I don't think that will work for us. This was already too close."

"We could also just ditch him," Sasuke remarked, gesturing to Tazuna. "They'd have no reason to target us in that case."

"What? We can't do that," Naruto insisted. "He'll be killed."

"And? He chose to lie," the raven-haired teen replied. "Not our responsibility."

"My arm feels funny," Sakura muttered, holding her wounded limb, a dazed expression on her face.

"That would be the poison," Kakashi casually commented.

"Poison!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is she... Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes. It's meant to hinder you in battle, not kill. Still, we better get some antidote in her and get that wound cleaned and bandaged." He gently grabbed her arm and held it up. "Drink this," he advised her, as he handed over a vial, before starting to bandage the wound. "Now, I must say, I'm proud of you three. You did well, considering that you were never supposed to face opponents such as these. Still..." He stood up. "Naruto, you must be careful about freezing up like that. I know you thought I died, but in a fight, you must push onwards or the enemy will take advantage. You can mourn when the fight is over. Sakura, you did well stepping in to protect the client. But it was obvious you didn't have a plan beyond that. That left you in a vulnerable position. You must think further ahead. And Sasuke. Great attack. You managed to take them by surprise. But by then your comrade was already wounded and the client was endangered. You became so focused on defeating your opponents that you forgot your main objective. You need to prioritize better." The Uchiha teen scoffed. "Still, circumstances considered, you three did well. As I said, I'm proud of you. Now, what to do about you?" Kakashi said, returning his attention to Tazuna.

"You're not thinking of abandoning him, are you, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "We can't just leave him to die."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What I'm curious about is, who'd want to assassinate a bridge-builder?" the half-masked ninja pondered. "Care to explain?"

Tazuna sighed. "It's a long story. But to keep it short, it's Gato, the head of Gato Transportation."

"The shipping magnate? Now I'm definitely curious," Kakashi noted. "Thing is, with the way behind us trapped, moving forward is our best option. Hopefully, we'll be able to send a message asking for assistance from the Land of Waves."

"So we're going to keep protecting him?" Sakura asked, nursing her wounded arm.

"I mean, we're going the same way. Seems rude not to," the silver-haired ninja replied with a shrug.

"Phew. Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said relieved. "I knew you wouldn't leave him behind."

"Then why did you ask me if I was planning to?"

"Ehm... Well... I..." the blond tried, before trailing off into a nervous giggle.

"Fine. I suppose that this will be a good opportunity to get some proper training," Sasuke commented, sounding only slightly less displeased than before.

"Thanks," Tazuna said gratefully. "I know you owe me nothing. And I'm sorry for having lied. But things back home... They're bad. I need to return there."

"Will you explain why?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course," the engineer said, before taking a quick swig of his jug. "You'll get the whole story."

As they walked off, one of the Devil Twins said: "He'll be coming for you."

The group paused and turned.

"Who?" Naruto cautiously asked. He felt an involuntary shiver as the twin ambushers looked to him. He could almost feel the feral grins the two were sporting under their masks.

"The Demon."

...

On the great island that the Land of Waves consisted of, deep inside one of its dense dark forests, stood a wooden building, a temporary and recently constructed hideout. All was silent in the shadows of this ancient woodland.

A silence shattered by a yell of: "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

The one who broke the quiet, standing inside the outpost's big central room, was a small man, dressed in a black suit. His hair was a creamy brown of colour and quite thick, his eyes hidden behind dark spectacles and two small wisps of hair made up his moustache. "I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR YOU AND YOUR TEAM, AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THEY'VE FAILED TO KILL HIM! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M PAYING YOU FOR!? I'LL..."

His tirade immediately ceased as a massive blade slammed into the floor, missing his face by mere inches. The blade's wielder still sat in the sofa, managing to look relaxed, even as he lifted his massive weapon to lean it against his shoulder once more. He was muscular and broad-shouldered, his bared chest covered in scars from many previous battles. Most of his lower face was obscured by layers of bandages, though his piercing grey eyes and short but spiky black hair was visible. "Let's not lose our patience, Gato," he said, his voice a threatening rumble. "We're professionals. We will deal with this bridge-builder problem of yours, as stipulated in the contract."

"See to it that you do," the business man replied, dusting his suit. "Or you get nothing. I want him dead before he finishes that blasted bridge. That's your deadline. Is that clear?"

The swordsman observed him. "Crystal."

"Good. Now how do you intend to deal with this?" Gato continued. "They will know you're coming. And they managed to deal with your students."

"Kakashi Hatake," the large man commented, as if almost tasting the name. "He's the one who took out Gozu and Meizu. I have heard of him. They say he is a great ninja. But I've never had the pleasure to find that out for myself. But he is the only one of them who should be any issue. Tazuna will be dealt with."

"Fine. I hope for your sake that will be the case. I expect results when I invest this much money and land in people," Gato said and turned around, leaving the room.

The large man waited in the sofa, listening to the fading footsteps of his employer. He paused, barely hearing the sound of someone moving in the dark. He was not alone.

"So. You've returned."

"The Devil Twins have been recovered," came a light voice from the shadows. "Since the target's escort did not return to Konohagakure, they will have no choice but to come to us. Shall we set up an ambush to ensnare them, once they make landfall?"

The large man rubbed his bandaged cheek. "No," he finally rumbled, as he rose up, sheathing the massive blade on his back. "I will deal with this personally. Kakashi Hatake." He found himself smiling. "An opponent worth facing in battle. I wonder how many of the stories are true?"

"As many as those they tell about you, I'm sure," the voice commented.

"No doubt." The man paused. "And when the job is over... Gato. He is a man with resources. Enough to hire us."

"Yes?" came the voice.

"I'm thinking, once we have fulfilled our obligations, killing him would be a rather easy A-rank mission," the man continued. "I'm sure the citizens will be more than happy to pay us once our contract has ended."

"More than likely, yes," came the voice. "Then, if you would rather do this yourself, I shall see to the twins."

The large man paused, finally alone again. Then he stepped forward, opening the door, letting the cool air caress his skin. He grabbed a sleeveless black shirt and headed out into the woods, casually pulling the cloth over his head. He drew his massive sword, the single-edged blade almost as long as he was tall, before leaning the blunt side against his shoulder.

He took a deep breath. "There's blood in the water tonight," he said with rising excitement, before he dashed off into the darkness.


	6. Demon of the Bloody Mist

**Chapter 6: Demon of the Bloody Mist**

The group continued south without incident, though the mood had changed. Where before it had been jovial and relaxed, tension now ruled with an iron fist. They moved as silently as possible, every sound setting them on edge, as if it was the prelude to another ambush. Finally, after a couple of days of this, they reached the ocean. The water calmly washed across the exposed sand and seagulls cried in the distance as they hunted for food. Far away on the horizon, the outline of the Land of Waves could be seen.

"This is where my friend will pick us up," Tazuna commented, taking off his massive bag and placing it on the ground. "He'll set out once the weather conditions are right."

"Meaning?" Kakashi asked.

"When the fog sets in," the bridge-builder elaborated. "Every so often, massive banks of mist wash over the land, engulfing the sea. Perfect for getting in undetected."

"Great. Looking forward to it," Naruto commented, as he sat down on a tree-stump. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"When in enemy territory, one must be wary of oneself as much of others," their teacher noted. "The pressure can easily crush the unprepared mind. And that..."

"Will get you killed, right?" Naruto finished. "That's how all your lessons end."

"Well, at least you're paying attention," the silver-haired ninja noted with a hint of mirth. "Anyway, how will your contact know to pick us up?"

"He won't. But he's a fisher. Him setting out every so often will not rouse suspicion. I hope," Tazuna noted. "He'll check this point whenever the fog is heavy enough. And if I read the weather correctly, we won't have to wait long."

"Well, good thing someone has a plan," Sakura sighed, sitting on a tuft of grass. "I feel so unprepared."

"Even the best ninja will find themselves in situations they couldn't have prepared for," Kakashi said. "One must be ready to adapt."

"Well, I've prepared," Sasuke stated, before pulling the folded dai-shuriken from his backpack.

"Oh, neat," Naruto commented. "When did you get that?"

"Shortly before we left. I figured that since you were busy sending us out to pick up stray animals and help people to go shopping," he noted pointedly, glaring at Kakashi. "Then it was up to myself to get stronger."

"It's nice to see you're taking some initiative," the jonin replied, giving him a thumbs-up. "We'll make a fine ninja out of you yet."

The Uchiha teen scowled.

"What is that, some sort of knife?" Tazuna asked, adjusting his hat.

The scowl intensified.

"It's a dai-shuriken," Sakura explained. "Currently folded up. It's a big throwing star."

"And how's he supposed to throw that darn thing with those noodle arms?" the engineer inquired.

The black-haired genin looked just about ready to demonstrate on him.

"Far as I remember, it can channel chakra," Naruto said, sounding unsure. "I remember Mizuki using some. It was terrifying."

"You're correct," the pink-haired ninja stated. "The special alloy it is made from allows one to channel chakra through it, allowing it to be wielded and thrown with ease. Well, I say ease, but you still need great focus and chakra control to use such weapons. It just looks easy when done right."

"I see," Tazuna commented. "Well, the fog's setting in. He'll probably be setting out soon."

Indeed, heavy banks of fog slid across the ocean waves, obscuring the horizon. A chill in the air set in.

And soon after, they heard something disturb the waves, as a man in a boat slipped through the mist, an oar in his hands.

"Tazuna? That you?" the man asked. He was thin and dressed in simple brown garbs.

"Yes, Ogura. I'm here," Tazuna said, stepping forward.

"Good. Then get in the boat. We need to be back before the fog lifts," the fisherman said, as Team Kakashi and their client got onboard. Then he pushed off and began slowly steering them the other way.

"Well, it seems we'll have a moment," Kakashi noted. "Now then, you promised us the full story."

"Yes. I suppose now would be a good time," the bridge-builder agreed. "Well, how much do you know about the Land of Waves?"

"Uhm... Nothing," Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"But of course not," Sakura sighed. "The Land of Waves consists geographically of a single big island, criss-crossed with rivers and lakes. It does not have its own ninja-village nor a considerable military presence. Economically, they trade fish and fruit they grow on the island for wares from the mainland. They're considered a small but stable nation."

Tazuna gave a grunt of confirmation. "All of that was true. We weathered many of the great conflicts thanks to our small size and general isolation. Trading with the lands of Fire, Wind, Rivers and Forests to get what we couldn't produce ourselves. We have farms, but there's too little viable ground to cover all our needs."

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Did that Gato guy you mentioned do something?"

"Did he ever," the engineer noted darkly. "How much do you know?"

"He's a rich businessman, hailing originally from the Land of Noodles," Kakashi said. "Made a fortune on the shipping industry."

"Yeah. He came to the Land of Waves, bringing with him tons of money and the full power of his business," Tazuna said. "At first, it was like a dream come true. This shipping magnate, taking an interest in our little nation. His money rushed in, filling our coffers. He started buying up fisheries, shipping businesses and took control of much of the trade. It seemed like a great deal for us. He could afford to do it for much less money than our own buisnessmen. But then..." Tazuna sighed. "We were fools. Bought into the fantasy he sold us. While we were dancing around like idiots, drunk on money and riches, Gato secured a monopoly on all our trade. And the moment he had the reins in his hand, well, that's when he tightened the screws. Prices went from a dream to a nightmare. And any business he hadn't bought was quickly choked to death. Even our leaders began treating Gato more like he was their own boss than just some businessman, desperately following his orders. You see, since he controls the trade, he controls our food. We can barely produce and buy enough to sustain ourselves. On top of everything else, Gato uses our land for his less than legal businesses, using it as a way station for his trade in smuggled goods, illegal contraband and worse."

"Couldn't someone else just start up their own shipping business?" Naruto asked. "I bet most people would rather support that than Gato's."

"You don't think some people tried?" Tazuna asked. "People who stood up to Gato... Ugly things happened to them. Suddenly, faulty wiring would burn their house down. Or they'd get mugged and beaten up while out one day. Or their loved ones would have a fall down a set of stairs and break a leg. And if they didn't get the message? They vanish. Sometimes we'd find a body washed up on the beach. Fell into the water while drunk would be the official explanation. As if we didn't know what was really going on. But Gato still has to keep up some pretense of civility. Can't go around just killing people in the open." He shook his head. "He knows just how to put on enough pressure to crush us, but not enough to make fighting back seem worth it." His hands tightened into fists. "That's why I lied. I don't have the money for a B or A rank mission. Maybe if I could convince everybody to chip in, but people are scared. Scared what will happen if we continue working on the bridge."

"That's... Terrible," Sakura said shocked.

"Yeah, who does this Gato guy think he is?" Naruto said angrily. "I say we go kick his ass."

"Heh. Well, good luck. He's got a small army of goons at his beck and call. Plus those ninjas he's hired to do me in," Tazuna said. "No, the bridge is our best bet. Speaking of which..." He looked up. "There it is."

The others turned their heads. Barely visible through the heavy fog, the unfinished bridge could be seen. Cranes and construction equipment littered atop it, ready for work to resume.

"If I can finish this bridge, it would give us contact with the outside world. We could trade at our own terms again. And I've already convinced some traders to come our way when it's finished. It will destroy Gato's monopoly and help gain people's attention. See, if he moved against a rival corporation with as many resources as he does, he might just risk them firing back. So therefore, he wants to see the project ended. Can't openly just demolish it, so instead, he's trying to get rid of me. I can barely motivate people to try this as it is. If I die, well..." He sighed. "Then it's over. No way people will dare try anything if that happens."

"Well, good thing we won't let that happen. Right, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure something could be worked out," the silver-haired ninja commented. "But if Gato has gotten such a grip of the country, I presume he also has control of all outgoing and incoming communication. How exactly are we supposed to send a message to Konohagakure?"

Tazuna blinked, looking a bit taken aback. "Can't you just use ninja magic to message them?"

Sasuke groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, there are ninjas who can do that. But that's not a skill we possess," Kakashi explained.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!" the bridge-builder exclaimed.

"Look, you all need to keep silent," Ogura informed them. "We're close to the docks. Once there, we'll sail through the tunnels connecting it with the river network. But until we get to the other side, I need you to be quiet. Gato's goons often patrol this area."

The others nodded and began waiting, as the boat slowly approached the dockside.

...

The fog began breaking up again as they reached the other side, allowing the sun to shine through again and allowing the group to get a better view of the area. Past the tunnel, they found themselves sailed across a great lake, mangrove trees growing thickly along its edge. At the other side, Ogura navigated the boat up to a wooden pier. "Weather's clearing up," he stated apologetically. "I'm sorry, I can't take you any further up the river."

"We understand. Take care," Tazuna told him, as the group left the boat.

"You too. The moment you restart work on the bridge, he'll try to end you. Perhaps even before that." With those words, he set off.

"So, what now?" Kakashi inquired.

"We walk to my village. And then..." The engineer shrugged. "I don't know. Then we'll figure out what we do."

"Man, it's great to finally be here," Naruto said, stretching his limbs, as the group moved on. "Now that we have left that Gato guy's hired ninjas behind, I feel so much better."

"Who said we left them behind?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised. "Some of them might have stayed here just in case Tazuna got this far."

"What? But Kakashi got those two back there to spill the beans about the ambush," Naruto said, sounding slightly confused. "And that was on the road back home."

"Yeah. That was their plan B," Kakashi noted. "Who knows how many backup plans they had ready, just in case."

"It would make sense," Sakura agreed. "I mean, if Tazuna had been honest, we would probably have taken a less direct route and could easily have missed even running into those two. Tactically, it would be smartest to keep some people on hand here, just in case."

"Oh man, I did not need to hear that," Naruto groaned. "Now I'm all on edge again."

"Good. Then perhaps you'll actually be useful," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the blond angrily shot back.

"That if we have to escort this guy, which seems like everyone here is more than happy to do, then we're better served with you being on guard rather than loafing around thinking you're out of the woods, when clearly we're going to be hounded by everything Gato can hire with his vast fortune, until this bridge is finished," Sasuke explained.

"He does have a point," Sakura admitted. "We'll have to be on guard until the bridge is finished."

"Great. Fantastic," the blond ninja muttered.

"So, how far away is your village?" Kakashi inquired. The surrounding woodland began thinning out, revealing a massive lake.

"Ah, we'll be there 'fore nightfall," Tazuna replied. "Just have to round Lake Ao here and through the woods. Long as you guys don't go even slower than usual, I'm..."  
With a sudden movement, Naruto hurled a kunai into the thicket.

The entire group stopped, glances shifting from the blond to the spot he had attacked.

"What are you doing?" Sakura carefully asked.

"I swear, I heard something," the blond replied, eyes focused.

"Could have been a bird," Sasuke mumbled. "But... Let's check." The trio carefully approached the thicket. Pushing some shrubbery out of the way revealed that the blond's kunai had dug into one of the trees, right above a broken branch that lay on the ground.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "It was just a branch that fell down."

"I... Guess so. Didn't sound like one though," Naruto said uncertainly.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, as Tazuna in the background commented: "All this fuzz over some rotten branch? You almost gave me a damn heart attack, kid."

Kakashi stood behind them, carefully observing the branch, then casually glanced up. Not only did none of the trees have any obvious broken branches, they weren't even the same type of trees. Carefully, he walked back over to the bridge-builder.

"So are we ready to move on? Or do we have to stay here and smell the flowers some more?" Tazuna inquired.

"No, we'll get going," Kakashi noted. "As soon as those three are done."

"Those three? Hey, I'm not the one who freaked out because of a tree branch," Sasuke said.

"Freaked out?! Hey, I was on guard," Naruto insisted angrily. "You're the one who was all like 'Gato's goons will hound us relentlessly'."

"Could you two maybe just simmer down for a moment?" Sakura asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This mission is stressful enough as it is without you two coming to blows."

As the three continued their argument, Kakashi paused and closed his eye. He focused on his hearing, on sorting out the different sounds. He had heard the noise too. And Naruto was right. It had not sounded like a branch hitting the ground. So, someone had been there, exchanging place with an innocuous object. And that meant that any moment now, it would happen.

He discerned the subtle sound of foot against grass, the slight whine of air being parted by metal, the light rustle of fabric shifting.

He reacted immediately, grabbing Tazuna and setting of forward, just as a massive blade carved through the air where they had just been. Three trees creaked and fell over, their trunks bisected by the ambusher's great weapon.

The three genin turned in shock at the attacker's quite sudden appearance.

The massive ninja lifted his weapon and leaned it against his shoulder, observing the group. "Very good," his voice rumbled. "I'd have been disappointed if the great Kakashi Hatake would have been taken out that easily."

The silver-haired ninja's eye narrowed. "Zabuza Momochi," he replied. "So, it is as I feared. Gato must have paid a small fortune to hire someone of your caliber."

"So my reputation precedes me," the swordsman noted.

"Who's that goon?" Naruto asked.

"That "goon" is one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. The Demon of the Bloody Mist," Kakashi explained.

"I take it someone with titles like that is kinda dangerous," the blond mumbled, eyeing the hulking ninja with rising dread.

"The Seven Swordsmen are Kirigakure's elite warriors. Best of the best," Sakura explained, her eyes focused on their opponent, not daring to let him out of sight for a second. "There are only ever seven of them. Each wielding one of Kirigakure's legendary seven swords."

"Now then, I won't bother asking you to hand the old man over," Zabuza continued. "I know you Konoha ninjas have more integrity than that. Besides, it would be such a shame to miss out on testing myself against the famed Copycat Ninja of Konohagakure. Your entry in my bingo book painted quite the picture."

"Bingo? Am I missing something here?" Tazuna asked.

"A bingo book is a compiled list of known dangerous ninjas, whether they are affiliated with a village or operating on their own," Sakura explained.

"So, what do we do?" Naruto asked.

" _We_ do nothing," Kakashi said sternly. "Zabuza is an elite jonin, far beyond anything you're prepared to handle. I'll fight him myself. You three focus on guarding Tazuna." The silver-haired ninja stepped forward. "But even so..." He lifted his hand and grasped his headband. "I'll need every trick up my sleeves." He lifted it, revealing his other eye.

Naruto stared in shock. He had thought his teacher had lost an eye. And given the massive scar that ran over it, it certainly looked like someone had tried to gouge it out. But his left eye was there and it was different. The iris was crimson and three extra pupils surrounded the one in the middle.

"A... Sharingan," Sasuke stated in shock, eyes wide.

Zabuza observed his opponent for but a moment, before folding his hands in concentration. Immediately, the air thickened, as fog manifested out of nothing. The temperature dropped, a creeping chill setting in, as the swordsman and much of the environment vanished from sight. Kakashi himself stood still, barely visible to his students, before he stepped forward, disappearing into the fog.

The three genin had surrounded Tazuna, spread out so each could deflect an attack from a different direction. Silence and tension hung thick in the air. Even the animals had gone quiet, and only the occasional rustle of wind in the trees revealed that the world had not ground to a complete halt. The trio grasped a kunai each, muscles tensing, as they prepared for their attacker to come barrelling out of the fog. Their breaths became visible is the cold air, as they tried steadying themselves for what was to come. Tazuna himself stood still as a statue, as if a single movement would bring down the wrath of the one hunting him.

Naruto tensed his jaws, trying to keep his teeth from clattering. He wasn't sure if it was the cold or the dread. He chanced a glance at his comrades. Sakura was trying hard to not begin hyperventilating, forcing herself to breathe calmly, even as her heart thundered in her chest. Sasuke had gone even paler than normal, beads of cold sweat slowly running down his face. The tension in the air was thick enough that they could all feel it. It was as if the sheer willingness, if not outright desire, to kill radiated off their teacher and his opponent, permeating the air with a sense of hostility that slowly ate away at their very minds.

Sasuke grimaced. He could feel shivers running down his spine. He tensed his legs to prevent them from buckling. Some part of him just screamed at him to run, to get as far away from this as possible. He almost felt the temptation to flee tear the last remains of his willpower to shreds.

"Don't worry!" Kakashi's voice rang out. "I'll keep you safe!"

For a brief moment, the reassuring voice of their teacher and team leader seemed to relieve some of the dreadful atmosphere.

"Don't be so sure," came the threatening rumble of Zabuza's voice. From very, very close.

With mounting dread, the group realized where the hulking ninja was.

Zabuza had some appeared in the middle of their formation, blade raised to cut them and their client down in one stroke.

Their eyes widened. It was as if time slowed, as the sword began its downward descend to end their lives.

Like lightning, Kakashi shot out of the fog, kunai ready. He slammed into the much larger ninja, his blade piercing his belly, forcing an agonized grunt from his opponent. "MOVE BACK, NOW!" Kakashi ordered, immediately shaking his students out of their momentary paralysis. The trio and Tazuna quickly scrambled to put some distance between them and their wounded attacker.

Liquid flowed freely from the deep wound Kakashi had inflicted. But it wasn't blood. Instead, prodigious amounts of water sprayed the ground. Zabuza's entire body wobbled, before collapsing in a puddle.

And then a massive shape leapt out of the mist at Kakashi. The silver-haired turned, right before Zabuza's massive sword slashed through his midsection, cutting him in two. The group watched in horror as their teacher's upper body flew into the air. Only for it to splash against the ground in a spray of liquid, like a water balloon.

As the swordsman placed his blade back against his shoulder, he felt the cold tip of a kunai press against his throat.

"It's over," Kakashi stated.

The massive ninja chuckled. "Clever," he admitted. "So tell me, Kakashi. Did you always know how to make water clones? Or did I have the honour of teaching you that?"

"Sorry, but no. I've fought ninjas from Kirigakure before," the silver-haired jonin replied. "Now, put down your sword."

"But of course," the swordsman commented, predatory mirth creeping into his voice.

And then he collapsed into a puddle of water.

Kakashi leapt to the side, as the real Zabuza brought his blade down, intending to bisect him. He ripped his blade out of the ground, swinging itagain at the silver-haired jonin, who barely ducked under it. But Zabuza allowed the weight of the weapon to turn him, lashing out with his leg as he did. His booted foot smashed against Kakashi's head, launching him backwards. The swordsman rushed forward, attempting to slam his weapon down on his fallen foe, but the jonin rolled backwards, using the momentum to get back on his feet. The massive ninja continued forward, relentlessly swinging his blade, forcing Kakashi to constantly dodge backward to avoid being hit. The jonin knew that he couldn't fight Zabuza directly. His massive sword alone gave him much better reach than a kunai and would most certainly cause much more damage if it hit. And his chances of finishing off the swordsman with a single strike was practically non-existent. So if he tried anything, Zabuza would cut him down. Which meant he needed distance, so that he could take the swordsman by surprise. But for every step back Kakashi took, the hulking ninja was just as fast to follow up, relentlessly hounding the silver-haired jonin while swinging his sword around in a frenzy of deadly attacks. He didn't even seem to be close to exhaustion, such was the vigour with which he continued his merciless assault.

Kakashi dodged backwards again, trying to stay out of range, when he felt his foot sink into water. He didn't even have to look. The lake. He jumped back again to avoid another blow, focusing his chakra into his feet as he did. He felt the water hold as he landed again, preventing him from falling through.

Zabuza just continued forward, likewise using his chakra to prevent himself from falling through the lake's surface his gaze locked on his opponent. He suddenly roared while lifting his sword over his head and Kakashi bent his knees, ready to dodge the incoming blow.

But instead of trying to strike his opponent with the sword, Zabuza stomped the water's surface, channeling his own chakra through it in an expanding ring.

Kakashi felt his own feet buckle as his own chakra was disrupted. With a splash, he slipped into the lake. He was momentarily disoriented, but suddenly felt himself being lifted upwards towards the surface again. He broke through, the water of the lake following him, wrapping around him, squeezing him in from all sides, until he was utterly trapped in a dense orb of water, Zabuza's hand on its surface. The only reason he could even breathe was that the swordsman allowed a small amount of air to trickle in, just enough to keep him alive.

"Now it's over," the larger ninja echoed, before returning his attention to the coast. With a wave of his free hand, the fog lifted slightly, enough to allow the others to see him.

The three genin were still surrounding Tazuna, gazes fixed on the lake, no doubt having tried to discern what was happening.

The sight of their teacher trapped seemed to drain what little courage they had left out of them.

"I'll be damned," Tazuna muttered. "He got him."

"So," Zabuza loudly declared. "I know you Konoha ninjas are dedicated to your job. But you're also dedicated to one another. I propose a simple trade. You hand the old man over. I'll make it quick and painless. And with him dead, we'll have no reason to fight. I'll hand over your teacher and you can be on your way."

Kakashi took as deep a breath he could and yelled: "JUST GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR JOB IS TO PROTECT TAZUNA!"

The swordsman eyed Kakashi for a moment, before laying a hand on his sheathed sword and continuing with: "If you do that, it's in my best interest to make sure your teacher won't interfere again. Permanently."

"And how can we even be sure you won't just kill him anyway!?" Naruto called.

"I'm a man of my word," Zabuza replied. "It's your choice whether you believe that or not. And just in case you think I might be disadvantaged standing here..." He closed his eyes and focused. The water of the lake rippled and rose, forming into a duplicate. "Then my clone," the doppelgänger continued. "Will take care of you. Not as strong as the original, but more than enough to handle a couple of genin like you three." His eyes narrowed. "And trust me when I say that I have no intentions of holding back. So, what will it be?"

The three exchanged glances.

"Can we... Have a moment to discuss this?" Sakura carefully asked.

"Discuss?" Kakashi echoed confused. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE! HIS CLONE CAN ONLY MOVE SO FAR FROM ZABUZA BEFORE IT'LL COLLAPSE!"

"Sorry, sensei," Naruto muttered. "That's not gonna happen."

Zabuza shrugged. "Sure. I can respect that you want to think this through. Besides, I'm not in a hurry. So go ahead. Go over your options."

The three turned around to face each other.

"So, Kakashi wants us to run," Sakura commented.

"But we can't abandon him," Naruto insisted. "Zabuza will definitely kill him in that case."

"More than that, if we did flee, we'd be slain to the man the next time he tracks us down," Sasuke added. "Without Kakashi, I doubt anyone of us will stand a chance."

"So what are you going to suggest?" Naruto asked. "Handing Tazuna over?"

"Would either of you actually accept that?" the Uchiha teen asked, raising an eyebrow. The two others shook their heads. "I didn't think so. Then that's not an option either."

"But man..." Naruto glanced at Zabuza. "That guy... Even his clone is terrifying. How can we beat him?"

"We can't," Sakura stated. "Not without some miracle. The Seven Swordsmen are elite warriors. Even three on one, he'd be too skilled. Our advantage would be negligible. But..." Her brows furrowed. "We don't need to beat him. If we can get Kakashi free, that could be enough. It seems like Zabuza needs to remain in contact with the prison to keep it up. If we can force him to break contact, that should do it."

"Easier said than done. His clone will do everything in its power to stop us," Sasuke commented. "If we charged in all at once, one of us might slip by. But it would probably result in some of us dying."

"Not good," Naruto sighed.

"Maybe we can attack him at range," Sakura suggested. "Sasuke, you had your dai-shuriken."

"Yes. But only one," the raven-haired ninja confirmed. "I'm a pretty good shot with it and it can do some damage, but... I'm not entirely convinced I could get it past the clone and hit the real Zabuza. Someone as skilled as he is... If I had more than one, maybe..."

"Wait, more than one? Maybe I could help," Naruto said. "Iruka did suggest I get better at my transformations. I could probably turn myself into one. Temporarily at least."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the idea of using the blond as a weapon, before sighing and commenting: "Might just work if you can focus long enough. But you do risk being right on top of him when you snap back."

"Eh, I'll think of something," the blond replied.

"To maximise our chance of success, we need to surprise him. That requires a distraction," Sakura added. "Sasuke, if the two of us attack first, Naruto will have a moment to generate a bunch of clones. Then they can rush in and attack him all at once. That should buy us enough time to set the rest up. I hope."

"Sounds like a plan," the Uchiha teen commented.

"Yeah, let's do this," Naruto said, sounding just a tad bit excited. "Ehm..." He looked up at Tazuna. "Sorry about this. If we fail, you'll probably... Ehm..."

"It's fine. I was the one who lied to start with," the bridge-builder said. "Do what you have to."

The three turned around, each drawing a kunai as they focused on the swordsman and his duplicate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kakashi yelled from his bubble prison. "I ORDERED YOU TO GET OUT!"

"Sorry, but real ninjas don't abandon their comrades," Naruto affirmed.

"Real ninjas?" the Zabuza duplicate echoed, before chuckling darkly. "You think you're real ninjas, huh?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing.

"You Konoha genin are so soft," the doppelgänger stated, shrugging. "Tell me, how many people have you killed?"

"Killed? Ehm..." Naruto trailed off.

"As I thought? How many comrades have you watched die?" he continued.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Ah... I see one of you has felt such loss." The clone shook his head. "You're so soft. You call yourself ninjas, when most of you have never been so close to dying, that you'd swear you could see the other side. Never watched as the light went out in another's eyes, as their lifeblood flows from the wounds you've inflicted. How can you call yourself real ninjas? You're not even worth a footnote in the bingo books." He chuckled again. "But that's Konohagakure for you."

"AND WHAT MAKES YOUR VILLAGE SO SPECIAL!?" Naruto defiantly yelled. He suddenly noticed that Sakura was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Huh? You okay?"

"Ah, she knows," the duplicate continued bemused. "Tell me, your graduation, it was a standard test, yes? Well, when a student of Kirigakure chooses to become a ninja, they're tested, just like you. But there's one more step. Each of us are paired up with another classmate, who has also passed so far. And then we fight. Until one of us doesn't get back up."

Naruto paled.

"It's true," Sakura mumbled. "Sometimes, one is defeated through crippling injuries or through other ways. But most of the time... It's not over until someone dies."

"That's horrible!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ninja life _is_ horrible. At any moment, you might get the order to kill," the swordsman continued. "It might be a stranger. It might be a fellow villager. It might be your best friend who's turned traitor. If you can't do that, then you're not cut out to be a ninja." He stretched his neck, the bones popping audibly. "Which reminds me... Do you know how I got my nickname?"

"Should we?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I got it during my graduation. It was the first time I stared death in the eye. It was me or my classmate. No regrets. He got close but... I got the better of him." The smile forming underneath his bandages was almost audible in his voice. "Looking down on his still warm body, having barely survived... It felt so good. It's a rush nothing else can match. Food, booze, sex, it all pales in comparison. To that feeling of being on the brink of death and pulling through. Of having risked it all and won the right to live on. To have ended the life of another. It feels like... You've changed the whole world. So, I went over to one of the others. And I challenged him. Said that whomever won would look even more impressive in our teachers' eyes, having survived two battles. And after winning that fight, I went over to another. And I challenged her. And then I did it again. And again. Battle after battle. I remember them all. My classmates. Dying by my hands. One after the other." He took a deep, almost ecstatic breath. "We were twenty-four candidates. When I was done and could find no one left willing to fight me, we were three. That's why they call me the Demon of the Bloody Mist. So... Do you still want to fight me?"

"Holy shit," Tazuna muttered. "This guy's insane."

"That's..." Naruto muttered, having gone pale again, struggling to find the words.

"A killer to the core," Sasuke muttered darkly. "He wasn't bluffing when he said hell fight us with all he got. He'll cut us down without a second thought if we fight him."

"Still..." Sakura muttered.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "We can't abandon Kakashi. So yeah." The three raised their weapons. "We'll fight."

Zabuza began laughing, as Kakashi desperately yelled from his watery prison: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

"You've all got guts. I respect that," the clone rumbled. "Very well. Let's see what the genin of Konohagakure can do."

Sakura and Sasuke surged forward, as Naruto began concentrating.

As the Zabuza duplicate raised his blade to prepare an attack, Sakura focused, intensifying the mist with an illusionary fog of her own.

The water clone paused, as he tried to discern from where the attack would come. Sakura jumped at him from one side and he immediately swung his blade, catching her in mid-air, shattering the illusion.

That was when Sasuke leapt at him from the exact opposite side, flinging a salvo of shurikens. Zabuza turned and held up his sword like a shield, its broad side easily blocking the minor projectiles. He did not stop turning, letting out a kick with one of his massive, muscular legs, his foot hammering into the Uchiha teen's midsection. Sasuke's eyes bulged as he was sent flying back, the breath slammed out of his lungs.

Sakura leapt in from the other side, aiming to strike the larger ninja while he was still focusing on Sasuke. Zabuza pulled his sword backward, taking her by surprise and smashing the handle into her face, sending her stumbling backward. Then he unleashed a deadly swing. Sakura allowed her legs to go limp, the massive blade cleaving the air, missing her by mere inches. As she landed on her back she curled backwards, rolling away as the clone's blade came in for a second attack, cleaving into the ground.

"I'M READY!" came Naruto's voice and Sakura let her focus on the illusionary fog slip.

Immediately, dozens of Naruto clones surged forward, weapons ready, as they tried to overwhelm the clone.

Sakura winced as the water clone's blade was brought down with fearsome force. Even if they were just clones, watching several Naruto's get cut apart was still gruesome.

As several more clones were brutally slaughtered, Naruto reached into his backpack, pulled out a folded dai-shuriken and threw it at Sasuke, who barely caught it.

The black-haired ninja stumbled, before correcting himself, unfolding the massive weapon and then pumped his chakra into it, letting it spin in his hand.

And then he threw it.

Zabuza's clone eyed the massive projectile, realising where it was going as it curved around him. He tried to move to intercept, but four more Naruto clones jumped in his way and attacked him, forcing him to halt.

"I see," the real Zabuza muttered, as he saw the shuriken come spinning towards him. "Not bad." He lashed out with his hand and caught its middle, halting it.

And that's when he saw the second dai-shuriken coming towards him. It had been thrown just after the first one, in such a way that the first projectile obscured it. He wouldn't have time to drop the first and catch it.

The three genin stared, as it seemed like their plan was about to work.

And then Zabuza jumped. Just enough to allow him to barely keep a grasp of the water prison, his legs tucked as far up as he could.

The second dai-shuriken sailed underneath him, harmlessly passing him by.

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

They had missed.

And then with a puff, the second dai-shuriken turned back into Naruto. He focused, drawing and throwing a kunai in one fluid motion. He knew he only had one shot.

Zabuza's eyes widened. The projectile was coming straight for his head. He pushed himself away from the prison bubble, jerking his head so as to avoid the deadly projectile. The kunai graced his cheek as it flew by.

He landed on the water, as the Naruto clone on land puffed out of existence. He eyed the water prison as the water lost its density, collapsing into the lake and freeing Kakashi. The silver-haired jonin took a couple of deep breaths, as he slowly stood up on the water.

Sasuke let out a deep breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding, as Sakura let out a squeal of joy while jumping.

Zabuza touched his check and checked. Blood. Naruto had barely managed to wound him. He chuckled. "That's some impressive students you got there, Kakashi. They actually managed to free you."

"So they did," Kakashi agreed. "Now then... Let's end this."

The swordsman nodded, before breaking his connection with his clone, reducing it to a puddle. "Let's." He sent a charge through the dai-shuriken he had caught and hurled it at Kakashi, before drawing his sword again.

The silver-haired ninja charged forward, eyes fixed on Zabuza, as he dodged under the projectile.

The swordsman raised his blade and swung at his approaching enemy. Kakashi nimbly dodged to the side and lashed out with his kunai, leaving a gash across Zabuza's arm. The larger ninja swung his blade again, but the silver-haired ninja ducked under it, allowing him a strike at the swordsman's leg. The hulking ninja swung again, only for Kakashi to nimbly slide to the side once more, before leaving a deep slash in Zabuza's right side. The swordsman found himself forced back, as Kakashi kept weaving between his attacks, their eyes locked as Zabuza tried seemingly in vain to hit his opponent. He grunted in pain as another strike left a long wound across his stomach, before he leapt backwards to increase the distance between them.

Somehow, Kakashi had completely reversed their roles, forcing the larger man on the defensive. Zabuza wasn't sure how. Nothing had seemed to change and yet the numerous bleeding gashes he had earned was clear evidence that something had happened.

He sheathed his sword and folded his hands, focusing his chakra. Kakashi did the same. The water of the lake shifted, two bursts of liquid shooting forth, meeting in the middle, exploding in a spray that showered the surrounding area.

At the water's edge, a somewhat waterlogged and very pale Naruto tried dragging himself up on dry land.

"Naruto, that was fantastic!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed over to help him. "Throwing that kunai... You... Are you okay?"

The blond's legs shook and he was forced to sit down on the muddy ground. "Didn't have... Time to think of it at the moment..." he gasped. "But ehm... Remember how I... Gain my clones' memories?"

"Yeah," the pink-haired ninja replied. "You must have received a lot of them when... When..." She gasped and held her hands to her mouth in shock. "Don't tell me..."

"Turns out... Getting cut in half with a massive sword... Not fun..." Naruto confirmed. "I think I need... A moment..."

Out on the lake, Zabuza stared in disbelief as the attack faded and he could see Kakashi again. He knew the ninja was skilled at learning and copying enemy techniques. But Kakashi hadn't copied the attack. He had mirrored it. The timing had been exact. Did he already know it ahead of time? He stared at the other man. At the crimson eye, its gaze never leaving him. Or was there something about it? Was there some way he knew what he was about to do? Could he...?

"Yes, Zabuza," Kakashi stated. "I _can_ see your future."

The swordsman paused, before focusing again. He wasn't about to let his opponent shake him up. He'd conjure up another spout of water, then rush in with his blade. Kakashi would still be at a disadvantage in melee. He'd just need to account for... He suddenly realised that Kakashi was also focusing. He felt himself pause as surprise set in. The man had begun before he had. There was no way that he was about to...

The waters of the lake shifted again into a massive spout of water, before slamming into Zabuza. The massive swordsman tried to stand firm against the pressure, as he struggled to figure out what had happened. Kakashi had copied his strategy before he had even begun initiating it.

And that's when the silver-haired jonin leapt through the rushing water, both his feet striking the larger man in the chest. Combined with the sheer pressure of the spout, Zabuza was lifted off his feet and slammed backwards. He flew out of the lake and was hammered back first into a nearby tree. His brain fogged over from the impact, his mind rattled from the attack.

The pain from dozens of kunai penetrating his arms and legs snapped him out of the stupor.

He groaned, stumbling as he tried to move, the sharp metal lodged in his muscles making it difficult to control himself. He looked up as Kakashi stepped out of the lake, his gaze meeting that crimson orb of his.

"Can you really... See the future?" Zabuza found the strength to ask.

"Yes. And your battles end here," Kakashi informed him, drawing another kunai. "You will not threaten Tazuna ever again."

The swordsman took a step forward, ready to fight to the end. There was a faint sound of metal meeting flesh. Zabuza tensed, his eyes widening. Slowly, shaking, he raised his hand towards his neck. Two long needles had penetrated its side. He gently touched one, before stumbling forward, his eyes rolling back in his skull, before he collapsed on the wet grass with a thud.

Kakashi stared in surprise, the others slowly moving up behind him, Tazuna and Sakura helping the still shaken Naruto move.

"What just happened?" the engineer asked. "Did you kill him?"

"No," Kakashi said, glancing in the direction the needles had come from. "That would be the work of that one."

The others followed his gaze.

In a nearby tree stood another ninja. Their pants were brown with pinstripes and they were dressed in a green haori, its trimmings a creamy white. They were of a slender build and their black hair was tied up into a bun. Their face was completely obscured by a white mask, its only features two narrow holes for the person to look through. "Sorry," they said, their voice light and indistinct. "But I figured now was a good time to step in."

Naruto glanced from the still body of Zabuza to the ninja and back again. "What... What the... Why did you do that!" he called. "Why would you do that? Who are you?"

"That mask... I'd say he's an ANBU member," Kakashi commented carefully, as he moved over to the fallen swordsman. He placed two fingers on his neck. "No pulse. He's dead."

"You are correct, Kakashi," the ninja stated. "Ninjas like Zabuza are a great asset to their villages. But on the contrary, also a threat to others. We decided it was high time that we... Reduced the assets available to Kirigakure." He leapt from the tree and landed beside the fallen ninja. "I have been tracking him ever since he left the safety of his village. Came upon your battle. And now, if you'll excuse me. I will need to get his body back as soon as possible."

"His body?" Tazuna asked. "What, you're going to make a trophy out of him or sumthin'?"

"No. But his body contains many of his village's secrets. I must secure them before decomposition sets in," the ninja affirmed.

"But... That's..." Naruto grinded his teeth. "What is this? Zabuza at least was on a mission. That's why he was fighting us. You killed him just because he was a good ninja? What's wrong with you?"

"Enough," Kakashi stated.

"But, Kakashi, he..."

"I know. And I understand that it must seem horrible to you. But that is the way things are."

"Then, I'll take my leave." The other ninja managed to lift the much larger swordsman, and with some effort set off from the ground, vanishing into the greenery.

Naruto stumbled forward, freeing himself from the support of Tazuna and Sakura. He stared at the spot where the ninja had vanished with Zabuza's body, his fists clenching. "What is this?!" he exclaimed, turning to the others. "Is this... Is this really how it is to be a ninja? You all said Zabuza was this big deal. This... Elite warrior swordsman guy. That he was among the best. Someone like him, he must have been like a hero to his village. And then he just gets killed. For being too good? What is this? Is that what we're going to be doing? Killing people? Just for being good ninjas? I thought we were supposed to help people? Why... Why is this? I can't accept this."

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. "Frustrating as it may be," he started. "Whether you accept it or not is, well, irrelevant. It is what it is. Even if we are at peace, many villages still work to ensure that the others don't get ahead of them in any way. Take comfort that the most we do in Konoha is spy on the others. The Hokage would never authorize a mission to kill a ninja just for being too good at his job."

"But others would," the blond mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Sad as that may sound, yes." The jonin turned to the others. "How are all of you holding up?"

"Well, I'm fine. More worried for the lil' squirts," Tazuna stated.

"I'm also fine," Sasuke commented grumpily, rubbing his chest.

"I think I might need an ice bag when we arrive," Sakura replied, pointing at her face. The skin around her right eye had turned purple and begun swelling. "He hit me quite hard."

"Well, everyone can at least walk. We'll get to Tazuna's place and then..." Kakashi paused, swaying slightly. "Ah," he slowly stated. "There it is."

"What is?" Naruto asked confused, before jumping back in shock as the jonin fell over.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed and rushed over to him.

"Is he...?" Sasuke began.

"No, he's still breathing," the pink-haired ninja replied. "But we gotta get him to Tazuna's place, now."


	7. Up a Tree

**Chapter 7: Up a Tree**

Kakashi groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him. He could feel his entire body ache. Slowly, through the haze, he got a feel for his surroundings. He was barely dressed, but covered by something warm and soft. A duvet no doubt. He moved his head slightly, feeling the fabric of a pillow shift underneath him. He concluded that that meant his three students had managed to get him to safety, most likely at Tazuna's place given the short distance they had left to cover. If Gato's goons had caught them, he doubted he would have been given this level of comfort. Slowly, he dared open his eye, wincing a bit at the light streaming into the room. From the open window, he could hear the sound of waves breaking against the coastline.

"So, you're finally awake," came a woman's voice. Kakashi looked around the room. It was sparsely decorated, with a few pieces of solid wooden furniture. The woman who had addressed him stood not far from him, leaning against the wall. She had long black hair and wore a combination of a pink shirt and long blue skirt. "How are you feeling?"

"Like somebody dropped a house on me," the silver-haired jonin groaned. He gingerly touched his face. His mask was still on and his headband covered his left eye once more.

"We had to get you out of those damp clothes, but your students insisted that we kept your mask and headband on," the woman explained. "The yellow-haired boy, Naruto I think, seemed to think it was important."

Kakashi chuckled, before commenting: "That's adorable. Anyway, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter," she explained. "Thanks so much for keeping my father safe. It's been quite the journey I could understand. Especially with Dad not being entirely honest with you."

"Yeah. To put it mildly." The jonin paused, the events leading up to his unconsciousness replaying in his mind. Something bugged him. He had missed a crucial detail, his subconsciousness was telling him as much. But what?

"Something wrong?" she inquired.

Kakashi hesitated. "Yes. As a matter of fact, there is," he slowly said. "I just realised I've made a mistake. A serious one at that. I'll need to talk with the others." He tried to get up on his feet, but his aching muscles refused to cooperate. Even sitting up was a task the left him gasping for air.

"Look, you're in no condition to go anywhere," Tsunami said as she walked off. "Wait here and I'll get them for you."

"Probably a... Good idea," the jonin managed. He slowly twisted his head, feeling his neck pop and the stiffened joints loosen. Slowly, he raised his arms, clenching and unclenching his hands as he tried to get his muscles working and his blood properly flowing again.

"I've rounded them all up," Tsunami said as she opened the screen door again, the three genin and her father following her.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, upon seeing him awake. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better, but I'll recover," he replied, as the others sat down on the floor around him. "By my estimate, it'll take about a week or so for me to be back in shape."

"But that was cool, the way you fought Zabuza," Naruto said eagerly. "You gotta teach us how to do that." He noticed his pink-haired companion glaring at him, so he quickly added: "Once you're better of course."

Kakashi looked at the three. Sakura still looked worried, Naruto was grinning excitedly and Sasuke was observing him intensely. He sighed. He knew what was coming. "I'm sure some of you probably have questions," he finally said. "And I'll be more than happy to answer them. But first, I realised that I have made a mistake and you guys need to know."

"Really? What is it?" Naruto inquired.

"Zabuza is alive."

The room became silent, except for the shrieks of faraway gulls.

"Are you kidding?" Tazuna asked. "That brute was dead as a doornail. You checked his pulse yourself."

"True. His heart had stopped at that point," Kakashi agreed. "And Zabuza's assistant played the part nicely, even concocting a believable story, allowing them to make off with him quickly."

"And by assistant, you mean that masked ninja," Sakura stated. "Why are you so certain?"

"For numerous reasons. First of all, he claimed to be from another village, but his style of dress is common to the Land of Water," the silver-haired ninja began explaining.

"He could be trying to blend in," Sasuke suggested. "Plenty of foreigners around here, many of them brought in by Gato."

"True. And if that was all there was, I would merely be suspicious," Kakashi agreed. "Next, his choice of weapon. Senbon. Weaponized medical needles. If you know enough about the human body, a single precision strike can stop a man's heart. Or start it up again. Of course, I need not tell you that while having your heart stop is dangerous, you can survive it if resuscitated. That's why they needed to get in the finishing blow. It doesn't make sense otherwise. They had nothing to gain by making sure to kill Zabuza before me."

"That is true," Sakura mumbled. "Once your heart stops, you have about eight minutes before you risk brain damage. More if it's really cold. They would have enough time to come in, tell us their story and make off with Zabuza's body to revive him."

"Furthermore, if their goal was to gain samples from Zabuza, running off with the entire body is completely pointless," Kakashi added. "That would be more likely if they were a bounty hunter, in which case they wouldn't need to worry about decomposition as long as the body was recognisable. If they wanted samples, they should have begun carving Zabuza up on the spot, preserving organs and such in iceboxes for easy transport. When you look at all the facts, this looks more like a carefully staged rescue operation than an assassination."

Naruto adjusted his collar. "So, he's still out there."

"Yes. Though I suspect he'll need to recuperate too." Kakashi stared out the window. "But he'll be more dangerous next time. As is any ninja you fight more than once. He'll make sure to not fall for the same tricks twice."

"Damn it. Not looking forward to having that brute breathing down my neck again," Tazuna grumbled, scratching his head.

"Now then, with that said, did any of you have any questions?" Kakashi continued nonchalant.

"Why do you have a sharingan?" Sasuke immediately inquired.

"A what now?" Tazuna asked.

"Oh, yeah, you did mention that word when Kakashi revealed that freaky eye of his," Naruto commented.

"Seriously? You don't know what a sharingan is?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Of course I do. It's one of them there fancy family powers," Naruto said a bit dismissively, earning him a piercing glare from Sasuke.

"The correct term would be kekkei genkai or bloodline power, if you want to translate it," the pink-haired ninja informed him.

Tsunami put a hand to her cheek, commenting: "I think me and Dad are a little lost. What does all of that mean?"

"Over generations, some bloodlines develop special powers that only they can use," the pink-haired ninja explained. "That's a kekkei genkai. A power that is wholly unique to that specific lineage. Families like the Uchihas and the Hyugas maintain such powers through careful coupling, to ensure foreign blood doesn't dilute their powers."

"Of course, the problem is that the sharingan is unique to my clan. So why do you have one?" Sasuke insistently inquired. "And why doesn't it work properly?"

"Wait, how didn't it work?" Naruto asked.

"How much do you know about them?" Sakura said.

"Eh, not much. They said only specific people could even develop it and I kinda tuned out the rest," the blond admitted, causing the pink-haired girl to sigh. "It didn't seem important. Not like I was gonna be able to use it."

Sasuke massaged his temples, looking very frustrated.

"The function of the sharingan is twofold," Kakashi explained. "First, its sensory abilities are enhanced. I can see every detail of anything I look at. It's why I'm called the Copy Ninja. By looking at a person performing a jutsu, I can see exactly how they perform it down to the smallest movement. So I've greatly expanded my repertoire of techniques, just by watching people who've spent years training in them. Its second power is hypnosis. By looking into another's eye, I can implant suggestions, thoughts and so on. It was how I could overwhelm Zabuza in our second fight. I just had to throw off his aim a bit and implant tactics he'd probably think of himself. Subtly, of course. Anything too radical would have tipped him off."

"So you can't see the future then," Tazuna stated. "That's a shame. Was about to ask if you could see how this whole thing was about to turn out."

"Well, I can only see the future insofar as I can influence what someone will do," the jonin replied. "But it was enough to throw Zabuza off balance and let me get the better of him. But as Sasuke said, it is flawed. I can't stop using it. I need to keep it covered with my headband to avoid getting a migraine from sensory overload. And when I use the hypnotic powers, it heavily drains my chakra and wreaks havoc on my body, as you've noticed. It's... Kinda incompatible with me. And that's because I'm not an Uchiha. Genetically, I just lack the ability to properly handle it."

"So why do you have it?" the black-haired teen asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I knew this question would come up. Though I kinda hoped it wouldn't."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's still a sore subject for me. Probably always will be."

"Sensei, if you don't want to tell us, it's okay," Sakura tried.

"No, it's okay. You deserve to know." The jonin cleared his throat. "So back in the day, during the Third World War, I was a young genin. And I was quite different. Back then, I was, as Guy put it, a stick in the mud. I followed the rules and orders to the exact letter and refused to deviate from them. Very serious young lad."

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto admitted: "Kinda hard to imagine."

"No surprise. Anyway, I was part of a team, fighting alongside my fellow genin Obito Uchiha and Rin Akimichi. And our leader, Minato Namikaze. Now, this being war, every hand was needed. So me and my team didn't get the luxury of going on the type of cushy D-rank missions you guys like complaining about."

"Oh. Ehm... I see," Naruto commented, looking a bit embarrassed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, our teacher was called to the frontlines to help with a brewing situation. And the three of us were assigned to take out Kannabi Bridge in the Land of Grass, which formed an important part of the Land of Earth's supply line."

"Just the three of you?" Sakura asked for confirmation.

"Yes. They had no one else to spare for the job," the jonin confirmed.

"So what you're telling me is you people used to treat your kids even worse," Tazuna said in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"Well, war tends to be bad for everybody," Kakashi commented. "Anyway, things went wrong and Rin was taken hostage. Me and Obito stood with a decision. Continue the mission and most likely lose Rin. Or try to rescue her, and risk the enemy getting word of our plan. Now, the rules are clear. Missions are paramount to our village's survival and sacrifices have to be made occasionally."

"But..." Naruto started carefully. "You wouldn't just... Abandon a teammate... Right?"

Kakashi's cyclopean gaze shifted to him. "Didn't I tell you? To me back then, the rules were everything. You could only be a true shinobi if you silenced your heart and obeyed your orders. So yes, I was more than ready to abandon Rin to her fate to complete the mission. But Obito argued against it. Said that while breaking the rules would make us scum, not going to save Rin would make us even worse. We yelled at each other and split up." He paused. "But something about what he said managed to get to me. In the end, I felt I had to turn around. Which was quite fortunate, because when I caught up to Obito, he had been ambushed by enemy ninja. I saved his life by getting one of the enemy's attention, which resulted in..." He paused, running a finger over his headband, tracing the scar beneath it. "That's how I lost my original left eye. Still, we were victorious and continued on to the enemy outpost where they held Rin, a mountainside cavern. There was another fight and again, we managed to win."

"That's quite impressive for a couple of genin," Sakura noted.

"Well, it wasn't like these ninjas were the best the enemy had, but perhaps that is underplaying our success a bit," Kakashi replied non-committally. "However, we had barely freed Rin before the enemy leader triggered the cave's collapse. During our escape, my lack of complete vision handicapped me. I got hit by a falling rock and was knocked off balance, just as a large boulder fell from the ceiling." The jonin paused. "Obito pushed me away. The boulder crushed half his body, leaving him barely alive. And we knew we could do nothing to save him."

Silence gripped the room again.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tazuna noted sombrely. "I can see why you're none too fond of this story."

The silver-haired ninja paused a bit. "Obito was still alive, if only barely. He told Rin to scoop out his left eye and use her medical knowledge to implant it in me. His last gift to me. She did so successfully. We stayed with him, tried to make his last moments comfortable. After he breathed his last, we left the cave. His body was retrieved later, given a proper burial. His name is now among the others who have given their lives." Kakashi glanced out the window. "I felt terrible. And even worse, once they heard the story, my superiors commented that the bridge wasn't that important anyway, so going after Rin had probably been the better decision. And I couldn't help but think, if I had just been with Obito from the start, maybe things would have been different. Maybe I wouldn't have lost my eye. Maybe he wouldn't have needed to save my life." He shook his head. "But that sort of thinking will drive you mad. It happened and I can't change that. Instead, I've vowed to learn from what happened. And now, I'm trying to instill some of those lessons in you three. So, that's why I have an Uchiha sharingan."

Sasuke's mouth was a thin line. After a prolonged pause, he muttered: "My condolences."

"Now then, with that dreary tale out of the way, were there any other questions?" Kakashi asked. "No? Then we'll need to focus on what to do next. We can probably expect Zabuza to come after us again soon. Might even bring his masked accomplice along, now that we know they're allied. So to prepare for that, we'll need to train."

"You sure you can handle that, what with your condition?" Tsunami inquired.

"Oh, I should be able to handle this much at least," Kakashi affirmed. "Starting tomorrow probably."

"And you think this training will enable us to fight Zabuza?" Sasuke asked, a hint of interest creeping into his voice.

"Probably not. He's still an elite jonin. But it should give you a better chance against any allies he might bring. But it's hard to say," the silver-haired ninja speculated. "None the less, this training will help improve you all in several crucial ways. So... Well..." Kakashi's eye focused on something behind them all. "I almost didn't you notice you there."

The others turned to look, as the screen-door slid fully open. Standing by it stood a young boy, his dark eyes glaring at the group from beneath the brim of a white hat, his shaggy black hair poking out from beneath it. He wore green overalls and a faded yellow shirt underneath.

"Oh, that's Inari. My son," Tsunami explained. "Is something wrong?"

The kid just shook his head, then let his eyes wander across the group.

Naruto felt like he was not only being examined, but also being judged. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"So, you're the ones who helped Grandpa get back here," he muttered. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome," Sakura replied. "Don't worry, we'll protect him from Gato."

"I hope so," Inari continued solemnly. "Or you'll end up like the rest." He turned around, pausing only to add: "And don't expect any help either. We can't do anything." Then he walked off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That kid... Is he alright?"

"I apologize, the whole business with Gato has been very taxing for Inari," Tsunami said. "It hasn't been easy for any of us."

"I can imagine," Sakura sighed. "Hopefully, the bridge will solve your problems."

"I mean, Gato might still have me killed on principle," Tazuna added casually. "But if I can finish the bridge first, that'll be nice."

"Please don't joke about that, Dad," Tsunami commented sadly. "We've already lost... Too many good people."

"I know. Just hoped to lighten the mood a bit," Tazuna gently commented, before taking a swig of his bottle.

"So, you mentioned training," Sasuke commented.

"I did. Beyond some general training to improve your capabilities, we also need to examine your strengths and weaknesses," Kakashi continued. "Doing so is an ongoing process. Naruto, you showed that you are very good at paying attention. You actually noticed Zabuza, even if he did manage to substitute himself. But you need to get better at recognizing what you observe. You got fooled by a very easy trick."

"Heh, thanks for the compliment," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. "And I'll try."

"Sakura, you showed tactical acumen and employed your illusionary skills quite nicely. But not everyone will be as kind as Zabuza and give you time to think. As I've said before, you need to learn to apply strategies as events unfold."

"I'll do my best," Sakura affirmed.

"Sasuke, I am impressed with your skills at midrange combat. Keep that up and you will complement your teammates well. But it's the teamwork you need to work on. It's not just a tool for winning fights, teamwork must be nurtured outside of combat as well. Outside missions too, as a matter of fact."

"I see," the Uchiha muttered.

"Now then, you three think on what I've said and try to get some rest. Tomorrow, we train," Kakashi informed them.

...

The moment his consciousness returned, so did the pain. He inhaled sharply, burning agony flooding his nerves. Nothing he hadn't felt before. He forced his eyes open, staring up into the slightly cloudy sky. His neck throbbed sorely from the strike that had taken him out.

"Ah. You're awake," came a voice from his side, and Zabuza glanced in its direction. The masked ninja kneeled on the grass next to him. "How many fingers am I holding up, Sensei?"

"You and your damned needles, Haku," the hulking ninja groaned, as he forced himself to sit up.

"I'll take that as a sign you're feeling better," the other person noted with a hint of bemusement. "But I was fairly certain I managed to extract you before you started deteriorating. Still, I advise you to rest. You took quite a beating out there."

Zabuza glanced down at his body, his numerous wounds wrapped in red-tinged bandages. "Yes. Next time will be different." He glanced at Haku. "You're going to keep that thing on at all times or what?"

"Ah. No. But it did serve its purpose well," the other ninja said, before removing said mask. He was fair-skinned and delicate, his face as androgynous as his voice. "Still, they put up some impressive resistance."

"Yes. Those genin. They were quite talented... And Kakashi..." Zabuza slowly nodded. "That eye of his. I'll need to know everything we have on it."

"May I suggest that next time, you bring us along?" Haku asked. "I'd rather not have to put you down again."

The swordsman gingerly touched his sore neck, before commenting: "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Perhaps the Devil Twins are rubbing off on you."

"Perhaps a little bit. But fortunately for you, it was a clean hit. It'll heal," the androgynous ninja explained. "So you won't have to tell people how you got a scar from having to have your own student save you from being killed."

"I'd never hear the end of it from the others," Zabuza commented. "The Mizukage would have a field day. It would be well deserved though. He managed to get under my skin." Slowly, he forced himself to stand up, his muscles protesting at the exertion. "But for now, let us return to base. I need to learn more about this eye and its capabilities."

"And you need rest," Haku interjected.

"Huh?"

"Rest. You need to rest, Sensei. I will not have you reopening your wounds. Besides, Tazuna will not finish the bridge any time soon."

"Right," the hulking ninja muttered.

"And no doubt Gato would like a word with us, since this is the second time we've failed to eliminate Tazuna," the androgynous ninja continued.

Zabuza just emitted a throaty sigh, before forcing himself to walk in the direction of their hideout.

...

A light morning mist still covered the ground, as team Kakashi walked out into the woods, the man himself moving with the help of two crutches.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Sakura asked concerned for the third time.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've had to work while slightly crippled," the jonin replied. "But time waits for no ninja." He paused. "This seems as good a spot as any." He turned to face the genin. "There was another reason. I also wanted to talk with the three of you in private."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"The mission. As is quite obvious, the situation has spun out of control," the silver-haired jonin noted. "Under no circumstances are genin expected to face enemies like Zabuza. Even during wartimes, sending you three up against such an opponent would be considered suicidal."

"Well, not a lot we can do about it," Naruto said, leaning his head back against his arms. "Doubt that Zabuza guy will step down just because it's unfair to us."

"Especially after we managed to outmanoeuvre him," Sasuke added. "He doesn't seem like the type to forget that."

"No. You have probably earned his respect," Kakashi agreed. "Which means that next time, don't even expect him to give you breathing room to strategize. He'll be treating you like equal shinobi on the battlefield. Which means, he'll try to kill you as efficiently as possibly." The silver-haired jonin sighed. "According to protocol, we should have returned to Konohagakure the moment we knew the mission was this misjudged on our part, deception or not."

"But you said it yourself, Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura responded. "They had set up an ambush on the way back."

"Yes. But perhaps we could have gotten around it," the jonin noted. "I should not have expected linse of communication to be open. Then again, there's no telling how the ambush was set up and how mobile it was. Might have gotten jumped either way. Of course, we could have left Tazuna behind, but then I'm sure you would have revolted." He shook his head. "I suppose these are the burdens of leadership. By now, it doesn't matter. We're stuck here and the best I can do now is try to teach you all. See, so far, I've focused on trying to drill into you all a sense of camaraderie and teamwork. It seemed the most important. But best laid plans and all that. So, let's go over the basics of chakra."

Sasuke groaned, as Naruto commented: "Come on, Sensei. We've spent so much time in school on this."

"And?" Kakashi asked. "The basics are the fundamentals upon which you'll build everything. If it is flawed, everything you try to learn from then on will be flawed. And if you apply flawed knowledge to a real mission, you'll die."

"Just once, I wish one of your lessons would just end in somebody getting hurt," the blond commented. "It's always dying with you."

"That would be because ninjas are well known for their efficiency at killing people. I hope Iruka didn't skip that part of your education," the silver-haired ninja remarked. "Now then, who can tell me how chakra works? Only Sakura? Really?"

"Look, we all know that she can explain it best out of the three of us," Sasuke groaned. "Just get on with it."

The pink-haired ninja looked to Kakashi, who nodded in confirmation. "Chakra is composed of energy. Two types are generated by ourself. There's the physical chakra, which is generated by the chakra network in our body. It's enhanced through physical training and a general healthy living. Spiritual chakra is generated by a person's mind and is enhanced through meditation and discipline. There's also nature chakra, which exists all around us, but few can draw upon it. The two we ourselves create are used for jutsus. Each jutsu is usually combined with hand signs, which are learnt during one's training. Strictly speaking, one does not need hand signs, but they are a meditative technique that helps one quickly focus on using the chakra in a correct way, developed by the Sage of Six Paths himself according to legend. When the two types of energies are mixed, they can then affect the world, which is called a jutsu, an old word that translates to technique."

"Correct. And with a bonus history lesson too," Kakashi noted. "Of course, there's also elemental affinities and other aspects, but we'll save that for later. Now, obviously, all three of you have been taught to use chakra. But to master it, you must learn to use only the chakra you need for a given technique."

"And by that you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Up until now, you've probably guessed roughly how much chakra your techniques need," their teacher explained. "But that's inefficient. If you use too little, you weaken your jutsu or never manifest it at all. If you use too much, you waste chakra or overload your technique."

"Oh. Yeah, that happened with an illusion I made I think," Naruto murmured.

"I believe Iruka described it as, and I quote the file I got, 'A grotesque insult to the human race'," Kakashi noted. "Now, this is all a waste of chakra and something that, and I know I'm repeating myself, can get you killed. On a mission, you'll want your chakra to last as long as possible. But if you're constantly wasting energy, well, as long as possible becomes quite a lot shorter. This exercise is meant to not only give you additional tools to use, but also help give you such a feeling for your chakra that using it correctly becomes second nature, even in the midst of a dangerous fight. So today, we're climbing trees." He paused. "Without using hands."

"Oh, I remember seeing ninjas do that," Naruto said excited. "I've always wanted to try it out."

"Well, here's your chance," Kakashi said, walking over to a tree. "You need to focus your chakra into the soles of your feet. Use too little and you'll fall off. Use too much and the tension will push you off. Only a correct balance will actually get you anywhere." He put his foot against the bark and set off, walking vertically up the tree with the help of his crutches. Soon, he was walking upside down on a large branch. "You see. Now, take your kunai and mark how high you can go without falling off. Keeping track of progress, no matter how small, helps with the motivation. And I advise you all to begin with running starts before trying to just march up. A little speed can help you a lot. Any questions? No? Well, you all just get started then."

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto eagerly exclaimed, pulling his kunai out and running towards a nearby tree. He stepped up, only for his legs to flail wildly as he fell over backwards and landed on the ground. "Ouch."

Sasuke charged another tree, managing a few steps up, before the force of his chakra cracked the bark and pushed him off. He managed to mark the tree with a wild swing before being launched off. He rolled as he landed to absorb the fall, then got up. Even he had to admit this was going to be tough. The exact balance was rather elusive. To his side, he heard a third grunt from Naruto, as the blond fell down again.

"Well, well. I am impressed," Kakashi noted, as he came down again.

"Really? We're doing that well already?" Naruto asked excited.

"Well, someone is," the jonin noted and pointed up.

The two others followed his finger.

Sitting on a large branch far above them, Sakura smiled and waved. "Hey."

"Wow. How did you get up there?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I walked, silly."

Sasuke stared silently in utter surprise.

"I suppose I shouldn't be shocked. Your report did say you always were very efficient with your chakra, even if your pool of energy was small compared to many of your fellow students," Kakashi noted. "Well done. Repeat that feat a couple more times and I might just have a new exercise for you."

"Understood, Kakashi-Sensei."

Sasuke stared at his tree. It stung. Seeing Sakura complete this training so easily made him angry. And disappointed. He felt as if he should be doing better. He gritted his teeth and charged the tree, determined to get it right.

...

Zabuza lay in his large bed, staring at the ceiling. He hated being down like this. It wasn't that he couldn't relax, but he felt he was wasting his time when he could be preparing for the next fight. But he knew Haku was right. His body needed time to heal. He glanced at his student, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed, reading a book.

Then footsteps began echoing in the distance.

"You sure you'd not rather have us bring him a notice or something?" came Gozu's voice.

"We could even read it aloud in a shrill, annoying voice to convey your displeasure," suggested Meizu.

"Just shut up and take me to Zabuza," came the obviously agitated voice of Gato. "It's not like the two of you have proven useful at all."

The swordsman groaned and closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep, he could just ignore his diminutive employer.

The door to the room was slammed open by the business man, as he was followed into the room by the Devil Twins and his two bodyguards, one a shirtless one-eyed man covered in tattoos and the other a man in a hood and jacket, his eyes framed by matching line marking tattoos.

Haku glanced up from the book with a frown at the rather rude intrusion. He noted that the bodyguards looked slightly wary of the situation. Probably not as eager as their boss to antagonize a ninja like his sensei.

"Well, well, well," Gato said as he eyed the hulking ninja. "Gone to bed already? The big bad Zabuza. I thought you said you had this handled." He sneered. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? This fiasco is not what I expected when I signed your contract."

The swordsman didn't respond, which only seemed to infuriate the shipping magnate.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO IGNORE ME!" he exploded, as he stomped over to the bed.

"I mean, who could?" Gozu asked.

"Yeah. It's like with mosquitoes," Meizu added. "Real small, but then they fly right up to your ear."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's like they just know you're trying to pretend they're not there."

"Yeah. And then you have to get up and smack them, because otherwise, you get no sleep."

The hooded bodyguard struggled to suppress a chuckle.

"SHUT UP!" Gato yelled at them. "I've had enough of your mockery. And you." He returned his attention to Zabuza. "I demanded answers. Can't speak for those stupid bandages of yours? Well, perhaps I should help you." He reached out towards the bedridden ninja.

With the speed of a viper striking its prey, Haku's hand locked around Gato's wrist.

The businessman stared at Haku, as the ninja's face changed into a mask of cold fury. "Don't. You. Dare," he stated, as his grip tightened.

Gato shrieked, as he felt something give underneath Haku's steely grip. "Ahhh! AHH! STOP, YOU'LL BREAK IT!"

The two bodyguards reached for their swords, only to suddenly find the Devil Twins at their sides, their clawed gauntlets held to their throats.

"Now, you ought to be careful with those. They're really sharp," Gozu noted, a predatory grin on his face.

"Yeah. Somebody might get a vital organ poked out if you start waving those around," Meizu added, his face mirroring his twin.

Haku let Gato go and the businessman stumbled back, clutching his arm, every throb of pain causing him to hiss. "You... You..." He glared furiously at Haku, but found nothing but icy scorn in return. "YOU BETTER GET RID OF TAZUNA! OR THE DEAL IS OFF! YOU HEAR ME!?" With that he turned and stomped out of the room, followed by his guards. "AND YOU TWO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME FROM ATTACKS! SOME BODYGUARDS YOU ARE!"

"But Boss, we told you that..." one tried.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I'M DOCKING YOUR PAY FOR THIS!"

"What an asshole," Meizu muttered.

"Yeah. I'm surprised our superiors decided to green light this stupid mission to begin with," Gozu commented.

"You didn't have to do that," Zabuza mumbled.

"I did. We both know that if he had laid a finger on you, you'd have ripped his arm off and beaten him to death with it," Haku replied, as he returned his attention to the book. "We can't kill him just yet. It would go against our standards to murder a client."

"Unfortunately," Gozu sighed. "Maybe we'll be lucky and those two guys will tire of him and slit his throat."

"Aww, but that would rob us of the opportunity to do it," Meizu complained. "Hey, Zabuza-Sensei. Why did the village agree to work with this scumbag?"

"Because the land he's agreed to sign over to us will help expand our influence into the west," the hulking ninja replied. "That's all."

The Devil Twins exchanged glances and grinned.

"Well, if that's the only reason," Meizu began.

"Then we doubt any other villages would give him the time of the day," Gozu finished.

"And?" Haku inquired.

"Well, I'm just saying, even _his_ money won't get him the best of the best with that attitude," Gozu replied.

"So killing him is probably more of a Rank-B mission, when you think about it," Meizu elaborated.

"Also means that it'll be cheaper for the villagers to hire us."

"It's good business all around."

Zabuza considered it for a moment. "Makes sense to me," he rumbled.

...

Naruto felt his feet starting to slip. His arms pivoted and he managed a slash at the tree, before he fell again. He landed and let himself dump to the ground, taking a moment to breathe, the dirt and grass feeling like a silken bed after so much training. He sat up and observed the tree. Scratches covered it from his many attempts, slowly getting higher and higher. He turned to look at the tree Sasuke was using. The Uchiha teen was ahead, but not by that much. Still, every inch ascended was a hard-fought battle. Catching up would by no means be easy. But even Sasuke had taken a moment to rest and recharge his chakra. Then he looked to Sakura, who was resting in the shade. She had ascended four different trees and begun training in walking upside down. Then he turned his attention to Kakashi. The silver-haired jonin was quietly observing them. He sat up. "Boy, this is tough." Getting back on his feet, he walked over to the pink-haired ninja. "Hey, Sakura. You got a moment?"

"Huh? For what?" she asked.

"You're obviously the best at this. Got any pointers?" he asked.

"Pointers? Uhm, let's see..." she said speculatively.

From his vantage point, Kakashi noted with amusement that Sasuke inched closer so he could listen in.

"Well," Sakura said. "From how far you're getting, I can see that you can mix your chakra in the right amount. That's not your issue. So then it becomes a question of maintaining the flow. The key is to not panic when you feel your, well, grip, if you will, starting to either fade or get too strong. Pause and instead of trying to get a last moment spurt in, focus on recentering yourself. It's not a race after all. With practise, you'll start to get a hang of adjusting the flow of chakra automatically."

"Alright, makes sense," Naruto commented, nodding. "Thanks. How come you're so good at this?"

"Well, our books do go into detail about it, even if we only focus on using chakra in class," she replied. "I mean, it makes sense. No use learning to maintain a chakra flow if we can't even generate one. Plus, like Kakashi said, I don't have a lot of chakra, so I guess being conservative with it just comes natural to me."

"Alright. Thanks for the help," Naruto said, as he eagerly returned to his tree.

Kakashi watched with besument that Sasuke also returned to his tree with renewed determination. This could only help the Uchiha teen realise how much he had to gain from his teammates. The jonin paused and shifted his attention to the forest. He caught a brief glimpse of a white hat vanishing into the greenery. He rubbed his chin. The kid sure was quiet.

Inari started the walk back towards the house, hands in his pockets. "Can't even climb a tree. How are they even supposed to do anything?" he quietly commented. He paused, before looking to the blue sky behind the tree crowns. His lips quivered, before he sombrely muttered: "Dad. What are we going to do?"


	8. The Land Where a Hero Once Lived

**Chapter 8: The Land Where a Hero Once Lived**

A fresh breeze carried the briny scent of the ocean across the bridge, accompanied by an orchestra of tools and machinery, as the crew continued their work on extending the bridge.

"COME ON, PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT!" Tazuna yelled, waving his arms to direct the crew. "THAT FOUNDATION WAS SUPPOSED BE READY YESTERDAY! GET TO IT!"

Standing on the sideline, Team Kakashi observed the spectacle. The moment the silver-haired ninja was capable of walking about without his crutches, Tazuna had insisted that work was to continue. Kakashi only seemed too happy to get a reason to get up and about.

"IWAKI, GET A PROPER GRIP ON THAT THING, YOU DUNCE!" the engineer loudly ordered. "IT WON'T BITE, BUT IT WILL CRUSH YOUR DAMN FOOT IF YOU DROP IT!" He wiped the sweat off his brow and marched over to the group to riffle through his tools. "I swear," he started. "Sometimes I wonder what will kill me first. Zabuza or keeping this lot from accidentally collapsing the bridge."

"I'm surprised," Kakashi stated.

"Huh? Of what?"

"The materials. Can't help but notice a lot of it is being shipped in." The jonin glanced at a nearby pile of steel beams. "You'd think Gato would just kill the project by denying you resources, not hand you everything you need to build the bridge."

"See, it's all part of the way he runs things. Trying to come off as an honest and legit businessman," Tazuna replied. "Of course, what doesn't help that I've helped sell this whole bridge idea to other investors, so now they're kinda expecting the thing to be finished. If Gato refuses to ship resources in, well, that'll look mighty suspicious. Mind you, shipments are still plagued by unexpected delays, forms going missing and payments mysteriously not arriving." It was clear from the way he said it that he didn't believe for one moment that these things were accidental. "But he can't do that too often either. Makes him and his business look bad. So that's why he's aiming at getting me killed and have it look like he had nothing to do with it. If he breaks our spirits and makes us quit, well, that's not really his fault. And he'll have earned another fat pay check off our failed labour to boot." He shook his head, his hands tightening into fists. "But I won't let him win. If I have to build this damn bridge myself, I will. I'll get it done, even if it'll cost me my life. And if Zabuza gets me, I'll _haunt_ this damn bridge until it's finished if that's what it takes." He pulled a wrench and a screwdriver out from his toolbox. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some bridge-building to do." He turned around and left.

"Man, I don't think anything can stop that guy," Naruto commented, sitting on the railing while kicking the air.

"It is admirable," Sasuke agreed. "If the Sage of Six Paths himself stood in his way, he'd build his bridge right on top of him."

"Still, it's horrible that it has gotten to this," Sakura said, her tone melancholic. "Tazuna deserves better. His entire family does."

"Agreed. But perhaps we can help change things around," Kakashi said. "For now, we can do so by making sure he will not have to finish the bridge as the world's first bridge-building ghost."

A whistle cut through the air and the clamour of work died down, as the builders headed back towards the coast for their lunch break.

As Team Kakashi joined up with Tazuna again, the jonin noted: "Seems like the bridge is still far from reaching the coast."

"Well... I mean, as I said, Gato is doing everything to delay the supplies," Tazuna responded. "Plus, nothing got done while I went to get investors interested. And then we needed you to get back up on your feet. Not to mention..."

They paused, as one of the workers paused in front of them, helmet in his hands. He had an apologetic expression on his weather-bitten face, as he began: "Tazuna... I... Need to speak with you..."

Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Giichi?"

"This project... I'm sorry... I been thinking about it," he said, seeming to shrink with every word. "And I have to quit."

The engineer's eyes sparked with suppressed fury, as he took a deep breath. "You too," he stated, in a tone of voice indicating only common decency and some measure of respect for the man stopped him from hurling him into the ocean.

Giichi winced and took a step back at being subjected to the man's hardened glare. "Look, I have my wife to think of. They've started stopping her when she goes shopping, saying that we'd better be careful. You know something will happen soon. Maybe... Maybe we shouldn't keep provoking Gato like this. We'll just..." The words died in his throat at the intensified look he got from Tazuna. The engineer just quietly began walking and stepped around Giichi, before walking off.

"Ta-Tazuna," the man tried. "Look, I'm sorry, but..."

"Just get off my damn bridge, you coward," the bridge-builder said, never once looking at him. "Go home and sit there and rot while Gato squeezes the life out of us all. See what that gets you." Then he walked off.

Giichi raised a hand, as if to say something, then let it hang, seemingly deflating.

Team Kakashi paused only for a brief second, before hurrying after Tazuna.

"Man, if looks could kill," Naruto said. "I thought he was about to deck the guy."

"It would have been well deserved," Sasuke stated. "Cowardice is tantamount to aiding the enemy."

Sakura looked down for a moment. "Still..." she said. "I can't blame him for wanting to keep his family safe."

"Well, yeah," Naruto said. "But I don't think any of them will ever be safe with Gato running things."

"The eternal conundrum of the oppressed," Kakashi noted. "What is the greater risk? To live under an oppressor or to actively defy an oppressor? Gato is playing a dangerous game with these people. Sadly, it seems to be one he's winning."

...

Sasuke felt his energy slip again. He gritted his teeth and tried to refocus. As the chakra bond that glued him to the tree loosened, he realised it wasn't going to work. He lashed out with his kunai, marking the new spot, then kicked off from the tree. He bounced off another and then another, continuing this way down, somewhat lessening his fall. He took a couple of deep breaths, droplets of sweat raining from his brow. He heard a thump and looked up to see Naruto back on the ground. The Uchiha teen scowled and looked up at their respective markers. "This is ridiculous," he hissed unsteadily.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto inquired.

"Are you blind? I'm only barely doing better than you," the raven-haired teen replied frustratedly, gesturing to the trees.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked annoyed. "What, because you're an Uchiha you should be doing much better than me? Is that it?"

"Yes!" Sasuke exclaimed. "And you're the worst student in our class. The absolute worst. But I'm only inches above you. What does that say? That I'm only barely managing to outperform the class clown?"

Naruto raised a finger, then paused. "Ehm... I'm not sure which one of us you're insulting the most right now," he stated uncertainly, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to training," Sasuke sighed, before running towards his tree again.

Not far from the two, Kakashi and Sakura stood by a nearby pond.

"So, I think there's nothing left to gain by having you walk up and down trees," the jonin began. "You have mastered that exercise. So let's step it up. Now, we'll try to have you walk on water."

"Like you and Zabuza did," Sakura stated.

"Yes. It's more difficult than a tree," Kakashi began. "You're working less against gravity, but the thing is, gravity is pretty constant and a tree is pretty solid. No, to walk on water, you will have to constantly adjust your chakra flow. Water is, in a word, brittle and constantly changing. You must adapt your chakra to the water on the fly."

"Alright," the pink-haired teen said and stepped closer to the edge. She took deep breath and focused. Then, she stepped out on the water. She felt the liquid hold underneath her first step, then dared to step out fully. "Wow," she said unsteadily, stretching her arms out to keep balance. "This... This is... Surprisingly difficult... Woah... AIGH!" With a splash, she fell through, soaking her pants to the knees.

"Good first attempt," Kakashi said. "Nothing to do but keep at it and try again and again until you get better. You can't mark progress as easily with this exercise, but I trust that you know you're steadily advancing."

"Of course, Sensei," Sakura said, as she stepped out of the pond. "Okay, again."

...

The next day, as the midday sun shone upon the coastal village Tazuna and his family lived in, Sakura and Tsunami walked down the street.

"Thanks again for coming along," the mother said. "It's so nice with a pair of helping hands. Dad's busy with the bridge and I'd rather not have Inari wander too far from home."

"Oh, no problem. I wanted to get some fresh air anyway," the pink-haired ninja replied. "And I kinda need to rest. Spent so much chakra yesterday training."

"Making progress?" the older woman inquired.

"I think so. I've tried timing myself, but it's a challenge when I also have to concentrate so much," she continued. "Sasuke and Naruto are also making good progress. So we're all getting somewhere."

"Well, that's nice to hear," Tsunami said and directed them into a store. "Let's see what we can have for dinner."

Sakura paused as she looked around. The shelves were almost empty, with only small piles of produce and canned goods on display. "Wow," she said quietly. "I mean, you said it was bad, but..."

"It's another thing seeing it I imagine," the mother said. "I know. We're not starving... Well, not usually. But only just. Oh, potatoes. That's been a while."

The pink-haired ninja bit her lip as she glanced around. Gato was waging psychological warfare. It was obvious to everyone that if he cut off the trade, they'd starve. There was nothing to build a proper supply of if things dragged out.

She was ripped out of her thoughts by the feeling of fingers grasping against her behind.

In one smooth move, she turned around, grabbed the offender by the wrist and had twirled him around, slamming him against the floor and holding his arm up against his back. "What do you think you're trying to pull there, buster?"

The man winced and stared at her in a mixture of shock and fear. The entire shop had gone quiet as everyone stared.

"Please... Don't hurt me..." the man squeaked. "You... You just looked like... You had plenty of money... But... But I'll... Leave you be... Just don't hurt me."

Sakura blinked. "Oh," she said quietly, letting him go. "I thought... You were trying to... Well... Cop a feel."

"What?!" the man exclaimed, as he weakly got up. "I'd never... I..." He looked crestfallen. "I'm just a lousy pickpocket."

"Not used to it?" Sakura said softly.

"No. I used to work down at the docks, cutting fish. But... Well..." He looked down at his feet. "Sorry for bothering you, Miss."

"Huh? No, it's okay," Sakura quickly said, reaching into her pockets. "Here. Take these."

The man stared at the ryo bills she offered. "Are you... Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll get paid when this is all over anyway," she said, pressing them into his hands. "You need these more than I do."

The man's eyes began tearing up. "Thank you," he said shakily. "Thank you so much. I won't forget this."

"Hey, don't worry. Just take care, okay," she finished.

The man nodded, smiling warmly, and began picking out food from the shelves.

Sakura rejoined Tsunami by the desk. "Sorry about causing a scene."

"It's okay. I can understand why he gave you a scare," the mother said.

The old lady behind the desk nodded. "That was mighty generous of you, young lady. I'd offer to let you have these wares on the house, but I simply can't afford such generosity."

"I understand," Sakura said, smiling. "But I appreciate the thought."

Moments later, the two left the shop.

"It's sad," the pink-haired ninja muttered, looking around. "People can't even afford to be decent to each other. I don't think that man ever wanted to steal from people."

"These are trying times," Tsunami agreed.

Sitting on the sides of the street were rows of beggars of all ages, bowls out ready for alms. A young boy ran full sprint down the street with a loaf of bread under his arm. A clerk ran after him, half-heartedly yelling about thievery, as if he was only pursuing out of sheer necessity.

Sakura sighed. "So many people. I could empty my wallet and it still wouldn't be enough to help them all."

"Even if you could give to them all, what would they spend in on? There's only so much food to go around," Tsunami said. "We're just barely scrapping by. I've been helping out as much as I can around town and the farms. Trying to see if we can't just produce a little bit more. I know Dad would like to help, but he has enough trouble keeping people in line on the bridge."

Sakura nodded. "Maybe we can also help out?"

"Just focus on your training and keeping Dad safe for now," the mother insisted. "I know you're ninjas, but you can't be everywhere at once."

"Well... Naruto probably could with his clones," Sakura said.

"Really? He can clone himself?"

"Yeah. It's kinda his speciality. Of course, it's really draining and even he has his limits."

"Well, that's fascinating," Tsunami commented. "Dad's been rather frustrated trying to figure out what a ninja can and can't do."

"It varies from ninja to ninja," Sakura explained.

"Well, that doesn't make it any easier."

"It doesn't for us either. Trust me. That's what makes fighting unknown ninjas so dangerous. You don't know what they're capable off."

"Goes for most people, I would think."

"That is also true," Sakura agreed. She stopped, as she felt someone pat her back. She sighed and turned around. "Yes?" She paused and looked down.

A boy in threadbare clothes looked up at her. "Ehm..." he said nervously, kicking the ground. "Do you... Do you have any... Ehm... Food?"

Sakura blinked. "Food?" she echoed. "Oh, ehm... Let me see..." She took off her backpack and began shuffling through its content. "Well... Hehm... Ah... Here..." She took some things out and handed them to the boy. "I've got some candies," she said. "And these are soldier pills. Do you know what those are?"

"Ehm... No," the boy replied.

"They contain everything you need for a meal," Sakura said. "They don't taste of much though. But you'll feel full. And then you can have a candy for dessert."

The boy's face lit up. "Thanks, Miss," he said, as he ran off.

Sakura and Tsunami watched him disappear into the crowd.

The pink-haired ninja sighed. "Feels like I should be doing more."

"You've helped somebody today," Tsunami said reassuringly. "That's better than nobody."

"Still..."

"That was very kind of you," came a gentle voice.

The two women turned to face it.

The speaker was another woman, swathed in a pink kimono, her face framed by smooth black hair. "I couldn't help but notice what you did for that boy."

"Oh. Well, just trying to be nice," Sakura said shyly, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Not many have enough to allow themselves to be nice," the woman said. "It's become an unaffordable luxury around here."

"That is true," Tsunami agreed. "Ehm, excuse me though, but who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"I arrived only recently alongside some of Gato's hired workers," she explained. "Now I'm beginning to think that accepting work from that man was a mistake. But that is sadly not something I can do much about right now."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Sakura commented. "Didn't imagine that everybody Gato hires is a scumbag."

"No. But he does bring in a lot of foreigners," Tsunami said. "I imagine it's so that they won't have any attachment to the land. Natives would probably be more inclined to go out of their way to help their own."

"That does seem to be the goal, yes," the woman agreed. "So, are you both from around these parts?"

"No. I'm from the mainland too," Sakura replied. "I'm one of Tazuna's bodyguards."

"Truly? That's very impressive," the woman commented. "I did hear that he was giving Gato no end of headaches. Must be quite the difficult task."

"Yes. But we'll manage," the pink-haired ninja said, before quietly adding: "I hope."

"Well, it's been lovely meeting you, but I have my own business to take care off," the woman said and gave them a small wave. "Hopefully, I'll see you around." Then she disappeared into the crowd.

...

The sound of scrambling dishes and clinking cutlery filled the living room, as Team Kakashi and Tazuna's family ate their dinner. Boiled rice, potatoes and a bit of fish for everyone.

In the corner of the room, the family's black and white dog Pochi lay sleeping.

"This is really good," Naruto said, after finishing his plate.

"Thank you," Tsunami said happily.

"You've added some spices to the rice," Sakura noted. "It's a good mix."

"Yes, I grow some of my own favourite herbs in the garden. Rice can be a little bland on its own."

"Very true."

Naruto briefly pondered if he should ask for seconds, or if that would be considered rude during the current circumstances. He concluded he should at least wait and see if anyone else wanted more. As he leaned back in his chair, he noticed Inari staring at him. The blond paused, before trying to focus on something else. He hated being stared at that way. Too many bad memories. He tried to subtly look back. Inari had changed his attention to Sakura. Naruto figured the kid was probably just sizing them up because he was concerned, but it still raised his hackles.

"So, how's the bridge coming along, Dad?" Tsunami asked.

"Ah, that damn idiot Giichi quit on me," Tazuna replied.

"Another one," Inari muttered.

The engineer paused. "Bah, it's not like we need him. Guy barely knew what was up and down on a hammer," he said, trying to sound casual. "Honestly, Gato might have done us a favor by scaring him off the project."

"Still, you'll need at least some people to assist you," Sasuke commented. "Your crew already looks strained. I imagine that Giichi wasn't the first."

Tazuna glared at him. "Well, no worries. I'll just get _you_ to help me build it if need be."

Sasuke stared back with a mildly insulted expression.

"It would be good exercise," Kakashi noted.

"Why don't you go back to somehow shoving your food through your mask, Sensei," the raven-haired ninja muttered dissatisfied.

Meanwhile, Naruto started to get fidgety, as Inari's gaze returned to him. Deciding that he'd develop a rash if he tried to ignore it any longer, he finally turned to the kid and asked: "Look, is there something between my teeth or what?"

Inari paused for a moment. "How good a ninja are you exactly?"

"How good a ninja?" Naruto echoed. He smirked. "I'm actually pretty good. Passed the test. Been in a couple of scrapes. Got this awesome technique that lets me turn myself into a small army."

Sasuke grunted a sound of disgust.

"Oh, what's your problem now?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"You failed the exam thrice, before you made it through lucky coincidences," he replied. "And even then, you have the lowest grades of anyone passing this year When we had the bell test, your idea of taking on Kakashi involved running at him while screaming like a madman. Those scrapes were against respectively that idiot Mizuki and some common thugs. Not to mention that ostrich managed to run off with you like you were made of paper."

"Ostrich?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes. It's a large flightless bird," Kakashi explained. "Common around..."

"Oh, I know what an ostrich is," Tsunami clarified, while Sakura began intensely massaging her temples.

"Hey, I managed to wound Zabuza," Naruto fired back at his teammate.

"You did?" Inari asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "I mean, it was only a light cut on his cheek, but still..."

The kid got out of his chair and walked off towards the door.

"Inari, where are you going?" his mother asked concerned.

"I'm going outside," he replied as he opened the door. "See if we have anywhere to bury these clowns once Gato is done with them." Then he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Excuse me a moment," Tsunami said, as she hurried after her kid.

"Now what did you have to go and do that for!?" Naruto erupted at Sasuke.

"Because if I had to sit here for one more second listening to you brag about how awesome you are, I'd have gotten sick," the Uchiha teen shot back.

"I was just trying to cheer Inari up. Sorry if that's just too much for you to handle."

"Then maybe instead of lying, you could have said something actually useful. Like how we have Kakashi along, who actually beat Zabuza, you idiot."

Sakura bit her lip as she tried to ignore the part of her screaming at her to smash them both into the table. Mostly because breaking the furniture would be unfair to Tazuna and his family.

"Well, if it's that obvious, why didn't you just do that then?" Naruto continued.

"Because I didn't see any reason why we suddenly had to play cheering squad," Sasuke returned. "Why are you always like this?"

"Well, maybe I was just tired of seeing two... Two..." Naruto paused and blinked, suddenly staring at Sasuke, as if a light had just turned on in his head.

The Uchiha teen stared in confusion. "Two what? What are you on about you...? Wait..." He paused with an expression of dawning comprehension.

Sakura's eyes shifted back and forth between the two. "Okay, seriously. What is up with..." She stopped with an expression of deep thought, looking to Sasuke.

"Ah. You all finally figured it out," Kakashi stated. "Took long enough."

"I feel like this is all going way over my head," Tazuna commented slightly confused.

"What exactly happened to Inari?" Sasuke asked, turning to stare at the man.

The engineer looked taken aback. "What... What do you mean?"

"Look, Tsunami said this was hard for everyone. And she's right," Naruto continued. "But that's not all. Something happened to Inari, right?"

"And it's also why you got so angry at Giichi, right?" Sakura asked. "Something he said really triggered you."

"Alright, alright," Tazuna said, before sighing. "Give me a moment." He took a deep breath. "It's not a story I care much to talk about. But... You're not wrong. It all started three years ago. Now, we were better off without Gato, but I never said it was paradise. And it just so happens that Inari was targeted by some local bullies." He paused. "Both me and Tsunami had tried to take care of that, going to their parents and such, but... Well, it didn't take. And one day, this one kid and his friends cornered Inari down at the walkways, down by the water. Decided it would be funny to push Inari in the sea." Tazuna stopped, idly pushing a piece of potato around on his dish. "But Inari couldn't swim back then."

"That's terrible," Sakura said. "They could have killed him."

"Yep. And as soon as they figured out he was sinking, they panicked and ran for it. Like bullies always do." The engineer shook his head. "That could have been the end of it. But by sheer coincidence, a man named Kaiza had just arrived on our island and was out for a walk. He was a soldier from somewhere up north, but after finishing his tour in the army, he wanted to settle down somewhere quiet. Anyway, the moment he saw Inari was in trouble, he jumped into the sea without hesitation and fished him out."  
"That's awesome," Naruto said. "He sounds like a great guy."

Tazuna paused. "Yep," he said solemnly. "Anyway, he caught up with the bullies and had a serious talk with them. I think almost killing somebody scared them. Or maybe... I don't know. Either way, they left Inari alone from then on. And my grandson... He really started to look up to Kaiza. Sought him out when he was working on the docks, invited him over for dinner and so on. Soon, my daughter and him fell in love and they were married."

"So he wasn't Inari's father," Sasuke stated.

"The only way he wasn't was through blood," Tazuna insisted. "In every other way, he truly was my grandson's father. And Kaiza, well, he soon became admired by just about everyone in the village. I remember this one time, there was this storm. Hit us quite suddenly. The waves smashed the storm gate wide open, threatening to flood an entire district. We didn't even know if we had time to evacuate. But Kaiza, crazy bastard that he was, just wrapped some rope around himself and jumped into the rushing waters, swimming to the other side, then wrapped the rope around the storm gate, allowing us to pull it shut again. Damn bastard could have gotten killed out there, but... He saved the entire district. So many people lived because of his courage." Tazuna's eyes started to mist over and he paused to rub them. "Sorry. Anyway, then Gato arrived. I told you how some people resisted. Well, Kaiza was foremost among them. Organising new businesses, helping out people in need and so on. He wasn't afraid of Gato or his goons. But then... One day... He just didn't come home." Tazuna's voice went hollow. "Gato's men usually try to make it look like an accident. But not this time. This time, he wanted to send a message. Kaiza was found strung up in an alley. Could barely recognise his face. Wasn't even a clean death. Those bastards must have tortured him for hours before finishing the job." Tazuna clenched his fists. "At least I noticed some of Gato's own goons stopped showing. Seems like he went down fighting. But... Ever since that day... My grandson..." He dried a tear rolling down his cheek. "He stopped hoping. Stopped believing anything could ever be right again." The look on his face changed into one of fury and he hammered his fist into the table. "That's why I have to finish the bridge! And that's why quitters like Giichi pisses me right off! Everyone is suffering, but he's only worried for himself. And Kaiza... I will not let his sacrifice be in vain. I _will_ take down Gato, one way or the other."

The others sat silently.

Sasuke stared at his plate, pushing a piece of rice with his finger. "If you need us to help... With the actual building..." he said. "I guess... It wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah. I agree," Sakura said, her voice hard as steel. "'l'll do whatever it takes to see this through."

"And if Gato tries anything," Naruto growled. "We'll crush him."

...

Haku opened the door and stepped into Zabuza's bedroom. The swordsman sat in his bed, surrounded by books and files he was reading in the flickering candlelight. "You have returned," he stated, eyes glued to the text. "Anything to report?"

"Gato has shipped more goons in. I think he's stepping up security," the androgynous ninja said, as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. "He's also deliberately slowing down supplies to the bridge, as we suspected. As for the ninjas protecting Tazuna, I think they're in way over their heads."

Zabuza absent-mindedly placed a finger on his cheek, where only the barest discolouration hinted at the wound he had received. "Still, they have talent."

"And heart. It is a shame," Haku continued. "But that is the way of the ninja."

The hulking swordsman eyed his protégé for a moment, before returning his attention to the books. "These reports are on the sharingan of the Uchiha clan. Two capabilities are known. Enhanced vision and hypnotic techniques." He paused, looking towards the ceiling. "That slippery eel. He couldn't see the future. He tricked me. Made me uncertain. He's as good as they say. But he has a weakness."

"Oh?" the androgynous ninja inquired.

"You remember Ao?"

"Yes. He was a member of ANBU's hunter corps before he was promoted to advisor to the Mizukage," Haku replied.

"Indeed. And are you familiar with the byakugan?"

"Another famous kekkei genkai from Konohagakure. Belongs to the Hyuga clan."

Zabuza nodded. "During the Third World War, Ao lost an eye. During a skirmish with the Konoha ninjas, he managed to take down one of the Hyugas. He carved one of the guy's eyes out and had a medical team implant it."

"Fascinating. And you suspect that Kakashi's story is similar, since he isn't one of the Uchihas," Haku surmised.

"Yes. The thing is that even though Ao can access the eyes' power, his body can't shut it off. Genetic incompatibility. For the same reason, using it drains large amounts of chakra. So that's why he covers it up most of the time, only revealing it when necessary." Zabuza put the book down and folded his hands. "Kakashi must be in a similar situation. That's why he covers it. It's too draining. And I can use that against him."

"You have a plan then, I presume."

"The fog will be the key. Engaging him in a duel was the mistake. It allowed him to lock eyes with me. But as long as he can't clearly see me, he will not dare even try using his powers. It would drain him too quickly." He paused. "Still... A ninja like him does not survive that long being a one trick pike. So next time, we go in together."

"A most wise decision, Sensei."

...

Naruto yawned as he stepped into the dining room, the morning sun shining through the windows. "Morning, Sensei. Training or guard duty?"

"Training," Kakashi said, not looking up from the book he was reading. "Feel like you're making progress?"

"Yes. I think I might even manage to get to the top today," the blond said excitedly.

"Good to hear," his teacher noted. "Sasuke said the same thing."

"He did? Where is he anyway?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"He finished his breakfast half an hour ago and headed out."

"What? Oh, he's just trying to get ahead so he won't have to admit how good I am," the blond teen pouted as he sat down. "The other day, he was all like 'Oh, it's so shameful that I, a great Uchiha, is doing so little better than you'. He's so pompous."

"Is that so? Perhaps he just has very high standards," Kakashi suggested.

"Well, he doesn't need to be so rude about it. Bushybrows has high standards, but he's also really humble," the blond insisted, before grumpily biting into a piece of toast. He soon finished and headed out with a: "See ya, Sensei."

"Was that Naruto?" Sakura asked, as she stepped into the room.

"Yes. Him and Sasuke have already headed out to train," the silver-haired jonin explained. "Speaking of which, how are you doing?"

"Better. I can stand on water pretty much indefinitely," she said. "I'm currently trying to see for how long I can walk. I keep falling through, but I can walk longer and longer each time."

"Good to hear." As the pink-haired teen sat down to enjoy her breakfast, Kakashi packed the book away. "Now that we've got a moment, I'd like to discuss tactics with you. You seem to be quite well informed in that regard."

"Sure, Sensei. Where would you like to start?" Sakura asked.

"Let us start with a simple question. What is the manji formation and how many people should use it?"

"The manji formation is a simple protective formation. We even used it to protect Tazuna when we first encountered Zabuza," the pink-haired ninja explained. "The idea is to cover as many angles as possible to prevent incoming attacks, with the one you protect in the middle. Four is the maximum number of participants. Any more and your risk the protectors getting in each other's way when the attack does happen."

"Correct," Kakashi agreed and nodded. "Now then, have you ever heard of the thirty-six stratagems?"

"Yes. Legend attribute them to Indra, the son of the Sage of Six Paths, but since most of the stratagems have names that refer to much later events, that's probably just a myth."

"Really? Okay then. Number five."

"Loot a burning house. Attack when the enemy is already in trouble, although one should take care to not be caught up in those very same troubles."

"Number twenty-nine."

"Deck the tree with false blossoms. Basic principle of ninja tactics really. Make something worthless look valuable or something harmless look threatening."

"Number twelve."

"Take the opportunity to pilfer a goat. Keep an eye out for extra advantages. Don't let your focus on the goal become tunnel vision."

"Hmm, that was all very correct." Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "You're well-read aren't you? Most of your classmates won't even seriously study these things until they've already become ninjas."

"Well, I have supplemented my reading," Sakura admitted. "I finished the books we needed and figured I might as well find something else."

"Interesting. I might actually have some extra exercises for you then, when we get home," Kakashi said, rubbing his chin. "I'd like to see just how far you've come."

...

Naruto briskly stepped through the forest, determined to go all the way. He noticed something colorful in the corner of his vision and paused. A beautiful woman in a pink kimono was picking herbs from the forest floor. She looked up, her face framed by her hair. "Oh. Hello there."

"Hey there," Naruto said as he approached. "So... Uhm... What are you doing out here all alone? Is everything okay?"

"I'm just gathering medicinal herbs. Some of my associates are rather accident prone," she replied. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Naruto. A ninja," he replied with a slightly goofy smile. "Ehm... Do you want a hand?"

"That would be delightful," she replied.

Naruto immediately crouched, inspected the basket for a moment to see what she was gathering, then began picking. "So... You from around these parts?"

"No. I came in with some of Gato's hired men," she replied. "I must say, things around here are rather dreary."

"Yeah? Well, you can thank Gato for that."

"So I gather. It has made me reconsider my decision to come here." She sighed. "But not much I can do about that now. I just hope things around here improve."

"Don't worry," Naruto insisted, pointing at himself with his thumb. "Me and my friends will take care of that."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. We'll break Gato's monopoly. Then he'll lose his power. Believe it."

"Well, that is reassuring to hear. I hope I'm not preventing you from working by taking your time," she said.

"Nah. I was on my way to train, but I guess this is kinda training too," he replied nonchalant. "How many herbs do you need?"

"Well, I think I have just about enough," she said, getting back up and dusting her kimono off. "So, beyond liberating island nations, what does a ninja like you do?"

"Me? Well, right now, I'm going to get stronger. And then, I'll become Hokage. Believe it," he insisted, as the two of them began walking through the forest.

"Hokage? That's your village's leader, isn't it?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Everyone looks up to the Hokage. When I become Hokage, everyone will have to respect me," the blond explained.

"Is there... Someone special you want to respect you?" she inquired.

"Som-someone special?" Naruto asked. "What exactly are you getting at?"

She smiled. "I just wondered. Having someone special ennobles the soul. But perhaps you're not there yet."

Naruto went silent, fidgeting with his fingers. "I mean, maybe there is," he muttered. "Not like it's that important."

The woman giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"You're adorable."

Naruto blushed heavily. "Am not," he muttered.

"Someone special doesn't just have to be... Well..." She giggled again at Naruto's reaction. "It can be a close friend or family for example. Who matters to you?"

"My family does. I think Iruka kinda counts as that by now." The blond looked uncertain.

"If you think of him as family, then he surely must be," the woman insisted. "Family is much more than just blood."

"You got anyone like that?"

She paused, looking lost in memories for a moment. "Yes. They are my family, even if we aren't related." She paused and smirked. "So, do you think this Iruka counts?"

"Well... He's always kinda been like a big brother to me." He leaned his head back against his arms. "When he's not being my teacher, of course. So yeah."

"I see."

"And then there's my friends of course. And teammates," Naruto continued. "I guess even Sasuke counts."

"Counts for what?" the Uchiha teen asked, as he slid down a tree.

"None of your business," the blond immediately replied.

"Whatever. So, you finally decided to show up."

"Yeah. Thought it was only fair. You know, to give you a head start." Sasuke glared, causing Naruto to smirk in satisfaction.

The raven-haired ninja huffed and asked: "So who's this?"

"Oh, I ran into her. Helped her pick some herbs. You know, being a nice guy and all," he responded proudly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm afraid my appearance has misled you. I'm actually a man," the androgynous person clarified.

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. "But you're even prettier than Sakura!" He paused, his face slowly reddening at the realisation of what he just blurted out.

"Uhm... I mean... That's... I meant that..."

"Why thank you," the feminine man giggled, as Sasuke face palmed.

"Ehm... I... Training... Yes... Bye," the embarrassed ninja quickly fired off, before charging full speed at his tree.

"Six Paths, what a doof," Sasuke groaned.

"Perhaps. But he's a real nice one," the man said. "So, you're Sasuke I take it."

"That would be me, yes. You should be careful wandering about," he said neutrally. "With Gato's goons prowling around, it isn't safe."

"Oh, I can take care of myself. But thanks for your concern," the pink-clad man said and turned around. "Anyway, I better be on my way. Have fun training."

"Sure. Whatever," Sasuke said and turned around. "Stay safe."

...

Haku walked down the street, hair still down and the pink kimono still on. He noticed the glares he occasionally got. He felt kinda bad. Most of them could probably only dream of affording themselves some nice clothes. He wanted to help, but there was only so much he could do at the moment. He grasped his now empty purse. So much was becoming so much less. He hoped that he would be able to convince the Mizukage to invest in the island, once their mission was done. It would be unorthodox, but he felt that they would owe the citizens that much at least. He paused, as he heard a commotion up ahead at the entrance to the city's bathhouse.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" a large, muscular man said, leaning over a kimono-clad woman.

"I said, Nishitouin doesn't want you as a customer," she said, trying not to let fear creep into her voice. "You'll have to choose someone else."

"Aw, that's adorable. Playing hard to get, is she?" The man laughed. "Was I a little too rough last time? Well, I'll be real gentle this time, I promise."

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no. You'll..."

The man grabbed her kimono and pulled her closer, scowling. "Listen here, cunt, I get to pick whatever girl I want, understood?"

Haku frowned and began walking.

"But..." the woman tried.

"No buts. I work for Gato. You know who that is, don't you, you dumb whore?" the man asked, flecks of spit hitting her face. "I can just go back to base, round up a bunch of guys and then we'll just come back here and have some real fun with you all. How does that sound?"

"You..." she tried.

"Yeah, so you better tell Nishitouin that she better get her tight ass to the massage room for some private time with me, or I will..." He felt someone push against him as they passed. He looked up from the woman he was holding and watched the pink-clad person walk away. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU STUPID BITCH! OR YOU'LL GET FIVE ACROSS YOUR UGLY FACE!" He snorted and returned his attention to the bathhouse representative. "Now, as I was... I was..." He paused, a strange expression on his face. He let her go and stumbled back, clutching his chest with shaky hands, a look of mortification manifesting. Then he tumbled over.

The woman stared. A senbon had been jabbed into his back.

"Nagao, are you okay?" another woman asked, as she rushed out. "We heard him yelling. Did he hurt you?"

The attendant looked up, briefly spotting the pink kimono in the crowd before it vanished. "I think... Someone was looking out for me."

The other woman stared at the downed man. "Should we get help for him?"

Nagao stared at him in disgust. She smirked cruelly. "Give it a couple of minutes. Just so we know he really needs help. After all, doubt a guy like him wants some dumb whores getting their hands all over him for nothing."

...

The one-eyed bodyguard sat at a bench by the docks, watching the various workers milling about. Not a single one was a native, all of them having been ferried in by Gato. He scoffed. The magnate sure was putting a lot of effort into making the natives feel unwelcome in their own home.

"Yo, Waraji. Catch."

The bodyguard looked up and caught the can of beer being thrown at him. He opened it and took a big gulp of its cool content. He dried his mouth with the back of his hand, burped and said: "Thanks, Zori. That hit the spot."

"I imagined as much," the bodyguard with the beanie said and sat down with his own can. "So, what do you think of this gig?"

Waraji took another gulp. "It fucking sucks."

"Really? I thought you'd love to visit a foreign land, get to oppress foreign people, all the while being yelled at by an angry midget," Zori commented sarcastically.

"I knew the moment I laid my eye on that shrunken motherfucker that we made a mistake signing up," the one-eyed mercenary continued. "And when he started talking, that just confirmed it. It's like nails on chalkboards decided to knock up a duck. And not in a happy way. That was angry hate-sex all the way through. Then they poured the misshapen result of their disgusting union down the throat of an egotistical circus clown, gave him way too much money, and fucking presto, Gato was born."

"That is scarily accurate," the other mercenary admitted after a brief moment of consideration. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do? He's got us by the fucking balls," Waraji said. "I don't have the pocket change to go back. Have you seen those prices?"

"Absolutely overblown. I mean, free for employees, but I think we'll lose that privilege if we want out," Zori said. "Doesn't help he docked our pay."

"Assclown. What he'd think would happen, provoking a burly beef like that Zabuza guy?" Waraji said exasperated, throwing his hands in the air. "Shitstain's lucky the big guy didn't just press him together like a harmonica."

"Man, could you imagine the sound?" the bodyguard with the beanie asked and shuddered. "No thank you." He paused. "You know, a lot of those toughs seem to think this is a cushy job."

"That's because he's hiring a bunch of assholes who didn't get to be the playground bully back in school and now are looking to compensate." Waraji spat at a nearby shrubbery. "Dumb bastards barely know how to hold a club without mashing their own noses to pulp. But it's enough to keep the people in line."

"Yeah. And for everything else, he's got mercenaries like us and Zabuza," his companion stated.

"Not for long with that attitude. He docks my pay again, I'll deck those dumb glasses right off his stupid face. Does he seriously think he looks fucking intimidating in those? I've seen puppies more threatening than that suit-clad dick waffle."

"Indeed. Some of the others expressed similar sentiments. And I suspect Gato has noticed." Zori took another sip of his beer. "Only reason I can think off why he's suddenly getting so many new guys in. I hear he bought the surplus population of several prisons looking to get rid of some of their inmates."

"Of course he would. Well, you know what they say. Money makes the whole damn world spin." He shook his head. "Fucking cheers I guess."

"I would, but..." Zori pointed.

"To fucking Hell with it, what now?" his tattooed companion groaned.

Gato was marching towards them. His right arm was still wrapped in a cast after Haku damaged it. "You two," he snapped. "I've been looking for you."

"We're on break, Boss," Waraji said. "We checked the times and everything."

"Whatever. I have a special assignment for you two."

"Oh. That's different," Zori noted.

"Zabuza and his team will soon be ready. But I don't trust that oaf to do anything but bungle this for the third time. So I've brought in some guys to mop up when he fucks up again."

"And, what, you want us to join in?" the tattooed mercenary asked.

"No, you idiot. I need leverage in case it doesn't work out. So once Zabuza heads for the bridge, you'll head for Tazuna's house and pick up his daughter and grandchild." Gato turned around. "If Tazuna and his bodyguards prove too much trouble, I'll exchange their lives for his."

"I see," Waraji muttered.

"It does seem a bit outside of our contract," Zori noted.

Gato turned and glared at him. He scoffed, before continuing with: "Pull this off and I'll overlook your earlier mistake. And give you a nice bonus on top. That should aptly cover going outside the contract." Then he marched off.

"Everything's about money with that gimp," the one-eyed mercenary said and finished his beer. "Now we have to go kidnap a child and their mother. Bah."

...

Zabuza slowly moved his sword, his actions framed by the orange light of the setting sun. As he carefully repeated his moves, he focused on the strain in his muscles, trying to feel if he had truly recovered. Slowly he turned, mimicking a powerful swing. If there was any damage left, it could interfere if not discovered ahead of time.

"Sensei, if that's how you plan on taking on Kakashi, we have bad news for you," Gozu commented, him and his twin playing cards at a nearby table.

"Yeah, he'll have enough time to go back to Konohagakure, file a report and come back before he even has to worry about dodging," Meizu added.

"If you two chuckleheads are so bored, there are plenty of floors to wash," the hulking ninja responded.

The door to the room opened and Haku stepped in.

"Oh, excuse me, miss," Meizu began. "That's a mighty rowdy neighbourhood you've wandered into."

"Hello to you too," the androgynous ninja replied, as he began setting up his hair.

"Anything new?" Zabuza asked, still going through the motions.

"I can confirm that Gato has hired many new men and that they are exactly the sort of scummy types we suspected," Haku explained. "I saw one of them threaten the workers at the bathhouse."

Gozu tsk'ed. "Those nice people at the bathhouse are so friendly. Who'd ever want to hurt them?"

"I'll tell you who," Meizu said with a grin. "Somebody with a death wish. So, Haku, did you leave anything for us?"

"You can always attend his funeral if you so desire," he responded.

"Damn, Haku. Learn to share."

The kimono-clad ninja ignored him. "I also managed to contact some of the other members of Kakashi's team. They seem to be optimistic about their prospects. But they are still learning to walk up trees with the help of chakra."

"You're kidding!" Gozu exclaimed. "Sensei, how did they manage to get the better of you?"

"Don't underestimate them," Zabuza insisted. "What the brats lack in experience, they make up for in determination." He paused, eyeing Haku.

The androgynous ninja noticed the glance he got. "I can do my job, Sensei," he insisted. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Doesn't that sum up this whole stupid mission?" Meizu asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we can get screamed at by Gato some more before we leave," Gozu grumbled. "That guy sure does think he owns the world."

"That he does," Haku mumbled and moved over to the window. He stared at the horizon, a contemplative look on his face. "But I will say one thing," he continued, turning around. "It is my sincere belief based on my observations that the only people who even come close to approaching our levels are still unaffiliated mercenaries. I am starting to suspect that Gato engages with ninjas as little as possible and that most likely, the villages would want nothing to do with him."

Gozu smirked. "I like the way you're thinking, Haku."

Meizu continued with: "Yeah. We're the only ninjas he's got. And we want him dead too. Especially once that land is legally ours."

"So, you have a recommendation?" Zabuza inquired.

"Yes," Haku affirmed. "Taking out Gato would be no more than a C-Rank mission."

A predatory smirk manifested under the hulking ninja's bandages. "Accepted."

...

Kakashi closed his book and eyed the window. "It's getting kinda dark. If they don't get back soon, I should probably go pick them up."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tsunami, who was cooking, said. "I'd hate for them to have to eat cold dinner."

"Eh, they're ninjas. I'm sure they can handle cold food," Tazuna said.

"I doubt it," Inari muttered, scratching Pochi behind the ear.

That's when the door opened, allowing Sasuke and Sakura to help a thoroughly exhausted Naruto inside.

"You look like you've been chewed on by an angry shark," Tazuna commented. "What happened out there?"

"I managed to get to the top of the tree, so of course, this idiot had to burn almost all his chakra just to prove he could do it too," Sasuke complained, as he and his pink-haired teammate helped the blond down into a chair.

"And did he make it?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said. "He actually did. Then he fell down from the tree from pure exhaustion and Sasuke had to catch him to prevent him from cracking his skull open on the ground below, but he did it."

"Next time, I'll let him fall. See if that will finally knock some sense into him," Sasuke said, as he found a chair to sit in. "As if I'm not exhausted enough already without having to babysit that moron."

"Whatever. We did it," Naruto managed, a broad grin on his face. "Let Gato and his men come. We can take them."

"Because you can climb a tree?" Inari asked in disbelief. "You think that's all you'll need to take on Gato? He has an army of thugs who'd kill you just for the fun of it. Have you even been paying attention?"

"What? Of course I have," Naruto insisted. "It's not just climbing a tree. It's also chakra management. Really important basic skill."

Inari stared. "You want to go up against Gato and you're still learning the basics?"

"Uhmm... Well..." the blond tried.

"What about the rest of you? Is there any one of you who's actually competent?" the boy asked the others, sounding almost like he was pleading for them to confirm it.

"Now, now, Inari," Tazuna tried. "These ninjas are highly skilled and got me safely all the way here."

Inari scoffed. "I heard you talk with Mom. You said they got lucky and it was only because Zabuza gave them a chance that he didn't end up killing you all."

Sasuke glanced at the engineer. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Tazuna just sighed and shrugged while glancing at the ceiling, as if hoping for a sign from the heavens.

"Well, I guess me and Sasuke have some areas we're better than Naruto at," Sakura said speculatively. "It's hard to say if we're better though. But we do have Kakashi though. He's real famous."

Inari lowered his head, his eyes hidden behind the brim of his hat. "But he's just one man."

"Hey, one man can do a lot," Naruto tried.

The kid looked up at the blond and the ninja froze. There were tears in Inari's eyes as he just glared at him. "You're wrong," he quietly said, before jumping out of his chair and storming out of the room.

"Inari!" his mother called.

"I'll handle it. Just take care of the food," Tazuna said, as he jumped out of his chair and ran after his grandson.

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered. "That was probably my fault."

"No, it's okay," Tsunami said, as she returned her attention to the food. "Inari really wants to believe you can help. It's just... Well..." She looked speculative.

"That my students come off as a trio of untrained monkeys?" Kakashi asked.

"I tried to put it in a more polite way, but yes."

"You always have our back, Sensei," Naruto muttered annoyed.

"There's not much we can do," Sakura sighed. "Inari is right. We're not very impressive. This mission is way too big for us."

Sasuke folded his hands. "Then we adapt. That's what ninjas do."

"Let's just hope we can do that before Zabuza shows up again to kill us," the pink-haired teen pointed out.

...

Zori and Waraji stepped out on the street.

"Today's the day," the beanie-wearing mercenary said, as they began walking. "Zabuza's heading for the bridge, Gato is rounding up his goons and we're going to kidnap a child."

"Just so we're clear, we're not adding child abduction to our list of fucking services," the one-eyed mercenary grumbled. "I'd up and quit if I had enough money to get off this stinking island."

"Yes. Unfortunately, Gato is the one with the money," his companion added.

They continued in silence, heading out of the town. As they walked along the coast, they suddenly heard a man's voice up ahead, pleading: "Please. We don't have any more." This was followed by the sound of someone getting punched.

"What the fuck's going on?" Waraji asked and spat in the bushes.

"Sounds like someone's getting roughed up," Zori commented.

"No shit. Let's check it out."

They rounded a corner and paused to observe the scene. Four toughs had surrounded a family. The mother lay on the ground, several fresh bruises marring her skin, her daughter clinging to her and crying loudly. The man was being held by two of the brutes, blood flowing from his broken nose.

"This isn't enough to pay the toll," the goon who had just punched him said.

"I didn't know there was a toll. Please, I can go back for more money. I'll pay whatever you want. Just please don't hurt my family."

"Too bad. There's a penalty for not paying the toll." He punched the guy in the stomach, forcing him to gasp for air.

"Hey, maybe those two can help make up for it," one of the others said with an unpleasant grin, eyeing the downed mother and daughter. "What do you say? You'd save some money."

"No. Please."

"Shut up," the goon said and punched him again. "You don't make the rules. You don't have the money, so you don't get to decide."

"Okay, what the fuck is this?" Waraji asked, as he and his companion approached. "What are you shitheads talking about? There ain't no toll."

"What's it to you?" the punching goon asked. "Just mind your own business."

"You mean like you're not doing?" the beanie-wearing mercenary asked.

"Oh, I see how it is," the leering thug said. "Look, go find your own. We've called dibs on these ones."

"Yeah, no, I think I've heard enough from you assholes," Waraji snarled. "You let them go now and I might just be too much in a hurry to rip your fucking guts out and feed them to you."

"Hey, what's your problem?" one of the brutes asked. "We work for Gato too, you know."

"Our problem is a quartet of bullies who apparently can only compensate for their shriveled genitals by beating up helpless civilians," Zori replied.

"You're just real eager to get murdered today," the punching goon snarled, as he companions threw the man to the ground. "Hope Gato won't miss your sorry faces around here."

Waraji and Zori said nothing, placing their hands on the hilt of their blades.

The thugs drew their weapons, a mixture of clubs and short-swords, and charged.

Zori focused on the first one to come at him, their eyes meeting. The goon froze as the mercenary's glare intensified. He felt nailed to the spot, the gaze seemingly freezing his blood.

The mercenary drew his blade and swung it in a single fluid motion. The paralysed goon stumbled, his head hanging down his back, only connected with a bit of skin and sinew, as blood poured from his opened arteries.

Waraji drew his blade, blocking another thug's club. He grinned, as he pressed the weapon back. "You shouldn't have done that," he said to her with a wicked grin. "Now you've got my blood boiling." He exhaled a small cloud of steam, as his skin seemed to redden. With a roar, he forced his blade down. It went straight through the club and the woman behind it, bisecting her from shoulder to thigh.

A third goon came at Zori, swinging an iron club at him. The beanie-wearing mercenary stepped aside, easily evading, as Waraji approached from the flank. With practiced ease, the two simultaneously ran their swords through the guy from both sides. He coughed as blood filled his perforated lungs. The two withdrew their blades, letting him dump to the ground. The last goon paused, eyeing the corpses.

"Well?" Waraji asked with a smile. "Don't you want your turn?"

The goon turned and ran.

"A little bit of brain in that one," Zori said, as he drew a napkin from his pocket and began cleaning his blade. He eyed the shocked family. "Sorry about exposing you to that. Would have preferred to scare them off."

"Tha-thank you," the woman said. "But... You work for Gato..."

"And if you think that makes us a pair of fucking douchebags, I can comfort you with the fact that serving that dumbass is its own punishment," the one-eyed mercenary stated. "Take care." Then they walked off. "Seriously," the tattooed swordsman started. "Where does Gato find so many pricks?"

"I imagine like he found us," Zori responded. "Putting up an announcement."

"Yeah, but what kinda fucked up announcement does it have to be to get these fuckheads?" the man inquired. "'Looking to hire absolute assholes for general acts of wanton fuckery. If you cannot imagine yourself feeding a baby to a rabid dog, don't apply.'"

"Something like that, yes."

...

A masked Haku, the Devil Twins and Zabuza sat in their boat, the hulking ninja steering it across the waves with his chakra.

"So, today's the day," Gozu said.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if it turns out Tazuna has taken the day off?" Meizu asked. "All this work and he's home snoozing."

"I'd be laughing."

Zabuza's headpiece began beeping. The swordsman grunted and picked it up, receiving the call with the press of a button.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN RESPONDING TO MY CALLS!?" came the furious voice of Gato, causing Zabuza to lean away from the receiver with an annoyed look. "YOU BETTER GET TAZUNA THIS TIME! THIS IS YOUR THIRD AND LAST CHANCE! FUCK THIS UP AND THE DEAL IS OFF! YOU HEAR ME?!" The swordsman just glared at the headpiece like it was a particularly annoying bug. "ANSWER ME, ZABUZA! STOP IGNORING ME THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MORE OF YOUR ATTITUDE, YOU COLOS..." The rest of the tirade was ended with a crackling of static and shattered plastic, as the hulking ninja casually crushed the item in his hand.

"Seems like there was a disturbance on the line," Meizu said.

"Everything involving that gnome is disturbing," Gozu added.

"That is indeed true," Haku noted. "Now that he has brought in a veritable army of henchmen, I really do fear for the villagers' safety."

The Devil Twins exchanged glances, each sprouting a malicious smile.

"Well, it'll kinda be like cleaning up, right brother?" Gozu asked.

"Getting rid of all the goons? Yeah, we'll sweep the streets clean," Meizu added.

"We'll practically be taking out the garbage."

"And getting rid of Gato will be a relief."

"What are you two on about now?" Zabuza asked.

"Simple, Sensei. Killing Gato should be a D-rank mission," Gozu explained.

"And we'll throw in kicking his mooks out as a nice bonus," Meizu added giddily. "Since we're moving in, it'll only be right with a show of neighborly goodwill."

"A D-Rank mission for taking down the leader of a continent spanning business empire," Haku summed up. "That is unorthodox to say the least."

Zabuza mulled it over. "I'll allow it," he finally said and looked up, as they steadily approached the bridge.

...

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, blinked and sat up. The four had borrowed the living room to use as a bedroom for the last several days. But he found himself alone amid mattresses, pillows and duvets. He got up, his nightcap dangling between his eyes, and found his way to the kitchen, where Tsunami was washing the dishes. "Morning."

"Oh, good morning, Naruto," she replied. "Slept well?"

"Like a rock," he replied. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they left."

"What?"

"Yeah, Kakashi said you'd probably be too tired for guard duty anyway, what with how you pushed yourself yesterday," Tsunami explained.

"Seriously!? They left me behind!?" Naruto exclaimed as he hurried back into the living room, where he quickly exchanged his pyjamas for his regular uniform. "Can't believe it. I'm absolutely fine and they just ran off."

"Do you want breakfast?" Tsunami asked, as Naruto came barreling out again.

"I'll buy something down there. See ya," he quickly said, before slipping out the front door. He rounded the house and sprinted through the woods, aiming to take a shortcut through the wilderness. He kept running for several minutes, his chakra helping him sustain a steady speed. Finally, he burst back out onto the road in an explosion of leaves, almost charging into an older couple.

"Oh, hey, sorry," he quickly said.

"I'd say," the older woman replied, grasping her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Sonny boy. I thought it was some of Gato's men."

"Yeah. Like those two other fellas with the swords," her husband added.

"I'm really, really sorry," Naruto said. "I'm just late. Have a nice day." Then he jogged off.

The couple was about to move on when he jogged backwards back to them. "I'm sorry," he said. "Could you repeat that?"

"Repeat what?" the man asked.

"Did you say something about someone with swords?"

"Yeah. Both armed. One was this tough looking guy, covered in tattoos and the other had this really creepy stare," the woman said. "Asked us where Tazuna lives. I'm just glad they didn't shake us down or anything."

"Oh no," Naruto said, looking back from where he came. "I bet they're after Tazuna. But he's on the bridge. But there's still Tsunami and Inari. Thanks, I gotta go." Then he ran back into the woods.

...

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna walked towards the end of the bridge.

"Where the Hell is everyone?" Tazuna asked, looking around. "HASHIMOTO!? MIBU!? TAKANASHI!? HELLO!" He paused. "Can't all be late."

"Maybe Gato's men finally scared them off," Sakura said, drawing her kunai just in case.

"Or something else happened," Sasuke added. "No signs of fighting though. So I doubt they were killed." He paused. "Look."

The others followed his gaze. Slowly, mist crept up over the edge of the bridge, gliding across the concrete in a fine layer. The air started to chill and visibility slowly started to fade.

"So, it is as I feared," Kakashi noted. "Everyone, defensive formation." He and the two others surrounded Tazuna, eyeing the construction site around them.

"I was really hoping you were wrong on this one," the engineer sighed.

A throaty chuckle echoed through the misty environs. "Sorry about cancelling your workday. They all just ran for it when they saw me." Steps echoed in the air as several shapes moved through the mist.

The hulking form of Zabuza emerged, his students flanking him. "Missed me?"

"Like a bad rash," Tazuna commented.

"Look, it's the masked ninja," Sakura said. "Kakashi was right. They are allies. And they've brought those two along."

"Great. Now we've got to deal with all of them at once," Sasuke commented, his grip around his kunai tensing.

Haku observed them. "You do not have to die today," he stated. "Surrender the bridge-builder and you may live to fight another day."

"Hah. You wish," Sakura replied. "We're not letting Gato win."

"Seems like they wish to fight," Meizu noted.

"That's good. I've wanted a rematch," Gozu added.

"I see. Then I will respect your decision to stand in our way," Haku added.

"And this time, there'll be no holding back," Zabuza added with rising excitement in his voice, all while slowly drawing his blade. "There's blood in the water today, boys. Let's hunt."


	9. Battle on the Big Bridge

**Chapter 9: Battle on the Big Bridge**

Waraji and Zori observed the front door of Tazuna's house for a few moments.

"Well," the beanie-wearing mercenary said, grasping the handle. "No reason to drag things out."

The one-eyed swordsman just grunted annoyed, as they entered.

In the kitchen, Tsunami was just finishing cleaning the last dish, Inari sitting in the other room while scribbling circles on a piece of paper, lost in thought. She looked up over her shoulder upon hearing people enter. "Oh," she noted, before returning her attention to the job before her. "I thought it was maybe my father or one of his guards."  
"Sorry to disappoint," Zori said, as he and Waraji stepped in.

In the other room, Inari stopped drawing and slowly looked up.

"So, what can I do for you?" Tsunami asked, still not looking at them. "Or are you just lost?"

"Are you Tsunami? Tazuna's daughter?" the beanie-wearing mercenary inquired, stepping a bit further.

"That would be me, yes," she confirmed. "Father is out, if it's him you're looking for."

"I'm afraid not. You see, Gato's not convinced that Zabuza can actually handle the job," the mercenary explained. "So I'm afraid we've been ordered to take you and the kid in. It's real scummy, but what can you do?"

Inari put his pencil down and quietly left the table.

"I see," the mother commented. "Can I at least finish washing the dishes first?"

"You're awfully calm about this," Zori noted, eyebrow raised. "Are you...?" Years of experience kicked in and he managed to pull his arm up, as the woman suddenly twirled around, almost planting a kitchen knife in his jugular. He was not so fast to block the frying pan she wielded in her other hand, which collided with his skull with a thunk.

Waraji, seeing his comrade in danger, immediately prepared to pull his blade out, when Pochi leapt from his place under the table with a snarl and snapped his jaws shut around the mercenary's leg. "AH, FUCK!" he cursed as he tried to kick the canine off, while drawing his blade. "STUPID MUTT!" He suddenly heard a twang of metal and jerked his head back in response, a bolt slicing the skin of the bridge of his nose, before hammering into the wall to his side. He turned his head to see what was attacking him from his blind spot.

Inari reloaded his crossbow with practised ease and aimed.

Waraji leapt for cover behind the table, Pochi still attached to his leg, as another bolt flew by, hammering into the counter.

"Pochi, let go," Inari ordered, as he reloaded again. The dog released the tattooed mercenary and pulled back, growling angrily.

Meanwhile, Zori managed to block a swing of the pan with his blade, while simultaneously pulling his stomach back to avoid getting stabbed. He tried to make eye-contact so that he could paralyse Tsunami, but found himself distracted by the blood flowing from the pan inflicted head wound. He kept moving back, but suddenly felt the edge of the counter poke into his spine. As Tsunami struck out again, the beanie-wearing swordsman rolled back on top of the counter, tucking his legs in as he did, avoiding the attack, before kicking out, catching Tsunami in the chest and forcing her back. He landed on the floor again, adjusting his beanie so it covered the bleeding wound.

Waraji, meanwhile, found himself pinned behind the table. He scowled. A kitchen did not exactly afford him a lot of mobility.

In a quick motion, he waved his arm up over the edge, hoping to provoke the kid into shooting, so he could get him while he was trying to reload. He heard a thunk against the wood and began a move to leap over the table.

He had just time enough to notice that what had hit the table was a thrown pencil, before the crossbow bolt slammed into his shoulder. His momentum arrested, he fell spine first on the table's edge before flopping over on the floor with a thud.

"NOW!" Inari yelled and Pochi charged forward.

The one-eyed swordsman rolled over and managed to grab a hold of the dog, as it tried to rip his throat open. "GET OFF ME, YOU DUMB FUCKING DOG!" he yelled. "I'M NOT A FUCKING SNACK, YOU YAPPING BITCH! GET! OFF!"

Meanwhile, Zori continued his duel with Tsunami. He evaded another swing of the frying pan and swung his blade, hitting the knife and sending it flying out of her hand, lodging it point first in the ceiling. Taking advantage of her momentary surprise, he locked gaze with her. The woman's moves slowed, as his eyes bored into her mind. He stepped forward and placed the edge of his blade against her neck. "Now then," he said, softening his gaze. "Drop your weapons."

"You're the one who should drop your weapon," Inari said, catching the mercenary's attention.

The kid pointed his crossbow at the floored Waraji's head. "Or I will fire."

All five combatants exchanged glances, as the deadlock filled the air with a thick tension.

...

Naruto charged across the walkway that led to the house, his feet thundering against the wooden planks. He could feel his muscles starting to protest against the accelerated pace, but he knew he didn't have any time to spare. He needed to help Tsunami and Inari and then he'd need to hurry back to the bridge, because it sure seemed like Gato was trying to pull something. He rushed around the corner, grabbed the door handle and smacked it open with a: "IS EVERYONE OKAY?"

He blinked.

Inari and the two mercenaries were sitting by the table, the dog lay sleeping underneath it and Tsunami was in the middle of pouring some tea.

"Oh, hello, Naruto," she said. "Do you want some tea too?"

"Uhm... Yes... Thanks..." Naruto said slowly and looked around. Crossbow bolts were lodged in the wall and counter, while a knife had been planted in the ceiling. Zori held an ice bag to his head, Tsunami showed some discomfort whenever she moved and Waraji had bloody gauze wrapped around his shoulder. "Okay, I'll bite," the blond said, crossing his arms. "What happened?"

"Gato sent these two to kidnap me and Inari," the mother explained matter-of-factly. "We agreed that it was... Well..."

"It was fucking dumb," Waraji interrupted. "Now, where was I? Yes, so despite us warning him that anyone who fucks with Zabuza end up as mincemeat, the little shitball goes over and just keeps yelling at him. Then he tries to rip Zabuza's fucking bandages off his face. Can you believe it?"

"He didn't," Inari said surprised.

"Well, he tried. Then his student grabbed his wrist and fucking squeezed the shit out of it. He's still wearing a fucking brace. True story," the one-eyed mercenary said. "And then, he has the fucking gall to blame us for his damn mistakes. We told him we couldn't protect him if he decided to stick his dick in a beehive, but no, guess he's too fucking rich to take some damn responsibility."

"How does a man like that get so much power?" Tsunami said while shaking her head, as Naruto found a chair to sit in.

"He inherits," Zori said. "Mind you, it's not like he hasn't done any work. He sure has expanded his business. But he didn't start out from the bottom."

"That does explain a lot."

"It does." The beanie-wearing mercenary turned his attention to Naruto. "Wassup, kiddo?"

"So you're working for Gato?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not for much longer. He finds out we dropped the whole kidnapping a child thing and... Well, he'll probably hire Zabuza and his gang to kill us next." He took a zip of tea. "Oh well, what can you do?"

"Not much," Inari muttered.

Naruto looked around. "Okay, seriously, is everyone just okay with this?"

Waraji shrugged. "Course we're not fucking okay with it. We just can't do a damn thing 'bout it."

"We're appreciating the sacrifices you're making on our behalf," Tsunami stated, as she sat down. "That can't be easy."

"Well, your kid was also threatening to put a bolt in my partner's brain," Zori noted. "Helped motivate my consciousness, I admit."

"Not that it matters," Inari muttered. "Gato will just hire some new goons to come after us."

"Okay, no, I've had enough!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. "I'm sorry, when did Gato become a god? All I hear is how powerful and unstoppable he is. How no one can do anything. Everyone living in fear. I'm sick of it."

"Oh yeah?" Inari asked. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," the blond shot back. "I'm gonna march over to that bridge and I'm gonna protect Tazuna no matter what it takes. And then he'll build a bridge. And that will help. Believe it." He crossed his arms. "Now what are all of you going to do about it?"

"What are we... What are you on about?" Zori asked.

"Are you two just going to roll over when Gato sends his next team of goons to kill you, because you wouldn't kidnap Tazuna's family?" Naruto asked. "You're just gonna let it happen?"

"Well, no," the beanie-wearing mercenary replied. "I imagine we'll try to see if we can get off the island before then. His thugs are not worth much on their own, but even we would have trouble fighting a small army."

"He's really brought in a small army by now. We're not fucking with you," Waraji added. "And he's sent Zabuza and his entire team to take down Tazuna. Not a whole fucking lot we can do about that, now can we?"

"They're just two people," Inari sullenly added. "They _can't_ do anything about it."

"I'm afraid they're right," Tsunami added, looking into her teacup. "We can only do so much. Gato is the one with power on this island."

Naruto grabbed his hair, just about ready to pull it all out from sheer frustration. He took a deep breath. "You know what? You're all right."

"Excuse me?" Inari asked and looked up at the blond as if he had just sprouted an extra head.

"You're right. If the four of you went up against Gato, you'd fail. I get that," Naruto continued. "Just like if I took on Zabuza alone, the big beef would cut me down. But you know what, I wasn't alone." He looked at his hands. "When Kakashi tested us, I wanted to show off how cool and skilled I was. So I could be a ninja. But being a ninja is not all about myself. It's about the team." He looked up at them. "Because no matter how strong we are, we're stronger together." He smirked. "And that's why, you're also wrong."

"Wait, we're suddenly wrong now?" Zori asked.

"Yeah. Because everyone on the team has something to add. No one is worthless. So one person _can_ do a lot. Especially if that one person stands together with other people. That's what Gato fears. That's why he oppresses you. I spoke with Sakura the other day. And she told me about the shopping trip. And you know what, Tsunami. You're right."

"I am?" Tsunami echoed confused.

"Yes. Nobody has the time to be kind to one another," the blond continued. "That's what Gato wants. Everyone to be too scared. But if everyone in the village rose up, he'd be powerless to stop you. Don't you realise that?" He paused, looking at them all.

Waraji looked to the ceiling for a moment. "Yo, Zori."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say there were a lot of the other mercenaries who were just as fucking tired of that monkey-suit wearing douche-nozzle as we were?"

"Yeah. I hear a lot of grumbling."

"I think we should have a little chit-chat with them."

Zori poured the last of his tea down his throat, before with delight stating: "Sounds like a neat idea."

The two got out of their chairs.

"Thanks for the tea," the beanie-wearing mercenary said. "Hopefully we'll see you again."

"Wait," Inari croaked. Everyone paused and looked to him. He looked like he was fighting back tears. "Maybe..." he began. "Maybe this is what Dad tried. And that's why... That's why... Because... Because Gato knew... We'd be too scared... But... Dad knew... If we... If we..." He paused, furiously wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "He knew," he insisted. "He knew we had to stand together. He tried... Tried to gather the others. To rise up against Gato." He hiccuped, then jumped from his chair.

"Inari!" his mother said surprised.

The kid looked to the two mercenaries. "Will you... Will you help me?" he asked.

"Help you? With what?" Waraji replied.

"Naruto has to go to the bridge. To keep Grandfather safe. But I need... I need to gather the others." He paused, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "I can't do this alone."

"Ehm..." the one-eyed mercenary started and looked to the boy's mother.

With a plop, she pulled the kitchen knife from the ceiling. "Don't worry," she said, inspecting the blade. "I'll be coming with you."

"Awesome," Naruto said. "You guys round everyone up while I'll go help my team on the bridge." He turned around and opened the door.

"Naruto," Inari said, causing the blond to pause. "Th... Thanks."

"Hell, I'm embarrassed that I'm over thirty years old and taking lessons from some snot-nosed junior fucking ninja," Waraji added. "But you got a point, little squirt."

"Yes. I think... It's too easy to forget that we don't have to be alone," Tsunami added.

"Now go. And be careful. Whether Zabuza wins or loses, Gato will be ready with a small army of the worst of the worst," Zori finished.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks," Naruto finished and left.

...

Kakashi grabbed his headband and pulled it up, revealing his sharingan, as Zabuza drew his blade. But immediately, the mist thickened, completely obscuring the area.

Suddenly, all was quiet.

The silver-haired jonin looked around. Even if he could see things in detail, it didn't mean he could see through the fog.

"Where did they go?" Tazuna asked.

"Right on top of us any second now, I imagine," Sasuke said, tightening his grip.

"We have to be careful. Last time, Zabuza managed to slip into our formation," Sakura reminded the others.

Kakashi furrowed his brows, then looked up, catching a glimpse of a descending shadow. "SCATTER!"

The group leapt to the sides, as Zabuza land on the spot they had been, his sword slamming into the ground with enough force to shatter the concrete, sending pebbles flying in all directions.

"Great. Now the bastard is also demolishing the bridge," Tazuna grumbled, as he got up. "As if trying to kill me wasn't enough."

Zabuza dashed forward, swinging his massive blade at Kakashi, who jumped backwards to get out of reach of the oversized sword. He looked up, trying to lock eyes with his opponent, but the hulking ninja pulled back, vanishing into the smothering banks of the thick fog.

...

Sasuke looked around, trying to reorient himself. With the bridge enveloped in the dense mist, he wasn't entirely sure where everyone was. He closed his eyes and focused, trying to hear where people were.

A whoosh of fabric caught his attention. He raised his arm up, blocking a strike from Haku.

"Impressive," the masked ninja noted. Then he lashed out with his other hand, trying to jam his senbon into Sasuke. The Uchiha teen deflected the blow with his kunai and the two began trading attacks, each trying to slip past the opponent's guard to score a wound.

...

As Tazuna dusted himself off, he heard footsteps approaching. He raised his arms just in case he would have to fend off one of the assailants, but to his relief it was Sakura who emerged from the swirling fog.

"You alright, Tazuna?" she asked.

"I got a few bruises from having to avoid that big palooka's attack," the engineer noted, rubbing his elbows. "But if that's the worst injury I sustain today, I'll count myself lucky."

The pink-haired girl nodded and looked around, trying to figure out where the others went. Occasionally from within the thick banks of mist, the sound of weapons clashing or rapid movement could be heard. She bit her lip, weighing her options. Charging headlong into the mist could send them straight into a trap, but staying in one place just made them a target, since their enemies clearly weren't as disadvantaged by the thick mist as they were.

The choice was made for her when a thick length of razor chain was thrown in their direction, ready to lasso around them. Tazuna and Sakura jumped back, as the chain snapped around the now empty space, seconds before the Devil Twins emerged, rushing towards them.

Sakura knew instantly that standing her ground would just get both her and her client killed. She would already be disadvantaged just by being outnumbered and then also having to constantly keep Tazuna safe would just open her up to further attacks. So she decided that she'd employ stratagem number thirty-six.

She grabbed Tazuna by the hand and began running as fast as she could away from the enemy.

"Dammit. What now?" the engineer asked his ninja companion, as they hurried away from their attackers.

"I have an idea," she said. "I can't see where everything is, but I did take note of the bridge before the fog set in. I doubt those piles of iron beams over here are gone."

Indeed, she was proven to be correct moments later as the large metallic pile became visible through the thick blanket of fog. She led the engineer around the pile, then let go of him. "Now hide," she instructed him while focusing, an illusionary duplicate of Tazuna manifesting by her side. "I'll lead them away."

Tazuna nodded and ran off while Sakura went the other way, phantom engineer in tow. Just then, the Devil Twins vaulted over the metal beams in pursuit. Sakura kept running, the persistent sound of their feet slamming against the concrete spurring her on.

...

Sasuke raised his kunai again, blocking Haku's descending needle. He pulled his arm back and lashed out, but his masked opponent deftly slid out of his reach.

Sasuke scowled. The guy was fast.

Haku looked like he was ready to charge again, before pausing. He made a gesture with his hand and the mist around him thickened into dozens of ice needles, which shot forward towards the raven-haired teen. Sasuke cartwheeled to the side, as the frozen projectiles peppered the concrete he'd just been standing on. "Ice," he commented, eyeing the needles. "Great. He's got a kekkei genkai."

Haku dashed in again and the Uchiha teen met his needle with his kunai. As their weapons clashed, Haku focused again, creating another, though smaller, blast of needles, forcing Sasuke to dodge. The moment he did, the masked ninja attacked and the raven-haired ninja barely prevented the weapon from completely piercing his side, the tip of the needle burrowing through his skin. Haku withdrew his weapon and a small trickle of blood began flowing.

The masked ninja conjured another small cloud of frozen needles and fired them, forcing Sasuke to dodge to the side again, before seizing the opening to attack.

But this time, the Uchiha teen was ready. He blocked Haku's attack by slamming the wrist of his free hand against Haku's armed one, before attempting a strike with his kunai. Haku disengaged and jumped back. He paused, inspecting the wound he had received. Sasuke had cut through the fabric of his clothes, leaving him with a superficial, but still bleeding cut.

Sasuke seized the initiative and quickly launched several shuriken at his opponent. Haku focused and countered with more ice needles, which met the Uchiha teen's attack in mid-air, sending them clanking to the floor. Sasuke frowned and took a deep breath while focusing his chakra, before unleashing a massive fireball.

Haku focused his chakra into his legs and jumped over the burning projectile. As he sailed through the air, he manifested another barrage of ice needles, which forced Sasuke back, as he tried to avoid becoming a pincushion.

The masked ninja landed and paused, observing his opponent. "We seem evenly matched," he noted. "You are quite skilled. Still, I would recommend you surrender."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised. "You said it yourself. We're matched."

"No. It only seems that way," Haku clarified. "If you will not surrender, then I will have to demonstrate the extent of my abilities."

Sasuke frowned. It seemed quite dumb for a ninja to announce they had a trick up their sleeve. On the other hand, the fact that he kept something as a surprise was perhaps so obvious that announcing it carried no inherent risk. Or he could be bluffing, trying to intimidate him into giving up without a fight. He decided that whatever the masked ninja's reasons, stopping up to talk opened him up to an attack. In one smooth move, he drew his dai-shuriken from his backpack, unfolded it and hurled it towards his opponent.

Haku bent his knees and jumped, clearing the projectile.

But Sasuke had followed his projectile. He jumped and met Haku in mid-air. The masked ninja blocked his kunai with his senbon, but that was what Sasuke had counted on. His leg collided with Haku's side, sending him hurtling away at an angle. He landed hard on his shoulder and bounced across the concrete, while Sasuke landed on his feet.

The masked ninja got up, clutching his shoulder. "So be it." He folded his hands and focused.

Sasuke threw another barrage of shuriken, but they bounced off the object that suddenly materialized between the two. A panel of pure ice hung in the air, its surface as reflective as a mirror. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, then suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Another ice mirror.

And another.

One after another, several ice mirrors manifested around him, in a sort of loose dome shape.

Haku stepped towards the closest, before with a strange rippling sound he stepped into the mirror.

The Uchiha teen stared as Haku's image appeared inside the mirror, then got into a combat stance, awaiting his enemy's next move.

He felt a dull thud in his arm, followed by pain. He eyed the source of this sudden agony. A senbon needle had hit him. And judging from the angle, it had come from behind. He turned around and froze.

Haku was reflected in every one of the frozen mirrors.

He felt another thud and pain bloomed in his thigh. He looked down. Another senbon, this one had also come from behind. He grabbed it, ripped it out and turned.

Where was the attack coming from?

He barely managed to move as a senbon flew by from a third angle, this one gracing his cheek.

Then a fourth one flew from a different angle. A fifth. The sixth one. The ninth. Twelve needles. Eighteen needles. Thirty needles.

Sasuke lost count as senbon flew from every angle, as he tried to find some pattern in it. For the briefest seconds, Haku's reflection would fade and reappear. The raven-haired teen could only presume it had something to do with the relentless attacks, but being constantly on the defensive gave him little time to analyse the situation.

A senbon grazed his neck, another jammed into his foot, a third pierced the side of his stomach, a fourth slammed against his hand, knocking his weapon out of his grasp.

And just as suddenly, the assault stopped.

Sasuke gasped, as he tried to figure out what had happened. He eyed his wounds, some of them still with senbon in them. He had two choices. He could let them stay in and hope he wouldn't cause further damage to himself. Or rip them out and increase the risk of being weakened from blood loss. He gritted his teeth and began pulling the needles from his body.

"So," Haku began, as his upper body emerged from one of the mirrors. "Are you ready to surrender?"

Sasuke scowled in response. He wanted to attack, but figured Haku would just pull back. He eyed one of the other mirrors. With a swift move, he hurled a barrage of shuriken at it, but they bounced off harmlessly. He had figured as much, it seemed the mirrors were too solid to casually shatter.

"Am I to take that as a no?" Haku inquired. "If you think you can destroy my mirrors, I suggest you give up that idea. My chakra is deeply woven into them. You have nothing that can break them."

"If you think you can scare me into surrendering, you've got another thing coming," Sasuke replied.

"At this point, you cannot win," Haku stated certainly. "The question is, will you lose with your life intact or as a corpse. I'd think that you'd..." A shuriken slammed into Haku's face. The force was enough that the masked ninja temporarily lost his concentration and balance, falling forward out of the mirror.

"Got him!" Naruto called, from his position outside the mirror dome. "Sasuke, you okay!?"

"I'll be better off when he's gone," Sasuke said, as he rushed off towards the fallen Haku. The masked ninja pushed himself off the floor and vaulted over the charging Uchiha, before landing and sprinting towards one of the mirrors.

Sasuke threw his remaining shuriken after him, but Haku just twirled on the spot, countering the attack with another barrage of ice needles, before jumping into the safety of the mirror.

"Naraka," the Uchiha teen swore. "Naruto, stay out there and try to see if you can score another hit."

"Gotcha!" the blond replied.

Inside the mirror, Haku let a finger glide across the damage to his mask. "A surprise attack," he noted. "I was wondering where the blond one was. Not bad. But if you think it will be that easy to avoid my mirrors, I'll have to disappoint you." He folded his hands and concentrated.

The mirror dome dissolved as the plates of ice shot away in different directions, before flying back, forming a new dome. But this time, it enveloped both of the ninjas.

"Aw man," Naruto groaned.

"Should have seen that coming," Sasuke sighed. "It was worth a shot I guess."

Haku observed them. "So, you were preparing for an ambush. Zabuza is right. You are more skilled than your rank would indicate."

"Oh. Ehm... Thanks," Naruto said, as Sasuke groaned. "But, ehm, I kinda just showed up now because I had to save Tazuna's family." He paused, before scowling. "Speaking of that, you're going to pay for trying to pull that stunt."

Haku was quiet for an extended moment. "I'm sorry, what?"

Naruto looked confused. "Ehm... You know... The two mercenaries in Gato's employ. They were sent to kidnap Tsunami and Inari. In case you guys failed again. So that he could trade them for Tazuna." He scratched his head. "I mean, that was the plan, right? Didn't he tell you that?"

Haku remained silent for quite a while, before he asked, his voice as cold as the heart of a glacier: "Are you telling me that while we were out here, Gato sent his own minions to abduct Tazuna's family, so he could bargain for the bridge-builder's life?"

"Yeah. I guess he... Kinda expected that... I mean, this is the third time so... I mean..." Naruto was at a loss for words. "I mean, it's okay. I took care of it though. Turns out even the mercenaries thought it was low, so they kinda dropped it. The whole kidnapping thing."

Haku just stood in the mirror for a moment, before he loudly called: "ZABUZA-SENSEI!"

"What is it?" came Zabuza's voice from somewhere in the mist, which was shortly thereafter followed by the sound of metal against metal. "Nice try Kakashi."

"While we fight, Gato is targeting Tazuna's family."

From somewhere else in the mist, Gozu's voice rang out: "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? HE DID WHAT!?

"Hey, Sensei, can we even go lower than a D-rank mission!?" Meizu loudly inquired.

"Short of asking them for a..." Zabuza grunted as he evaded something. "For a fruit basket, I don't think so."

"I could go with a fruit basket," Meizu replied.

"Great. Business tycoon for fruit basket. Let's do this," Gozu enthusiastically declared.

"Man, this has gotta be the weirdest conversation I've been involved in," Naruto commented, scratching the back of his head.

Haku returned his attention to his opponents. "Now then..." Flames blasted the mirror.

Sasuke gasped as his attack ran out and stared at the unharmed mirror, before cursing under his breath.

"A valiant effort. But my mirrors are not so easily destroyed," Haku noted.

"Listen, if you hate that Gato guy so much, just stop working for him," Naruto declared. "You could stop this, right now."

"No. That is not how this works," the masked ninja declared. "When we signed a contract with Gato, we swore an oath. The contract is absolute. The oath unbreakable. That is our way. We have sworn ourselves to this duty and therefore we must see it through. And if you would stand in our way, if you would see our oath unfulfilled, then you leave me no choice."

And just like that, the rain of needles resumed.

Naruto and Sasuke tried to dodge, as senbon after senbon shot at them from several directions.

The blond felt one graze his ear and yelped as another stabbed into his shoulder. "Sasuke, what do we do?"

"I don't know. I can't figure out how this jutsu works," the Uchiha teenager replied with frustration in his voice. "I'm too busy dodging. But those mirrors are the key."

"Right. Well, I say it's time to fight back." Naruto folded his hands and concentrated, summoning into existence dozens of shadow clones. They immediately spread out, rushing towards the mirrors. Sasuke paused and observed, finally getting a moment to focus as the clones took the brunt of the attacks. He looked around. The attacks were coming rapidly and from every angle. But never simultaneously. Did that mean there was still only one Haku? He had figured that maybe the mirrors allowed him to clone himself, but that didn't seem to be the case. Something else was up. He ignored the gurgling death rattle of a Naruto clone with a needle in his throat. He focused. He could feel the strain, as if his veins were pumping too much blood into his eyes, a dull ache pounding behind his oculars as he tried to spot what was going on, as the clones around him were needled to death.

And then he saw it. It was almost imperceptible. A shift in the mist, right as an attack occurred.

Naruto staggered back, clutching his throat as he fell on his behind. "Oh man," he gasped, as memories started rushing in. "This is really... Really uncomfortable."

"Naruto, can you do it again?" Sasuke asked. "You almost had him. I'm sure of it."

"Really? Well, I'll try," the blond said and focused. "But try not to take a needle to the throat. That's a sucky way to die." Several clones manifested and rushed across the battlefield, passing over the rapidly fading bodies of the previous assault team.

The Uchiha teen eyed the attack, then looked to the ground. Spotting a puddle of water, he ran forward and kicked it, spraying water in the air. As another clone fell from having a senbon pierce through his eye and the brain behind it, Sasuke saw something rip through the spray of water, a barely perceptible blur.

Everything clicked into place. Haku was using the mirrors to project himself, accelerating to a speed imperceptible to a normal human eye, flying from mirror to mirror while attacking. That was also why he relied on ranged bombardments with his senbon. He risked being slowed down if he went in for a melee attack, which would break the flow and trap him outside the mirrors again, just as when Naruto had hit him.

The real Naruto stumbled back, clutching his face and sporting a few more senbon sticking out of him.

"Oh, blessed Sage," he groaned shakily. "I never want to see another needle in my life."

"It's not over yet," Sasuke said. "Do it again."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

...

Elsewhere on the bridge, Sakura leaned up against one of the cranes on the bridge, illusion still in tow, allowing herself to catch her breath. The twins had fortunately been distracted by the sudden discussion that had broken out, allowing her to get away. She just hoped that Tazuna had found a place to hide.

Suddenly, the Devil Twins landed in front of her and rushed forward, trying to catch her and the illusion between the metal structure and their deadly chain.

Sakura jumped up, using her new skills to glue herself to the crane. Underneath her, the chain slammed against the illusion, shattering it. She used the moment of realisation to jump off the crane, landing behind the two attackers. She dashed forward as the Devil Twins pursued her. She grabbed the railing of the bridge and vaulted over it, planting her feet firmly against the side of the bridge. She took a few more steps and turned to see if the two intended to follow her.

That's when Gozu jumped over the side and swung towards her with the help of the Twin's chain. She raised her arms, blocking his kick. She could feel the impact rattle her chakra connection, but she didn't move. His feet still on her forearm, she pulled her other arm back and slammed her fist into Gozu's stomach. His eyes bulged, as he was forced off her, before he too planted his feet firmly on the side.

Then Meizu jumped over, using his twin as an anchoring point, trying to hit Sakura with the chain itself.

Knowing she couldn't jump without sending herself plummeting into the ocean below, she dashed downward and managed to step onto the underside of the bride as Meizu passed by. Now with some more space again, she began running as fast as she could, as the Devil Twins crossed the edge and began their pursuit once more.

...

Kakashi tried to focus, his enemy obscured by the mist. He had only had one chance to go on the offensive, when Zabuza had been addressed by the masked ninja. And while what he had said had disturbed the silver-haired jonin, he couldn't allow such an opportunity to slip by. But Zabuza had been prepared for the consequences of revealing his location, and had fended off his attack. And now he was on the defensive again. Every so often, Zabuza would emerge from the swirling mist for an attack, before quickly vanishing again. The swordsman was going to hit-and-run him to death.

Kakashi frowned. Occasionally through the mist, he heard sounds. Of pain, of battle and worse. He worried deeply for his students, but with Zabuza relentlessly hounding him, he had no way of aiding them.

And it was but a question of time before the hulking ninja would strike again.

An idea formed in his mind.

He rushed off towards the edge of the bridge, then ran to one of the cranes. Pressing his back against the metal, he closed his eyes and focused.

A rustle of fabric.

He opened his eyes as Zabuza lunged out of the fog, blade ready to split him in twain. He dodged to the side, and the great blade hit the support for the crane.

Kakashi had hoped the sword would break or the force of the impact would have stunned the swordsman, opening him up for an attack.

But with a metallic groan, the crane began leaning backwards, the metal sliced through by the blade. Finally, the only uncut support gave in, bending and folding, as the entire crane fell off the bridge and landed in the ocean was a great splash.

Kakashi began appreciating even more never having tried to block the legendary blade with his kunai. It would have cut right through it. And then him.

Zabuza eyed the jonin for a moment, a glint of smug satisfaction in his eyes, before he leapt back into the mist.

The silver-haired ninja stood up and began re-evaluating the situation. He had a plan b. He paused, closing his eyes, trying to figure out where Zabuza would come from next. Perfect timing would be required.

The soft thump of a foot against concrete.

The hulking ninja came at him from the left.

Kakashi allowed himself to hesitate, then leapt aside.

The very tip of the blade slit through his side, cutting through his combat vest as if it was made of butter and leaving a nasty flesh wound. He landed, clutching the bleeding gash.

Zabuza looked at the blood on his blade with murderous glee, then vanished back into the mist.

...

Back at the mirror dome, Naruto fell quivering to his knees. The numerous wounds he had received were building up, but so too were the memories from his shadow clones. He could count at least sixteen different ways Haku had killed him with a needle, from being shot through the heart, to drowning in blood from a perforated lung. None of them were pleasant to say the least. The blond gulped. At least getting cut in half by Zabuza was relatively quick. "Sasuke," he said shakily. "I don't think I'm getting him."

"No, you're right," the Uchiha teen agreed. "This isn't working. We need help."

"How?"

"We'll run in different directions. We might not both get out, but whomever does has to try and get help."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," Naruto replied and dashed off.

Sasuke didn't move.

He just watched.

As Naruto approached the edge, Haku moved to intercept.

The pressure on Sasuke's eyes increased. He could just about see the blur, as the masked ninja shot across the battlefield to attack the blond. He focused and sent another fireball flying.

A senbon slammed into Naruto's shin. He fell. He cried out in pain, as a needle in his forearm was pushed all the way through from the impact. He looked up at the mirrors.

Haku was there. But something was different. The masked ninja clutched his right arm, the cloth burnt and the skin beneath scorched.

Sasuke smirked. Moving in a straight line between mirrors left Haku no way to dodge without also slowing down enough to break his flow. Instead, the masked ninja had suffered a direct hit. "You still think your mirrors will save you?"

Haku just silently stared at him. Then he moved in a blur. A senbon was fired at Sasuke from his flank. He swung his kunai, knocking it out of the air. One from the other side. He blocked it too. He could feel the pressure on his eyes lessening, instead becoming a steady flow. The blur became more and more clear, as did the projectiles Haku fired at him.

After his tenth needle had failed, the masked ninja paused. Something had changed.

Sasuke looked up at him. His irises had become a deep crimson.

"An Uchiha," Haku noted. "You have awakened your sharingan. That does explain things."

"Yes. Your little trick doesn't work on me anymore," Sasuke declared.

"Then I am at a disadvantage," the masked ninja admitted. "I will have to realign factors in my favour then."

He shot out of the mirror again, away from Sasuke.

The Uchiha teen was stumped but for a fraction of a moment, before he found himself rushing forward. Haku intended to take out the weakened Naruto so he could focus solely on Sasuke.

The masked ninja drew another senbon.

The Uchiha teen leapt forward, focusing.

Naruto felt a blast of hot air wash over him.

Haku slammed back into one of his mirrors, the fireball having struck him right in the chest, incinerating his clothes and leaving rapidly forming blisters on his skin.

"You did it!" Naruto exclaimed, as he slowly got up. "You got him."

"Yep," Sasuke groaned in a pained voice. "I did."

The blond blinked. "Sasuke? Are you...?" He gasped as his comrade fell over backwards. He shot up and grabbed him, halting his fall. Naruto stared. A senbon had pierced Sasuke's chest. "Sa... Sasuke?"

"Well..." the Uchiha groaned. "You're right. It does suck... Like this."

"No... No, wait. We'll... We'll get you some help," Naruto hurriedly tried. "If I just... If I can... Why... Why did you do that? You didn't have to..." He shook his head, before yelling: "YOU COULD HAVE JUST SHOT HIM! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO JUMP IN FRONT OF ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"I dunno... Figured I'd try... That whole... Teamwork thing..." Sasuke tried, his muscles cramping. "Some heir I... Turned out to be..."

"What?"

"The Uchiha heir. I was... Was supposed to... Avenge my family... Lead the clan... Instead... I'm such a... Disappointment..." Sasuke gasped. "But... I guess... I... Did do something right..."

"No, no, Sasuke, focus on me, we gotta... Gotta..." His voice faded, as his comrade went limb in his hands.

Using his mirror for support, Haku got back on his feet. "He chose to take the attack," he noted, as he slid into the reflective surface. "A ninja worth honouring. Do not throw his sacrifice away. Surrender or I will be forced to strike you down."

Naruto didn't hear him. He couldn't. Staring at the comrade in his arms, what little noise that surrounded him faded into indistinct static. Tears began freely flowing from his eyes as he slowly and gently placed Sasuke on the ground. He didn't know what to do.

He gritted his teeth. He felt anger starting to build. Slowly but surely. A raging bonfire igniting in his mind, threatening to consume all of him.

And that's when he heard the laughter, as if what was going on was the funniest thing ever. The sound was a deep, primordial rumble, an ancient sound full of power and scornful mirth. Naruto's eyes darted around. Who dared laugh at this? And then, as he listened, he realised the laughter was coming from deep somewhere inside himself.

It abided for a second. " **So,** " the voice began, sounding very bemused. " **You've finally noticed me. That's good.** "

Naruto felt confused. He had no clue who it was.

" **Oh, but isn't it obvious?** " the voice replied, apparently reading his mind. " **You should know who I am.** "

He didn't. But whomever it was, the idea of them laughing at his comrade's misfortune infuriated him.

" **I just find the misery of the Uchihas to be an endless source of joy,** " the voice explained. " **I do not care for that clan. I am only happy to hear that somebody decided to send so many of them to the afterlife.** "

Naruto gritted his teeth. That the voice dared not only mock Sasuke, but also the massacre of his family, made his blood boil.

" **I do not understand why you care so much for this one. Seems he barely cared for you,** " the voice said. " **But I suppose he did just lay down his life for you. I guess even an Uchiha can do something right, occasionally.** " The voice paused, noting the rising fury in Naruto. " **Well, if you care so much, I'm not the one you should be angry at. After all, it's him who did it.** "

The blond looked to the side, glaring at Haku, who was still awaiting an answer.

" **Yes. If you really do care so much, avenge him. Crush this masked fool into mulch. Rip him apart. Feast on his blood and bones.** "

Naruto hesitated. Sasuke had only barely managed to wound him. How could he do anything?

" **Bah. You humans always hesitate, when you should act,** " the voice scolded him. " **Fine. I'll give you a hand, little one. You can have a small bit of my chakra. I look forward to see what you'll do with it.** "

Naruto felt something warm pulse inside his stomach. Then the energy exploded through his body. Crimson chakra burst from his skin, enveloping him. His wounds began healing with such speed, that the senbon still stuck in him shot out in all directions.

Inside his mirror, Haku stared with horror. Even shielded by his ice, he could feel the energy emanating from the blond.

Naruto dug his fingers into the concrete, splintering it as his nails grew into claws. He snarled, his teeth lengthening into the ferocious maw of a carnivore. He looked up at Haku. His irises were like amber and his pupils like a black slit.

Haku grasped his senbon. He was pretty sure surrendering was off the table.

The empowered blond shot forward with inhuman speed. Haku barely managed to shoot out of the mirror, before Naruto's fist slammed into it. The mirror's surface rippled, before it splintered into a thousand shards. He turned and jumped at another mirror, slicing into it with his claws, shredding the ice.

Haku shot out of another mirror, throwing as many of his senbon as he could manage. They pierced into Naruto's back, only to shoot out again with almost the same speed, as the boy's flesh rapidly healed.

"This," Haku quietly noted. "Is suboptimal."

As the berserk Naruto turned around to face him again, he shot out, hoping to strike him in a vulnerable spot.

This proved to be a mistake.

Naruto leapt forward, intercepting him in mid-air. Haku raised an arm reflexively to protect himself, only for the raging ninja to bite down on it. Hard. Blood sprayed from the puncture wounds and the masked ninja felt the bone splinter under the pressure. The two landed with a dull thud on the ground and Haku immediately scrambled to get away. Naruto leapt across the ground like a rabid animal, before latching onto Haku's leg, biting into his tendon, ripping it open with a gruesome sound. The masked ninja cried out in pain as he fell again. He lashed out with his other leg, managing to kick Naruto in the face, forcing him back. But like a wound spring, the rampaging ninja shot forward again, slamming his knuckles into Haku's mask. The ninja was lifted into the air by the force of it and sent flying, before crashing head first through one of his remaining mirrors. The impact, his wounds and rapidly draining chakra combined tore apart the connection he had. The other mirrors began raining from the sky, pulverising on impact with the concrete. Haku struck the ground and began limply flopping across the bridge, before slamming into the guard rail. Weakly, he grasped the rail, using it for support. His mask looked more like a crater, the impact having pretty much shattered it. Pieces of it began falling off as the thin wooden fibres that remained snapped.

Out of the mist, Naruto rushed forward, all thoughts focused on ripping Haku in half. The masked ninja just stared. He knew he couldn't evade at this point. He was too weak. He sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped it would at least be quick. The mask crumbled, falling off in large chunks, allowing him to take a deep breath of the briny air. It reminded him of home.

Silence.

He opened his eyes. Naruto had halted his attack, moments before his fist would have pulped Haku's skull against the railing. The crimson chakra had dissipated and his features had become normal. He blinked. Naruto blinked.

"It's... It's you," the blond said surprised. "You're the man from the forest."

"You're right." Haku smiled. "Guess I'm not prettier than Sakura right now."

Naruto looked quite taken aback at the joke, lowering his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you. My job."

"You're a ninja?"

"Obviously."

Naruto felt the gears in his head spin. "That means... That you were the one who saved Zabuza."

"Yes." Haku cocked his head. "Weren't you going to kill me?"

"What?"

"Weren't you going to kill me?"

"How can you ask that so casually?" the blond asked perplexed. "Do you want me to?"

"Well, no. I'd rather prefer to live." Haku eyed his bleeding leg. "But you seemed rather set on ending my life. Why the hesitation?" He looked into Naruto's eyes. "Ah. Not so easy without my mask. This is what Zabuza was talking about. You hesitate because you recognise me. Even though I'm just some stranger." He smiled sadly. "You could have been dead now."

"Oh, shut up," Naruto snarled. "This isn't a game."

"No. I know." Haku sighed. "But it is the life of a ninja. You hesitate, you get hurt. A moment of inaction is a moment the enemy has to kill you. And even a friendly face might hide a dagger behind a smile. One needs to be ruthless." He paused and groaned. "Mind you, I'm not in any condition to do anything. I suppose I am quite harmless."

"Then it's over," Naruto stated.

"Is it? Allow me to recuperate and I will have to come after Tazuna again. It is my duty. No, you'd save yourself a lot of trouble finishing me off."

Naruto stared at the fallen ninja, before drawing his kunai. He stared at the blade for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly. "If I was to be as ruthless as you say, I really should cut you down. So why tell me this?"

Haku leaned his head back, staring at the cloudy skies. "I suppose," he said. "That if I did recover, I might have to fight you again. You do seem set on keeping Tazuna alive. And if that happened, I might have to kill you. You seem like a good person. It would be a shame."

"Then drop the mission," Naruto insisted. "You don't have to."

"But I do. It is my duty."

"Stop saying that!" the blond exclaimed frustratedly. "It isn't right. What Gato is doing isn't right."

"Perhaps not. But who can truly say what is right or wrong?" Haku paused. "A contract is a sworn oath between client and shinobi. If you cannot trust the oath, you cannot trust the ninja. Our honour depends on our adherence to this. We have given our word. Only Gato or death has the power to release us from it. It is our way. It is what is right to us, even if you disagree."

"But you don't have to be like that," Naruto stated.

"You're right," the wounded ninja agreed. "I don't have to be like that. But I choose so."

"Why?"

"Because it is our way. When I chose to become a ninja, I swore that I would do my utmost to uphold the honour of Kirigakure. So even though I despise Gato with every fibre of my being, I will continue my task. You know, we're not so dissimilar. You could choose to abandon the mission. Let Tazuna die. But you won't."

"But it's different," Naruto insisted. "I'm not doing this because I've sworn some sort of obligation. I mean..." He stared at his kunai. "He actually lied. Tazuna, that is. Couldn't afford the proper mission. He still thought he'd get some veteran fighters or something. He was surprised to know we were kids. Horrified, in fact. And, well, as Kakashi said, we really should have turned back. Or abandoned him, like Sasuke suggested." He clenched his hand around the kunai. "But I couldn't just leave him to die."

"I see. That does explain a lot," Haku noted. "I was wondering why three genin had been attached to this mission. But just as you feel compelled to do what is right, so too do I."

"And why is that?" Naruto sharply asked. "When we met in the woods, you..." He paused, staring as his feet. "You seemed like a nice person," he quietly added. "I figured, hey, maybe I'd run into that nice person again. It would be nice. Especially with the island overrun by bullies and thugs. And yet... You work for a villain like Gato. You fight alongside a bloodthirsty monster like Zabuza. It makes no sense. Why is that right?"

"Bloodthirsty monster? Well, I suppose he wouldn't disagree with that," Haku noted. "As for the why, I have my reasons. The short of it is, Zabuza saved my life. I felt that, well, for everything he did for me, I owed him. I owed his village."

Naruto snorted. "I have a hard time imagining that. He seems more busy taking lives than saving them."

"True. But he is still human. With everything that entails. But that story is rather long. Even if you don't want to kill me, shouldn't you be off helping you allies?"

The blond stared at his hands. Then he kneeled down, took his backpack off and unpacked some medical supplies.

"You're bandaging my wounds," Haku noted, slightly surprised, as Naruto wrapped the gauze around his leg.

"Yeah. You know what isn't my way? Letting someone who couldn't hurt a fly just bleed to death," Naruto replied. "I'm almost out of chakra. I'm sore all over. And I have no idea how to go back to... Whatever that was. I'd just get in the way."

"It would seem we both have time to spare then," Haku remarked. "Very well, I'll share my story with you. Perhaps it will help you understand. My mother was an immigrant. Came to the Land of Water from a land far north, displaced by the Third Great War. The lands were scarred by the conflict. She was hardly the only one seeking a new home. But she was fortunate enough to find one. Settled in a small village. Married a local farmer. Gave birth to me." Haku smiled nostalgically. "My earliest memories are from that time. We were happy." His smile faded. "But it was not to last. When I said the lands were scarred, I didn't just mean that the war had caused great destruction. The hearts and minds of people were deeply affected too. In the Land of Water, the people were afraid. Many lives had been lost in battle. Cut down by ninjas wielding the power of chakra. Of the kekkei genkai. And so, they shunned those with power. Or worse. Out of fear of what they could do."

Naruto stared at his hands. "Boy, does that sound familiar," he noted.

"I was but a child, when one day, I discovered by accident that I had power. I could with my will shape water or even snow. I was amazed. I didn't know it back then, but I had accidentally managed to learn how to use my chakra. I ran to my mother, to show her what I could do." A look of sadness manifested on his face, as he touched his cheek. "I'll never forget that expression on her face. Of fear. She slapped me, telling me to stop right away."

"She slapped you?" Naruto said shocked. "Why?"

"Oh, I imagine she was terrified and just reacted without thinking. She immediately apologized and began crying. She told me I could never do that again. That it was too dangerous." He frowned. "It didn't matter. I don't know if it was my dad who saw us or maybe one of the neighbours. I just know that, next time I saw my father, he had an entire mob with him. My mother... She pleaded with him. Begged him. Promised him that she... That we were nothing like those other ninjas. That she just wanted to live a normal life. That she loved him."

Naruto felt as if his mouth had gone dry.

"Didn't matter. He struck her down. Killed her."

"How could he do that?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You said you were a happy family! Didn't he care?!"

"People can be horrible when they are scared. I can only guess what went through his mind." Haku turned his head, gazing at what little ocean he could see behind the swirling mists. "Perhaps he and the others convinced themselves that he hadn't loved her. That whatever he felt was the result of some ninja magic. That she had forced him. I guess it doesn't matter. They feared her for what she was and what she could do. Everything else didn't matter. And then, he turned to me. I've never before nor since been so scared. He approached me. He was crying. I still wonder why. Perhaps he was in pain. Perhaps it was exactly because of his love for us that this hurt. That he imagined his happiness was some cruel illusion."

"But you were just a kid," Naruto insisted. "You weren't a danger to anyone."

A joyless smile appeared on the wounded ninja's face. "But I was dangerous. They probably feared what I would do with my powers. They'd seen friends and family die to these people, these monsters, wielding these strange powers. What couldn't I do to them, given half a chance? You say I was just a kid? Well... Even so, I was born with amazing gifts. Dangerous gifts." The smile faded. "I had discovered my powers, but unlike my mother, I had not learned any measure of control. Even in the face of her beloved husband about to murder her, she retained control. I didn't. Panic seized my mind and I ended the life of my father and nine other people in an explosion of ice needles."

Naruto held a hand to his throat. He thought back to his clones. It wasn't a pleasant way to go.

"I stumbled from the slaughterhouse that our home had become and wandered into the wilderness. I didn't imagine the village would ever want to see me again," Haku continued. "It was winter. The snow was thick on the ground. I found my way to the nearest larger city, but... There was precious little help. I scavenged for food in the garbage, fought street dogs for scraps of meat. It was miserable. No one cared. I was just a random street urchin. I was all alone."

The blond ninja thought back to his own life. As similar as they were, it occurred to him that things had never been that bad for him. Yeah, he had lost his family, but the village had found him a new and loving one. Even if he had been scorned by some, he hadn't had to live on the street. In fact, he couldn't imagine anyone living like that in Konohagakure.

"You look contemplative?" Haku noted.

"I guess... I'm just realising that... I've actually been pretty lucky," Naruto noted. "Doesn't mean that everyone treated me right, but..."

"I'm glad I can help you gain new appreciation for these things," the wounded ninja noted with a smile. "But in the middle of the deep winter, while I sat at the edge of town, I met Zabuza. He was on his way home from another mission. He stood out to me immediately."

"Was it the oversized sword, the fact that he's built like a stack of bricks or that he's one of the scariest people in the world?" Naruto inquired.

Haku giggled. "Maybe a little of everything. And the fact that people made sure to walk far around him, as if he could flip out any moment and just start killing. Ridiculous of course. But then, he stopped. And he saw me." He paused. "I guess it's hard to explain, but as a street urchin, everyone ignored me. I faded into the background. I felt as... As if I barely existed. As if I barely deserved existing. So... When he saw me. When he actually took notice... I felt happy. Grateful even. I couldn't help myself. I smiled and thanked him for noticing me. I didn't really expect anything more, but... He approached, asked me about my family. Where I came from. If I had anywhere to go. I told him my story and he mulled it over. He said he was a ninja from Kirigakure. The ninja village hidden in the mist. Offered to take me along. He said he couldn't promise it would be pleasant, they were a rough bunch, but I'd probably have better odds of surviving than out here alone. I didn't need any convincing. I followed him. I became a citizen of Kirigakure. Zabuza even opened his home to me, giving me a place to stay until I could find somewhere else. Never did. Had no reason to. And then I enrolled. I became a ninja. With everything that entails."

"Even...? The graduation thing?" Naruto asked.

"The duel with a classmate? Yes. Though I managed to win on a technicality. Used the same technique I did to save Zabuza," Haku noted. "Though don't think for a moment that meant I couldn't have killed him. If I'd gotten it wrong, well, there would have been consequences. Afterwards, Zabuza became my sensei. With him and the Devil Twins... I felt I had a family again. I'm contend. Happy. I have no regrets. So, now do you understand?"

Naruto stood up, his mouth a thin line. He looked over his shoulder, at the prone body of Sasuke. "I do," he finally said. "I don't agree, but... I think I get it."

"So, what now?"

"I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you think," the blond said. "But... I don't know..." He looked into the mist, utterly lost.

...

Inari sighed, before turning from the door, running down the path towards the next house. "Come on. One more."

"Forget it, kid," Waraji sighed, as he and the others followed. "We'd have more luck going door to fucking door selling used pants. That motherfucker Gato has them licking the shit off his boots."

"Does he always speak like that?" Tsunami inquired.

"Waraji? I've never known him not to," Zori noted.

Inari reached the next door and began knocking. "Giichi? GIICHI!?" He paused. "Gato has gathered an army of goons! They're all going after Grandfather! We gotta do something!" He paused, then reached for the handle.

The lock clicked before he could lay a finger on it.

"So you are in there!" Inari called. "We gotta stand together! We can't let Gato win!"

"And what will fighting get us?" came the tired voice from behind the door. "We'll just end up like your father. Hasn't enough died? Haven't we sacrificed enough? Gato has won. Accept it."

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT!?" Inari screamed. "NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" He glared defiantly at the door. "My father died trying to save us all. Doesn't that matter?" He was answered with silence. "FINE THEN! I'LL GO TO THE BRIDGE MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!" Then he turned around and ran off in a huff.

"Oh, hey, wait, Kiddo," Zori said, as he ran past the three. "Wait for us. Let's at least go check with the other guys before we go commit suicide."

Back at the house, behind the door, Giichi listened as the sound of the four vanished. He let out at deep breath. All fell quiet, except the sound of his wife's knitting. "It'll... It'll be over soon," Giichi said, leaving the door.

"Sounds about right," his wife noted.

"Once he realises we can't win, he'll calm down. Better if we don't rile him up more."

"Of that, I'm not so sure."

"His mother would never... Would she?" Giichi looked doubtful for a second. "No. She wouldn't. No way. He's just angry. It'll blow over."

"And Tazuna?" she inquired.

"I mean... I hope that the ninjas can keep him safe. But it's out of our hands."

His wife didn't respond. She finished knitting a line, then paused, looking contemplative. Then she got up, walked over and grabbed her coat.

"What... What are you doing, Dear?" Giichi asked confused. "It's not safe outside right now."

"I know," she responded.

"Then whatever it is can wait."

"It can't. I'm going to the bridge."

Giichi's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his skull. "Are you insane? You heard the kid. Even if Gato isn't bringing an army of goons, he still has plenty of men. You could die."

His wife chewed on her lip for a moment. "You know," she began, grabbing a harpoon. "I've come to realise there are worse fates than dying. Besides, Inari is Kaiser's son, in spirit if not in blood. He'll go to the bridge. I could never look at myself in the mirror, knowing I'd let him go alone." She reached for the door.

"Wait!" Giichi exclaimed.

She paused.

The older man looked conflicted. He closed his eyes, as if at war with himself. "Just let me grab my coat."

...

Sakura and the Devil Twins had paused. That awful energy they had felt had robbed them of momentum, and so they had stood upside down on the underside of the bridge, breaths held as they awaited what would come next.

But as the strange aura faded and no apocalypse ensued, the Devil Twins set off and sprinted towards her. She in turn kept running, even as her body began to protest. She wasn't sure she could keep her chakra flow going and fight both of the ninja twins off, so she decided it would be smarter to not even try.

Gozu slowly began matching her stride, catching up to her. He suddenly lashed out at her with his clawed hand.

Remembering the poison, Sakura swung her arm out, hitting the back of the gauntlet and knocking the attack away. But as she did, Meizu encircled her, getting ready to ensnare her in their deadly chain.

She looked down and jumped, launching herself towards the nearest support pillar. Flailing her legs, she managed to make contact and connect herself with her chakra. She looked back up, only to see the Devil Twins rush after her down the pillar, their chain pulled tight between them. She began running downwards, letting gravity aid her rapid descend towards the ocean.

She jumped off and began running across the seawater, the waves tossing her up and down as she ungainly tried to not fall through. She looked over her shoulder.

The Devil Twins leapt from the pillar and pursued her across the waves, charging across the sea like they were born to do it.

She kept running. Her steps wavered and she could feel her chakra starting to burn out. She gritted her teeth. She couldn't keep running. She'd tire long before those two did. She needed to think. Needed to come up with a plan.

One of her feet broke through the water and she yelped as she pulled it out again, almost falling over.

She cursed herself as she found her footing and began running again.

Behind her, the twins pulled their gauntlets back, before throwing the chain forward. As they did, they crossed each other's paths, shaping a deadly lasso out of their weapon.

The pink-haired ninja leapt forward, willing chakra through her entire body as she did, allowing her to gracelessly roll across the water, evading the attack. She was still soaked when she began running again.

She needed to come up with a strategy. Now.

She looked around and spotted one of the newest pillars, still encased in scaffolding, ladders and heavy equipment.

She had a plan.

She rushed towards the pillar, twins still in pursuit. She leapt up, beginning a quick scamper up the platforms. She'd just needed to get out of sight for a second.

The Devil Twins followed their target up the scaffolding. The moment they saw her again, they pulled the chain back and threw it forward, once again crossing so as to tighten it into a deadly chain circle.

Tired and weakened, she couldn't get out of the way, as the lethal links ensnared her.

And then the illusion shattered.

With a mighty push, Sakura shoved the engine the two assailants had caught, hoping Tazuna could forgive her for the destruction of the property.

Gravity seized the heavy machinery and sent it falling to the ocean. The chain tightened and the two ninjas clung to the scaffolding, as the added weight threatened to rip their arms out of their sockets.

"Fuck!" Meizu groaned. "Brother, we gotta release the chain."

"I know. But I've only got two hands," Gozu added, his voice strained. "Maybe if one of us... Did you hear that?"

The scaffolding groaned and shook.

They looked up.

Sakura stood by the pillar, pushing against the platform. The entire support structure began leaning forward, as ropes burst and pieces began breaking off.

"OH SHIT!" the two uttered in unison, as the entire thing began tilting.

With a thunderous roar, the entire scaffolding crashed into the ocean, taking the two of them with it to the bottom of the sea.

Sakura remained attached to the pillar, using what little chakra she had left to stay attached. She watched as the waters below frothed and then fell silent, erasing all traces of the battle. Then she slowly began climbing back up.

...

Back on the bridge, Kakashi stood still, eyes fixed in the direction from which he had felt the powerful force. It could only have been one thing. But as the world failed to end, he started to consider that things might not be as dire as he had at first thought. None the less, he knew he had to hurry.

He closed his eyes, drawing in the scents of the battlefield. The metallic tang of blood hang invisibly in the mist.

He paused.

The sound of the air parting before a blade.

He scooted to the side, evading another blow from Zabuza. His wound pulsed with pain, but he gave himself no time to focus on it. The swordsman eyed him for a second, his blade still covered in blood, before he vanished back into the mist.

Kakashi nodded. It was time.

He pulled a scroll out of his pocket, flicking its seal open with his thumb. He smeared some blood from his wound on his finger, before dabbing it on the scroll. The symbols on it crackled with charged chakra. Then he slammed it into the bridge. The concrete started cracking, as the scroll's energy discharged.

Then he stood up and waited.

From his position, Zabuza observed the silver-haired jonin, his own eyes easily penetrating the mist. He stared at the scroll. Without seeing the contents, there were several different effects he could imagine. It might even just be a bluff, meant to put him on edge. He wouldn't put it past Kakashi. He began focusing, preparing to summon a water clone to test the terrain.

The concrete around him exploded, as several dogs of various sizes burst forth.

"Wha...?" the hulking ninja managed to utter, before one of the dogs bit into his ankle. Reflex caused him to look down, as another dog latched onto his forearm. Another, big as a pony, jumped on his back and bit into his shoulder. Zabuza groaned under the weight of the nine or so canines, as he tried to shake them off.

"E gor him, Boff," one of the dogs managed with its mouth full of elite ninja.

"Good job guys," Kakashi noted, as he began focusing. "Hold him still."

The swordsman roared in frustration, as he tried to shake the hounds off, his mind racing to figure out how Kakashi and his summoned allies had found him in the mist. As he thrashed around, he noticed his sword. It was still covered in blood. His eyes widened. The bastard had let himself get wounded to plant something to track on him. His own blood. Even as he raged against the beasts dog-piling him, he had to admit, that was pretty clever. He heard a crackling noise and looked to Kakashi.

Lightning danced across the silver-haired ninja's arm, as a glowing light intensified in his hand. He paused, before shooting forward with an intense burst of speed, his lightning encased hand making a sound not unlike that of a thousand birds chirping at once.

Immediately realising the deadly nature of the attack, Zabuza tensed all his muscles and managed to throw his weight around, enough to turn him to the side, even with the dogs hanging off him.

Kakashi's hand buried into Zabuza's left upper arm, the lightning burning through skin, muscle and even the bone. The dogs leapt off, as lightning arced across the swordsman, forcing a roar of agony from his lips. Kakashi pulled back as Zabuza stumbled. A gaping and smoking black crater had been gouged into his now limp arm, snaking trails of blackened tissue running up and down the savaged limb. He gasped for air, his heart beating wildly and his muscles convulsing. His mind fogged over from a mixture of the raw pain and the electrical shock that had blasted through his neurons. The whole world span around him.

The fog began lifting from the bridge, as Zabuza lost the ability to maintain it.

The hulking ninja forced himself to stand, forced himself to try to focus on his enemy, even as his vision blurred.

Kakashi paused, waiting to see if the blow was enough to take him down.

Zabuza pushed his great blade against the ground to support himself, as his knees threatened to give in. He looked up, his mind slowly clearing. His bandages hung loosely, before slowly sliding off his face. He smiled, revealing rows of jagged teeth more befitting a bestial predator than a human. "Well... Gotta give it to you, Kakashi. Haven't been thrashed like that in quite a while. You are every bit the skilled ninja they say."

"I take it that means you're not planning on surrendering," the jonin noted.

"Of course not. Where would the fun be in that?" His grin intensified. "Besides, I have a mission to accomplish."

"I see," Kakashi replied, as his allied dogs got ready to attack. "I guess I'm not much different. Protocol would have had me turn back long ago. Well then, let us finish this."

"Let's."

...

Inari, Tsunami and the two mercenaries stood in front of the warehouse.

"This is where we agreed to meet up," Zori said. "Gotta warn you, they're a rough bunch."

"Like you two?" Tsunami asked.

"Makes us look like a pair of cute as shit kittens in comparison," Waraji clarified.

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about Inari being here."

"Mom, we have to try," the kid in question insisted. "They might be the only ones left willing to help."

His mother just sighed, as Zori opened the door with a: "Yo, how's it hanging everybody?"

The inside of the building was barely lit and spread around in the room was a motley crew of differing people, all eyeing the newcomers.

"Well, nobody's fucking shooting at us. Guess that little shitling Gato didn't hear about this little meet and greet we arranged," Waraji noted, as the group entered.

"Okay, let's get introductions out of the way. Time is of the essence, especially if we're actually going to do anything," Zori noted, clasping his hands. "Everybody, this is Inari and Tsunami. Tazuna's family. Don't let their looks deceive you, they're quite tough." He turned to face the two. "Now let me introduce you to our band of misfits and yes, they're exactly as tough as they look. First we have Shakai." He gestured to a pale man wrapped in a black cloak.

"Ve are please to meet you," he said with an accent, bowing gracefully.

"That's Goto."

The man in question was bare chested and hunchbacked, a tumor like growth bending his body. His forearms were wrapped in lengths of chain. "Hello," he croaked.

"The chick over there is Miyabe."

The woman wore dark clothes and a straw-hat, leaning against the unholy offspring of a heavy-crossbow and a longbow. She removed a cigarette from her mouth and nodded.

"And there we have Seikanji. He's the smartest one of the us. Not afraid to admit that."

The elderly man in question looked up from his book. "A delight to meet you."

"The scary one is Ashikaga."

The lady wore a long sleeved kimono and her face was painted white like a noble woman's. She smiled. Inari shivered involuntarily.

"And that's her girlfriend, Amano."

The muscular woman leaned a truly massive cleaver against her shoulder, its blade matching that of Zabuza's sword. "'Ello."

"And last but not least, the brothers Souma and Hotta."

Two massive guys, each wielding a large wooden maul, nodded.

"That's quite the group," Tsunami quietly commented.

"So," Seikanji began. "You called us here because you said something was happening."

"Right. Let's just be honest. We all hate Gato by now, right?" the beanie-clad mercenary asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Goto asked.

"He makes me feel stabby," Ashikaga hissed.

"Not a feel, hon'," Amano noted.

"Oh yes it is. He makes me feel very, very stabby."

"Gotta agree with her. That dumb bastard does make me want to throttle him with my bare fucking hands," Waraji added. "I mean, that's more chokey than stabby, but still..."

"Vat vas ze point, presuming you had one?" Shakai interrupted. "Or are ve going to spend ze day inventing new vords for how ve vish to hurt our diminutive employer?"

"Point is, Gato is screwing over this entire island and none of us like him," Zori said. "Look, I'm not trying to be all self-righteous, but, I mean, come on. We gotta have some standards, right? And those second-rate guerillas he's hired are raping and pillaging as they please. Being associated with that is just bad for our reputations."

"It is true," Hotta noted. "Eventually, the sorry state of the land will become common knowledge to the general populace. Anyone who helped perpetuate these atrocities will probably at best be seen as a heartless scoundrel."

"I must agree with my brother," Souman added. "We risk that the only ones willing to employ us in the future will be people like Gato. I'd rather not drag my name through the proverbial mud by being an accessory to such, how do you say, debauchery."

"He's even sent out notices to inform us zat if the two of you could not get your hands on Inari and Tsunami, zere'd be a hefty bonus for vhomever of us managed to do it instead," Shakai informed the two mercenaries.

"Of course he did," Waraji growled. "I'd call him a no-good son of a snake, but I can't imagine any serpent foul enough to shit him out."

"Prob' is, can't quit," Amano added. "Too expensive."

"Yeah, most of us spent a lot of money getting here," Goto agreed.

"All of you?" Tsunami asked surprised.

"Another of Gato's tricks. He only hired mercenaries who made it to the Land of Waves," Seikanji explained. "And you've seen the prices. We're mercenaries, not members of the daimyo's court. We didn't get the discount until we already spent a lot of ryo on the journey. I'm sure it's intentional. A way to keep us employed even when we're dissatisfied."

"Well, whoop-de-fucking-do. Ain't that the exact same damn line of thought we had?" Waraji said, rolling his eye.

"Yeah, see, I think we should drop the whole quitting thing," Zori added. "And instead, I suggest we band together and kill Gato."

Miyabe removed the cigarette from her mouth. "You for real?"

"Super real," the beanie-clad mercenary noted. "Think about it. We all hate Gato and I seriously am starting to doubt how much he values us. I mean, he's already planning on backstabbing Zabuza and that guy's kinda a big deal. We're nothing in comparison. And a lot of people would be real grateful. I'm sure we could earn some money on that. Better odds than with Gato anyway."

Seikanji stroked his beard. "True. If he won't even honour his contract with Kirigakure, then he certainly won't honour the one with us."

"Vell, I vas considering quitting anyway. Might as vell do it vith style," Shakai said and shrugged.

Ashikaga looked excitedly at her girlfriend.

The cleaver-wielding woman shrugged and said: "Why not."

The kimono-clad woman's grin intensified and with a flick of her wrists, she was suddenly wielding two machetes.

"Dude's a creep. Might a well put a bolt through his dome," Miyabe said, squashing the butt of the cigarette against a crate.

"Yeah. I say we snap him in half," Goto growled.

"It does appear that consensus is that we should move against our reviled employer," Souman said.

"I quite agree with the sentiment. I say we join in with this spontaneous rebellion," Hotta added.

"Well, looks like we've got us some allies," Zori noted, turning to Inari. "Mind you, Gato did most of the work by being a complete ass."

Inari smiled broadly. "Thanks everyone."

"Well, then we really should get going," Tsunami added. "There's no telling when Gato will strike."

"Sure. Let's," the kid said enthusiastically and rushed to the door, opening it. He stared at the semi-circle of people outside. "Uhm... What are you all doing here?"

Giichi held his hat, looking a bit nervous. "We... Uhm... We were just..." He cleared his throat. "We're here to help. If you will have us."

...

Sakura grabbed the railing and pulled herself over. She allowed herself to lie on the cool concrete for a moment, gasping for air while staring at the sky. Around her the mist faded, revealing a clear blue sky beyond it. She just lay there, her mind a fuzzy mess. She heard footsteps and looked up.

"You okay?" Tazuna asked.

"You're okay," the pink-haired ninja weakly stated, as she shakily began getting back on her feet. "You're not... Hurt. Are you?"

"Nah. Jumped into a barrel. Decided that the mist clearing was probably an indication I should get out," he explained. He frowned. "Seriously, are you okay? You're pale as a ghost, girl."

"No... I'm just..." She leaned against the railing. "Those two... I dropped the better part of the scaffolding on top of them." She paused, swallowing. "They didn't get back up."

"Oh. I see," the engineer quietly noted. "I understand how hard it must be for you."

"No. That's not it," she said quickly, small droplets of tears starting to grow in the corners of her eye. "When I realised that I had survived... That I had bested them... It's like Zabuza said. It felt good to survive. Exciting." She stared at her hands as tears flowed freely, her expression one of horror. "I don't want to enjoy killing people. I don't want to be a monster. That's not... That's not who I am. Is it? I don't... I... I..."

Tazuna enveloped her in a hug. "There, there," he said softly, as the teenager began sobbing into his shoulder. "It's okay. You're just in shock. Nobody will call you a monster just for being happy to survive."

They stood like that for a moment, before additional footsteps caused them to look up. Naruto slowly approached, his expression tired and worn. "You two okay?"

"No. But... I'm better," Sakura sniffed, drying her eyes. "What about you?"

The blond didn't answer, just stared at his feet.

The pink-haired ninja blinked. "Naruto? Where's Sasuke?"

He just looked at her, then over his shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw the prone figure lying on the ground. "Oh no," she gasped. "Oh no, oh no." She charged forward, full sprint, passing Naruto by.

He just stood still, watching his feet.

"I'm sorry to hear that, kid," Tazuna said, as he approached. "He seemed like a nice guy, underneath the gruff exterior."

"He took an attack meant for me," Naruto said. "If I'd just been stronger or faster... Maybe..." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me speak from personal experience," Tazuna said. "There's not a day where I don't think of what would have happened if I had been able to switch places with Kaiza. But I know he'd never want that. He gave his life for his son, his family, this whole damn island. Because that was the kind of man he was. I'd rather honour that sacrifice by doing something with the life he's given me than sink into misery. I'm sure Sasuke would wish the same for you."

"I guess," Naruto sighed.

"Naruto! Tazuna!" Sakura called.

The two turned to her. "Yeah!" Tazuna hollered back.

She was kneeling by Sasuke, looking over her shoulder with wide eyes. "He's alive!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "Are... Are you sure?!"

"Yes. He has a pulse. It's weak, but it's there."

The blond teenager and the bridge-builder rushed over, as Sakura began gently removing the remaining senbon and bandaged the wounds.

"It's faint," she said, placing a hand on the Uchiha's chest. "But you can even feel the slight movement of his muscles. He's breathing."

"But... How?" Naruto asked. "I held him in my arms. The light just went out in him."

"Did you ever check for life signs?" Tazuna asked.

"No. Things got... Kinda weird," the blond said. "But how...?" He paused, turning his gaze to Haku, who still sat nearby.

"Something on your mind?" the androgynous ninja inquired.

"You... Did you do something?"

"I suppose by that you're asking if what I attempted was a killing blow," Haku surmised. "No, the shot was just to shock his body. In his weakened state, he slipped into unconsciousness. That's also why I never claimed to kill him. Though I hoped that I could force you into surrendering." He glanced at his ruined body. "Obviously, it backfired."

"Naruto did _that_ to you?" Sakura asked shocked. "How?"

"I'm not... Entirely sure," the blond admitted. "I'll tell you about it when we're done." He folded his arms. "But if you're here, then... There's only Zabuza left."

"Hm? You defeated the Devil Twins?" Haku asked.

The pink-haired ninja looked away, not responding.

"I see," the wounded ninja murmured. "I had always hoped that... But such is a ninja's life. I do not think less of you. You only did your duty."

"That makes one of us," Sakura muttered.

"Now, where is Kakashi?" Naruto asked, scouting around. "It's still all kinds of misty. Wait... Ah, that's him and... Oh no."

"What now?" Tazuna groaned.

"Look."

Sakura stared. "We better do something. Now."

Kakashi and his dogs stood, focused on the wounded Zabuza. The first move had yet to be made, as everyone prepared for the battle. Neither wanted to be the first to give the enemy an opening.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called, as the trio rushed in.

"Stay back," the silver-haired jonin instructed them. "I'll handle this."

"That's real great, but are you two idiots blind?!" Tazuna bellowed and pointed. "Look, damn it!"

The two elite ninjas paused and followed his finger.

Gato smiled unpleasantly, a large mob of armed goons right behind him. "Hello. It's nice to finally meet the people who've been such a thorn in my side."

"So, finally decided to crawl out of your hole and show your true colours," Tazuna spat. "Guess you just got tired of drawing things out."

"Yes, this whole ninja thing wasn't working out for me. But I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you," the bespectacled man informed the bridge builder. "Even as we speak, my mercenaries are bringing your daughter and grandson here. You better be ready to lay down your life."

"I don't think so," Naruto declared. "I took care of that before coming here."

"Did you now? All my mercenaries? Or just the two scrubs I gave the job to first?"

Naruto's bravado faltered. "Wait, there were more?"

The businessman just smirked.

"Gato? What is the meaning of this?" Zabuza growled, eyes narrowed.

"The meaning of this is that you and your team are a fucking joke," the shipping magnate informed him. "I'm not even surprised to see you like this. You're pathetic and a waste of money. So I'm cutting down costs by getting rid of you. Oh, but do tell me that..." He paused, scouting around, before noticing Haku. "Ah, yes, that one. That one I want kept alive. For now. I'm sure my men can find some way to repay him for my damaged arm. And when all is said and done I'll inform your village of your complete and utter failure to accomplish anything. I have so many other things I could use that land for anyway."

"So, you've decided to betray us," the hulking ninja growled. "Well then..." He eyed Kakashi. "Our battle is over."

"So it seems," the silver-haired jonin agreed. "But we have a new one to deal with."

"Good luck with that," Gato sneered. "Oh, but if you could kill just a few of these idiots before you die painfully, that would be great. Budget could use a bit of padding. Now then, I..." he was interrupted by a metallic clonk.

Everyone turned to look at the railing, where a metal claw had grasped the side, before with much groaning, Gozu pulled himself and his brother over, landing on the concrete with a wet flop. "That... Fucking... Sucked..." he gasped. "You alive there, Meizu?"

"I don't feel alive," the other ninja groaned, before looking up. "Oh. Hello."

"You're alive?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Hah. Told you so," Gozu said, nudging his twin with his elbow. "She did try to kill us. Pay up."

"Give me a moment," Meizu said, before fishing a couple of waterlogged ryo bills from his pocket. "Here you go."

Gozu held the bill up between two fingers, before the soaked paper ripped from the weight of water and fell to the floor with a splat. "Well played."

"How did you survive?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Meizu pulled off his mask, revealing not only his very sharp teeth, but also three slits on the side of his throat. "We have gills."

"So you can't really drown us," Gozu added. "Dropping all that heavy construction equipment on us, however, still hurt. A for effort."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Gato yelled.

"Oh, hey, it's the angry chimp we work for," Gozu said.

"Hey, Boss. Blood pressure still working overtime I see," Meizu continued.

"THAT'S IT. RIP THOSE TWO BUFFONS TONGUES OUT AND LET THEM CHOKE ON THEIR OWN FUCKING BLOOD!"

"What's his problem?" Gozu asked, turning to the others.

"He has decided to betray us," Zabuza said. "We now have to kill him on principle."

"Aw man," Meizu groaned. "But I was really looking forward to that fruit basket."

The magnate gritted his teeth. "How I've looked forward to this," he said, raising his good hand to signal the men and women behind him. "Alright, kill them all and..."

A bolt fell from the skies, slamming into the concrete right next to him. Gato stared at it. "What?"

Slowly, the silence was broken by the sound of marching feet.

Out of the mist, Inari marched, crossbow leaned against his shoulder, his mother beside him, the two of them flanked by Waraji and Zori. Behind them, the other mercenaries walked in formation, weapons drawn and ready. And behind them walked just about every single villager, armed with harpoons, farming equipment, blades and whatever else they could scrounge up.

"What... What is the meaning of this?" Gato asked, taking a step back. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're here, cockface, because we're tired of being you damn stooges and jumping through whatever stupid fucking hoops you demand, you overdressed circus gimp," Waraji responded. "We're quitting and taking your fucking head as a retirement bonus. So you..." he stopped, blinking. "You gotta be shitting me, is that fucking Kakashi?"

"Hello," the jonin replied, waving. "How are you doing?"

"Oh great. Fucking fantastic. Except that some FUCKING ASSHOLE CUT MY EYE OUT!" the mercenary yelled, pointing to his eyepatch.

"Well, your partner left a meter-long scar on my backside. And you were trying to kill me," Kakashi stated nonchalant. "So I guess it all evens out."

"NO IT DOESN'T, YOU SILVERHAIRED PONCY PRICK!"

"Plus, since you did manage to kill our boss, we didn't get paid," Zori grumpily added. "So that's how we ended up here."

"Well, life of a mercenary," the jonin said with a shrug.

Waraji looked ready to run him through.

"Mom, you better say something or this will take all day," Inari muttered. "I can tell."

"Yeah, you're right." She cleared her throat. "And we're here, because we've had enough. You're no longer welcome in the Land of Waves. And if you do not leave willingly, things will get unpleasant. Of course, even if you were to agree to leave our land, I doubt you'd get far with the enemies you've made."

Tazuna looked at the flock in amazement. "You all... Came for me?"

"Yeah. We all realised you were right all along, you stubborn old fool," Giichi said, wielding a spade. "We're doing what we should have done long ago. We'll avenge Kaiza and free ourselves."

"SHUT UP!" Gato yelled. "ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM GATO! IF YOU DO NOT CRAWL BACK TO YOUR SORRY HOVELS, YOU'RE IN FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!"

"You can't scare us any longer!" Inari declared. "We're not afraid of you. Now it's your turn to be scared."

For a moment, the businessman looked taken aback, before looking to his assembled minions. "What are you all waiting for, a raise? Kill them. Kill them all, _now_!"

"Oh boy, here we go," Meizu groaned, as the first lines of the mooks broke formation and charged forward.

The combined force of mercenaries and villagers rushed in to protect their tired comrades who were about to get caught in the middle.

What little peace there had been was shattered by the din of all-out combat.

Shakai dashed in, evading a hatchet swung by a thug. He grabbed her shoulder and she tensed as he sucked the chakra out of her. "Zank you," he said, as she fell lifelessly to the ground. He eyed another approaching grunt, before focusing the stolen chakra, conjuring forth a high-pressure spray of water that bored through the attacker's skull.

Goto jumped across the battlefield, using a few shoulders and heads as stepping stones. He swung his chain at a nearby crane and pulled himself up, as the hooked end attached itself. Bound to the metal surface with bonds of chakra, he unhooked himself and took a moment to get an overview of the chaos below. Spotting one of Kakashi's dogs surrounded by foes, he leapt off and dove through the air. His feet shattered the thug's spine, just as he brought the hook down to obliterate his foe's head. "Need help?" he asked the dog.

"Yeah. Could use a hand," the canine replied.

Miyabe waded through the battlefield, looking for an opponent. She casually eyed an angry woman charging her with a length of pipe. She turned, aimed and pulled the trigger. Her would-be opponent was carried off her feet by the five bolts slamming into her chest. "Five," the crossbow-wielding mercenary noted casually. "Let's see, who'll be number six?"

Seikanji slammed his heavy combat staff up against the blade, knocking the attacking goon off balance. He quickly jammed one end into his face, crushing his nose, then swept his legs away. Deeming the opponent neutralized, he focused on the next thug, an axe wielding woman. He swung his staff, knocking her clumsy attack to the side. He stepped up beside her while she was still stunned, grabbed her chin and scalp, and snapped her neck with a sudden motion. Deeming her sufficiently neutralized, he looked for his next enemy.

Ashikaga danced gleefully around the battlefield, a machete in each hand, her clothes drenched in blood as she carved up another opponent. She swung both her blades at once, cutting the head of an inattentive thug like she was wielding a very big scissor.

Seeing her focused on her latest kill, a goon tried to attack her from behind, swinging a large sword.

It was halted in mid-air with a metallic clink, as Amano stopped it with her bare arm. She eyed the shocked minion with a look of displeasure, before she with her other hand brought down her massive weapon, splitting the hapless mook in halves. "Be careful," she admonished her girlfriend, as she finished brutally ending the thug's life.

"Yes, yes, I'll try. Where's Gato? I still feel stabby."

"Dunno."

Elsewhere, the two maul-wielding siblings stood side by side.

"You ready brother?" Souma asked.

"Very much so," Hotta replied, as a small squad of hirelings charged them. He slammed his hammer into the ground, small cracks forming in a line. Suddenly, the concrete under the attacking mooks erupted, launching them into the air.

Souma focused and swung his hammer, a blast of wind slamming into the airborne goons, sending them flying screaming in all directions.

Naruto blocked the knife of a goon that grinned at him unpleasantly. He felt his legs give in, still tired from the fight, and fell to the ground.

"GOTCHA NOW!" the thug yelled, preparing to stab him.

A senbon slammed into a mook's head, penetrating the ear and the brain. The body fell beside Naruto with a thud. The blond blinked and looked for where the projectile had come from.

"This... Sucks," Sasuke groaned, supporting Haku.

"I know. It'll be over soon. Just try to hold me still," the androgynous ninja said, preparing another senbon.

Sakura looked around, trying to figure out what to do. She suddenly saw another of Gato's goons charging her. She raised her arms to fight, but felt a sudden fear seize her.

She froze.

The goon was just about to smash her head with her club, when Waraji came in from the side, carving her open.

Sakura stared at the fallen attacker, as she quickly died from blood loss.

"You okay?" Waraji asked her. "You look like you've seen a fucking ghost."

"I'm not... Sure," she admitted.

Tsunami stood by Inari's side, as her son fired into the throng of enemies. She'd never wanted him to participate in such violence, but they had a chance to rid themselves of Gato. She had to take it. So she stood guard, ready to protect him.

As Inari fired, one of the minions eyed them, charging with a bat in their hand as Inari began reloading. Tsunami stepped out in front of him. The thug brought their bat down, which she blocked with her frying pan, before jabbing her kitchen knife forward, planting in hilt-deep in the goon's throat. The henchman began dying with a wet gurgling, as Tsunami got ready to take on the next person who thought they'd get away with hurting her son.

Tazuna raised his fists, as his opponent tried to beat him with a set of knuckle irons. The assailant lashed out, but the engineer sidestepped, before smashing the guy in the face with his fist. "Too slow!" he called, as he followed up by planting his knuckles in his opponent's midsection, causing them to double over. Then he grabbed their arm and spun them around, where Kakashi was waiting with his kunai, which was showed up through the mook's chin, killing them instantly.

"Good job," Tazuna said.

"Thank you," the jonin replied.

And just like that, the sounds of battle died. What thugs hadn't been killed was left in no condition to fight.

Gato stared, mouth agape. "Al-Alright. You guys. Get in there!" he ordered the other half of his mooks.

None of them looked eager to try anything, as the blood-soaked defiers eyed them.

"Why don't you come over here yourself?" Zori asked, as he began cleaning has gore-stained blade. "Oh, that's right. You don't do anything yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if you've hired a guy to wipe your ass."

"SHUT UP!" Gato yelled, before turning to his frightened minions. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO STAND AROUND GAWKING, YOU FUCKING MORONS!"

"How does it feel?" came a low growl and the magnate turned to face it. Zabuza slowly approached, dragging his blade behind him, his clothes dyed red in blood. "To lose all your power! No one wants to follow you!"

"Don't think you're so tough!" Gato snarled. "You can't even lift... Lift..." His words died in his throat as Zabuza held up the blade with his remaining arm and leaned its blunt side against his shoulder.

"I don't need two hands," the swordsman said with a terrifying smile. Then he broke into a sprint.

Gato screamed in fear and turned around, running through his assembled minions while yelling: "STOP HIM! STOP HIM!"

The mooks looked from their fleeing boss to the approaching ninja with the giant sword and psychotic smile, before they all began scrambling to get out of Zabuza's way before he decided to cut through them like a scythe through wheat.

Gato kept running, gasping as he pushed his through his minions, before stumbling through the other side. He fell to the concrete, his sunglasses flying from his face and clanking across the concrete. He groaned. If he could just get to the staircase, he could escape on the boat they had arrived in. He began getting up, when he noticed the shadow looming over him. Slowly, he turned, panic setting in.

Zabuza looked down on him with an unpleasantly pleased expression, his sharp rows of teeth clearly visible. "Hello, Gato."

The smaller man yelped and pushed himself away. "Wait, Zabuza, wait," he pleaded. "Th-this is-is just a mis-misunderstanding. I thought... I mean... I thought yo-you all tried to tri-trick me. That you we-weren't who you said you we-were. I see now that the nin-ninjas you were up against were re-really strong."

Zabuza took a step forward.

"Wait," Gato squeaked, trying to scramble out of the swordman's shadow. "I'll double your pay."

Zabuza took another step forward.

"Triple it!"

Another step.

"OKAY, YOU DRIVE A HARD BARGAIN! I'LL QUADRUPLE YOU PAY! I SWEAR!" Gato screamed in panic, holding his good arm up as if that would protect him.

The hulking ninja cocked his head. "Do you ever think about death, Gato?"

"Wh-what?"

"Death? No, I don't think so. Arrogant guy like you, you think you're downright immortal, don't you? That you can just pay off anything dangerous. Me? I think of death every day. I might die. My students might die. My fellow ninjas might die. It can happen to all of us." He looked to the horizon for a moment. "We actually have something in common, you and I."

"What are you talking about?" the businessman hoarsely asked.

"We're both terrible people. Monsters really. I enjoy the feeling of risking my life in battle. Of carving open another man. That warmth of spilled life." He took a deep breath, before finishing with an ecstatic: "It's _amazing_." He looked down at Gato again. "And you stomp on people just because you can, crushing them so you can hoard more and more money than you ever could spend. Not because you need it, but because you want it all. We're so unlike Haku. He's a good soul. No, you know where we're going when we die, Gato? We're going to Hell." His smile became even wider. "But we're also different. I've always acted with integrity and honour. I've kept my word and fought with dignity. But you? You're a coward. A spineless, pathetic worm, whose word is worth less than nothing. Even now, you quiver in fear, begging me to take your dirty money in exchange for your life. You can't even face death with dignity. Such a sad sack of wasted flesh you are. In Hell, there are hundreds of demons. And I'll be welcomed among them as a brother. I'll be quite at home there. But someone like you?" His deranged grin appeared to the fallen magnate to be that of one of the demons he spoke of. "You're in for a long, painful eternity with us."

"No," Gato hoarsely gasped. "No. No. NO! NO!" He turned, scrambling to his legs and began running. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" His sunglasses splintered under his foot as he ran, panic seizing all his thoughts.

Zabuza just eyed the fleeing man, as he waited for the inevitable. He heard a thwipt and something flew past him.

Gato felt something painfully slam into his back. He looked down at his clothes, blood spreading through the fabric. The head of a crossbow bolt poked out from his torso. He coughed and felt the taste of blood in his mouth. He turned, confused.

Another bolt slammed into his stomach. He gargled, staring at the projectile. Then he looked up.

Inari calmly reloaded the crossbow and aimed.

Gato stared. For a moment, he could have sworn he was looking Kaiza in the eyes again.

Then the bolt pierced his throat.

Gato coughed and spluttered, flecks of blood flying from his mouth as he stumbled backwards. His foot found nothing but air and vertigo seized him. He had reached the end of the bridge. With a gargled scream he fell into the roaring waters below.

Zabuza just stared the bloodied spot where Gato had fallen, then turned to the remaining goons. "Does anyone else feel like joining him?"

The mooks broke rank and ran past the hulking swordsman, quickly filing in the boat and sailing off, hounded by the sound of cheering villagers.

...

Two days later, work on the bridge restarted. Down by the construction site, Team Kakashi, Team Zabuza and Tazuna's family met up.

"Well now, can't say I'm sorry to see the lot of you go," the engineer said to the hulking swordsman. "What with you trying to kill me and all. But I can respect good work ethics and you did help us with Gato. So here." He handed him a basket. "I guess you've earned this."

"Wow. We really did get a fruit basket," Gozu said excited.

"Yes," Meizu added, as he began looking through it. "We've got an apple, a banana, a potato and..." He pulled a fish out with a confused expression. "A mackerel?"  
"Score. I love mackerel," his brother said enthusiastically.

"Supplies are still low. Consider it more of a... General food basket," Tazuna said.

"We thank you for the gift," Zabuza said, his one arm wrapped in gauze. "We'll be taking our leave then."

"See you around," Haku said, as the four turned and left.

"I still can't figure that bunch out," Naruto noted.

"And as for you, you have my eternal gratitude," Tazuna said, turning to them.

"We can never repay you," Tsunami added. "Though we'll scrape together the money to pay for the B-rank mission Dad should have ordered. It might take a while though."

"Don't worry. Our Hokage is a reasonable man," Kakashi assured her.

"And thanks to you all, Inari is smiling again," the bridge-builder continued. "Though... I hope he won't make a habit of shooting people."

"Let's hope that won't be necessary," Sakura quietly agreed.

"Why are we going home, anyway?" Naruto asked. "Might as well stay until the bridge is finished."

Kakashi laughed, as Tazuna's expression became quite forlorn.

"What? What did I say?" the blond asked. "It's just a couple of months, right? That's what you said."

"Well... Yes," the engineer said, as Tsunami sighed disapprovingly. "Technically, a couple of years are made of dozens of months after all."

"YEARS!" Naruto exclaimed. "You mean you lied about that too?"

"Well... I mean... It's not really a lie per say," Tazuna tried.

"Obviously, the bridge will take quite a while to finish. But without Gato here, it should be a lot easier," Kakashi stated. "I do wonder what will happen to his company. He had no heirs."

"Bah. I don't care. It can go rot as far as I'm concerned," the engineer insisted.

"But do come visit us again," Inari said. "Things will be a lot different from now on."

"It better be. Not coming back here to clean up you guys' trouble again," Naruto said, as the four turned around. "See ya."

Once they were out of earshot of the waving family, Kakashi asked: "So. How are three of you doing?"

"Eh, I dunno," Naruto replied. "I thought I knew what it meant to be a ninja. What it took to be a ninja. But after all this... I just think I know nothing."

"Truth is, what exactly a ninja is supposed to be... Well, that's a question we all grapple with," Kakashi said. "You'll have to figure out for yourself what it means. No easy answers, I'm afraid." His cyclopean gaze wandered over the two others. Sakura stared at her hands and Sasuke glared at the scars Haku's needles had left. "There is one other thing we need to talk about. I guess everyone noticed something happened on the bridge?"

"Something happened?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Right. That awful aura," Sakura said, remembering. "You must have been unconscious when it occurred. What was that?"

"Ehm... That was... Me... I think," Naruto said.

The two others stared at him.

"Excuse me, what?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, he's quite right," Kakashi noted. "That was Naruto."

"What did you do?" the pink-haired ninja inquired. "I didn't know you could do something like that."

"I don't know, I swear," the blond replied. "It was just... I thought Sasuke had died and... Then there was this voice. It said that I could borrow some chakra and then... I'm not sure. It was like... I lost control. It's kinda blurry."

"It's because he's a jinchuuriki," Kakashi answered.

Sakura gasped. "You mean... Inside him is...?"

"Yes. The nine-tailed fox is sealed within him. That is the voice you heard, Naruto." He looked to the shocked boy. "Do not be afraid. It happens sooner or later. The seal can only stay completely closed for so long. But I advise you to be careful. It is not a power to be trifled with."

"That was... The fox..." Naruto echoed, holding a hand to his stomach.

"Yes. Your emotions weakened the seal. As I said, it happens to all jinchuuriki sooner or later. Sooner if they are trained to use the beast, but since Lord Third didn't want you forced into the role of ninja, you never had any training," Kakashi explained. "Now... I'm not sure. I shall ask the Hokage when we return if we can find someone to help you. Perhaps we can bring in a jinchuuriki from another village to assist in your training. I know that worked well for Kushina."

"Kushina?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. The previous jinchuuriki of the fox," Kakashi replied. "For now, let's get to the boat. We have quite a journey ahead of us."

The team fell silence as they headed towards the docks.


	10. What Was Left Behind

**Chapter 10: What Was Left Behind**

Naruto chewed on his lip, as the group continued on the road. He hadn't given it much thought before the battle on the bridge. And while it was happening, he barely had time to think. And afterwards, he'd been too worried about his teammates, too happy for everyone else. But now that Kakashi had brought it up, it was weighing heavily on his mind. Mizuki had told him that he was the host of the fox, the jinchuuriki as it was called. But while it had explained things, it hadn't meant much. It wasn't supposed to mean much. Everyone was just happy not to bring it up. So he had gone on, almost forgetting about it entirely in the excitement of becoming a ninja and beginning to go on missions. But that moment on the bridge, it became real to him. He had felt it. Deep inside him. And that surge of power. It had saved him. But what did it all mean? Kakashi seemed casual about it, but then again, he was casual about almost everything. He needed answers, but from the way his teacher had talked, he doubted that he could give them. He'd just have to get home.

Home.

The word resonated in his mind and he felt a pang of homesickness, missing his family, his friends, his village. He stuck his hand in his pocket, fishing for the small gift he had received before leaving Konohagakure behind.

But the pocket was empty.

His eyes widened, before he dived into the other pocket.

Also empty.

Franticly, he began shoving his hand into every pocket he had.

"Do you have an itch or something?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"No, I just... Maybe it's in my backpack," the blond replied, flinging the pack of his back, before ripping it open so he could sift through its content with the manic movements of a starving badger.

The three others observed, Sasuke annoyed, Sakura dumbfounded and Kakashi amused.

"No, no, it's gone," he howled. "Where could it be?"

"As entertaining as this is, could you fill us in? I'm dying to know what apparently life essential item you've managed to lose," Kakashi inquired bemused.

"My coupon."

"Your what now?" Sasuke groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "All this over some stupid coupon?"

"It's not just any coupon," Naruto insisted annoyed, as he repacked his backpack. "It's a coupon my dad gave me. For one free portion of one of our luxury ramen dishes."

Sakura blinked. "You have to show a coupon to eat?"

"Well, if I want the expensive stuff, yeah. That or pay up," Naruto replied, as he put on the backpack. "That stuff doesn't grow on trees. I mean, some of the ingredients do, but not around here. My dad pays ryo through the nose to get that stuff. Goes into our most expensive dishes. So of course, he's not just giving it to us for free all the time. But that coupon..." He clenched his hand. "I need to get it back. I probably dropped it somewhere back at the bridge."

"No, we're not going back for your stupid coupon," Sasuke insisted. "That's just ridiculous."

"Hey, you're not the boss of me," the blond insisted.

"Kakashi, tell him to stop being an idiot," the raven-haired teen sighed.

"Actually, this could be a good team-building exercise," Kakashi commented, rubbing his chin.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Are you... What's wrong with you?"

"I'm serious. Helping each other out with everyday things, like finding lost items, is essential to nurturing a healthy team relationship," the jonin continued. "Remember what I told you, Sasuke. Teamwork has to exist outside of the missions too."

"I mean... I guess we're not in a hurry," Sakura mumbled.

"Ugh, fine," Sasuke said, throwing his arms in the air. "Let's go comb over the entire island for a coupon. Not like this idiot couldn't have dropped it just about anywhere. It could currently be at the bottom of the sea alongside Gato for all we know, but sure, let's go look." Then he stomped off back from where they came.

"Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said. "You know, I should invite you all over for some ramen when we're done. Just to thank you."

"That would be nice," Kakashi replied, as the three of them began following Sasuke.

...

Tsunami swept the floor of the living room, humming a tune to herself as she did. She paused, as she noticed something colourful get swept up in the brush. She blinked, before bending down and picking it up. It seemed to be some sort of coupon. Putting the broom away, she turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"So then, Zori slashes the douchebag and he tries to fucking dodge," Waraji said, sitting across from Inari. "But he's too damn slow and Zori leaves this long cut across his fucking back. And then, thinking I'm hot shit, I rush in to cut the bastard down while he's in pain. But Kakashi, that sly motherfucker, he's prepared, just pretending he's in deep pain, so he... Oh, hello," he said, noticing Tsunami.

The mother sighed. "Must you speak like that? I'd rather not have Inari pick it up."

Waraji blinked. "The fuck are you talking about?"

Tsunami looked to Zori, who was reading the newspaper.

"Yes, my partner is that oblivious," he said, not even looking up. "You get used to it."

"Right. Then I have an idea," she muttered, getting a small plastic bottle from one of the kitchen shelves. She put it on the table right in front of the tattooed mercenary.

He stared and opened it, pulling out a small white pill. "The Hell is this shit?"

"That's a mint," Tsunami said. "Every time you swear, you take one of these. I'm sure that will at least help you limit your profanity."

Waraji stared at the pill, then Tsunami, then a smirking Zori.

"Take two, Waraji," the beanie-clad mercenary said. "Don't worry, I'll help you keep track."

"I can fucking count, you smug twat."

"And that's four already."

Waraji rolled his eye and picked up four, before shoving them in his mouth.

"Anyway, I found this in the living room," Tsunami said, holding up the coupon. "It says something about Ichiraku Ramen."

"Oh, Naruto mentioned that place," Inari said, jumping out of his chair. "He lives there. Probably his."

"Must have fallen out of his pocket while he and the others slept in there," Zori guessed.

"Seems like it," Tsunami agreed.

"So what the fuck do we do about it?" Waraji asked.

"One more."

"Shut the fuck up, Zori!"

"Make that two more."

The shirtless mercenary growled and popped more mints in his mouth.

"Well, maybe they haven't gotten on the boat yet," Inari suggested. "I'll run after them."

"Okay, just be back as soon as possible," Tsunami said, handing the coupon over. "Your grandfather will be heading home in a couple of hours and then there'll be dinner." She turned to the two mercenaries. "Hope you don't mind potato soup and fish. We're still a bit low on varied food."

"Nah, we've been on the road, living of the land. This is luxury in comparison," Zori replied.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the shit we had to fucking eat at times," Waraji agreed, voice slightly slurred from the mints in his mouth.

"That's two more."

"How about I shove this entire thing up your fucking asshole?"

"As long as you take four first."

"Bah."

"Yeah, I better get going," Inari noted, putting on a pair of sandals. "I'll be back real quick, I promise. See ya."

The three said their goodbyes as the kid shut the front door after him.

Waraji suddenly seemed to realise something. "Shit, I forgot to finish my fucking story."

"And that's two more," Zori noted with a smirk.

He had to jump out of his chair with a laugh as Waraji lunged for him. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S FUCKING IT!"

"Make that three more."

"I'M GONNA SHOVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!"

"Five more."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Six."

Tsunami sighed as the two mercenaries rushed around the table, Zori laughing and Waraji cursing up a storm in-between shoving handfuls of mints in his mouth.

...

Inari rushed along the woodland path as fast as he could, hoping that he could reach the docks before Naruto and his friends did. He halted as three kids stepped out of the bushes, blocking his path. Inari just eyed the leader of the trio, a brown haired kid. "Hello, Akane," he flatly greeted him.

"Where you off to in such a hurry then?" he sneered.

"Dunno why you care, but I'm making a delivery." He moved to step around, but the three boys scuttled to the side to block his path. He sighed. "Yes?"

Yamabuki, a large, slightly pudgy kid with notable muscles and very early onset balding, pointed at him and said:" You've been acting all high and mighty lately. Like you're somebody."

"I am somebody," Tazuna's grandchild stated flatly. "I'm Inari."

"Oh yeah?" the last kid, a spiky haired lad who squinted a lot by the name of Ichigo, retorted, before walking up and poking him in the shoulder. "That doesn't make you a somebody. Walking around thinking you're cool just because your friends are ninjas."

Inari stared at his finger annoyed. "Alright, what are you three going to do about it?" he asked, looking back at them. "Try to drown me again?"

Ichigo jumped back as if the kid had electrocuted him. Even the two others looked blind-sided by the comment.

"Wh-what? Tha-that's ridiculous," Akane insisted. "We-we didn't try to drown you. It's your own fault. You live on an island, you should be able to swim. How were we supposed to know?"

"By asking," Inari suggested, slightly annoyed. "Look, if all you wanna do is stand there and try to make fun of me, can it wait? I still have a delivery to make."

"Don't act so tough," Yamabuki insisted, puffing his chest out in an attempt at being more intimidating. "We all remember how much of a crybaby you were. That's all you did. You cried over everything."

Inari rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah," Ichigo added. "I bet now that those ninjas are gone, you're just a crybaby again."

"Okay, you got me. I shot a millionaire and now I'm a crybaby again. Can I go now?"

"I... No... Because..." Akane tried. It was obvious from the way he strained to finish the sentence that the encounter was not going the way he imagined it.

"So the ninjas are gone, eh?" came a rough sounding voice from the surrounding forest. The leaves rustled as a small group of thuggish looking men and women stepped out, blocking the path behind the trio.

"Who-who are you?" Ichigo nervously asked.

"Ah, just some enterprising people recently out of work," the ringleader, a scruffy looking woman, said. "You know, after that one killed our boss." She pointed at Inari.

"Great," the kid sighed.

"I... I think... I think I hear my mom calling," Akane tried, as he and his friends slowly stepped away. "We-we gotta go." They ran past Inari, only to find their path blocked by a couple more goons.

"Where are you going?" a scarred man asked. "We're going to have a party. And you're invited."

"Can we... Decline?" Yamabuki nervously tried, as Inari facepalmed.

The man smiled unpleasantly. "Oh no. I gotta insist."

Tazuna's grand-kid cursed himself for stepping outside of his home without a weapon on him, as the goon began moving in on them. "So, what, you're going to kill me?"

"Of course not. It's not like I cared about that bastard Gato," the woman said, before chuckling. "But I did care about my paycheck. And I'm sure that your parents will pay out big time to get you snot-nosed crotchspawns back."

...

Team Kakashi looked around on the bridge, where dozens of builders were hard at work constructing the structure.

"Man, this place was never this lively before," Naruto commented. "Finding Tazuna's going to be a pain."

"If sight fails you, use your other senses," Kakashi advised.

"Eh?" the blond inquired.

In the distance, cutting clear through the dense soundscape of industrial work, one could hear Tazuna yell: "GIICHI, REINFORCE THOSE SCAFOLDINGS BEFORE THE WHOLE THING TIPS OVER ALREADY!"

"For example, if we follow his relentless bellowing, we'll have a much better chance of finding him than by just staring at people," Kakashi explained, as the group began moving in the direction of the bridge-builder.

Tazuna was observing the workers, when he noticed the group approach him. "What happened, did you get lost?" he asked. "I sent you off not even a couple of hours ago, why are you back? Miss us already?"

"Actually, we're looking for my coupon," Naruto said. "It has a red edge and says Ichiraku Ramen on it. Have you seen it?"

"If I've... Do you think it's somewhere around here?" the man asked confused. "Listen, boy, if you dropped it here, I'm afraid you have a chicken in a fox den's chance of finding it again. You'll be lucky if it's just been trampled underfoot."

"Oh," Naruto muttered disappointed.

"Well, this was a waste of time then. Let's go," Sasuke said and turned around.

"Now, now, not so fast," Tazuna added. "Why do you think you lost it here?"

"Well, I mean, we did a lot of fighting;" Naruto replied.

"True. But couldn't you have lost it back at the house?" he continued. "I mean, you did undress there and so on."

Sasuke groaned loudly while staring at the sky. "Please don't encourage him."

"Now, now, Sasuke," Kakashi gently said. "Helping a teammate sometimes requires sacrifices. Even less dramatic sacrifices, such as one's time."

The Uchiha teen glared at him.

The workplace whistle rang out, signalling everyone to take a break.

"Well, timing," Tazuna noted. "I need to go home anyway for some stuff. Giichi!"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna head home with this lot for a couple of minutes. You're in charge for now. If you think you can handle it."

"Alright, Boss."

The group left the workplace behind, following the road back towards Tazuna's place.

Sakura rubbed her chin as they walked, before asking: "Mr. Tazuna? There's something I've been wondering."

"And that would be?" he replied.

"Well... Why did Gato hire people like Zabuza and the mercenaries to deal with you? I mean, he already had dozens of people working for him. Wouldn't sending one of them to... Well, you know... Wouldn't that be... Easier?"

"Well, Gato certainly thought so the first four or so times," Tazuna replied. "But... Well, I am still part of the militia. I'm getting older, but I'm not that old. Taught my daughter and grandson what I could. And Kaiza, well, he was a former soldier. He also wanted them to be able to protect themselves. It was actually him who taught Inari how to handle a crossbow."

"And boy did he handle it," Naruto remarked.

"Yep. So when three thugs show up saying they need to bash Grandpa's skull open, well..." Tazuna shrugged. "Didn't go that well. For them, that is. Gato tried sending a couple more goons. Last time, the thugs just stood at a distance, took a smoke break and left. Guess they heard what happened to the ones that came before them. Inari shot one of them in the face." He shook his head. "I was sure Gato would just send a mob to burn our house down, but I guess he still wanted to play it subtle. So he hired Zabuza. And the rest you know."

"I see. That does explain a lot," Sakura noted.

Tazuna sighed. "I guess that was why I was so shocked when I found out how old you three youngsters were. Inari knew how to fight, but... I imagined he'd at most have to fend off a shark. Or maybe a mugger, if we were unlucky. This whole Gato thing... It really ate away at him. 'Specially after poor Kaiza died. So the thought of others just volunteering their kids for stuff like this... Took me by surprise." He looked to Kakashi. "Still don't approve, but I guess that's just how it is out there."

"If it helps, we try to only send them out on missions they are ready for," Kakashi replied. "Keyword being try. This whole Gato incident will make for an interesting report."

"Look, old man, I think we managed to prove that we are more than capable of handling these things," Sasuke said annoyed. "So if you could stop calling us kids, that would be nice."

"Well, you certainly proved you're lucky enough to handle it," Tazuna replied dismissively. "Honestly, the lot of you were in awful shapes. Dunno how you think that proves anything."

The raven-haired teen looked ready to hurl him into the ocean.

"Oh, look, we're here," Naruto said, hoping to defuse the tension. "Boy, I sure do hope my coupon is there."

"So do I. Maybe then we can go back home where our skills are appreciated," Sasuke added sourly.

"I'll ask for you if I need someone to fetch a cat from a tree," Tazuna replied. "What with you being so great at climbing and stuff."

Naruto opened the front door, hoping to hurry things along before they got explosive.

Inside, he noticed Tsunami observe something with concern. He followed her gaze and his eyes became like dinner plates. Zori looked kinda roughed up, but also utterly amused. But it was Waraji that really drew gazes. His cheeks bulged and he could barely keep his lips closed as he stared out into the air with a grim expression. His cyclopean gaze fell on Kakashi and his grim expression intensified.

Kakashi waved back.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Tazuna asked.

"Tsunami here wanted to see if she could cure my buddy of his foul language," Zori said, pointing to his comrade with his thumb. "I'd say it worked. He can't say as much as a single curseword right now."

"Not that he can say anything else either," Tsunami sighed, turning to the group. "Oh, hey everyone. Why are you already back?"

"They're looking for a coupon," Tazuna said. "Think they might have dropped it here."

"Oh, did it say Ichiraku Ramen?" the mother inquired. "I found it in the living room where you had all slept."

"Told ya," Tazuna added.

"Great. Can I have it back now, please?" Naruto asked.

"Ehm... The thing is that Inari ran off to give it to you," Tsunami explained. "He's probably by the docks."

"Come on, really?" Naruto asked despairingly, as Sasuke began beating his forehead against the doorframe. "We could just have stayed put and it would have come to us?"

"Well, you couldn't know," Kakashi said, turning around. "Let's see if we can find Inari then."

"I hate everything about this," Sasuke grumbled, as he ceased hurting himself. "Six Paths, this ramen better be the best ramen in existence, or I will break you. In half"

"It is the best. Believe it," Naruto added with a grin, as Sakura followed with a sigh. "I'll buy you a bowl sometime and prove it."

"So what about you, Dad?" Tsunami asked, as the door closed behind the group.

"Eh, just need to get some stuff," the man said. "You have fun educating the foulmouthed one over there."

Waraji just glared in silent fury.

...

Inari was more or less tossed into the darkened room and he fell to the floor, ropes wrapped tight around his arms and torso.

"Now be a good bunch of brats and stay there until your families pony up," the woman said, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Inari stayed on the floor for a few seconds. "Great," he muttered, as he squirmed to get upright. "Just great." He managed to look up and scan the room. It was dark, kinda dusty and full of crates. Not far from him were Akane, Yamabuki and Ichigo, all bound up like him and looking very scared. His eyes then fell upon the unexpected fifth resident of the room, a girl about the same age as Inari, her brown hair arranged in twin bunches. She looked rather sad, not that Inari could blame her given the situation.

"You all got captured too?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately," Inari replied, finally managing to get upright. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tomoe."

"Hey, I've seen you before... I think," Yamabuki noted. "Your grandmother works in the market, right?"

Tomoe nodded.

"I-I'm Yamabuki. My father works at the docks."

"Oh, I know him. He sometimes buys things with big bunches of fishes instead of ryo," the girl noted.

"And-and these are my pals. Akane and Ichigo."

"Okay. And you're Inari, right?" she asked, turning to the boy in question.

"Yep."

"I thought you looked familiar. My grandmother can't stop talking about you."

"Seems like nobody can," Akane muttered hostilely.

Inari rolled his eyes. "Okay. We need to get out of here," he said, managing to push himself up on his knees.

"What? Are you crazy?" Ichigo asked. "The-they'll just kill us. We better stay here. Our parents can scrounge enough money together. I think."

"Even if they can, do you really think they'll release us?" Inari asked. "No. They'll keep us as long as they can squeeze money out of our parents. And then they'll probably kill us anyway. That's the kind of monsters Gato liked to hire."

Ichigo stared at him in horror, before muttering:" Yo-you don't know that."

Inari just rolled his eyes, then walked over to the door, placing an ear against it. From the sounds of clinking glass, it sounded like the goons were partying amongst themselves.

"Hey, Mori," one called, voice slurry from the alcohol. "How about we get one of them kids out here for some real fun, eh?"

"No," the scruffy woman replied. "I want them looking good for when we let the parents see them. I don't trust you blockheads to not leave marks."

"Come on. We'll just say that they tried to flee."

"I said no. Leave it for later or will cut your fucking balls off."

"Tsh. Whatever."

Inari's eyes widened and he looked to the others.

They looked even more terrified.

"Okay," Ichigo squeaked, pale as snow. "You're right. What do we do?"

Inari looked around the room. "Not getting anywhere in these ropes," he muttered. "Come on, help me search this place."

...

"Don't like the look of those clouds," Naruto commented, eyeing the darkening skies overhead, as Team Kakashi followed the earthen path through the woods.

"Could look like rain, yeah," Sakura agreed. She paused. "You think Inari is waiting for us by the docks?"

"Dunno. Maybe he heard we hadn't left and went back home," the blond suggested.

"Then we're leaving," Sasuke stated annoyed. "If you want to run around this entire island looking for a coupon, be my guest, but I'm going back to Konohagakure."

"Geez, why are you so grumpy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not grumpy," the Uchiha scion replied grumpily.

"Is it because your plan against Haku failed?"

"My... Wha... What are you on about?" the raven-haired ninja asked, confused.

"You know, how you tried to get me to defeat Haku and then when that didn't work, you tried to get us out of that there mirror thing he did?" Naruto explained. "Which also failed. Did you forget that when Haku knocked you out?"

"Right. Of course you of all people wouldn't figure that out?" Sasuke groaned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Allow me to spoon-feed you the facts then," the Uchiha teen replied. "I lied. I lied all the way. I was using you as a decoy so I could figure out how Haku's jutsu worked."

"You... You what?" Naruto asked shocked, before his expression changed to one of anger. "You used me as _bait_? What's wrong with you? Do you have any idea how painful that was?"

"Considering how often I got stabbed, yes, I have an idea," Sasuke replied dismissively.

"There's a difference between getting lightly stabbed in the arm and having a _needle_ go through your _eye_!" the blond replied, pointing to the organ in question. "You only had to die once. And even then, Haku was nice to you. I've died tens of times in various ways, thanks to my clones' memories. We're a team, how can you do that to me, Sasuke?"

"Would you have said no if I'd asked you to distract him?" the Uchiha ninja inquired.

"Well, no, but..."

"If I had not lied, he would have known what we were up to. We would have been screwed. So I did," the Uchiha teen explained. "I trusted you'd volunteer for the job if I had asked. That's teamwork too."

Naruto looked really strained for an argument, before turning to Kakashi in the hopes that their teacher would aid him.

"He is right," the silver-haired ninja said. "As frustrating as it might be, deception is the ninja's greatest tool. Sometimes, even one's allies must be deceived. For example, when I pretended that the enemy had killed me, I also fooled you. Had to, for the ruse to work."

The blond looked ready to argue, before folding his arms while pouting. "Fine. Doesn't mean I have to like it." He paused, then suddenly sniffed. "Huh?"

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I mean..." The blond sniffed again. "This is... This is going to sound weird, but... I swear I could smell Inari for a second."

"You could... How would you even know what he smells like?" Sasuke asked, looking both confused and disturbed.

"I don't know. I just smelled something and... I just knew that was Inari," Naruto replied.

Kakashi paused, closing his eye. "No, he's right. That's Inari's scent."

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke asked, still disturbed.

"My family is related to the Inosuka clan. Not a close relation, but I did inherit their sense of smell," the jonin replied, tapping his nose. "As for why Naruto can do that, I'm not certain. I do not think he's a relative of the Inosuka clan."

"Look, I don't know, okay. But..." The blond eyed the bushes. "It smells like... Smells like he went that way."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Odd. No reason for him to go that way If he was heading for the docks."

He and Sakura approached the shrubbery.

"What have we here?" the raven-haired ninja said, fishing a coupon up. "It's this stupid thing. So Inari was here."

"And look," Sakura said and pointed at the soft ground. "There're footsteps everywhere. I think those really deep ones are Inari's. He must have intentionally stomped all the way."

"That sounds weird," Naruto said, as Sasuke handed him his coupon. "There's no way Inari would just throw my coupon away and stomp off into the forest."

"Unless he had no other choice," Kakashi noted, his cyclopean gaze wandering over the scene. "Several of those footsteps were left by adults. I think Inari was kidnapped."

"Oh no," Sakura exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"We follow, that's what we do," Naruto insisted. "We can't let Inari get hurt."

"Then we better get going," Sasuke said, holding out a hand and catching a falling raindrop. "Because soon the trail will be washed away."

...

With one final tuck, the nail sticking out of the crate ripped Ichigo's ropes apart.

Inari breathed a sigh of relief. "That was the last one," he quietly stated, before turning around. "Hear anything, Tomoe?"

"No. I think they've fallen asleep," the girl said from her position by the door.

"Great. Akane, how's the window coming along?"

"It's getting there. Just this stupid thing that..." A click sounded from the window's lock. "There. Finally."

"Okay. So everyone remember the plan, right?" Inari asked.

Yamabuki nodded. "We sneak out, quietly get to the forest and then haul butt until we're back in the village."

"Haul butt?" Ichigo asked.

"My mother doesn't like it when I swear," the bald boy muttered, fiddling with his fingers.

"Whatever, let's get out," Akane muttered and swung the windows open. Immediately, the sound of clinking metal rang out through the room, shattering the silence.

The five kids stared in horror at the windows, where small bells had been strung up on the outside.

Then, their gaze shifted to the door.

"What was noise?" came a sleepy voice from the main room.

"Sounded like... Bells," another noted.

"IT'S THOSE DAMN BRATS!" came Mori's voice, as her footsteps thundered towards the room.

"NEW PLAN! RUN!" Inari yelled.

The leader of the remnants kicked the door open, just in time to see Tomoe vanish out the window. "YOU GET BACK HERE, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Outside, the five kids charged across the grass, rain pelting them from the dark skies above. As they reached the forest, they could hear a door get smacked open behind them.

Inari looked over his shoulder. Dozens of the deceased Gato's goons stormed out, armed with a variety of weapons.

"COME BACK HERE, YER LIL' BASTARDS!" the large, scarred man yelled. "I'M GONNA CUT YER FUCKING LEGS OFF!"

The statement only spurred the kids on to run even faster.

Shortly thereafter, they hid in a large bush, the sound of screaming and yelling henchmen filling the air.

"I've... Never... Run.. So fast... In my... Life..." Akane gasped.

"Yeah. I think... We broke the sound barrier for a second," Ichigo agreed.

"Well, I heard a pop. But I think that might have been my heart," Yamabuki gasped, clutching his chest. "My everything hurts."

"But we can't stay here," Inari said. "They'll just find us."

"But the village is so far away," Tomoe gasped. "They'll catch us for sure."

"Dammit," Akane cursed. "We might as well have stayed. Now they'll cut our legs off."

"But I like my legs," Ichigo whimpered, clutching his appendages.

Inari mulled it over. "Maybe if we had a distraction."

"Like what. A rock?" Yamabuki asked. After a short pause, he asked: "A big rock?"

"No. That wouldn't work," Inari said. "I was thinking... If I get their attention, maybe I can lure them away."

"Are you crazy?" Tomoe asked. "They'll hurt you."

"Only if they catch me," he replied. "I have an idea."

"What...? No... You..." Akane looked ready to explode.

Inari eyed him. "Yes?"

"Why do you always have to be so cool!?" the boy hissed, managing to remain quiet despite his obvious frustration.

"Why do I... What?"

"You... It's... Everyone... Everyone always talk about... About how awesome you are. How you helped defend your grandfather. How you rallied the village and mercenaries. How you killed Gato. Even my parents. I just... I just..." He looked at his feet. "I just wish someone would think I was that cool."

The other boy blinked for a moment. Then he put a hand on Akane's shoulder. "You know what I think would be really cool? If you'd help them get back to the village while I distract those idiots."

Akane sniffed, before softly replying: "Yeah. Yeah I guess that would be pretty cool."

"Hey... Ehm... Thanks man," Ichigo tried.

"Yeah. Sorry about before," Yamabuki said embarrassed.

"And please don't get caught. We'll be back with help as soon as possible," Tomoe pleaded.

Inari smiled. "No problem. As I said, they'll have to catch me first. And I have a plan. Good luck to you all." Then he ran out into the open. "HEY, FUCKFACES! I'M GETTING BORED WAITING FOR YOU!"

"OH YEAH?! JUST YOU WAIT YOU LITTLE PUNK!" one of the goons yelled, as they began charging after the laughing Inari.

The other kids remained hidden as the henchmen passed by, before hurriedly sneaking off.

...

Waraji tapped his finger against the table. Outside, the rain and wind pelted the house, as Tsunami expertly cut the large fish she intended to serve for dinner. He eyed his partner, who smirked. "The fuck are you smiling at?"

"Oh, just admiring the minty freshness of your breath," Zori replied with a carefree gesture. "By the way, that's forty-five of them you'll have to chow down on."

"For the last fucking time, ain't any more of those shitty mint things left," the one-eyed mercenary said, holding one of the empty bottles up. "Get it through you thick fucking skull, ya beanie-wearing gimp."

"I'm starting to think my idea didn't work," Tsunami sighed, as she chopped the fish's head off.

"Maybe soap would have an effect?" Zori suggested innocently.

"Mate, I'm gonna fucking kill you if you keep this bullshit up," Waraji warned him.

The front door opened and Tazuna walked in, drenched to the bone. "Has Inari come back?"

"No. I figured maybe he was trying to wait out the storm with Naruto and the others," she replied. "No way they'll be leaving until the weather calms down."

"Yeah. That's what I thought too," Tazuna continued. "But then I ran into some of the others on the way back. Some of their kids are also missing. They're just gone."

Tsunami stopped chopping the fish, looking back at her father with great concern. "How many children?"

"Ah... Let's see... Akane and his two friends. And Tomoe, the store clerk's granddaughter," Tazuna said, counting on his fingers. "So five kids in all. I don't think that's any coincidence."

Waraji and Zori exchanged glances and got out of their chairs.

"We'll go round up the other mercenaries," Zori said. "You go get as many villagers as you can. Then we'll start a sweep of the island."

"Yeah. If anyone has laid a finger on that lil' squirt, I'll fucking rip the shithead open and choke them to death with their own fucking intestines," Waraji growled.

"Sounds good," Tazuna said, then changed his attention to Tsunami.

With one smooth move, she cleaned the kitchen knife with a rag and inspected the blade. "I'll be right behind you," she assured him.

...

Inari kept running, mud splashing up against his legs as he charged through the woods, a deluge of water falling from the heavens above. His gasped for air, his limbs burning as he forced himself onwards. Finally, he broke through a couple of bushes. Around him, the forest faded, giving way to a cliffside. He ran to the edge and looked down. Far below, the waters of the river rushed by, fed by the ceaseless rain that currently pounded the island.

"Game over," Mori said, as she and the others stepped out of the forest. "Now, be a good little kid and tell us where your friends went and maybe we'll just settle for breaking your legs instead of chopping them off."

"You wanna know where my friends went?" Inari asked, smirking. "The other way, while you dummies were distracted by me."  
"What?" the woman growled.

"I'm a distraction," the kid replied. "They'll go warn the village and tell them exactly where your little hideout is. You're done."

Mori's teeth began grinding against each other as her anger began smouldering.

"I say we kill this one," the large scarred man next to her stated. "He's more trouble than he's worth."

"Oh I quite agree," she replied. "But not too quickly."

Inari tilted his head. "Man, Gato hired some dumb people. You still don't get it. I didn't run here on accident."

"So, what, you ran into this dead end on purpose? Do you fucking think we're stupid?" the man asked, drawing his club.

"Yes and yes," Inari replied and took a step back, right to the edge. "But it's not really a dead end. Not for me."

"GET HIM! HE'S GONNA JUMP!" Mori yelled and immediately the group sprang into action.

Inari waved with a smile and leapt out into the air. The wind and rain rushed against his face and with a splash he dove into the river, instantly soaked to the bone. His arms and legs windmilled as he tried to regain a feeling of what was up and down. With some effort, he broke through the surface. He gasped and began swimming, struggling against the rushing water. He battled against the waves, trying to push himself towards the riverside, even as the rough river threatened to push him under. The current was strong and Inari fought on, knowing that there was more than one rock he could end up smashed against if he wasn't careful

Suddenly, someone grabbed his wrist. Inari looked up, surprised.

"Gotcha!" Naruto declared, a broad smile on his face. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke held onto a rope tied around his midsection. With a grunt of collective effort, they hauled the two of them out of the wild waters.

"Th-thanks," Inari gasped, as he looked around. Judging from the machinery and piles of wood, they were at one of the island's logging sites. "I thought... You were down by the boat."

"We were. Then this clod found out he dropped a coupon and suddenly nothing else was more important than finding it," Sasuke commented, pointing at Naruto with his thumb. He paused. "But I suppose it was for the best. You might have drowned if we hadn't shown up."

"The coupon? Oh, right." Inari began patting his pockets.

"Don't worry, we found it on the way," Sakura assured him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He shivered. "Bit cold though."

"HEY, THERE HE IS!" someone yelled.

The group looked up to see the club-armed man leading a group of goons entering the site.

"Fantastic. More of them," Sasuke muttered.

"Boss, it's them ninjas," one of the henchmen said.

"THEN FUCKING WIPE THEM OUT!" the man yelled and the goons broke into a roaring charge.

"Sakura, keep Inari safe," Kakashi ordered, as he drew his kunai.

"Okay," she said uncertainly, taking position by Inari's side.

Sasuke rushed forward before hurling his dai-shuriken, the whirling blade cleaving through a man.

Kakashi dodged a clumsy swing from a sword, stabbing the assailant in the neck and ripping it open.

Sakura couldn't help but wince. It seemed so easy. Too easy. She eyed Naruto, whose clones overwhelmed three of the goons. At least he seemed to stick to just hurting his enemies, but even then, he did it easily, almost gleefully. She couldn't help but glance at her hands. She had always seen killing as a grim, unfortunate necessity of ninja life. But now...

"You okay?" Inari asked.

"No. No I'm not," she replied. "Ever since I thought I killed the Devil twins, I... I've been afraid."

"Of what?"

"Myself."

Inari seemed to think it over. "Sorry, but I don't get it."

"It's okay. Just... Forget it. It's nothing. I..." She noticed a blur to her side and turned, kunai drawn. The club wielding leader had managed to sneak around the stack of timber while the others were fighting his men. "There you are you little piece of shit," he stated menacingly, hoisting his club. "I'll take out both you and that dumb pink bitch at the same time." He roared and charged.

Sakura tried to raise her arms, but froze. Suddenly, she was back at the bridge. Back fighting the Devil Twins.

Kakashi heard the roar and looked over his shoulder, watching as the thug approached. His eye widened. "SAKURA! MOVE!"

She stared into nothing, as the goon got ready to crush her skull.

" _WAKE UP!"_

The voice cut through her mind and the pink-haired ninja reacted on pure reflex. Her fist shot forward, slamming into her opponent's torso. Audible cracks echoed through the air as several of his ribs shattered and he stumbled back with a gargled cry of pain, his weapon dropping to the ground, before he fell, clutching his agonized body.

"Sakura! You okay?" Kakashi asked, as he and the two others approached, a pile of defeated thugs behind them.

"Yeah... I'm..." She shook her head. "Who... Who yelled 'wake up'?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No one. Unless Inari here did it."

"Wasn't me," the kid replied. "I didn't hear anything."

"Really? I could have sworn," she continued, clutching her head.

"Man, that was close," Naruto said, eyeing the man Sakura had downed. "How are you feeling?"

The pink-haired ninja stared at her hand. Even now, she could feel at sort of satisfaction at having surprised someone who thought she'd be easy prey. And it sickened her. "Not good," she admitted. "But... I think... I'd rather feel bad than let Inari get hurt." Steely resolve manifested in her eyes. "I'd rather feel bad than letting anyone get hurt."

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Do remember," he started softly. "That anyone includes yourself."

She nodded.

The bushes rustled and Mori stepped out, followed by a quite larger group of mooks. She eyed her fallen comrades and spat at the ground. "Good job, you useless sons of bitches." She glanced at the group. "Ah, you guys. Thought you had left the island already."

"Nope. Still here," Naruto said, raising his kunai. "And we're not letting you have Inari."

"Have him? At this point, I just want the little shit dead," she said, flanked by a wall of goons. "He's been a fucking pain in the neck for far too long. Shot my brother in the head when he tried to get rid of old man Tazuna, rallied those yokels back in the village, shot my boss before I could even get paid and now he's ruined this. High time someone gutted the lil' bastard."

"Didn't you learn your lesson on the bridge?" Sasuke coldly asked. "We're more than a match for any of you."

"Well, this time, we're at least five men for each of you. So I think you're proper fucked now," the goon leader said, smiling unpleasantly. "Get ready to die."

A short, but strange sound cut through the rain.

The henchmen turned as one of their numbers managed a staggering step, before their body bloodily slid apart in two pieces.

"What is it with you people and hurting kids?" Zori asked, sliding his blade back in its sheath. "It's rather unbecoming. Those little ones we picked up back there said you threatened them with some rather nasty things."

"So for that, we're gonna fucking gut you shit-for-brains instead," Waraji stated. "How does that sound, you pansy-ass gang of hooligan douche-clowns?"

Behind them, mercenaries and villagers filtered out of the trees, armed and ready.

And then they charged the remnants of Gato's goon army.

Shakai danced through the battle. He slid aside as a goon tried to chop his head off with an axe. As the mook prepared to attack again, the pale mercenary drew something from his side. A quick slash caused the henchman to drop the axe, blood pouring from his wrist, before the rapier slid between his ribs, puncturing the heart and lung. Shakai pulled the weapon out, leaving his opponent to die in the mud as he advanced.

Miyabe eyed the crowd of goons, smoke drifting from her cigarette. She lifted her massive weapon, turned it sideways, flipped a switch, aimed and fired.

The goon she had aimed at was lifted off her feet as a harpoon penetrated her chest, before two other mooks were run though and grimly nailed to a stack of wood.

"Three," the archer muttered. "Good start."

"You would think given previous circumstances that these malcontents would realise that this situation would not go in their favour," Souma noted, casually slamming an opponent aside with his hammer.

"Indeed, but I rather suspect that Gato focused on hiring people eager for violence, but limited in their intellectual faculties," Hotta responded, flinging a mook into the raging river.

Mori gritted her teeth, as her gang was slaughtered with ease. Her eyes widened in fury as she looked around, spotting Inari and his ninja protectors, fighting off anyone who got close. She roared and made a mad dash for them, holding her blade high as she screamed in fury. Seikanji stepped in her way and blocked a blow with his wooden staff.

The two fighters glared into each other's eyes.

Mori snarled, spittle flying from her lips, as she pushed the older man back. She felt his strength wane and pulled her blade back, before bringing it down with great force. The veteran mercenary's knees shook as he tried to resist her.

"You stupid old fool," she hissed. "I'm gonna fucking break you in half."

Seikanji seemed to come to some sort of decision and reached into his coat.

Mori grinned as his hold on the staff was weakened, then paused as he pulled something out. It looked like a small metal tube on some sort of handle. "What...?" she managed.

A loud bang rang out, cutting through the thick sound of battle. Everyone stopped and looked.

Mori fell over, her face ruined, blood seeping from her penetrated skull.

Seikanji blew away the smoke sifting from his weapon. "Anyone else?" he asked, letting his gaze wander across the group.

Wet plops were heard as the remaining goons dropped their weapons.

...

The next day, the skies had cleared and the sun shone on the boat dock.

"Well, guess this is goodbye then. Again," Tazuna noted. "Hopefully, next time will be a lot calmer."

"What about Gato's henchmen? Did you and the others come to a decision?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna have these guys keep an eye on them, until we figure out what to do," Tazuna said, gesturing to Zori and Waraji. "Pretty sure their friends can keep them under control. That one creepy woman even said they looked tasty. Pretty sure she'll eat them if they try anything." He shuddered.

"So you're staying then?" the jonin inquired.

"Yeah. We're still gonna do some jobs here and there, but when we're not on the move, we'll assist the local militia," Zori stated.

"So the Sandals finally found a place to stay," Kakashi noted bemusedly.

"The Sandals?" Naruto asked.

"Both our names are old words for types of sandals. They used to make fun of us, that way," Zori noted.

"Until we showed those chucklefucks just what we could do," Waraji said with a grin. "Still places where 'stomped by the Sandals' means getting royally fucked."

"'Course, our reputation took a dip when this one managed to get the better of us," the beanie-clad mercenary added, gesturing to Kakashi.

"Look, that crime boss had been a thorn in the side of the mayor for years," the silver-haired ninja noted. "You shouldn't be surprised that they'd hire a professional to deal with him."

Waraji scoffed. "We'll see how easy you take it when someone gouges your fucking eye out."

"You mean again?" Kakashi asked, lifting his headband.

The one-eyed mercenary blinked. "The fuck is that?"

"My friend donated one of his special eyes before he died."

"That's bullshit," the tattooed mercenary insisted. "Nobody gave _me_ any fucking magic eyes. How..." He paused, then slowly looked to Zori. "Say..."

"No," the beanie-clad mercenary immediately stated.

"Oh, come the fuck on. You have two."

"I'm not giving you one of my eyes, Waraji."

"We could just share the damn thing."

"I don't even want to know what kinda infections you can pick up from passing an eye back and forth like a beach ball."

"So, anyway," Tazuna said, as the two mercenaries continued to argue. "Got all your stuff?"

"Sure do," Naruto replied, padding his pockets. "When I get home, I'll..." His smile slowly faded, as he began digging into his pockets.

Sasuke stared at him. "No."

"Ehm... I'm sure it's here... Somewhere..."

"You did not."

"It's gotta be here... It's... It's..." The blond sighed sadly. "It's gone again".

Sasuke screamed incomprehensibly into his hands.

"Where do you think you lost it?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe back at Tazuna's place again," Naruto suggested. "If we go back..."

"No. No. You lost it when you jumped into that stupid river," Sasuke insisted.

"But what if..."

"It's gone. Drowned. Sunken. It's eaten by a fish, which was eaten by a shark. I'm going home." Then he jumped into the boat and sat down, folding arms and legs. "And if the rest of you want to endure another scavenger hunt, then you can stay here. I'm going back to Konoha."

"Where's your sense of teamwork?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Followed your stupid coupon into the depths. It's gone. Going home. I've had enough."

"But..." Naruto tried.

"Sometimes," Kakashi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have to make sacrifices for our teammates. Sometimes these sacrifices come in the form of coupons."  
The blond sighed and then slinked into the boat.

Sakura was about to follow, when her teacher stopped her with a: "How are you feeling?"

She paused. "Not entirely sure," she admitted. "I've not given up on being a ninja... But... I guess I've learned some things about myself that I'm... Not happy about."

"Nobody is perfect. If you need anything, just tell me," the silver-haired jonin said. "Even if I'm too dense to help, I can probably find someone who knows what they're talking about."

She giggled. "I guess so." She paused. "Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei."

"It's what I'm here for." He watched as she stepped into the boat, before turning to Tazuna. "You take care now."

"Will do," the older man said.

The jonin followed his students into the boat and it sailed off.

"So, everyone ready to go home?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke stated sourly. He looked at his arms, faint marks from his injuries still visible. "Back to training. I need to get stronger."

"You always say that," Naruto commented.

The Uchiha teen looked ready to kick him overboard, before sighing. "If I can't even beat someone like Haku," he said sombrely. "Then I'll never avenge my clan. What good am I then?"

The blond looked taken aback. "I mean... You've still got lots of other things going for you. Can't your clan be happy with that?"

"That's not how it works." He sighed. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in frustration. "Whatever. Be like that. I may not know what a proper ninja is, but I'm going to find my own road to being a ninja. Believe it."

"I suppose we all have to do that. Somehow," Sakura noted. "Nothing to do but move forward."

Kakashi nodded, smiling under his mask. "That's the spirit. Now let's go home."

Back on the coast, the three men watched the boat disappear in the distance.

Then they heard running feet and turned, as Inari, Akane, Yamabuki, Ichigo and Tomoe came running up the road.

"Weren't the others gonna give you some self-defence lessons?" Zori asked.

"Yes..." Inari gasped, reaching into his pocket. "But I found this back home." He pulled out a coupon.

The three men stared at it.

"Well," Waraji began. "Guess we're visiting Ichiraku next time we're in Konoha."

 _Hey everyone and thanks for reading. This concludes our first rewrite set in the Naruto universe. We hoped you enjoyed it. As stated back I chapter one, if you have any questions, feel free to either ask in the reviews, via PM or, if you don't mind others seeing your inquiry, on tumblr,. Special thanks goes to Warlord1 and Rhanar who've acted as beta readers. See you all around for our next project._


End file.
